Dil se dil tak
by fancy pari
Summary: When you really love only the heart talks to each other- Dil se Dil tak..A RajVi story ! ** Last chapter**
1. Chapter 1

Shreya and Abhijit walk in with a frightened 10 year old girl. The girl is shivering and looks at everything in a wary manner.

 **Shreya:** Sir…bahut koshish kar li..yeh ladki kuch bolne ko tayyar nahi hai…bahut darri huyi hai..

 **Abhijit:** haan..magar iska bolna bahut zaroori bhi hai…isne kuch dekha hai..pata nahi yeh kaun hai…Pankaj iss ladki ki photo leke police stations me dekho koi missing complaint hai kya? Shreya, isse room me le jaoo..kuch khilaa do..

ACP takes update from Abhijit on the case. Abhijit informs him that they found this girl bound in a chair in the empty warehouse.

 **Abhijit:** pata nahi sir..shayad kidnapping case hai….Pankaj pata kar raha hai…

A doctor checks the girl.

 **Doctor:** Sir..yeh ladki deaf and mute hai….sunn bol nahi sakti…lagta hai sign language jaanti hai…aap kisi sign language specialist ko le aayiye..shayad help mil jaaye…

 **Pankaj:** Sir…iss ladki ka pata chal gaya hai..10 din pehle isse kisine park se shayad kidnap kiya thaa…yeh ladki Pune se hai..uske parents ko inform kar diya hai…aaj raat tak aane waale hai who..

 **Abhijit:** tabhi tak uss specialist ko bulaana padega…oh no! mujhe court jaana hai…Shreya zara Mr Godbole ko phone karo…ab toh wohi help kar sakte hai hamari..

 **After some time**

 **Shreya:** Sir…Mr Godbole out of town hai..toh unke jagah unki assistant aa rahi hai…who nikal chuki hai..aati hogi….

 **ACP:** Shreya..tumhe mere saath chalna hoga abhi…Abhijit ko court me hamaari zarooorat hai..

 **Shreya:** sir yeh case? Who ladki?

 **ACP:** Uska intezaam karta hoon…he calls up someone.. A person gets in the cabin

 **Person:** Yes Sir…aapne bulaaya

 **ACP:** Rajat…mujhe aur Shreya ko court jaana hai…tum filhaal bureau incharge ho..woh choti ladki ka dhyaan rakhna…Mr Godbole hamare sign language specialist hai..unki assistant aa rahi hai…toh usse uss ladki se milvaa dena…jitni information nikalwaa sakte ho..nikalwaa lena…raat tak uss ladki ke parents aa jayenge..

 **Rajat:** Yes Sir..

ACP and Shreya , Nikhil, Rajat and Divya remain.

 **Rajat:** Divya uss ladki ne kuch khaaya?

 **Divya:** Nahi sir…khaane ko tayyar nahi hai…

 **Rajat:** Main try karta hoon. He takes the pizza and approaches the girl.

 **Rajat:** chalo beta..kuch khaalo….nahi toh aapko pet me dard hoga..

The girl looks at him with fear. She shakes her head as No. Rajat cajoles her lots of time but the girl refuses and hides under the table.

 **Rajat (frustrated):** koi chor ya khooni hota toh ab tak toh sab kuch ugal leta…yeh ladki toh hum sab ko nachaa rahi hai..

 **Divya:** sir bechari bol-sunn nahi sakti..

 **Rajat (sigh):** pata nahi bhagwaan aisa kyun karte hai…theekh hai…jab bhook lagegi toh khaa legi shayad…magar table ke neeche kyun chup gayi…

 **Security guard:** Sir..baahar ek ladki aayi hai…ACP saab se milna hai

 **Rajat:** shayad who sign language specialist hogi…andar aane do usse

 **Security guard:** Madam…Madam..andar jaayiye…Madam..

The girl is busy on her phone messaging someone.

 **Security guard:** Sir..yeh toh meri baat sunn hi nahi rahi hai..

 **Rajat:** yeh kaam bhi mujhe hi karna hoga..

Rajat walks to the girl, she is still messaging someone.

 **Rajat:** Excuse me Miss…kya aap hi Mr Godbole ki assistant hai? Helooo..The girl doesn't respond, she keeps the phone inside the bag and looks at the opposite direction.

 **Rajat (irritated):** Kaun hai yeh ladki? Excuse me…main aapse baat kar raha hoon…she still doesn't turn back, but checks her phone.

Rajat comes directly in front of her and snaps his fingers very close to her eyes. She gets startled and jumps a step back. He looks into her brown eyes and stands there lost !

The girl looks at him strangely and then snaps her fingers in front of his eyes just as he had done. Her bangles jingle loudly. Rajat snaps back.

 **Rajat (flustered):** uhh..wohh..haan..kabse bulaa raha tha aapko? Aap jawaab hi nahi de rahi thi..aap Mr Godbole ki assistant hai kya?

The girl stares at him and nods her head as yes, takes out her card. Rajat sees Mr Godbole's name in it and escorts her inside.

 **Rajat (walking ahead, talking):** aayiye… conference room me who ladki hai…10 saal ki hai..bahut darri huyi hai..goongi behri hai bechari..aapko usse sign language me baat karke hame uske kidnappers ke baare me information dena hai…he turns to look at her, she smiles.

 **Rajat: (pointing):** Conference room wahan hai..aap samajh gayi naa…

The girl looks at him with a question mark. She shrugs her shoulders indicating she has not understood anything.

 **Rajat:** itni der se jo main bol raha tha aapko samajh nahi aaya kya?

 **Pankaj:** Sir..woh aap kabhi kabhi itna dheeme bolte hai..shayad isse sunaai nahi diya hoga

 **Rajat:** acha..toh tum hi samjhaoo..

Pankaj repeats what Rajat has just said. The girl smiles and gives a thumbs up sign. She steps in the conference room

 **Pankaj (raising his collars):** Sir..maine theekh se sab samjha diyaa…meri saari baaten who samajh gayi….sir..aap kuch bolenge nahi

 **Rajat:** kya din aa gaye hai…tumhare samjhaane se logon ko baaten samajh aa rahi hai..

 **30 mins later**

Rajat hears some laughter sounds coming from the conference room. He walks towards it, Divya is looking inside.

 **Rajat:** Kya ho raha hai?

 **Divya (amused):** Sir..woh ladki…who khel rahi hai…dono milke sign language me baaten kar rahi hai…aap bhi dekhiye..

He watches inside, both the girls are lying on their stomachs drawing something. The girl has brought some colors and other playing stuff with her in her bag. In between she is also feeding the small girl.

The small girl now smiles and plays with her. She looks comfortable enough. Rajat steps in the room.

 **Rajat:** kuch bataya isne?

The small girl gets afraid again and hides behind the specialist. She hugs the small girl and stares at Rajat angrily. Rajat gets irritated and steps out.

 **1 hr later**

The specialist steps out with the young girl who is now sleeping on her shoulders.

 **Pankaj:** arre..yeh ladki so gayi?

The girl shhhes with her finger. They all watch as the specialist lays the girl down on a sofa and caresses her hairs.

 **Rajat:** ab so gayi hai toh hum baat Karen..kya uss ladki ne kuch bataya? He sighs as the girl is still stroking the little girls hairs.

Rajat gets angry and holds her wrist strongly and pulls her into the main area of bureau.

 **Rajat (yelling):** Tum samajhti kya ho apne aap ko? Kabse hum case ki details pooch rahe hai…tumhara dhyaan pata nahi kahan hai? Ek language specialist ho toh kya koi Tees Maar Khaan ho kya? Arre tumhare jaise aur bhi specialists hai…unme se kisi se madat le lenge..

 **ACP:** Rajat ! yeh kya tarika hai baat karne ka…

 **Rajat (turning):** Sorry sir ! magar iss ladki ne tabse pareshaan kar rakha hai…iske paas koi information nahi hai shayad…isliye aise drama kar rahi hai..aap bhi poochke dekhiye…pata nahi mujhse toh baat hi nahi kar rahi hai..

 **Shreya:** Sir..woh aapse kya kisise baat nahi karegi…who khud sun-bol nahi sakti

Rajat looks at the girl. She looks sad but smiles at him. She takes out some papers from her bag and gives it to him. There are some drawings of the place the girl was held captive, rough sketches of some men.

She takes out her diary and tears some pages off it. Shreya takes it and reads them.

 **Shreya:** Sir…inme who saari baaten likhi hai jo uss ladki ne apne baare me, kidnappers ke baare me bataya hai…Thank you so much **Purvi…**

 **Purvi (sign language):** Thank you..agar koi aur help chahiye toh batana..

 **Shreya:** Kya? Meri samajh nahi aaya…

Purvi slaps her forehead and takes out a notepad and pen from her bag. She writes out what she just told and gives it to Shreya.

 **Shreya (smiling):** Thank you once again Purvi…tum office jaa rahi ho? Wait tumhe koi chod dega..

 **Purvi (writing on paper):** Thanks…main chali jaoongi….Bye..she bids bye to everyone. Atlast she comes to a still stunned Rajat. she jingles her bangles and waves a bye to him.

Rajat watches as she walks to the main door of the bureau. She stops, turns and comes to him. He again writes something on a paper and gives it to him. She waves a bye…

 **Pankaj:** Sir….sir…kya likha hai usne?

Rajat walks out to the cafeteria with his head bowed down in guilt. Pankaj reads the note aloud.

 **Purvi note:** Main jaanti hoon main koi Tees Maar Khan nahi hoon..mujhe aapko bataane ka mauka nahi mila main sun-bol nahi sakti…iss ladki ka naam Shivani hai…aur yeh aapke mooch se dar rahi thi….maine usse samjhaa diya hai ki aap ache hai…Inspector hai…bas itni request hai ki aap jab usse baat karenge toh chehre pe smile ke saath baat kijiye..aur haan yeh ladki hoth padh sakti hai…aap zaraa dheere dheere bina awaaz oonchi kiye baat kijiye…who aapki dost ban jaayegi… Purvi..

 **Evening**

Shivani (girl) is united with her parents. All the officers say bye to her. Rajat is the last one to approach her. He doesn't go near but hands her a chocolate from far.

 **Rajat (smiling, slowly):** Aap jaa rahi hai? Apna khayal rakhiye…aur agar koi pareshaani ho toh iss Rajat uncle ko phone karna..he holds his ears..mujhse galti huyi ho toh mujhe maaf kar dena…I am sorry..

The girl smiles and salutes him. She takes the chocolate and kisses his cheek.

 **Nikhil:** Sir..aapko pehli baar thoda emotional hote huye dekha hai…waise aapki smile bahut badhiya hai..

Rajat leaves the bureau. He is driving and thinking about the events of the day.

 **Rajat(mind):** pata nahi uss ladki ka chehra mere dimaag se kyun nahi jaa raha hai….he remembers how she jingled her bangles, her smile and the way she played with Shivani..he stops the car. He takes out his wallet and checks the card she had given.

 **Rajat (mind):** Isme toh Mr Godbole ka sirf office address hai…chalo wahi se shuruat karta hoon…

 **Hello all...RajVi lovers - a new RajVi story for you..Purvi is deaf-mute and Rajat is a CID officer..how do they fall in love and what difficulties they face...that is the crux of the story !**

 **I hope you guys like it..please review it and let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

Rajat calls up on the phone number listed on the card. After several rings, someone answers the call.

 **Rajat:** Hello..Mr Godbole's office?

 **Watchman:** Ji haan..magar Godbole saab toh do din baad aayenge…aur abhi sirf Purvi madam hai..

 **Rajat:** Ohhh..unhi se kaam tha mujhe..zara phone unko dijiye..

 **Watchman:** Unko phone doon? Saab woh goongi-behri hai…

 **Rajat (remembering):** Arre haan..main bhool gaya..acha who office me aur kitni der rahengi?

 **Watchman:** shayad nikalne waali hai…aap kaun bol rahe hai saab? Rajat keeps the phone down and checks his watch. He makes a quick decision and drives his car.

He reaches just in time as he sees Purvi hurrying down the steps of the office. She is looking ahead and starts running suddenly. Rajat runs behind calling her name several times, she doesn't turn or stop…he then looks ahead, she is running behind a bus, while running she puts her hand inside the bag and is looking without realizing she is running in the traffic. A car comes from the opposite direction and she suddenly feels pulled away from it.

She falls down on the road and scrapes her elbow. She turns behind and finds Rajat on the ground. He is checking his hands too.

 **Rajat (coming closer to her):** Tum theekh ho? Zyaada chot toh lagi nahi naa? Dhyaan kahan hai tumhara..kabse bulaa raha tha tumhe..sunaai nahi diyaa kya?

Purvi looks blankly on his face. He realizes his mistake.

 **Rajat (talking slowly):** I am sorry…mere dhyaan se nikal gaya ki tum sunn nahi sakti…

 **Purvi (smile, making action):** Its okay…aap theekh hai?

Lot of cars honk around. Rajat realizes they are talking in the middle of the road. He holds Purvi by her arm and takes her to the side. She feels pain in the place he has held her, she scrunches her face.

 **Rajat:** Kya hua?

Purvi points to his grip on her arm. He releases his hold.

 **Rajat:** sorry, mujhe samajh nahi aaya tumhe dard ho raha hai…dikhaoo toh..he checks her elbow, there is a wound that is bleeding.

 **Rajat:** ohh tumhe chot lagi hai…chalo kisi doctor ke paas jaate hai…

Purvi nods her head as No. Rajat looks around, there is a clinic just on the road. He takes her there. Her salwar sleeve is already soaked in blood.

 **Rajat to receptionist:** Inhe chot lagi karwaani hai…

 **Receptionist:** patient ka naam?

 **Rajat:** Purvi

 **Receptionist:** aapka naam sir?

 **Rajat:** Rajat..Rajat Mehta

 **Receptionist:** Okay…patient ka naam main Mrs Rajat Mehta likh rahi hoon..

 **Rajat:** what? She is not my wife…

 **Receptiosit:** oh toh shaadi huyi nahi ab tak…

 **Rajat:** dekhiye aap galat samajh rahi hai…she is just my…my…he stops..he doesn't know what to say..

The doctor calls Purvi inside.

 **Doctor:** sir..aap bhi andar aa sakte hai..

The doctor checks her wound, he cleans and dresses it.

 **Doctor:** safety ke liye main tetanus injection lagaa deta hoon…

Purvi shuts her eyes bracing for the pain. The doctor injects her, Purvi opens her mouth in pain but no noise comes out – It's a silent scream! Rajat swallows the lump in his throat.

 **Rajat (mind):** Bechari..dard me chilla bhi nahi sakti….

Rajat collects the medicine and hands it to Purvi. She thanks him in sign language. He doesn't understand.

Purvi writes Thank you on a note and hands it over.

 **Rajat:** you are welcome..tum kahan rehti ho? Main ghar chodd deta hoon..

 **Purvi (writing note):** Main chali jaoongi…10 min me doosri bus aa jayegi..

 **Rajat:** main tumhe bus stop tak chodd deta hoon..

Purvi and Rajat walk to the bus stop. He doesn't know what to do next..

He tries to think of something to talk, when her phone buzzes loudly. She takes it out and checks a message. She tries to reply, but her battery dies out. She tries again and again to restart..

 **Purvi (sign language):** aapka phone dijiye..ek call karni hai..

 **Rajat:** Phone? Tumhe phone chahiye..

He gives her his phone. She dials a number. She waits for the person to pick it. She hands the phone to Rajat and indicates him to talk.

 **Rajat:** Heloo…main Rajat bol raha hoon…

 **Man:** main Kishore Shah bol raha hoon…

 **Rajat: (looks at Purvi):** yeh kaun hai? Aur main kya baat karoon?

 **Purvi (writes note):** Papa hai..

 **Rajat:** aap Purvi ke papa hai?

 **Man (scared):** Haan…aap Purvi ko jaante hai? Aapke saath hai who? Uska phone nahi lag raha hai…

 **Rajat:** Haan..woh mere saath hai..shayad phone ki battery down hai..woh theekh hai…abhi bus me aa jayegi..jee..Bye..

He keeps the phone down. Purvi smiles at him and blinks her eyes indicating thank you. She keeps an eye on the road and points her bus. Rajat prepares to bid her goodbye, but the bus is so crowded that it doesn't stop and leaves. She looks worried now.

 **Rajat:** Kya hua? Tumhe iss bus me jaana tha? Next bus kab aayegi?

 **Purvi (writing note):** 30 mins ke baad..

 **Rajat:** tum bura naa maano toh main tumhe ghar chodd doon? Main car se aaya tha..

Purvi looks at her watch and thinks that her father will be worried. She nods her head as yes. They both leave the place in car. Purvi writes down her address and hands it to Rajat. She helps him with directions and they reach her house.

 **Purvi (note):** Thank you..aap andar aayiye naa…Papa se mil lijiye..

They walk in together, Purvi rings the doorbell. A pleasant faced man opens the door. He smiles in relief to see her.

 **PurviF:** aa gayi tu…main ghabra gaya tha…tera phone jo nahi lag raha tha..

 **Purvi (sign language):** Battery down ho gayi….inhone meri madat ki..

 **PurviF:** aap?

 **Rajat:** Ji main Rajat Mehta, Senior Inspector from CID

 **PurviF:** CID? Purvi…tum CID inspector ke saath? Isne kuch kiya kya?

 **Rajat:** Nahi nahi….woh toh bas meri inse aaj mulakaat ho gayi..inki bus choot gayi toh maine help kar di

 **Purvi(sign language):** mehmaan ko darwaaze pe khada kiya hai aapne..

 **PurviF:** Ohh haan…sorry…andar aayiye aap..

They all come inside the house.

 **PurviF:** yeh tere haath pe chot? Kya ho gaya..

Rajat watches as father and daughter converse using sign language. Later she steps inside. Purvi's father asks him to take a seat.

 **PurviF:** Thank you so much sir..aapne Purvi ki help ki..

 **Rajat:** aap mujhe sir mat kahiye…main aapke bête ke umar ka hoon…aap mujhe Rajat kehke bulaaye..waise Purvi ne aaj hamari team ki help ki…ek goongi behri ladki ke kidnappers ko dhoondne me..

 **PurviF:** Purvi bacho ke saath bahut ache se kaam kar leti hai...

 **Rajat:** Uncle ek baat poochoon aapse? Kya Purvi ka ilaaj nahi ho sakta?

 **PurviF (sad):** Purvi ki disability uske janam se hai…hum kuch nahi kar sakte…who zindagi bhar aise hi rahegi..usne iss baat ko maan liya hai…

 **Rajat:** it must be so difficult for her…I pity her..

 **PurviF:** who bechari nahi hai….usse tumhare daya ki koi zaroorat nahi hai…who swabhimaani hai..apna khayal khud rakh sakti hai…

 **Rajat:** Nahi nahi…please don't get me wrong..maine aaj tak kabhi aise logon ke saath interact nahi kiya hai..

 **PurviF:** galti tumhari nahi hai..sach poochoon toh shuru shuru me main bhi bahut frustrated tha…itna aasaan nahi hai yeh sab samajhna….bas ab aadat ho gayi hai..

Purvi comes in with tea and snacks. Later Rajat takes leave. Purvi escorts him till the door.

 **Purvi (sign language):** Thank you meri madat karne….apna khayal rakhna…Bye..

 **Rajat:** Bye..ek min..ek baat poochoon? Purvi smiles..kya hum dost ban sakte hai?

Purvi looks at him with some sadness and a question mark. She looks down and grips the door.

 **Rajat:** Its okay…agar tum dosti nahi karna chahti…take care…Bye.

 **How will they become friends?**


	3. Chapter 3

Rajat drives to his home thinking about the day's events. He gets inside still in his thoughts. His mother asks him several times, he doesn't reply.

 **RajatM (shaking his arm):** Kabse pooch rahi hoon….haath me chot kaise lagi? Behraa hai kya?

 **Rajat:** haan…Maa…kuch nahi..choti chot hai….

Rajat changes his clothes and comes to the drawing room. He wishes good evening to his father, elder brother and plays with his 10 yr old nephew- Bhuvan and 3 yr old niece- Bhavna. The family sits together for dinner.

 **Rajat:** Baapuji (grandfather) ne khaa liya?

 **Rajat F:** Tu jaanta hai naa baapuji ko..khaana khaa liyaa aur so bhi gaye..

 **Rajat Bhabhi:** Bhuvi….ek aur roti khayega? The boy continues to chew food and doesn't reply.

 **Rajat Bhabhi (irritated):** Goonga behra hai kya? Kab se pooch rahi hoon..hmmphhh..

Rajat hears the word goonga-behra and stops eating.

 **RajatM:** Kya hua Rajat…kya soch raha hai?

 **Rajat (getting up):** Bhookh nahi hai Maa…sorry. He apologises and leaves the dining table.

 **RajatM:** isse kya ho gaya? Pata nahi theekh se khaata nahi aaj kal..jab dekho tab kaam, criminal, case..

 **Rajat brother:** Maa…iski shaadi karaa do..apne aap line me aa jayega..

 **RajatM:** waise umar toh ho gayi hai..kya kehte ho ji?

 **rajatF:** mujhe koi aitraaz nahi hai..magar iska jaise swabhaav hai..isse shaadi karega kaun?

 **rajatM:** Kya matlab? Kya kami hai mere bête me?

 **RajatF:** Koi kami nahi hai…sab kuch zyaada hi hai – gussa, besabri sab kuch..arre 2 logon se seedhe mooh baat kar le toh badi baat hai..pata nahi yeh CID waale isse kaise jhelte honge…arre pata hai kitne mahine ho gaye isse haste huye dekhke…hamesha serious rehta hai..

 **RajatM:** Mere Rajat ke liye dekhna sabse samajhdaar ladki hi dhoondoongi main..

 **Rajat's grandfather room**

Rajat steps inside his grandfather's room. Rajat loves his grandfather the most in this world. He settles at his feet and presses it.

 **Baapuji:** Rajat..tu aa gaya?

 **Rajat:** aap soye nahi Baapuji?

 **Baapuji:** arre iss umar me neend kahan aati hai…bata kaisa tha tera din?

 **Rajat:** acha tha baapuji…aaj ek choti ladki ko uske Maa-baap se milaaya..

 **Baapuji:** bahut acha kaam kiya…Srinathji tere saath hamesha rahe..

 **Rajat (smiles):** pata hai Baapuji..woh goongi behri thi..itni darri huyi thi…mere mooch se darrke table ke neeche chup gayi…phir shaam ko jaate jaate dosti ho gayi..

 **Baapuji:** who kaise?

 **Rajat (smiles):** uski madat karne ek specialist aayi thi….usne mujhe samjhaaya hi agar main haske, dheeme awaaz me aaram se baat karooga toh who ladki mujhse nahi daregi..

 **Baapuji (laughing):** Sahi baat kahi usne….tujhe aakhir kisine toh hasne pe majboor kiya..

 **Rajat (smile):** Haan Baapuji…Purvi ki wajah se yeh sab hua

 **Baapuji:** Purvi? Yeh naam toh pehli baar sun raha hoon..

 **Rajat:** Maine bataya naa..specialist..yeh wohi ladki…magar Baapuji..woh sun-bol nahi sakti..

 **Baapuji:** bechaari….kitni mushkile sehni padti hogi usse..

 **Rajat:** Haan, magar usse dekhkar aisa lagta nahi hai…woh saare kaam kar leti hai hamare jaise..akeli bus me jaati hai..phone pe message karti hai, kaam pe jaati hai…

 **Baapuji (getting up):** tere mooh se pehli baar kisi ladki ki itni taarif sun raha hoon…bahut sundar hai kya?

 **Rajat:** Kya baapuji aap bhi…maine itne dhyaan se dekha nahi…magar kuch baat hai usme…baaki ladkiyon se alag hai…Baapuji aap thak gaye honge..main chalta hoon..Jai sri Krishna…

 **Baapuji (after Rajat leaves):** who ladki tumhare dil me aa gayi hai..aage Srinaathji ki marzi…

 **Rajat's bhai bhabhi room (Rajesh and Rukmini)**

 **Rukmini:** Rajesh, aaj Maaji ne jo kaha tumne suna?

 **Rajesh (checking mobile):** Tum aur Maa din bhar bolte hi rehte ho…kiss baare me bol rahi ho?

 **Rukmini:** Rajat ki shaadi ki baat…Hamari Saavi (Savitri – Rukmini's sister) kaisi rahegi uske liye?

 **Rajesh (murmuring):** tumhare saath saath tumhari bahen ko bhi jhelna padega..

 **Rukmini:** Kya kaha?

 **Rajesh:** kuch nahi..yahi ki tumhari bahen aur mere bhai ka koi mel nahi hai…dono ekdum opposite hai..

 **Rukmini:** toh yehi toh ache rishte ki nishaani hai…waise bhi Saavi ko Rajat bahut pasand hai..main kal hi Maa se baat karti hoon..

 **Rajesh (murmuring):** Bhagwaan hi bachaye ab Rajat ko..

 **Rajat room**

 **Rajat (mind):** aaj pehli baar kisi ladki se dosti karne ka dil kiya…magar usne koi jawaab hi nahi diya…ek hi mulakat toh huyi aaj…aur itne me maine baat dosti tak karli…aur uske jawaab na dene pe itna bura kyun lag raha hai..

 **Rajat (sighs):** Lagta hai kaam ka pressure bahut hai..isliye mera dimaag kaam nahi kar raha hai…

 **Purvi room**

 **PurviF:** tu soyi nahi abhi tak..

 **Purvi (sign language):** Yeh report finish kar doon..phir so jaoongi..

 **PurviF:** Surbhi (Purvi sister) ka phone thaa…ek khush khabri hai..woh phir se Maa banne waali hai…

 **Purvi (happy):** sach? Main abhi diyaa jalaake aati hoon..

Purvi's father watches as she rushes to light the lamp and pray for her younger sister's health and happiness. She turns and sees tears in her father's eyes.

 **Purvi (wiping tears, sign language):** itni khushi ki baat hai..aap ro kyun rahe hai?

 **PurviF(sad):** Kaash tera ghar bhi bass jaata….

 **Purvi (sad, hugging father, thinking):** Yeh kaise ho sakta hai Papa…yeh kabhi nahi ho sakta..

 **Purvi (smile, sign language):** agar meri shaadi ho gayi..toh aapka kaun khayal rakhega?

 **PurviF:** aur mere baad kya hoga? Yeh chinta din ba din badhti jaa rahi hai…

 **Purvi (slapping head, sign language):** Kuch nahi hoga…abhi aapko bahut saal zindaa rehna hai..Surbhi ke bachon ke saath khelna hai…unki shaadi karaani hai..unki shaadi me dance karna hai…

Her father laughs. Later her father pats her to sleep.

 **PurviF:** pata nahi kiske paapon ki sazaa tu bhugat rahi hai…magar aaj tak tumne kabhi hame kosaa nahi, sirf pyaar diyaa..5 saal pehle teri Maa chal basi, teri choti bahen ka bhi ghar bass gaya..pata nahi meri saanse kitna saath degi mera..Bhagwaan se bass ek prarthna hai..agar iss jeevan me maine kuch bhi acha kaam kiya ho…toh uska phal meri iss bachi ko de dena…isse aisa jeevan saathi dena jo iska dil samjhe, jasbaat samjhe…

 **One day morning, Rajat's house**

Someone is ringing the doorbell continuously. Everyone wakes up and comes to the drawing room.

 **RajatM:** Kaun hai yeh..itni subah…

Rajat's brother opens the door and gets hugged by a young girl. He is shocked..

 **Girl:** Jeeejuuuuuuuuuu…kaise ho? Main aap sab se milne itni excited hoon

 **Rajesh:** Ohh Saavi tum…tum toh shaam ko aane waali thi naa?

 **Saavi:** Surprise !

She comes inside and touches Rajat's mother's feet.

 **Saavi:** Namaste Maa…

 **RajatM:** jeeti reh…Bahu toh bata rahi thi tu shaam ko aane waali hai?

 **Saavi:** aap sab ko milne ka bahut mann tha..isliye bina bataye jaldi aa gayi..acha kiya naa?

 **Rukmini:** Saaviiiii…aa gayi tu…aaja fresh ho jaa..

Rukmini takes Savitri inside. Rajesh looks at his mother and shrugs his shoulders.

 **Saavi:** didi…Rajat kahan hai?

 **Rukmini:** acha…mujhe laga tu mujhe milne aayi hai…

 **Saavi:** Ofooo….aap se toh baadme bhi mil sakti hoon…filhaal jiss kaam se aayi hoon, uski shuruat toh kar loon..

She steps towards Rajat's room. She knocks on his door. After 5 min, a sleepy Rajat opens the door, rubbing eyes.

 **Rajat (yawning):** Kya maa…aur aadha ghanta hai abhi..kyun jagaa rahi ho..

 **Saavi:** Good morning !

 **Rajat (opening eyes, hiding behind door):** TUMMM? Mere kamre me? 2 min..mujhe t-shirt pahen ne do..

 **Saavi(eyeing him):** Kyun? Sharmaa rahe ho mujhse? Hum toh rishtedaar hai naa..she tries to come inside, he pushes the door shut.

 **Rajat (mind):** Oh Godd ! yeh yahan? Aaj hi ACP sir se kehke apni night duty karvaa leta hoon..isse door reh paoonga..

Saavi always tries to come closer to Rajat much to his dislike.

Rajat freshens up and comes to the dining table for his tea and breakfast. He makes a face to see Saavi there.

 **Rajat:** maa…chaai..

 **Saavi:** Maa..aap baithiye..main chaai deti hoon Rajat ko. She places the tea and breakfast and brushes his arm in the process.

 **Rukmini:** Rajat..Saavi interview ke liye aayi hai…2 hafte hamare saath rahegi..

 **Rajat (fake smile):** oh acha hai..Maa mujhe jaldi jaana hai…

 **Saavi:** kya tum mujhe mere friend ke ghar chodd doge? Bureau jaane ke raaste me hi hai..

Rajat has no option but to say yes.

 **Rajat Car**

 **Saavi:** Tum khush nahi ho mujhe dekhke?

 **Rajat:** Nahi toh..aisi koi baat nahi..

 **Saavi:** toh tum mujhe kyun nahi dekh rahe ho…tabse aankhen churaa rahe ho….maine itni achi dress pehni hai, make up bhi kiya hai..jaante ho aaj bhi mere college ke ladke mere peeche pade hai..

 **Rajat:** Saavi, main gaadi chala raha hoon..agar tum pe dhyaan rakhoonga toh accident ho jayega..waise bhi tumhari baaten sunaayi de rahi hai mujhe..looo…tumhare dost ka ghar aa gaya..

 **Saavi (getting down):** Okay..shaam ko milte hai….bye honey..she blows a flying kiss to him

 **Rajat (banging his head on steering wheel):** Hey bhagwaan…..isse chutkara dilaa do..aaj ke din ki shuruat hi bekaar ho gayi..ab toh koi miracle hi mera din theekh kar sakta hai..

 **CID bureau**

Rajat's day goes from bad to worse. They all are stuck with some complicated case and have a tough time facing music from ACP.

 **Nikhil:** Pata nahi aaj kiska mooh dekha subah subah…

 **Rajat (murmur):** Tumhara toh pata nahi..magar mujhe mera haal pata hai

 **Daya (tired):** Chalo yaar..10 min ka break lete hai.. they all go to the cafeteria. They are all relaxing in the cafeteria, Daya gets a call from ACP.

 **Daya:** Yes sir…ok sir…theekh hai sir

He keeps the phone down with a frown.

 **Nikhil:** Kya baat hai sir? ACP sir ne phir se daata kya?

 **Daya:** Nahi nahi…woh Sir ne kuch kaam diya hai…magar..

 **Nikhil:** Magar?

 **Daya:** Aaj Shreya ki maa matlab meri sasoomaa aa rahi hai..unhe lene jaana hai station. Ab sir ne yeh kaam diya hai toh main late ho jaoonga..pata nahi Shreya se kya kya sunna padega mujhe..

 **Nikhil:** arre sir..itni si baat…aap station jayiye..aapka kaam main kar deta hoon..

 **Daya:** Thank you Nikhil…but ek problem hai…ek statement me sign chahiye…aur senior inspector hi kar sakta hai…Abhijit bhi chutti pe hai…toh…

 **Nikhil:** Toh kya sir..Rajat sir ko leke chalta hoon main…kyun sir.

Rajat kicks him from below the table. He smiles weakly and glares at Nikhil.

They all go inside the bureau.

 **Rajat:** Nikhil…kya zaroorat thi tujhe Daya sir ko mera naam bolne ke liye..ek toh subah se dimaag kharab hai mera…

 **Nikhil:** sorry sir..woh aap jaante hai naa Daya sir mere guru hai..unki takleef nahi dekh sakta main…main sir ko manaa kar deta hoon

Nikhil approaches Daya with some tension on his face. Daya is arranging some papers.

 **Nikhil:** Sir…..woh…shaam ko….papers..sign

 **Daya (taking the file):** Arre haan..yeh rahi who file..Rajat !tum bhi dekh lo ek baar..

Rajat comes reluctantly and signals Nikhil to speak to Daya.

 **Nikhil (clearing throat):** Sir yeh papers…

 **Daya:** Haan yeh wohi case ke hai..goongi behri ladki ke..kya naam hai..haan Shivaani…Rajat tumhe aur uss language specialist …kya naam tha Purvi Shah ko saath yeh statement prepare karna hai aur dono ko sign karna hai..20-30 min ka kaam hai…

 **Nikhil:** Sir..woh…

 **Rajat (smile):** Okay sir…aap nikal jaayiye..aapko station jaana hai naa…main aur Nikhil chale jaayenge..

Nikhil looks at Rajat's face with surprise. He smiles, there is a visible change on his face – he looks eager and happy..


	4. Chapter 4

**Rajat car**

Nikhil watches with an open mouth as Rajat quickly wears seatbelt, checks his hairs in the mirror and starts the car.

 **Nikhil:** Sir…aap itni jaldi me kyun hai?

 **Rajat:** kahin who nikal na jaaye

 **Nikhil:** woh? Kaun woh?

 **Rajat (realizing):** ahhh..woh..woh..haan..Mr Godbole…Mr Godbole..woh 6:30 ki bus hai naa

 **Nikhil:** aapko kaise pata?

 **Rajat:** haan..mujhe kaise pata? Unhone bataya tha..

 **Nikhil:** sir…aap to aaj tak Mr Godbole se mile hi nahi..

 **Rajat (angry):** kitne sawaal karoge tum Nikhil..mujhpe shaq kar rahe ho?

 **Nikhil (scared):** Nahi sir..woh aise hi…

 **Rajat :** haha…main toh bas tumhara test le raha tha..tumhara observation kaafi strong hai..

 **Nikhil:** Thank you sir..

 **Rajat (mind):** Thank God…bach gaya..pata nahi..kyun itna excited hoon Purvi se milne ke liye..

 **Nikhil (mind):** sahi kaha aapne sir..mere observation skills bahut ache iss waqt mujhe bahut mazaa aa raha hai aapko observe karke..

 **Mr Godbole office**

Rajat comes out of the lift in hurry and stands at the entrance straightening his clothes. He tries to peep inside the glass door to see if he can see Purvi..

 **Nikhil:** sir..andar chale…kahin who nikal naa jaaye..

 **Rajat (nervous):** K…kaun?

 **Nikhil:** Mr Godbole…aapne toh kaha naa 6:30 ka bus…

 **Rajat:** Ohh..haan…good…chale

They step inside the office. People are busy working and its very quiet.

 **Rajat (to Nikhil):** Itni shaanti….lagta hai inke office me koi Pankaj ya Freddy jaisa sample nahi hai…

 **Nikhil (whisper):** hmm…lagta hai yahan sab log goonge-behre honge…he sees Rajat's expression change to a mixture of sadness and anger.

 **Nikhil:** Sorry sir…

 **Mr Godbole:** Inspector Rajat? he asks looking at both Rajat and Nikhil

 **Rajat (forwarding hand):** Main hoon Sr Inspector Rajat Mehta..aur yeh hai Inspector Nikhil Shukla..

 **Mr Godbole:** Please sit…main Purvi ko bulaata hoon.. he leaves the room.

The door opens again and Mr Godbole steps in with Purvi.

 **Mr Godbole (sign language):** Yeh hai Inspector Nikhil aur…..

 **Purvi (sign language):** Inspector Rajat..main jaanti hoon..

 **Mr Godbole (smiles):** Toh inspector…main chalta hoon..Purvi ko sab samjha diya hai maine…ek rough draft ready bhi kar diya hai..aap check kar lijiye..

 **Nikhil :** Hello Purviji….acha laga aapse phir se milke…chaliye kaam shuru karte hai. He starts to sit at the chair adjacent to her.

 **Rajat (coughing):** Nikhil…yeh kaam mujhe aur Purvi ko saath me karna hai…toh..

 **Nikhil (getting up):** Oh sure sir…

 **Rajat (sitting next to her):** Hi Purvi..kaisi ho? Tumhare Papa kaise hai?

 **Purvi (writing note):** main theekh hoon..Papa bhi theekh hai….

She shows him the draft. Rajat looks through it, meanwhile Nikhil and Purvi chat with each other through notes.

 **Rajat (deliberately):** Nikhil..ek baar tum bhi check kar lo…he hands the draft to him

 **Nikhil:** sir main? Yeh kaam to aapko Purviji ke saath karna hai naa…he smiles at him

 **Rajat:** Nikhil…tumhe bhi toh yeh sab aana chahiye naa…aaram se check karlo..koi ghai nahi hai..

Nikhil starts reading the draft, Purvi is busy writing something. Rajat clears his throat to talk. Nikhil looks up from the file, Rajat sees this and sits quietly in his chair.

 **Rajat (mind):** Kya baat karoon main..ughhhh..samajh nahi aa raha hai…upar se yeh Nikhil bhi yahin hai…he looks at his watch. There is still some time before they have to leave. He looks in the room to get idea for a topic to talk..

 **Rajat:** Purvi tum office roj aati ho?

Nikhil smiles under the file at this attempt of striking conversation.

 **Nikhil (mind):** Lagta hai first time hai sir ke liye…mujhe hi kuch karna hoga..Nikhil excuses to go to the bathroom. Rajat sighs a relief that Nikhil is not around. He turns his chair so as to face Purvi. He snaps his fingers to get her attention.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…lagta hai 5 min me kaam ho jayega.. Purvi nods her head as yes. He clears his throat again…his palms sweat.

 **Rajat:** iske baad kya hum coffee peene chale? Tumhare bus ko time hai naa? Purvi looks at him with a 'Huhhhh, what?" look. Rajat swallows and gets scared at her expression.

 **Rajat (stammer):** Nikhil…Nikhil bhi saath hoga..hum teeno jayenge coffee ke liye..tum chalogi?

Purvi nods her head as yes and goes back to writing something. Rajat sighs a relief and wipes the sweat off his brows. He steals a sideaway glance at Purvi- her long eyelashes, her puckered eyebrows, crinkled nose. She is wearing yellow bangles matching her light yellow salwar kameez.

Nikhil enters the room after knocking. Rajat sits straight. He smiles at Nikhil and they all complete the work. Rajat hands the file to Nikhil. They all prepare to leave. They get down from the building and they enter a small hotel next to Purvi's office. Purvi stops at the entrance and greets the old man sitting at the cash counter. Rajat watches as they both converse with hands. The old man smiles and places his hand on her head.

Rajat escorts Purvi to a table, she checks her watch.

 **Rajat (smile):** Abhi tumhari bus ke liye time hai Purvi…she smiles.

Nikhil comes from behind, he looks at the two of them.

 **Nikhil:** sorry sir..magar mujhe abhi nikalna hoga..

 **Rajat:** Kyun? Kya hua?

 **Nikhil:** woh Freddy sir ko meri ek help chahaiye…toh main chaloon..he leaves after saying bye to both Rajat and Purvi. Rajat secretly is happy.

 **Rajat:** Nikhil toh chala gaya..tum..tum kya logi?

 **Purvi (writing):** yahan ki coffee bahut achi hai…she raises her hand and jingles her bangles. A young boy comes running at the sound. He looks happy and excited to see her.

 **Boy:** Kaisi ho didi? Bahut dino baad aayi aap..

 **Purvi (action):** Haan..kaam bahut rehta hai..padhaai kaise chal rahi hai?

 **Boy:** abhi result laata hoon…..5 min haan

The boy rushes out. A young waiter approaches their table. He greets Purvi and looks at Rajat.

 **Waiter:** Sir aap kya lenge?

 **Rajat:** ek coffee..

The waiter leaves, Rajat calls him back

 **Rajat:** Tumne madam ko pucha nahi unhe kya chahiye..

 **Waiter (smiles):** Hum sab ko pata hai Didi ko kya chahiye….

Their coffee arrives. Rajat sips it, he smiles at Purvi.

 **Rajat:** coffee bahut achi hai..

He wants to talk something to her, but the young boy rushes to their table panting. He hands Purvi a paper – its his result. She goes through it and stands up with happinesss. She ruffles the boy's hairs and congratulates him. She searches through her bag to give him something.

 **Purvi (holding ear, writing note):** Sorry..aaj kuch nahi hai dene ke liye..

 **Boy (writing back):** aapka pyaar diya..wohi bahut hai..

Purvi kisses the boy's forehead. She then finishes her coffee and goes to the bathroom. Rajat looks on stunned. The waiter comes to collect the coffee cups. He looks at Rajat's confused face.

 **Waiter:** aapko pehli baar dekha hai saab..

 **Rajat:** haan..woh main aaj pehli baar aaya hoon Purvi ke saath

 **Waiter (smiles):** Tabhi itne hairaan dikh rahe hai aap…hamare liye toh Purvi madam ke saath baat karna aadat si ho gayi hai…main yahan 10 saal se kaam kar raha hoon..roj kitne customer aate hai, order dete hai aur phir chale jaate hai…sabke paas zubaan hai..magar koi do shabd humse bolta nahi..ek Purvi madam hai jinke paas zubaan nahi hai..magar phir bhi humse baat karti hai..kabhi apne haathon se, kabhi likhke..sabka haal poochti hai, hamesha khush rehti hai…abhi dekhna jaate jaate sabko bye bolegi aur thank you kehke jaayegi…inka chehra dekhke din acha jaata hai..

Purvi comes and collects her bag. Rajat looks at her with admiration when she bids goodbye to the waiters and the old owner of the small hotel.

He accompanies her to the bus stop. She is looking out for her bus, she spots it and shows it to Rajat. she gets in the bus, turns and waves a bye to him. He waves in return, she is already greeting the driver with her hands. The bus leaves and Rajat is still waving, smiling at a distance. He suddenly realizes he is standing at the bus stop and waving at no one! A couple of girls giggle at him, he gets embarrassed.

 **Rajat (mind):** Kya ho gaya hai mujhe? Sab log paagal samjhenge…he stops and remembers how Purvi behaved well with people. How her disability didn't make her weak.

 **Rajat (mind):** Kya ladki hai…har baar isse kuch seekhta hoon..aaj ki mulakaat toh Daya sir ki daya se ho gayi…ab agli baar kya bahaana banaoo…Rajat is surprised at himself- he was never this eager to meet any girl in his life.

He reaches home listening to songs. He honks his car, the old watchman rushes to open the gate. Rajat drives his car inside and brakes it. He looks out of the window

 **Rajat:** kaka..he calls the watchman. The old man rushes to him. He is scared of Rajat as he is an inspector and very serious by nature.

 **Kaka:** Ji saab..kya ho gaya? Kuch galti ki kya maine?

 **Rajat (smile):** nahi nahi…aap kaise hai? Ghar pe sab theekh hai?

 **Kaka (shocked):** Haan saab..sab sab theekh hai…

 **Rajat:** theekh hai..yehi poochna tha…Bye

Rajat takes his car to the parking lot. The watchman stands there bewildered. Rajat feels very nice and light from inside. He had always seen the old man but never bothered to talk. He steps out of his car humming a song.

He steps out of the lift and rings the bell. His housemaid opens the door. Rajat smiles at her and wishes her good evening.

 **Maid (to Rajat mother):** aaj chote saab ko kya hua hai?

 **RajatM:** pata nahi…bahut khush lag raha hai…muskura bhi raha hai..

Today Rajat looks and behaves differently. He is smiling, talking non stop and even manages to talk to Savi cordially.

 **RajatM:** Aaaj Rajat ka roop ekdum badla badla hai…

 **Rukmini:** sahi kaha Maaji..Saavi ke aate hi Rajat ki khushi dekhi…maaji main toh kehti hoon aap jaldi kuch faisla lijiye

 **RajatM:** pata nahi…magar acha laga usse yoon muskurate dekhke..

 **Rajat grandfather room**

 **Bapuji:** Kya baat hai Rajat…itna muskura raha hai..Bahu ke bahen ki aane ki itni khushi hai? He teases

 **Rajat (making face):** Kya baapuji…Saavi ke aane se main kyun khush hone laga..subah subah uska chehra dekh liya..aaj toh din bahut bhaari thaa..ACP sir ne daat daat ke hum sabke kaan laal kar diye

 **Bapuji:** acha..toh shaam ko kya ho gaya ? jo teri kaaya hi palat gayi..

 **Rajat (shy):** Nahi toh..kaaya palat? Nahi Baapuji..aisa kuch nahi..woh…aaj ek ..dost..dost se mila toh acha laga..mood badal gaya..isliye..

 **Baapuji (smiling):** yeh dost koi ladki thi kya? Rajat looks at him in shock and turns his face away

 **Baapuji (laughs):** Main tera dada hoon bache…mujhse kya chupaa raha hai…tere chehre pe saaf likha hai…yeh kahin uss din waali ladki toh nahi..woh specialist?

 **Rajat:** haan Baapuji..Purvi…main Purvi se mila aaj..kaam ke silsile me..jaante ho Baapuji…who sun bol nai sakti magar kabhi udaas nahi rehti….he then narrates the hotel incident to his grandfather

 **Baapuji (admiration):** Waah…kitna nek dil hai uskaa..bahut gunni hai..

 **Rajat:** haan Baapuji..maine kaha tha naa..kuch toh baat hai usme..jo alag hai..main..main usse dosti karna chahta hoon magar

 **Baapuji:** Magar kya?

 **Rajat:** kaise karoon dosti? Aaj toh kaam ke silsile me mulakaat ho gayi…ab mere paas koi aur bahaana nahi hai usse milne ka yaa baat karne kaa..he looks sad

 **Baapuji (stroking his head):** Dekhna…Srinaathji teri madat zaroor karenge…

 **How will he strike friendship with Purvi...Keep reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**3 days later, CID bureau**

Rajat comes to work one morning and sees Pankaj listening to music.

 **Rajat:** Pankaj…Pankaj…duty ke time me gaane sunn rahe ho?

 **Pankaj (removing headphones):** sorry sir…practice karne ka doosra time nahi milta..to aisehi sahi

 **Rajat:** Practice?

 **Pankaj:** Haan sir..aap kal shaam ko court me the naa..ACP sir ne next week hamare "Appreciation day" ka announcement kiya hai…toh usiki tayyari kar raha hoon

 **Rajat:** yeh kya naya chakkar hai?

 **Daya:** Chakkar nahi….enjoyment hai…ham sabko performance karna hai

 **Rajat:** Kiske saamne?

 **Shreya:** Unn sab departments ke saamne jinhone hamari help ki hai…ab hamari baari hai inhe thank you kehne ki…

 **Abhijit:** Haan..sahi kaha..dekho ham sabne kuch ka kuch performance ka socha hai..tum kya karne waale ho Rajat?

 **Rajat :** Main? Gaana- bajaana..sorry sir..yeh sab mujhse nahi hoga..

 **Abhijit:** arre…come on yaar…mujhe kahan dance aata hai..magar aisa chance phir se milega bhi nahi..isliye meri baat maano…tum bhi join kar lo..saath me practice kar lenge…

 **Rajat (folding hands):** mujhe iss sabse door hi rakhiye…main audience me hi theekh hoon..excuse me..mujhe lab jaana hai

 **Daya (to Abhijit):** Yaar ye itnaa serious hai…yeh nahi maanega…isko ek girlfriend ki zaroorat hai..tabhi yeh sudhregaa..

 **Nikhil:** sir..process ki shuruat toh ho chuki hai shayad

 **Abhijit:** Kya matlab?

 **Nikhil:** ACP sir ne doosre departments ke liye program invitations diye hai…mere paas Mr Godbole ka invitation hai…

 **Abhijit:** Toh?

Nikhil shows the invitation and just smiles. Abhijit, Daya and Shreya look on at him.

 **Later, evening**

Rajat comes in the bureau looking into a file. Everyone look at each other and signal.

 **Pankaj:** Freddy sir, aapke paas kaunsa invitation hai?

 **Freddy:** Tujhe aur mujhe Mr Godbole ke office me jaana hai. Unhe aur unki uss assistant kya naam hai uska – Ms Shah…unhe invite karna hai..

 **Pankaj:** Kya ? Mr Godbole aur Purvi Shah..woh sign language specialist…oh no !

Rajat's ears perk up hearing Purvi's name. He looks up from his file. Daya and Abhijit note this and wink at Pankaj..

 **Daya:** kya baat hai Pankaj..tera mooh kyun utra hua hai?

 **Pankaj:** Kya sir….mujhe aur Freddy sir ko jaana hoga Mr Godbole ke office me…..hamare bureau aur ghar dono ke ekdum ulte raaste me hai…upar se wahan par shayad sab goonge behre hi honge…unko invite hi kyun karna hai..unhe dance-music kya samajh aane waala hai..

 **Rajat (angry):** Pankajjjj…yeh kya bol rahe ho..Bhool gaye uss Shivani kidnap case me kaise Purvi ne hamari help ki thi…sun bol nahi sakti toh kya hua…hamare Thank you ki hakdaar hai woh..agar tumhe itni hi laziness hai toh laooo…main hi invite karke aata hoon.

 **Abhijit:** Rajat…tumhare ghar se ekdum ulte raaste hai yeh office…

 **Rajat:** Toh…toh kya hua sir..hum case solve karne ke liye kahan kahan jaate hai…Guest ko invite karne ke waqt kyun distance dekhe..he looks at his watch. He has some time.

 **Rajat:** Main nikalta hoon….kahin woh nikal naa jaaye…Bye, Thanks Pankaj..he rushes out of the bureau.

 **Abhijit:** Kaun Nikal naa jaaye?

 **Nikhil (smiles):** Mr Godbole….ki assistant…

 **All:** ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…

 **Purvi office**

Rajat reaches huffing and puffing checking his watch. He sees Mr Godbole and Purvi at the entrance.

 **Rajat:** Mr Godbole…he calls them..

 **Mr Godbole (turning):** Arre…Inspector? Aap yahan? Baithiye baithiye..Purvi tum jaoo. Purvi nods her head and prepares to leave.

 **Rajat (hurriedly):** Ek min..Purvi..main tumse hi milne aaya tha..

 **Mr Godbole:** Kuch problem hai kya inspector? Purvi sees that Rajat is panting very badly, she asks him to sit and offers a glass of water first. Rajat gulps the water looking into her eyes. She smiles and asks with action – aaram se…

 **Rajat:** Thank you….Main aap dono ko invite karne aaya hoon…he hands the invitation to Mr Godbole.

 **Mr Godbole (smiles):** Thank you so much..magar main toh nahi aa paaonga…main out of town hoon.

 **Rajat (hesitating):** Ohhh…Purvi to aayegi naa?

 **Mr Godbole(handing invitation to Purvi):** Yeh toh Purvi hi batayegi… Purvi reads the invitation and looks at Mr Godbole.

 **Purvi (to Mr Godbole in action):** Friday 8:00 baje…program khatam hote late ho jayega…Papa..Papa manaa karenge..

 **Rajat (to Mr Godbole):** Kya kaha Purvi ne?

 **Mr Godbole(smiles):** who keh rahi hai…uske Papa manaa karenge…raat ko late travel nahi karti Purvi…

 **Rajat (sad):** Ohh…he thinks…Sir..if you don't mind main baat karoon Uncle se…Mr Godbole looks at him strangely.

 **Rajat (improvising):** Sir…Purvi ne hamari bahut badi help ki hai Shivani case me..high profile case tha woh…uske iss achievement ka samman hona chahiye naa…

 **Mr Godbole:** Yeh baat toh sahi kahi tumne…ruko main Kishor ko phone karta hoon…he dials Purvi's dad's number.

 **PurviF:** Tumhari baat sahi hai Rajat..magar tum jaante ho Purvi ki kitni chinta rehti hai mujhe…raat ko main akele travel ki permission nahi de sakta..

 **Rajat:** Uncle…aap chinta mat kijiye..main usse khud ghar drop kar doonga..he looks at Purvi.. Purvi ab meri zimmedaari hai..he smiles.

 **PurviF (relief):** agar aisi baat hai toh mujhe koi chinta nahi hai…theekh hai..usse kehna maine permission de di hai..

Rajat looks at Purvi with a sad face and nods his head as No. Purvi looks sad too. She gets ready to leave, he holds her hand and speaks.

 **Rajat (happy):** Tumhare Papa ne haan kardi..tumhe permission de di.. she is happy and raises her hand as high-five. Rajat hits her hand with excitement too. Mr Godbole coughs, Rajat sobers down

 **Rajat:** Sorry…woh..main Purvi ke liye khush tha isliye..

 **Mr Godbole (touching his shoulder):** I understand….take care..apni zimmedaari ache se nibhana..Rajat looks at him in surprise and Mr Godbole waves a bye.

Rajat again accompanies her to the bus stop. Purvi is secretly excited that she gets to attend a function.

 **Purvi (writing a note):** Aapke function me kya kya hai?

 **Rajat:** kuch nahi…bahut log aayenge….kayi departments se..thoda gaana, dance aur dinner..

 **Purvi (note):** Kaun gaanewaala hai? Koi bahar se singer?

 **Rajat:** nahi…hamare officers me se kuch log gaayenge..kuch log dance karenge…

 **Purvi (note):** aap kya karenge?

 **Rajat (laughs):** main taaliyan bajaaoonga…mujhse yeh sab nahi hota…yeh sab time waste baate hai

 **Purvi (narrowing eyes, note):** Kya matlab? Mujhe gaana bahut pasand hai…

Rajat looks at the note she has written and is surprised and shocked !

 **Rajat:** tumhe gaane pasand hai? Magar kaise? Tum toh…he stops talking as he realizes what he was going to say.

 **Purvi (small smile, note):** Haan..main sun nahi sakti..magar shabdo ko mehsoos kar sakti hoon,aankhon se jasbaat samajhti hoon… toh iss tarah se main enjoy karti hoon..

Rajat looks at her in amazement again! She has again given him a valuable lesson in life – to enjoy it overcoming your difficulties. He waves at her with admiration when she boards the bus..

 **Rajat (slapping forehead):** Shitt…aaj phir phone number nahi liya maine….

 **Rajat home**

 **Saavi:** Hi Rajat…main Saturday jaa rahi hoon waapas.

 **Rajat(relief):** Thank god….

 **Saavi (ignoring):** Tum Friday raat ko kya kar rahe ho? Main jabse yahan aayi hoon, tumhare saath waqt hi bitaa nahi paa rahi hoon…kyun naa hum koi picture dekhne chale..sirf main aur tumm..

 **Rajat:** Friday? No chance..bureau me kaam hai..

 **RajatM (showing a saree):** Rajat..aaj tune jab phone pe bataya Friday ke program ke baare me..tabhi se soch rahi hoon..kaunsi saaree pehnoo..bol naa

 **Saavi:** Program? Kaunsa program?

 **Rajat (hitting hand on head, murmur):** Maa..tum bhi…iske saamne mooh kholna thaa kya?

 **Rajat (smile):** mere bureau ka ek felicitation program hai..bahut boring hai…sirf ek family member allowed hai..toh main Maa ko le jaa raha hoon..Bye

 **Saavi (sad face)** Kya? Tum mujhe apne family ka hissa nahi maante kya? Theekh hai…ek toh main aap logon se milne aayi..mujhe dinner pe bhi nahi lekar gaye tum..tumhara kamra bhi saaf kiya maine…she wipes fake tears..main hoti kaun hoon…mujhe kitna shauq hai saare officers se milne kaa..autograph lene kaa…koi baat nahi..aise hi chali jaoongi..khaali haath..

 **RajatM (feeling bad):** Arre..Saavi beta…ek kaam kar..Rajat ke saath tu chali jaa

 **Rajat (protesting):** Maaaa….yeh kya?

 **RajatM:** waise bhi main kya karoongi wahan aake..dekh bechaari ka dil mat dukhaa..le jaa isse…

Saavi hugs Rajat's mother and winks at him, blowing a kiss.

 **Rajat (mind):** Oh Godd ! yeh kya ho gaya..Maa ko le jaa raha tha Purvi se milaane..ab iss chipkali ke saaath jaana padegaa..

 **next chapter - CID program, How will Rajat spend time with Purvi?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bureau, practice in evening**

The team practices after their duty hours. Abhijit and Daya are practicing their dance steps.

 **Pankaj:** sir…aise nahi..aise..Pankaj shows them the dance step

 **Abhijit:** arre yaar..akele dance karna kitna boring hai…partner saath ho toh mazaa hi kuch aur hai…

 **Daya:** Haan yaar..yeh Shreya kahan reh gayi…tabse phone pe chipki hai

 **Abhijit:** Tarikaji 10 min pehle aane waali thi…yeh Salunkhe saab bhi naa..kabhi chodte hi nahi usse…arre yaar..hum toh apne partners ke saath hi practice karenge ab..Nikhil..tum tumhara singing winging karlo yaar..

 **Nikhil:** haan sir..magar guitar kaun bajayegaa? Meri ungli kal katt gayi…

 **Abhijit:** Pankaj..tumhe guitar bajaana aata hai?

 **Pankaj:** acting kar loonga sir…bajaane ki..

 **Daya:** who toh hum bhi kar sakte hai..aise iski practice kaise hogi?

 **Voice:** Sir..agar aapko problem naa ho toh main help kar sakta hoon?

Everyone turns and is surprised to see the person.

 **Daya (whisper):** yeh yahan? Isko kya ho gaya?

 **Abhijit (smile):** Arre Rajat..tum? aao naa…tum aur guitar? Yakeen nahi ho raha..

Rajat walks and takes the guitar from Nikhil. He asks for the notes and sits down and strums it perfectly.

 **Nikhil:** kya baat hai sir….aapne kab seekha?

 **Rajat (smiles):** College times me bajaata tha….phir sab choot gaya…

 **Nikhil:** aap itna acha bajaate hai toh gaate bhi honge? Ek gaana ho jaaye sir.

 **Rajat(protest):** arre nahi...gaana..nahi…main bas dekhne aaya tha aap logon ki practice kaise chal rahi hai..main chalta hoon…He leaves.

 **Later, in bureau**

 **Nikhil:** Pankaj…tera final decision kya hai? Kitne dances hai tere?

 **Shreya:** Kya? Pankaj ek se zyaada item kar raha hai?

 **Pankaj:** haan Shreya….main aur Freddy sir ek comedy dance karne waale hai…aur mera khud ka ek solo dance item bhi rakhne waala hoon

 **Daya:** kya? Poore time tum hi stage pe rahoge kya?

 **Pankaj:** who kya hai sir…itne saare log honge…unme kaafi ladkiyan bhi hongi..toh unhe impress karne ka isse acha chance kahan milega sirrr…

 **Nikhil (shaking his head):** tu bas hame bata de..kitne dance karega…hume final list banani hai..programs ki…

 **Pankaj (thinking):** ek kaam kar….main tujhe final moment pe batata hoon…ekdum surprise ! chalega?

 **Nikhil:** Final moment pe? Time kahan hoga hamare paas…

 **Pankaj:** arre come on…10-15 min extra nahi hoga kya?

 **Nikhil:** Dekhte hai..

Pankaj leaves. Rajat was listening to this conversation, he comes quietly to Nikhil.

 **Rajat (clearing throat):** Nikhil…tumse ek baat poochna tha..

 **Nikhil:** Ji sir..woh case 1236 main update kar raha hoon..

 **Rajat:** Nahi…case ke baare me nahi…woh…he rubs his hands behind his neck

 **Nikhil (surprise):** case ke baare me nahi toh?

 **Rajat (coming closer):** woh…Pankaj pooch raha tha na.. agar koi surprise performance de toh kya program me time hai?

 **Nikhil:** aap ko kuch perform karna hai kya?

 **Rajat (nervous laugh):** Haahhaa…main…main apni baat nahi kar raha tha…woh..haan…agar Pankaj ne ek aur dance ready kar diya toh?

 **Nikhil:** haan sir..yeh baat toh hai..main 10-15 min ka free time rakhke schedule prepare karta hoon..

 **Rajat (smiling):** Good Nikhil…good job..acha ek..ek aur question puchna tha tumse..

 **Nikhil:** Boliye sir..

 **Rajat:** aaj main tumhara guitar le jaa sakta hoon..Practice karna hai..

 **Nikhil:** Kaunsa gaana gaane waale hai sir aap?

 **Rajat:** koi romantic gaana soch raha hoon…Rajat realizes what he said..he covers it up..kya? gaana? Main..nahi..main tumhare liye..tumhara gaana practice karoonga..okay..Bye..

Rajat leaves smiling nervously. Daya watches him going like that. He comes to Nikhil

 **Daya:** Kya baat hai Nikhil? Rajat kya bol raha tha?

 **Nikhil:** Program ke din ek surprise performance hoga sir…

Daya looks at him in disbelief. Nikhil nods his head and smiles.

 **Rajat home**

 **Baapuji:** arre Rajat…itne saalo baad guitar…

 **Rajat:** haan Baapuji…bas mann kiya…

 **Bhuvan:** chachu..chalo naa ek rock gaana gaayiye..

 **Rajat:** Rock gaana? Tujhe homework nahi karna hai kya?...

Bhuvan leaves and Rajat shuts the door.

 **Baapuji:** ab kya aise hi dekhta rahega..kuch bajaa toh sahi..

Rajat starts playing cords of a song on guitar. He watches at the sky and imagines Purvi feeling what he is playing. His heart is filled with sadness. He keeps the guitar aside.

 **Baapuji:** Kya baat hai Rajat? bajaana kyun bandh kar diya..

 **Rajat:** kuch nahi baapuji…yeh soch raha tha ki bhagwaan itna nirdayi kyun hota hai kabhi kabhi….

 **Baapuji:** tu ab bhi uss ladki ke baare me soch raha hai?

 **Rajat:** 2-3 din me hamara program hai…usme gaana, dance, masti sab kuch hoga…Purvi shayad akeli hogi jo yeh sab sirf aankhon se dekhegi…hum sab kitna enjoy karenge..magar uske dil me kya beetegi…kya usse buraa nahi lagega..jeevan ki yeh choti khushiyan bhi woh enjoy nahi kar sakti..

 **Baapuji:** Ek baat bataa….hamare aas paas shor, baaten, sangeet toh roj hai naa…toh tumhare hisaab se usse har waqt dukhi rehna hoga? Kya woh dukhi hai?

 **Rajat (thinking):** Nahi Baapuji…woh dukhi nahi hai…usne mujhse kaha usse gaane pasand hai..main toh ekdum hairaan reh gaya…maine usse poocha bhi..ki tum sunn nahi sakti toh…kaise mehsoos karti ho?

 **Baapuji:** toh..usne kya jawaab diya?

 **Rajat (amazement):** Usne kaha…woh sunn nahi sakti magar..magar woh shabdo ko mehsoos kar sakti hai, jazbaat ko samajhti hai..

 **Baapuji (pulling his nose):** hahahaha…teri shakal toh dekh..tu ekdum baawra ho gaya hai uske peeche..

 **Rajat:** Kya? Baawra? Nahi Baapuji..magar har baar usse milta hoon toh ek aur baar milne ka mann karta hai..aisa kya hai usme?

 **Baapuji:** Yehi toh pyaar hai…meri ek hi ichaa hai..marne se pehle teri shaadi dekh loon….meri ichaa poori karega?

Rajat smiles and nods his head. He lies on his grandfather's lap and closes his eyes.

 **Morning of program**

Purvi is getting ready to go to office and then attend the program in the evening. She is wearing bangles matching to her dress and is combing her hairs. Her father looks on lovingly in the mirror reflection.

 **Purvi (action):** kya dekh rahe hai?

 **PurviF:** Kuch nahi…ekdum pari lag rahi ho..dekhna shaam ko sab tumhe dekhte reh jayenge..

 **Purvi (laughing, action):** acha mazaak kar lete hai aap…

 **PurviF:** shaam ko aa jaana time pe…waise mujhe chinta nahi hai..Rajat ne waada kiya hai woh tumhe ghar tak chodd dega..acha ladka hai Rajat…hai naa? Purvi nods her head.

 **PurviF:** Tum..tumne usse dosti se kyun manaa kiya?

 **Purvi (action):** maine manaa nahi kiya…bas koi jawaab nahi diya..

 **PurviF:** ek hi baat hai…dekh..woh doosre logon jaisa nahi hai…mujhe lagta hai tumhe usse dosti kar leni chahiye..kya soch rahi hai?

 **Purvi (action):** agar usne phirse dosti ki baat kiya toh main dosti kar loongi..ab main chaloon..Bye…time pe khaana khaa lena..

 **Rajat house**

Rajat is picking and throwing each of his shirts on the bed.

 **Rajat:** Maaa….Maaaaaa….meri who blue shirt kahan hai? He is shirtless and still searching through his wardrobe

 **Saavi:** main kuch madat kar doon tumhari?

Rajat immediately takes a shirt and wears it.

 **Rajat:** Tum? Knock nahi kar sakti kya? Mujhe koi help nahi chahiye..Maaaaa…he yells again..

 **Saavi (coming closer):** shhhhh..kitna chillate ho tum… Maa aur Didi mandir gaye hai, tumhare papa aur jeeju office gaye hai, Bhuvi school gaya hai aur Bhavna….woh so rahi hai….sirf main aur tum hai..she has come closer..

 **Rajat:** tum bahar jaoo..mujhe tayaar hona hai…

 **Saavi:** Okay..usse pehle ek uljhan toh door karo meri..

 **Rajat (not interested):** Kya?

 **Saavi (taking out a dress hidden behind her):** aaj shaam ke program ke liye yeh dress kaisi rahegi..bolo toh..she flutters her eyelashes…

 **Rajat:** Saavi please..yeh sab mujhse mat pooch..mujhe yeh sab nahi aata..

 **Saavi:** Kyun? Isme kya dikat hai…tum mujhe iss dress me imagine karo…toh apne aap pata chal jayega achi hai ya nahi…kaho toh abhi pahenke bataoon tumhe…she proceeds to remove the zip of her dress. Rajat looks on shocked !

 **Saavi:** oops…zip phass gayi..meri help kar do naa..she turns showing her back to Rajat….

 **RajatBhabhi:** Saaaviiiiiii….kahan hai tu? Tujhe parlor jaana thaa naa…Rajat heavesa great sigh of relief. His bhabhi comes to his room looking for Saavi.

 **Rajatbhabhi (shocked):** Oh sorry…..lagta hai maine disturb kar diya..main..main baadme aati hoon..

 **Rajat (buttoning his shirt quickly):** acha hua bhabhi aap aa gayi…dekhiye toh Saavi ko aapki madat chahiye..main nikalta hoon…

He rushes to his grandfather's room.

 **Rajat:** Baapuji…main chalta hoon..aaj shaam ko program hai naa..late aaoongaa..

 **Baapuji (blessing, kissing his forehead):** Srinathji tere saath rahe..sunn..baadme mujhe ek photo dikhaana Purvi bahu ki…

 **Rajat:** Kya? Bahu? Aisa..aisa kuch nahi hai baapuji

 **Baapuji:** acha abhi bahu naa sahi…lekin uss ladki ki ek chabbi aa gayi hai mere mann me..dekhna chahta hoon woh kaisi hai..

 **Evening, Program**

Everyone has reached the venue. They are getting ready for their performances. Rajat is helping the ACP with other things. As the time nears for the start of the function, his eyes dart again and again to the entrance.

 **Pankaj (calling Rajat):** Sir..aap zaraa entrance pe aa sakte hai kya?….guests aa rahe hai..aur hame sabke invites ko verify karna hai..

Rajat jumps at this chance. He will get a good chance to greet and escort Purvi. He rushes not before checking his reflection in the mirror and straightening his shirt.

The guests start coming in one by one. Pankaj and Rajat greet them and escort them if required. Rajat is checking his watch and looking at the gate impatiently.

 **Pankaj:** Sirrr…sirrr…aap itna besabri se kiska intezaar kar rahe hai?

 **Rajat:** main? Intezaar? Nahi toh…

 **Pankaj:** Sirrr….kahin aapki koi girlfriend toh nahi? Jo aaj aane waali hai yahan?

Rajat looks at him sharply. He looks scared.

 **Saavi:** Rajattttttt…..main aa gayi..dekho ekdum time pe…did you miss me?

Pankaj looks open mouthed at Saavi – she is dressed boldly in a red dress- red lipstick and red high heeled shoes !

 **Pankaj:** sir…yeh laal chadi kaun hai? Aapki friend?

 **Saavi (locking her hands):** Friend? Rajat tumne inhe bataya nahi..hamara relation kya hai?

Vineet arrives and sees this interesting scene. He laughs a little looking at the uncomfortableness on Rajat's face.

 **Rajat (removing her hands):** Savitri meri bhabhi ki choti bahen hai…iss bahaane door ka rishta hai hamara..hai naa…

 **Saavi (whispering):** Tum haan kaho toh bahut jald hamara kareeb ka rishta bhi ho sakta hai..

Pankaj and Vineet giggle. Rajat looks at them with anger. Vineet decides to help poor Rajat.

 **Vineet:** ahhh….rishta baadme banaa lijiye..aayiye..aapko andar le chalta hoon.

 **Saavi:** Rajat..tum nahi aa rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** mujhe kuch important guests ko receive karna hai so..tum jaooo..main aataaa hoon..

Most of the guesta have arrived – but there is no sign of Purvi yet. Rajat's heart worries for her, his eyes await her one glimpse.

 **ACP:** Saare guests aa gaye hai? Chalo andar..program shuru ho raha hai..

Rajat doesn't want to go but he has to follow orders. With a glum face, he turns to go inside.

 **CHANNNN..CHANNNN…**

He hears urgent tinkle of bangles, someone is running behind them. His heart lifts – Purvi! He turns to see Purvi at the reception desk searching for the invite.

 **Rajat (happy, excited):** SIRRRRR….Purvi aa gayi..

 **ACP (question mark):** Purvi?

 **Rajat (sobering down):** Sir…who sign language specialist..Mr Godbole ki team se..woh aayi hai..aap jaayiye…main..main usse apne saath laata hoon..

ACP leaves. Rajat comes to her, she is still looking for the invite inside her bag. He is content looking at her face, she is breathing fast due to all the running, her eyes are moving constantly looking for the invite inside her bag, her bangles tinkle continuously. Finally she smiles in relief as she pulls it out of the bag. She hands it to the officer at the reception.

Rajat looks at her and pats her shoulder from behind. She jumps involuntarily and looks at him in fear.

 **Rajat:** Arre…chauk gayi? Main hoon… Purvi breathes a relief and waves a Hi to him.

 **Rajat:** tum aise chauki kyun?

 **Purvi (action):** sun bol nahi sakti naa..toh achanak koi chuye toh dil ghabrata hai..aur kuch nahi.

 **Rajat (not understanding):** kya? Kuch samajh me nahi aaya..

Purvi writes a note and shows to him. He understands and apologises.

 **Rajat:** tum itne der se aayi toh main ghabra gaya..ki tum kahin nahi aaogi…

 **Nikhil:** Sir…andar chaliye..Function shuru hone waaa hai..arre Purviji..welcome welcome..

 **Purvi (note):** Hello….program shuru ho gaya? Maine kuch miss toh nahi kiya nahi naa?

 **Nikhil :** nahi…nahi ..mera gaana baaki hai…

 **Purvi (excited, note):** Mujhe gaane bahut pasand hai…all the best aapko…main aapke liye zaroor zor se taaliyan bajaaongi..

 **Nikhil:** sure …sure..aayiye naa..Sir..Rajat Sir….aap bhi chaliye..

They all walk inside. Rajat is still thinking about something.

 **Rajat:** Nikhil…ek min…

 **Nikhil:** haan sir..

 **Rajat:** woh..tumhe kaha thaa 15 min extra hai..toh kya koi last minute performance de sakta hai?

 **Wishing all the readers who have exam all the very best ! Love to all the readers and reviewers..how do you like the story? please drop in a line or two...**

 **next chapter - Will Rajat give a surprise performance..will this lead to a friendship between him and Purvi?**


	7. Chapter 7

Rajat and Purvi enter the event together. It's an open lawn with tables arranged for everyone to sit. A beautiful stage is set in the centre where Vineet is welcoming everyone.

Saavi turns to see and waves her hand to indicate her place to Rajat. He nods his head and moves to that direction. Savi has saved a place next to her for him, he comes walking towards her.

 **Saavi:** thank god ! tum aagaye…maine tumhare liye seat pakad kar rakhi hai…hum dono saath milkar program dekhte hai…

 **Rajat:** Thanks tumne seat bachaa kar rakhi..magar mujhe backstage jaana hai…unn logon ki help karni hai….Purvi…tum yahan baith jaoo. He indicates her to sit down. She sits and asks Rajat in action- Tum kahan jaa rahe ho?

 **Saavi:** abhi abhi to usne bataya ki woh backstage jaa raha hai…

Rajat smiles and repeats what he just said to saavi. Purvi smiles at him.

 **Rajat:** oh sorry…main introduce karna bhool gaya…Purvi..yeh Saavi hai…aur Saavi she is Purvi..

 **Saavi:** hi…tum bhi CID me kaam karti ho?...she talks checking her mobile. Purvi doesn't reply as she cannot hear what she just said.

 **Saavi:** arre…maine kuch poocha tumhe..she prods her shoulder..Purvi looks at her blankly, she realizes that Saavi has been talking to her. She shows in action – she cannot hear or talk.

 **Saavi:** Kya? Yeh action kyun kar rahi ho? Yeh ladki paagal hai kya?

 **Rajat (embarrassed, hissing):** Saaaaviiii…shhh…Purvi paagal nahi hai..woh sunn-bol nahi sakti..isliye sign language yaa note likhkar baat karti hai…

 **Pankaj:** sirrr..sirrrr..yahan aayiye..

 **Rajat:** haan aata hoon…he smiles at Purvi…main chalta hoon..enjoy the program…

 **Saavi (open mouthed, prodding Purvi):** tum sach me sunn bol nahi sakti..she makes actions that Purvi doesn't understand…tum deaf aur dumb ho? Who dumb charades jaise?

 **Purvi (writes a notes):** sorry..meri samajh me nahi aa raha hai…aap kya bol rahi ho?

 **Saavi (repeating loudly and hand movement):** Maine kahaaaa…tum deaf and dumb ho? 2-3 people turn towards Saavi and Purvi.

 **Saavi:** sorry…who yeh ladki Deaf and dumb hai…isliye zor se baat kar rahi hoon…

 **Saavi (angry, embarrassed):** dekha..tumhari wajah se log mujhe galat samajh rahe hai..

 **Purvi (writing note):** Main deaf hoon…tumhe chillane ki zaroorat nahi hai..mujhe waise hi sunaayi nahi dega..aur haan main dumb nahi hoon…hum jaise logon ko mute kehte hai…

Saavi gets up from her seat and goes looking for Rajat.

 **Saavi:** Rajatt…Rajattt…tum mere saath aaye ho naa..toh mere saath raho..kahan uss deaf and dumb ke saath bithaa diya..goongi behri hai magar kitni akduu hai..hmmpfff…

 **Rajat (angry):** Saavi..tum bakwaas mat karo….jaoo jaakar baith jaoo..yahan stage area me sirf officers allowed hai….

Saavi manages to find another place for herself. The program starts and one by one performances happen. Purvi finds it difficult to understand whats going on as she does not get what people are talking on the stage. No one is sitting next to her. Rajat glances at her time to time and is sad to realise her plight. He wants to go and sit next to her, talk to her, explain to her whats happening so that she can also enjoy the jokes, she can also get inspired by the speeches.

Abhijit and Daya perform with their dance partners on stage. Everybody is enjoying the act and Rajat manages to see Purvi's reaction – she is smiling, her eyes dart around following the couple. He watches as the dimples form on her face, she looks around and claps in co-ordination with everyone. He smiles, he feels happy – she is reacting.

Nikhil comes on stage and Rajat strums guitar for his song. He knows Purvi likes songs so he tries to watch her face, but he cannot as the multicolored lights blind his eyes. He manages to squint his eyes and look at the direction Purvi is sitting. He sees that she is having a hard time concentrating on the stage. The song ends and everyone applauds Nikhil's singing.

Next up is Pankaj and Freddy's comic dance. Rajat's eyes look for Purvi, she is missing. He immediately begins to look for her and can see her standing at the end of the lawn, she is messaging someone. He goes to call her but remembers how she got startled. He waits for her to end messaging and finally she turns.

 **Rajat(smile):** yahan kya kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi (note):** Papa ka message tha…puch rahe hai program kaisa hai? Ghar kab aaogi?

 **Rajat (coming closer):** Tumhe program kaise lag raha hai?

 **Purvi (action):** acha hai…she smiles politely.

 **Rajat:** Nikhil ka gaana kaise laga? Mera guitar?

 **Purvi (note):** Mujhe theekh se dikhaayi nahi diyaa..itne saare lights…main hoth padh hi nahi paayi..mujhe samajh me hi nahi aaya kya gaana tha…yeh program kab khatam hoga?

 **Rajat:** bas shayad aakhiri dance hai….aur phir…

 **Purvi (note):** ohh..dance…

 **Rajat(quickly):** ek..ek gaana bhi hai…

 **Purvi:** achaa…koi baat nahi…main yahin hoon….

Rajat wants her to see him sing. He wants her to enjoy his performance. He thinks for 2 min and then holds her hand and takes her with him.

Daya and Abhijit watch him escorting Purvi ahead.

 **Daya:** Kya boss…kya ho raha hai yeh?

 **Nikhil:** sir…aakhiri performance hai naa…isliye

 **Abhijit:** ek aur performance hai? Hume toh laga tha Pankaj ka dance last hai..

 **Nikhil:** Daya sir..aapko yaad hai maine kaha thaa ek surprise performance hoga program ke din?

 **Daya:** haan..toh

 **Nikhil:** enjoy the performance !

Daya and Abhijit look at the stage and their mouths open together – its Rajat on the stage with a guitar. Purvi is sitting in the front table with Dr Salunkhe and ACP Pradyuman. Rajat had requested them to accommodate her as she can only enjoy with her eyes!

Purvi's eyes open wide as she is surprised pleasantly like everyone else. She gets excited to see him sing.

 **Rajat (hesitant):** Good evening everyone…aap log itna hairaan hai mujhe yahan dekhke..sach boloon toh main khud bhi hairaan hoon…jabse CID me aaya hoon apni duty ke liye ekdum strict aur serious ho gaya hoon…mere gharwaale kehte hai main hasna bhool gaya hoon, har waqt bass ek inspector banke rehta hoon…main bhool gaya hoon ki main "RAJAT" hoon….aaj bahut dino baad aapke saamne sirf RAJAT aaya hai..he smiles looking at Purvi – aur yeh Rajat gaata bhi hai…ummeed hai aap sabko pasand aaye..

 **Shreya (to Tarika):** Mujhe toh abhi se hi pasand aa gaya yeh 'Rajat'….

 **Tarika:** Hmmm….ekdum naya roop hai..hai naa..

Rajat strums and starts singing a song in his deep and sincere voice.

 ** _Lyrics – Tumse hi (Jab we met)_**

 ** _Naa hai yeh khonaa, Naa paana hi hai.._**

 ** _Tera naa hona jaane kyun hona hi hai.._**

 _He opens his eyes and looks towards Purvi to sing the next two lines – straight from his heart !_

 ** _Tumse hi din hota hai, surmayi shaam aati hai_**

 ** _Tumse hi tumse hi…_**

 ** _Har ghadi saas aati hai, zindagi kehlaati hai_**

 ** _Tumse hi tumse hi_**

 _Its true..since he has come in touch with her- he has started to live his life ! she is teaching him how to.._

 **Abhijit:** Nikhil….lights wights laga do yaar..multicolor waale…ekdum feel aayega..

 **Nikhil:** Rajat sir ne manaa kiya hai..unhe stage pe koi lights nahi chahiye..

 ** _Aankhon me aankhen teri, baaton me baaten teri_**

 ** _Mera naa mujh me kuch raha hua kya…._**

 ** _Baaton me baaten teri, rate saugaate teri_**

 ** _Kyun tera sab yeh ho gaya, hua kya?_**

 _He questions himself everyday – whats so special in her that he always thinks of ways to meet her.._

 ** _Main kahin bhi jaata hoon, tumse hi mil jaata hoon_**

 ** _Tumse hi, tumse hi…._**

 **Pankaj:** yeh line toh ekdum dil se gaaya hai Sir ne..yaad hai Freddy sir…invitation pe kaise jhapte the?

 **Vineet (smile):** Hmmm….woh toh hai..abhi bhi aise lag raha hai jaise koi private performance de rahe hai..dekho naa sir ki nazar hatt hi nahi rahi hai..

 **Pankaj:** aur shayad kisi aur ki bhi nazar Sirr pe se nahi hatt rahi…dekho toh

They all look at Purvi. She is moving her head along as if she can hear him. ACP sir and Salunkhe look at each other. She is patting her bangles rhythmically to the song.

 **ACP:** Salunkhe…yaar yeh ladki sun nahi sakti naa..toh.

 **Salunkhe:** Boss…aise log bhi music enjoy karte hai apne tarike se..dekho who kaise gaur se Rajat ke chehre ko dekh rahi hai..uske hoth padh rahi hai..

Rajat is singing away oblivious to what people are talking about them. He knows this performance is only for her. For him its just him, his guitar and just her in front of him- rest of the world is a blur !

 ** _Shor me khaamoshi hai…thodi si behoshi hai_**

 ** _Tumse hi Tumse hi…._**

 _Yes! Her silence is a welcome change from the useless chatter of this world ! It gives him a solace like no one else.._

 ** _Aadha saa waada kabhi, aadhe se zyaada kabhi_**

 ** _Jee chahe karloon is tarah wafaa ka_**

 _The next lines Purvi lip syncs with him. It gives a deeper meaning to his song._

 ** _Purvi and Rajat together:_**

 ** _Chode naa choote kabhi, tode naa toote kabhi_**

 ** _Jo dhaaga tumse judd gaya, wafaa ka…_**

 _Rajat is surprised – did she just mouth those words! He looks at her again, she is nodding her head and patting her bangles – chann chann…_

 **Freddy (shock):** Pankaj ! tune bhi dekha jo maine dekha? Woh ladki…usne abhi abhi baat ki..gaana gaaya?

 **Pankaj (equally shocked):** Haan sir ! maine bhi dekhaa…his mouth is open

 **Abhijit:** Mooh bandh karo Pankaj…bhai manna padegaa…Rajat bahut acha gaata hai….

 **Daya:** Boss…usko dekhke aisa lag toh nahi raha ki woh gaa raha hai…maano apne dil ka haal sunaa raha hai…

 **Abhijit:** hmmmm….aur tabhi who ekdum sureeli aur meethi lag rahi hai..

 ** _Main tera sarmaaya hoon, jo bhi main ban paaya hoon_**

 ** _Tumse hi tumse hi_**

 ** _Raaste mil jaate hai, manzile mil jaate hai_**

 ** _Tumse hi tumse hi_**

Rajat finishes his performance. He gets down the stage to a thunderous applause. His collegaues surround him and congratulate for his surprise and wonderful act. He shyly accepts all the compliments and searches for the approval of one person – for whom he had actually sang today. He watches as she stands at a distance. There is a sweet smile on her face – she allows him to enjoy the spotlight and admiration by the crowd that's surrounding him.

The guests move away for dinner. Rajat loses track of her in the crowd. He is hardly listening to the comments and praises, his mind is restless!

 **Saavi (rushing to him):** Ohhh Rajattttttt….wow! kitna bada surprise diya tumne mujhe…I absolutely loved your song…kahan dekh rahe ho? Kisse dhoondh rahe ho? Chalo dinner karte hai

She pulls him away to the buffet table. He is still looking for her, Saavi picks up a plate and fills it with food.

 **Saavi:** Tumhari plate kahan hai? Khaana nahi khaana hai kya?

 **Rajat:** haan..kya…main..main abhi aata hoon

 **Saavi:** Kahan jaa rahe ho? Rajat? she doesn't allow him to go. He looks here and there for help.

 **Rajat:** Pankajjj..he spots Pankaj with a plate full of food..

 **Pankaj:** haan sir?

 **Rajat:** tumhare dance performance ka koi fan ban gaya hai…Saavi…Saavi ko bahut pasand aaya..hai naa?

 **Pankaj (happy):** Sach…thank you so much…aapka phone number mil sakta hai..

 **Rajat (taking chance):** Very good Pankaj..tum Saavi se baaten karte raho..main abhi aaya..he rushes out.

He goes to each corner of the lawn smiling at people, declining invites for dinner from his various collegaues.

 **Rajat (mentally slapping himself):** Idiot ! uska number bhi nahi hai…ab kya karoon….

 **ACP:** Arre Rajat…he hears his senior's voice from behind. He gulps and turns.

 **ACP:** arre bhai..2 min hamaare saath bhi aaoo…bahut acha gaaya tumne..kyun Salunkhe?

 **Salunkhe (moving from his view):** haan…hum sabko bahut acha laga…aur khaas karke Ms Shah ko..he signals to Purvi sitting and having her dinner. Color creeps in his cheeks, he feels the warmth but the pinkness is disguised by his dark skin color !

 **Rajat (shy):** Thank you..Thank you sir..

 **ACP (winking at Salunkhe):** Chal Salunkhe..mera toh ho gaya..chal zaraa doosre logon se bhi mil lete hai..

 **Salunkhe:** Haaan Boss..chalo.

They both bid goodbye to Purvi. She waves a bye to them too and is surprised to see Rajat standing in front.

 **Rajat:** Main baith sakta hoon yahan…

 **Well..Welll...kya hoga ab?**


	8. Chapter 8

Purvi smiles and nods her head as yes. He sits down with great anticipation in his eyes. He looks intently at her face. She is busy mixing sabji and rice. Her concentration is on the food on her plate. She takes some on her spoon and brings it to her mouth. She stops as she sees the expression on Rajat's face. Its as if he is waiting for some answer.

 **Purvi (note):** aapne khaana khaaya?

 **Rajat:** Mera gaana kaisa laga?

Purvi smiles and indicates with her right hand raising 3 fingers and making a circle with her index finger and thumb – Nice ! She goes back to mixing her food. Rajat wants to hear more, he waves his hand in front of her face.

 **Rajat:** aur kuch nahi bologi mere gaane ke baare me?

 **Purvi (note):** Sabne tumhari taarif ki..toh bahut acha hi hoga naa..main toh sun bhi nahi sakti…

 **Rajat (looking into her eyes):** Woh sab toh kaan se sunte hai…Tum dil se sunti ho naa…isliye main janna chahta hoon…mera gaana kaisa tha? Kya mere jazbaat samajh me aaye?

Purvi looks into his eyes. Why does he want to get her opinion? Did her opinion matter in this matter…People were judging Rajat on his ability to sing in tune, in tandem with the guitar –was his voice soft or harsh, loud or muffled…she didn't know !

 ** _Purvi had paid attention only on his lips and eyes – lips that spoke what his eyes were conveying to her heart !_**

Purvi takes her pen and paper. Rajat holds her hand and stops her.

 **Rajat:** Tum khulkar bolo…main tumhe samajhna chahta hoon..

 **Purvi (action):** mujhe yeh toh pata nahi tumhari awaaz kaisi hai magar jis tarah se tumne iss gaane ko gaaya aise hi lagta hai bahut madhur hogi….kaano se shayad seedhe dil ko chooti hogi….kyunki tum jo bhi bolte ho dil se bolte ho..isliye mujhe bhi sunaai di..main bhi samajh paayi…maine bhi enjoy kiya..jaise in sabne kiya.. Thank you..she holds his hand and looks into his eyes – with a smile.

She wants to break the eye contact, but his intense eyes donot allow her to do so. As it is for Purvi, the world is soundless but for Rajat the world is just her.

 **Nikhil (watching from a distance):** Lagta hai…Rajat Sir ke pyaar ka chapter shuru ho gaya..

 **Vineet:** Haan…dekho naa…kaise iss shor me bhi yeh dono ek doosre ki aankhon me samaaye huye hain..

Saavi is fed up of Pankaj's incessant chatter and looks around for Rajat. She spots him seated on a table at the farthest table in front of a girl. She cannot make out who that girl is from that distance. She marches with anger towards them.

 **Abhijit:** Arre Daya…yeh kya? Love story me triangle !

 **Saavi:** Rajat..tum mujhe kya uss chatter box Pankaj ke saath chodd aaye…ohhh yeh dumbcharades madam ke saath baithe ho…isse kya baat kar rahe ho? Rajattt !...she waves a hand between their eyes.

Their eyelock breaks and Rajat looks at Saavi with irritation.

 **Rajat:** Kya hai? Tumne khaana khaa liya?

 **Saavi:** Haan…khaa liya…tumne khaa liya?

 **Rajat (calming, looking at Purvi):** Haan…mera dil bhar gaya hai…ab bas meetha khaana hai…

 **Saavi:** ohhh…main abhi leke aati hoon.. she thinks of feeding him some ice cream

 **Purvi (note):** Aapko gulab jamun pasand hai? Maine do liye hai magar ab mann nahi hai..aap khaaiye naa..

Rajat smiles and takes a sweet from her plate. It's the sweetest thing he has tasted ever ! he doesn't realise he has taken the half eaten piece from her bowl.

 **Purvi (shock, note):** aapne mera jhootha khaa liya..sorry..maine realise nahi kiya..

 **Rajat (mind):** Isliye itna meetha hai…

 **Rajat (smile):** Sorry, maine bhi dhyaan nahi diyaa..tumhe gulab jamun pasand hai?

 **Purvi (twinkle, smile):** Haan..bahut zyaada..

 **Saavi:** yeh loooo Rajatttt..tumhara favorite – Ice cream…she takes a scoop and brings it near his lips. With that she is close to his lips too.

 **Saavi (huskily):** pehle main khaati hoon..phir tum khaana..aisa lagega jaise mere aur tumhare hoth….she smiles and puts the spoon sexily in her mouth. She then forwards the same spoon with a bit of icecream to Rajat.

 **Pankaj (spitting food):** O teri…woh Laal Chadi toh Rajat sir ko abhi kiss kar legi…

 **Abhijit:** Rajat ki izzat toh khatre me hai…

Rajat bends backward, Saavi bends a bit more. Rajat cannot look at her face as its an embarrassing situation.

 **Rajat (bent backwards):** saavi…main khaa loonga…tum peeche hatto….sab log dekh rahe hai…please…mere seniors ke saamne mera kuch toh khayal karo..

Purvi is greatly embarrassed and the spoon drops from her hand. This distraction gives Rajat a chance to straighten up!

 **Rajat:** Purvi…tumhe ghar jaana hoga naa..chalo chalte hai..

 **Saavi:** Magar yeh ice cream?

 **Pankaj (jumping in):** main hoon naa…main khaa loonga…he grabs the spoon and cup of ice cream from saavi

 **Saavi:** lekin yeh jhootha hai…

 **Abhijit (joining in):** arre…toh kya hua…Jhootha khaane se pyaar badhta hai..kyun Rajat. he winks at him.

 **Rajat (embarrassed):** Chalo…sir hume late ho raha hai..Purvi joins them with her bag. She bids goodbye to Abhijit and Pankaj.

Rajat walks ahead with Purvi. Saavi is left out, she calls him.

 **Saavi:** Rajattttt…ek min

 **Rajat (looking behind):** Kya hua? Chalo….Purvi ko late ho raha hai..

 **Saavi (comes to him and holds his hand):** Tumhare friends ke saath ek photo to lete hai naa..mujhe ghar jaakar sab ko dikhaana hai…main bhi CID party me aayi thi, sab officers ko dekha..

He says okay and they all pose for the picture. Purvi watches from a distance. Rajat smiles and calls her with his hand. She smiles and walks towards them. Saavi sees this.

 **Saavi (mumbling softly):** Iss deaf and dumb ko kyun bula rahe ho… Purvi reads Saavi's lips and stands at the spot. Vineet is taking the picture, Purvi taps his shoulder and asks him to join the officers. She takes the phone and clicks their picture. Rajat bids goodbye to all and starts to leave. Saavi stops him again.

 **Saavi:** hamari saath me toh koi photo nahi hai…Purviiii..she claps her hand and waves to get her attention

 **Saavi:** Tum hamari ek photo khichoogi? Please?

Rajat is highly uncomfortable but Saavi holds his arm possessively. Purvi glances at the frame and indicates to Rajat to smile. He frowns in his heart but puts on a fake smile for the picture.

 **Daya:** bechaara Rajat…kya situation hai…jiske saath photo khichaana chahiye usse se photo khichvaa raha hai…

The three of them walk towards Rajat's car. Saavi brushes Purvi's shoulder and quickly opens the car's passenger seat to sit in front with Rajat.

 **Rajat:** Saavi..tum peeche baith sakti ho?

 **Saavi:** Kyun?

 **Rajat:** Mujhe Purvi se baaten karni hai…toh

 **Saavi:** toh..woh peeche baithegi toh baat nahi kar sakti kya?

 **Rajat:** saavi…kitni baar boloon..Purvi sign language me baat karti hai aur lips read karti hai..toh hum dono ko ek doosre ka chehra dekhna hoga..isliye please tum peeche jaake baitho..

Saavi reluctantly gets up and sits behind. Rajat smiles at Purvi who comes and sits next to him.

 **Rajat (mind):** Pata nahi kyun..acha lag raha hai mujhe..tum aise hi hamesha mere saath baithna…

Rajat and Purvi chat a lot she using sign language and Rajat replying. Saavi gets bored and dozes off.

 **Purvi (pointing):** Mera ghar aa gaya…Bye..

 **Rajat (sad):** Itni jaldi…he thinks of ways to spend more mintues…

 **Purvi (getting down):** Bye…thank you..

 **Rajat:** Main upar aata hoon..

 **Purvi (points to Saavi, note):** Who akeli ho jayegi…main chali jaoongi..

 **Rajat:** Main abhi bataa deta hoon usse…maine tumhare papa ko waada kiya tha..tumhe ghar tak choddonga..yeh meri zimmedaari hai…2 min

He shakes Saavi awake and tells her he will be back quick. Saavi brushes him off and goes back to dozing. Rajat accompanies Purvi in the elevator to her house.

 **Rajat (mind):** Aaaj ki shaam toh saath guzaar li..ab agli mulaqaat..har baar yehi problem ho jaati hai..

His mind is thinking many ways and ideas to meet next, he doesn't realise that her father has opened the door already.

 **PurviF:** Arre Rajat…tum..aao naa andar aao..

Rajat and Purvi step inside together. Purvi's father looks at both of them with a contented smile.

 **PurviF (mind):** Kitni sundar Jodi hai…

 **Rajat:** Lijiye uncle..aapki amaanat ko ekdum safely le aa gaya..

 **PurviF:** mujhe tumpe poora bharosa thaa…mujhe koi chinta nahi thi Purvi ki..he holds his shoulders..tumne zimmedaari jo li thi…

 **PurviF :** acha…yeh toh bataa..program kaisa tha?

 **Purvi (action):** bahut achaa..pataa hai..Rajat ne ek gaana gaaya..bahut acha gaate hai…

 **PurviF (surprise):** Arre waah..tumhe dekhke lagta nahi..tum kalaakaar bhi ho?

 **Rajat:** actually maine bahut saalon ke baad aaj gaana gaaya..guitar ko haath lagaaya..he looks at Purvi. Purvi's father notes this.

 **Purvi (action):** Arre…aapko late ho raha hai..Saavi neeche akeli hai..

Rajat's face falls as he doesn't want to leave. But now he has no choice. Purvi escorts him to the door. She bids a bye as he gets inside the elevator. The door closes, Rajat again realizes !

 **Rajat:** Shitttt…shittttt…phir se bhool gaya..number nahi liya…ab kya karoon..he plays with the mobile in his hand. The elevator door opens.

Purvi's father opens the door to continuous bell ring. He sees a confused looking Rajat at the door.

 **PurviF (opening door):** Kya hua Rajat?

 **Rajat:** Uncle…woh maine apna phone shayad yahi bhool gaya…

Purvi's father lets him in and looks for the phone here and there.

 **PurviF:** pakka yahan bhool gaye? Dikh toh nahi raha..he looks at Rajat, he is trying to search something – but its not his phone for sure.

 **PurviF:** Purvi nahaa rahi hai….

 **Rajat (snapping back):** Ohh..kya kare…uncle ek idea hai..Purvi ke phone se mujhe phone kijiye…pata chal jaayega kahan hai..he looks at her father with a great hope.

 **PurviF (smile):** Toh mere phone se karta hoon naa..bolo kya number hai tumhara..he takes out his phone.

Rajat reluctantly gives his number. It rings in his pocket itself.

 **Rajat (sad, taking his phone out):** Thank you…Thank you uncle…main..main chalta hoon..he leaves with a heavy heart.

 **PurviF:** Rajat..ruko….Purvi ka phone nahi dikh raha hai..meri battery bandh ho gayi…ek kaam karo..tumhare phone se uske phone pe ek phone karna…pata chal jayega kahan hai

Rajat nods and notes Purvi's number as her father tells him. Rajat dials it and hears a loud ring and vibration. The phone is right there on the desk. He looks at her father.

 **PurviF:** Arre..yahin thaa kya..mujhe dikhaayi hi nahi diya….chalo Thank you…good night..

Rajat leaves the house dejectedly. He reaches the elevator.

 **PurviF:** Rajat..main Purvi ko bataa doonga..yeh tumhara number hai..tum bhi chaho toh uska number save kar sakte ho..Good night..

Her father waves his hand. The elevator door closes, Rajat looks at the last dialed number – he quickly saves it in Purvi's name. The elevator door opens – the watchman looks as Rajat steps out dancing and jumping!

 **Now Rajat has her phone number ! ab hogi dosti ki shuruaat..**


	9. Chapter 9

Purvi comes out of her bathroom; she has a small smile on her face and watches herself on the mirror while combing her hairs.

Her mind is playing the images of the evening, she chuckles as she remembers Pankaj and Freddy's comic dance, smiles fondly at Abhijit-Tarika and Daya-Shreya dance. She stops combing as Rajat's face pops up. She replays his entire song in her mind – his shy smile, his intense eyes, his moving lips and his fingers that strum the guitar.

Her father is passing by and is surprised to see Purvi seated in front of the mirror – combing absent mindedly – Its obvious she is thinking about something – correction – Someone! He watches as she looks at her hands shyly – he had held them !

 **Purvi F (happy, mind):** hey bhagwaan.. …jabse maine Rajat aur Purvi ko ek saath dekha hai..ek bahut acha khayal mere dil me aaya hai….bas yeh ichaa poori kar dena meri…he wipes happy tears from his eyes…

 **Rajat in car**

Rajat is on cloud nine and in a very good mood for obvious reasons. He fiddles with the radio and sings along loudly the songs that play.

 **Saavi (getting up from sleep):** yawwwnnnnn….Rajat…kya baat hai..dumbcharades madam ke jaate hi ache mood me aa gaye.. Rajat ignores her comment and continues to sing the songs. He wants to reach home quickly…he has to chat with Purvi!

 **Saavi:** aur tumne mujhe aage kyun nahi bulaaya?….gaadi roko..main aage aati hoon..roko naa…he brakes the car to a halt. Saavi is happy and gets down to change seats.

 **Saavi:** yeh kya? Beech raaste me gaadi kyun lock kar rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** saamne dekho..hum ghar pahunch gaye..

 **Saavi:** Itni jaldi….arre…kahan bhaage jaa rahe ho…ruko mere liye…

Saavi somehow manages to get inside the lift. She looks at Rajat – he is behaving in a different manner- he is restless, he is checking his watch again and again and looking at the lift panel- urging the lift to reach his floor soon!

 **Saavi:** Itne utaavle kyun ho?

 **Rajat:** utaavla? Main? Nahi toh…bas aise hi..

Rajat quickly gets out and rings the bell impatiently. His mother opens the door..

 **RajatM:** Kya hua? kahin aag lagi hai kya? He rushes past his mother, straight to his room and shuts the door..

 **RajatM:** isse kya ho gaya? Arre..Saavi..kaisa tha program?

 **Saavi (yawning):** theekh tha aunty…aapko pata hai Rajat ne wahan ek gaana gaaya….romantic gaana..she flutters her eyelashes..

 **Rukmini:** Kya? Romantic gaana? Maaji…dekha…Rajat hum logon ko ishaare kar raha hai..woh shaadi ke liye tayyar hai…main Maa se baat karoon?

 **RajatM (smiles):** Raat bahut ho gayi hai…hum iske baare me baad me baat karte hai…jaao so jaao ab..

She smiles thinking about her son's wedding – his strict, serious son was indeed acting differently nowadays..She knew it was certainly not because of Saavi!

 **RajatM (mind):** Hey Srinaathji….naa jaane aisa kyun lagta hai jaise Rajat ne kisi ladki ko pasand kar li hai..kitna khush khush rehta hai aaj kal…iske chehre ki hassi aur khushi yuhi banaaye rakhna..

Rajat quickly settles in his bed without changing his clothes and browses through his phone. He opens Purvi's contact details and checks if she is on Whatsapp! She is….

 **Rajat (typing message):** He types – Hi….erases it and then writes..hello Purvi..Rajat here..erases it again..

 **Rajat (thinking):** arghhhh..kya likhoon? Kya puchoon…woh buraa maan gayi toh? He still wants to start his friendship today itself…finally, he types just a 'Hi Purvi'…and sends it after a prayer..

Purvi is watching the original song – **Tum se hi…** from the movie Jab we met on her phone, when she notices a whatsapp notification!

She checks it – its Rajat..Purvi's father had saved his number on her phone. She is surprised and delighted at the same time. She clicks on his profile pic – its him and an old man..

Here, Rajat is staring at the screen…he is awaiting a response from her…

 _Purvi is typing…_

 **Purvi (mind):** Kya likhoon? She types 'aap soye nahi?'…deletes it, 'aap kaise ho'…she deletes it again…

 _Purvi is typing…._

 **Rajat screen:** Hi Rajat..

Rajat exhales out…now he is worried more…

 **Rajat (thinking):** aage kya boloon?

Purvi stares at her screen for more than 5 min…nothing happens..she understands…this happens with her all the time..people start conversation and then back off…that's why she had not accepted his friendship.

She exits out of Whatsapp.. and prepares to sleep, when her phone buzzes again. She picks to check it there is a whatsapp message..

 **Rajat (message):** Main tumhe disturb toh nahi kar raha naa?

 **Purvi (smile, reply):** nahi…main bass sone jaa rahi thi…

 **Rajat (disappointed):** Oh..sorry…goodnight..

 **Purvi (wants to chat more):** nahi…neend nahi aa rahi hai…

 **Rajat (smile):** okay..ek baat puchoon…

 **Purvi (nervous):** haan..

 **Rajat:** tumhe koi problem toh nahi hai naa..agar main tumhe aise hi kabhi message karoon toh?

 _Dhakk..dhakkk…dhakkk..dhakkk…._ _ **Rajat's heart pounds nervously waiting for her reply…**_

 **Purvi:** its fine

 **Rajat (typing slowly, selecting words):** So….we are friends?

 ** _Dhakkk dhakkk dhakkkk dhakaakkkkakkk…..Rajat can hear it in his ears now…a bead of sweat is forming on his forehead…..ready to trickle down!_**

 **Rajat (to himself):** Say ..yes…say Yes !...pleaaaase….

 **Purvi (without realizing):** Yes..

 **Rajat (looking at the screen, shouting):** YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS….

There is a knock on his door. He shuts his screen and opens the door hearing his mother's voice.

 **Rajat (opens door):** Ji Maa…

 **RajatM (worried):** Tu theekh toh hai…itna zor se kyun cheekha?

 **Rajat (realizing):** main? Ahhhh…kuch nahi…woh football match ke highlights dekh raha tha…isliye…

 **RajatM (looking at him with sly smile):** sach me? Tujhe dekhke lagta toh nahi…tere chehre se hassi nahi mit rahi hai…sach bataa

 **Rajat (trying to be serious):** kya? Hasii? Nahi toh..main kahan hass raha hoon….he tries to send his mother away…he fake yawns…bahut thakk gaya hoon Maa…kal subah baat karte hai…goodnight!

He shuts the door and his eyes fall on his image on the mirror. Yes! He is smiling..a broad grin on his face. He remembers he was chatting with Purvi. He picks his phone again and lies on his stomach..

 **Purvi (message):** sorry…magar mujhe kal jadli uthna hai…isliye aaj ke liye goodnight..

He is disappointed but understands her. He whispers a goodnight and clicks her profile pic – its her with a baby girl who resembles her a lot..

 **Rajat (mind, worried):** Purvi ke saath yeh bachi? Bahut pyaari hai..bilkul Purvi ke jaise…kaun ho sakti hai? Oh God…maine usse kabhi yeh poocha hi nahi…kahin Purvi ki shaadi…

He worries now and spends the whole night tossing and turning – it bothers him that she may be married already !

 **Next morning**

He arrives sad looking at the breakfast table.

 **Saavi:** Good morning Rajattt….Rajattt…kahan khoye ho

 **Rajat:** Haan…kuch nahi

 **RajatM:** Arre…tujhe kya hua hai..raat ko itna khush thaa..ab subah subah aisa mooh kyun latka hai…teri tabiyat toh theekh hai naa? She checks him

 **Rukmini:** mannn toh mera bhi udaas hai….Saavi jaa rahi hai…

 **Saavi:** haan didi..mera mann nahi kar raha yahan se jaane kaa…kya main hamesha ke liye yahan nahi reh sakti..she looks at Rajat with a great hope. He is staring ahead at his tea.

 **Rukmini (whisper):** dekha…Rajat tujhe abhi se miss kar raha hai…jaa uske bagal me baith jaa..

 **Saavi (next to Rajat):** Mujhe miss karoge?

 **Rajat (absent mindedly):** hmmm..

 **Saavi (loudly):** Sach….Oh My Godddd…didi…aapne sunaa..Rajat mujhe miss karega….main bhi tumhe bahut miss karoongi…ghar pahunchte hi phone karoongi..bye, she kisses him on his cheeks and runs away to take her luggage..

 **Rajat (realizing):** yeh paagal kya bol gayi...

 **RajatM:** Rajat…mujhe tujhse kuch baat karni hai…andar chal…

Rajat steps inside his room, his mother sits next to him on bed.

 **RajatM:** Main jaanti hoon tu pareshaan hai…

 **Rajat:** Nahi maa..mujhe Saavi ke jaane ka koi dukh nahi hai

 **RajatM:** jaanti hoon…tujhe Saavi pasand nahi hai..koi baat nahi..

 **Rajat (relief):** Thank god Maa…mujhe laga kahin tum meri shaadi usse naa karvaado…

 **rajatM:** Maa hoon main teri..teri pasand naa pasand sab samajhti hoon..Saavi achi hai magar tujhe pasand nahi hai…

 **Rajat:** theekh kaha Maa aapne…he checks time, main nikalta hoon Maa..aaj court 2:00 baje tak hi hai…

 **RajatM (holding his hand):** Rajattt…baith 2 min….main tujhse kuch poochoo toh sach batayega?he nods his head

 **RajatM:** Kya…tujhe koi ladki pasand aayi hai? Shaadi ke liye?

 **Rajat (eyes wide, looking away):** Kya? Shaadi?..ladki..nahi toh…nahi Maa..tum jaanti ho mujhe…iss sab baaton ke liye mere paas time kahan hai…

 **RajatM: (turning his face to her):** Meri aankhon me dekhke bol…Rajat looks into her eyes and then looks down..

 **RajatM (smile):** Dekhaa..teri chori pakdi gayi naa…bol naa…kaun hai? Kya naam hai? Tere Papa se baat karooon?

 **Rajat (unsure):** Kaise bataoo Maa…main theekh se nahi jaanta….main bas itna bol sakta hoon…meri ek ladki se dosti huyi hai..bass…isse zyaada kuch nahi..

 **RajatM (smile):** mere bête ne ek ladki se dosti kar li…he smiles shyly…but then his face appears sad.

 **RajatM:** kya baat hai?

 **Rajat:** Kuch nahi Maa…he cannot tell his mother that Purvi may be married..

 **RajatM (smile):** tum badal gaye ho beta…he looks into her eyes…aur yeh sab iss dosti ka natijaa hai naa?

 **Rajat:** badal gaya? Matlab

 **RajatM:** tu khud nahi jaanta…magar main jaanti hoon…mera dil kehta hai..yeh ladki tere jeevan me bahaar banke aayi hai….

 **Rajat:** Maa…yeh aap

 **RajatM:** main nahi janti…yeh dosti aage badhegi ya nahi…magar agar aisa hua toh mujhse zyaada khushi kisiko bhi nahi hogi..Maa hoon main teri….meri baat yaad rakhna..she kisses his forehead and leaves the room..

 **Will this friendship go beyond? will this be smooth?**

 **Apologies for this late update..as I was on a break...**

 **Friends, I have noticed that the reviews for overall all writers is very less in ff nowadays...we understand people have exams and readers may be less. However the views suggest otherwise..your encouragement acts as a booster for all the writers here...Please support us and keep on reading and enjoying !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Baapuji:** Rajat beta..kal program kaisa tha? Tune tera gaana gaaya? Purvi bahu aayi thi kya?

 **Rajat:** kya baapuji…bina wajah usse bahu bahu bol rahe ho..kal program acha thaa…maine apna gaana bhi gaaya..aur Purvi ko pasand bhi aaya

 **Baapuji:** Toh baat kuch aage badhi? Kya kaha usne?

 **Rajat (shy):** usne kaha….main dil se bolta hoon..usse mera gaana bahut acha laga..

 **Baapuji (ruffling his hairs):** tujhe sharmaana bhi aa gaya..aur mujhe kehta hai bina wajah usse bahu bol raha hoon…acha uski tasveer li tune? Ek jhalak dekh loon..

Rajat shows her Whatsapp profile pic..

 **Baapuji (admiring):** waah….tum dono ki Jodi ekdum Raam-Seeta jaisi rahegi…kitna masoom chehra hai..uski aankhen kitni sachi hai…yeh bachi kaun hai?

 **Rajat (sad):** yehi ek uljhan hai Baapuji….kahin who pehle se shaadi shudaa toh nahi hai naa..

 **Baapuji(sad):** kya? Tchh..tumne usse baat ki?

 **Rajat:** kaise karoon? Aur kya poochoon? Ki tumhari shaadi ho gayi? Who mere baare me kya sochegi?

 **Baapuji:** tumhe yeh poochna toh hoga hi…kuch na kuch ho jayega dekhnaa..Rajat's father comes into the room

 **RajatF:** Jai sri Krishna Baapuji…he touches his father's feet…chaliye..doctor ke appointment ka waqt ho gaya..Rajat helps his grandfather to get ready..

 **RajatF:** Rajat..aaj Saturday hai..tum bureau jaa rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** haan Papa..sirf 2 baje tak..

Rajat goes to the bureau. Everyone is seeing the pictures clicked of the program

 **Abhijit:** Yeh lo bhai..hamare Arijit Singh bhi aa gaye…they all turn to see Rajat enter..

 **Pankaj:** aree Sir..kya gaana gaaya aapne…next time iss gaane pe dance karoonga..kisi ladki ke saath..sir waise who aapki laal chadhi ka number mil sakta hai

 **Rajat:** shauq se le lo…mera peecha chootega..

 **Nikhil:** sir..woh Purviji ka number milega?

 **Rajat (insecure):** Kyun? Kya kaam hai?

 **Daya (teasing):** arre..tum bhadak kyun rahe ho..Nikhil toh bas number maang raha hai…kuch official kaam hoga..kyun Nikhil? He winks at him..

 **Nikhil:** nahi sir..aisa toh koi kaam nahi hai..bas socha ek hi bol doon…'dosti' kar loon..kyun sir?

 **Rajat:** haan..dosti..kyun nahi..

 **Nikhil:** aap number de denge..main unhe kal ke program ke photos aur videos bhej doonga…

 **Rajat:** kaunse…kaunse photos?

Nikhil points to his computer. Everyone gather Rajat..he clicks on one after another picture – its him and Purvi…Him singing on the stage, she enjoying his song, they both chatting, Rajat eating gulabjamun from his plate, they both walking together..

 **All:** hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…..

 **Abhijit:** waaah..kya photos hai…

 **Shreya:** kitni cute Jodi hai…

 **Rajat (embarrassed):** Nikhil..yeh sab photos…kab li tumne…

 **Daya:** iska credit hum sab ko jaata hai…waise hum logon ki baat chodd..yeh bol…tu kab usse dil ki baat bataa raha hai…

 **Rajat (coughing):** Dil…dil ki baat? Aapko kuch galat fehmi huyi hai..

 **Abhijit:** dekh bhai…hum sab kaafi experienced log hai..isliye hum se chupaane ki galti mat karna…tumhare chehre pe likha hai…tum usse pasand karte ho..hai ki nahi?

 **Rajat:** haan…pasand karta hoon..mera matlab usme kuch baat hai….main bataa nahi sakta kya…he stands up…who intelligent hai, samajhdaar hai, khush mijaaz hai, bahut bahaadur hai..kitna kitna mushkil hoga uske liye har din choti choti cheeze karna..but uske saath rehke aisa lagta nahi ki usme kuch kami hai…actually kami usme nahi..kami ham jaise logon me hai…joy eh sochte hai ki usme kami hai..sach boloon toh I am just impressed…main apne aap ko uske laayak nahi manta hoon..she is just perfect…way beyond perfect…

 **Nikhil:** sir…yeh pyaar nahi toh kya hai…aapko usse baat karni chahiye…

 **Rajat:** himmat jutaa raha hoon…magar…he again gets the feeling what if she is already married?

 **Abhijit:** magar kya? Kuch doubt hai?

 **Rajat:** nahi sir..kuch nahi…

 **Daya:** jo bhi hoo….itna bol sakte hai…himmate marda…madate khudaa…himmat karoge toh bhagwaan bhi saath degaa..

Rajat thinks over what his colleagues have told him. He has to know the truth. After lunch, he takes his mobile and sends a message to Purvi.

 ** _Rajat:_** _Hi Purvi…_

 ** _Purvi (reply after 10 min):_** _Hi Rajat.._

 ** _Rajat:_** _Busy?_

Purvi doesn't reply for a long time..he gets restless and the moment it strikes 2:00 in the clock, he rushes out of the bureau and drives straight to Purvi's house.

 **Rajat(before ringing bell):** ek min…main kya kahoon usse..kyun aaya hoon…he thinks, but rings the bell atlast.

He can hear sound of footsteps and the laughter of a small baby. The door opens- Purvi's father is standing with a small 4-5 yr old baby girl – the same baby whose pic is on Purvi's whatsapp..

 **PurviF (surprise):** Arre Rajat..tum…aao naa..andar aao..

Rajat steps inside, the baby struggles against Purvi's father.

 **PurviF:** kya hai Shaanu?...aadhaa khaana khaa liya..baaki kaun khaayegaa

 **Baby:** stolyyy…..

Purvi rushes from inside carrying a bowl with the baby's food. The baby runs, Purvi follows her.

 **PurviF:** bhaag gayi…isse sirf Purvi hi sambhaal sakti hai..kyun naa ho..bilkul us par gayi hai..hai naa..ekdum choti Purvi..

 **Rajat (weak smile):** haan..bilkul Purvi ke jaise hi hai…waise yeh kaun hai?

 **PurviF:** meri poti hai…

 **Rajat (sad):** ohhh…he thinks in mind….toh yeh sach hai..Purvi ki shaadi ho chuki hai, uska ek bacha bhi hai…

 **PurviF:** tumhe kuch kaam tha Rajat?

 **Rajat:** haan..nahi…woh main bagal me aaya tha..toh socha aapse milke jaoon..he lies.

Purvi comes to the room with the baby. She has finished her lunch and is now dressed up.

 **Purvi (action):** aap? Sorry main aapke message pe reply nahi kar paayi..yeh shaanu mere mobile ke saath khel rahi thi..apne papa se baat kar rahi thi…

 **Rajat (heavy voice):** papa?...kahan hai iske papa?

 **PurviF:** mere damaadji Ahemdabad me kaam karte hai..

 **Rajat:** ohh..main..main chalta hoon uncle..namaste…

He gets up to leave, when the doorbell rings. Shaanu breaks free from purvi's hand and runs..

 **Shaanu:** Naanu…Mammma aa gayi..Mamaa aa gayi….

Purvi's father opens the door and a young lady steps in. She is the younger version of Purvi. She picks the baby and kisses her cheek.

 **Lady:** shaanu beta…mamaa aa gayi..didi..she looks at Purvi and asks through action…isne khaana khaaya?

 **Purvi (action):** khaa liyaa…tu andar jaa..aaraam kar le..

 **PurviF:** ek min..Rajat..yeh Surbhi hai..Purvi ki choti bahen….yeh Ahemdabad me rehti hai..

 **Rajat:** hello…

 **Surbhi:** hello…Papa yeh kaun hai?

 **PurviF:** Yeh Rajat Mehta hai…CID me Sr inspector hai..Purvi ke friend hai..

 **Surbhi:** oh acha..didi..main zaraa Jignesh ko phone karke aati hoon…chalo Shaanu..papa se baaat karte hai…the baby hugs Purvi and nods her head as no..

 **PurviF:** usne baat kar li apne papa se..jaa tu baat kar le damaadji se..waise bhi usse apni Purvi Maasi mil gayi hai..toh aur kya chahiye…Purvi is busy playing with Shaanu…

 **Rajat (surprise):** Maasi? Purvi Maasi?

 **PurviF:** haan..shaanu Surbhi ki beti hai…Surbhi ahemdabad me rehti hai..bas ek hafte ke liye aai hai ghar..

 **Rajat (happy):** toh aapne kaha aapka damaad?

 **PurviF:** surbhi ka pati Jignesh mera damaad hua naa..

 **Rajat (re confirming):** toh Surbhi ki shaadi ho gayi..

 **PurviF:** haan..Surbhi choti hai magar uski shaadi ho gayi hai…bas meri Purvi ka bhi ghar bass jaaye..

 **Rajat (looking at Purvi playing with Shaanu):** uncle..Purvi ki shaadi?

 **PurviF (sighing):** nahi huyi…iss desh me ladki ke rang se leke uske ang me choti choti khaamiyon ke karan koi rishta nahi jodta..phir Purvi toh sunn bol nahi sakti…kaun karega isse shaadi…ache bhale ghar ke ladko ki baat chodo…ek do rishte toh Purvi ke jaise hi ladko kea aye the..jo khud sunn bol nahi sakte..magar.

 **Rajat:** magar?

 **PurviF:** Purvi ke confidence, uski kaabiliyat ko dekhke who log peeche hatt gaye..unhe laga ki Purvi ko afsos hona chahiye..woh ek ladki hai, goongi behri hai..toh who kaise unn kamiyon ko nazar andaaz karke jee rahi hai…ab toh itne saal ho gaye…Purvi toh har rishte se manaa karti hai…

 **Rajat:** Purvi me koi kami nahi hai uncle….duniya me kitne aise log hai jo sunn sakte hai, bol sakte hai..magar kache kaan ke hote hai yaa apne kadve shabdo se logon ko thess pahunchaate hai..sab kuch hote huye bhi apne aap ko kamzor maante hai…Purvi jaisi taakat, himmat bahut kam dekhne ko milti hai..he has admiration in his eyes. Purvi's father notes this.

 **PurviF:** yeh main jaanta hoon Rajat…bahut achi hai meri Purvi….bas uska ghar bass jaaye..usse bhi haq hai khush rehne kaa…

 **Rajat (smile):** Haan uncle…bahut jald usse who saari khushiyaan milengi jiska uspe haq hai..

Purvi's father hugs Rajat.

 **Purvi (action):** aap log kya baaten kar rahe hai?

 **PurviF:** kuch nahi bass…arre Purvi..ghar aaye mehmaan ko chai nashta toh puchoo?

 **Rajat:** Main mehmaan kahan hoon? Purvi's father looks at him.

 **Rajat (improvising):** mera matlab…main pehli baar thodi aaya hoon….ab toh hamaari dosti bhi ho gayi hai..toh khulke bol sakta hoon..ek chai milegi?

Rajat's father laughs loudly. Purvi smiles and prepares tea. She comes back and sees that Shaanu is playing horse-horse with Rajat.

 **Purvi (action):** uncle ki peeth se utroo tum..Papa..aap bhi kya dekh rahe hai?

 **Shaanu (action):** chalo naa Maasi..beach chalte hai…

 **Purvi (action):** Theekh hai…chalo tayyar hote hai..the girl runs to Purvi

 **Rajat (sipping tea):** Shaanu bhi sign language jaanti hai? Kya who bhi theekh se sunn bol nahi sakti?

 **PurviF:** nahi nahi..Shaanu toh ekdum theekh hai..Purvi ne usse sikhaaya hai…woh dono aksar skype pe aise hi baaten karte hai..Purvi Shaanu ko apni bachi ki tarah pyaar karti hai….

Purvi returns with the baby girl all dressed up to go to beach.

 **Purvi (action):** Papa..main isse beach pe le jaati hoon..Surbhi andar aaram kar rahi hai..1-2 ghante me aati hoon…

 **PurviF:** acha..magar sambhaalke..yeh shaitaan kahin bhaag na jaaye…

 **Rajat:** Purvi…tum beach jaa rahi ho? Main bhi chaloon tumhare saath? Purvi doesn't know what to reply.

 **PurviF:** haan..kyun nahi…jaoo beta..

The three of them step out of the house. Purvi's father looks down from the balcony – Rajat and Purvi have held Shaanu's hand and the three make a beautiful picture.

The three of them stop and turn. Purvi points her father to Shaanu – she excitedly waves to him! Purvi's father waves back and watches as Rajat protectively leads Purvi to the car. He sits and waves to Purvi's father and the three leave the building….

 **Rajat and Purvi first time go out together...A sort of date but with a child..will this bring them closer?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Beach**

Shaanu is very excited to see the beach. She runs to the waves. Purvi plays with her in the water. Rajat watches them both, he is amazed at the similarity of their faces – they look like mother and daughter.

Shaanu later collects sand to make sand castle. This gives Rajat and Purvi some time to sit back. He wants to use this opportunity to talk to her.

 **Rajat:** Shaanu bilkul tum par gayi hai…aisa lagta hai jaise tum Maa-beti ho..

 **Purvi (note):** Hai naaa…mujhe bhi yehi lagta hai..Shaanu hai hi meri beti jaisi…Surbhi bhi jab choti thi toh hum dono judwaa lagti thi…

 **Rajat:** Main aur Bhaiyaa toh ekdum hi alag dikhte hai..woh gore hai..bilkul Papa ki tarah..main saawla hoon..bilkul Maa ki tarah…

 **Purvi (note):** aur kaun hai aapke ghar me?

 **Rajat:** Baapuji…mere daadaaji…Maa, papa, Bhai Bhabhi, Bhuvi aur Bhavnaa..mere bhatijaa aur bhatiji…Bhavnaa Shaanu se choti hogi..basss..chotaa saa parivaar..

 **Purvi (note):** Chota saaa…bhala poora parivaar hai aapka..sab log bahut pyaare honge naa..

 **Rajat:** Haan…sab log ache hai..

 **Purvi (hesitating, note):** aur who?

 **Rajat:** who? Kaun who?

 **Purvi (looking other way, note):** Saavi?

 **Rajat (trying to tease):** Oh..Saavi…woh bhi hai..hamare ghar ka hissa hai..he sits back and tries to analyse Purvi's facial expressions. He can see small hint of jealousy..

 **Rajat:** tumhe kaise lagi? Saavi?

 **Purvi (note):** achi hai…toh…shaadi kab hai?

 **Rajat:** Saavi ki kab hai pata nahi…meri shayad jaldi ho jaayegi..he throws a pebble

 **Purvi (question mark, note):** Matlab?

 **Rajat (smiling):** Matlab Saavi sirf meri Bhabhi ki bahen hai…aur kuch nahi..

 **Purvi (smiles, note):** ohhh…she sighs a relief in her mind and looks other way. She doesn't know why she is happy at this new information. How does it matter for her if Rajat is not interested in Saavi. The next question that comes to her mind shocks her! What did he just say..he is getting married soon..so its not Saavi..someone else maybe….she smiles – he deserves the best!

 **Rajat (sensing she is thinking something):** Kya soch rahi ho?

 **Shaanu:** Maaasiiiiiii…Maaassiiiiiiiiiii Purvi cannot hear her and is still analyzing something, she feels a hand on her shoulder.

 **Rajat(snapping fingers):** Kya soch rahi ho? Shaanu bulaa rahi hai..

They both walk upto Shaanu.

 **Shaanu:** Maasi…sellll (shell) chahiye…

 **Rajat:** Kya? Cell? Battery?

Shaanu slaps on her forehead. Purvi laughs. Rajat looks on at both of them. Purvi tells something to Shaanu with action and she also makes some actions.

 **Purvi (note to Rajat):** Shaanu ko shells chahiye…beach ke uss taraf se collect karke laati hoon..aap iska khayal rakhenge tab tak?

Purvi leaves to search for shells for Shaanu. Rajat is left alone with his 'Choti Purvi'.

 **Rajat (thinking):** yehi sahi chance hai…Choti Purvi se dosti badhaa leta hoon…isse shayad purvi ke kareeb jaa sakoon..

 **Rajat (trying to make friendship):** Shaanu beta..Ice cream khaaoge?

 **Shaanu:** Maasi gussaa karegi..Shaanu ko fever ho jayega

 **Rajat:** Hum secret rakhenge…chalo..

Rajat takes Shaanu to the ice cream stall. He talks with her asking small small things about Purvi. Shaanu strikes friendship with him.

 **Rajat:** acha Shaanu..main aapko acha laga?

 **Shaanu:** Yeshh uncle…

 **Rajat:** uncle nahi…ek baar..ek baar bolo Rajat maasa…

 **Shaanu:** Tajattt maasa.. (Rajat Maasa)…Rajat blushes hearing this from the little girl's mouth..

 **Rajat:** ek aur baar bolo..

 **Shaanu:** Tajatt Maasa…Purviiii Maasii..the kid shouts loudly excited at spotting her Maasi..Rajat looks at Purvi walking towards them..

 **Rajat (mind):** Rajat Maasaa..Purvi Maasi…kitna pyaara hai yeh rishtaa..kaash yeh bahut jaldi sach ho jaaye..

He joins them to decorate the sand castle with the shells that Purvi has collected. He hands them one shell at a time. He picks a shell that is shaped like a heart and looks at it for some time. He gives it to Shaanu telling her to give it to her Maasi. Shaanu gives the heart shaped shell. Purvi places it on the castle.

 **Shaanu:** nahi nahi…yeh gift hai..

 **Purvi (action):** Kisne di?

 **Shaanu:** Tajjjat Maa….Rajat clamps her mouth before she can call him as Rajat Maasa..

 **Rajat (to Shaanu):** Chalo…udhar dekhoo..tumhe merry go round me jaana hai..

Purvi watches them both walking together. Rajat naturally takes cares of kids well. She had never expected this after their first meeting. He was in his duty mode and hence scared off the deaf-mute girl with his tough attitude and no smile face!

Purvi keeps her hands on her knees and watches the same Rajat – laughing and enjoying his time with a small girl. Shaanu has adapted him well though its their first meet today. She doesn't realise her fists have the small shell. She opens her palm and sees the – Heart! She traces the heart and smiles. She shuts her fists and takes it closer to her own heart.

Rajat and Shaanu finish the merry go round and come to Purvi.

 **Purvi (action):** Bass..ho gaya..ab ghar chale?

Rajat's heart sinks…no…the day cannot end so soon!

 **Shaanu:** Maasi…Chamelll…chalo naa Chamelll..she points to a camel. She jumps and claps her hands.

 **Rajat (grabbing the chance):** Yess..haan chalo..chalo chalo…aaoo naa Purvi..

 **Purvi (scared look, note):** Nahi…mujhe bahut darr lagta hai..aap dono jaake aaoo..

Shaanui is happy and pulls Rajat towards the camel. Rajat is in a fix..his 'choti Purvi' is excited at the thought of going on a camel..while his 'badi Purvi' is afraid and hence doesn't want to come.

 **Rajat (thinking):** Ohh goddd..kuch chamatkar karo..haan Choti Purvi ko use karta hoon..

 **Rajat (to Shaanu):** Shaanu…Maasi akeli reh gayi…agar koi doggie aaya toh? Tum Maasi ko bolo yahan hamare saath aa jaaye..

 **Shaanu:** maasi ko chamell se darr lagta hai..Chalo naa Tajjatt Maasa..

 **Rajat:** Main hoon naa..main Maasi ko sambhaloonga…aap Camel me enjoy karo…Tajjat Maasa ne ice cream dilaayi naa..mera itna saa kaam nahi karogi tum? Pleaaaseee..

 **Shaanu:** Maassiiiiiiiiii…aap bhi aaoooo Chamelll pe…pleaaaase….

 **Purvi (action):** Nahi…tum jaao..

 **Shaanu (starting to fake cry):** uuuuuuuuu…Maasiiiiii bhi aaaooooo….

 **Rajat:** aa jaao naa Purvi..Main hoon naa…main sambhaal loonga…bachi ka dil mat dukhaooo..

Purvi looks at Shaanu's crying face and reluctantly agrees. Rajat sits on the camel first, he places Shaanu at the front. There is now space in the middle for Purvi. She gulps and looks at the camel in fear..

 **Camel waala:** Ben (sister)…jaao naa…Arre Sir…apna haath toh dijiye..

Rajat looks into her eyes and holds his hand out, urging her to grab it. Purvi looks into his eyes and forgetting her fear gives her hand to him. He holds it tight, not wanting to leave it and pulls her swiftly to himself. He steadies her with his hand and makes sure she is comfortably seated.

The camel gets up slowly and Purvi grabs Shaanu tightly to prevent her from falling. She is scared that she might fall off, she shuts her eyes. She feels the camel swaying and rising up to a height…but she doesn't fall, instead she feels a strange feeling- she realizes Rajat is suddenly very close to her and holding her protectively.

She feels her heartbeats are fast and looks at him with confusion and fear.

 **Rajat:** Ghabrao mat…main hoon naa..woh dekho…kitna sundar nazaara hai..he points to the sunset in front of them.

Purvi's attention gets diverted and she points out the clouds, waves and the orange sun to Shaanu. Rajat watches the golden glow of the sun's rays on Purvi's face, her eyes now look a lighter shade than usual. Her hands now have a golden hue – her mane (hairs) – fly out back in the wind. He draws in their scent – a part of Purvi is now a part of him!

Shaanu's laughter brings him back.

 **Shaanu:** Maaasi…she points and makes some action..

Purvi laughs and kisses her.

 **Rajat (curious):** Shaanu..kya bola tumne abhi?

 **Shaanu:** Sunnnn…butifuuul…..she shows the same action.

Rajat tries to repeat the same action, Purvi and shaanu clap their hands. He feels nice, he feels accepted by Purvi.

The camel ride is over now. The camel now sits down and again Purvi is filled with dread. The way it sits, Purvi is pushed against Rajat's chest and she can feel his breath on her shoulder. The camel waala gets Shaanu down first. The camel owner asks Purvi to wait but she doesn't hear and gets up. The camel shifts due to this sudden action and jerks, throwing her off balance straight onto Rajat. He grabs her tight – they hug! Purvi holds him tight due to fear. Rajat realizes this and slowly pats her hairs, murmuring soft words in her ears – which she cannot hear of course! Yet the vibrations from his lips cause her heart to flutter!

Rajat is surprised that she is not leaving him. He gently disengages himself and watches as Purvi's hands are on his shoulders holding his shirt in her fists! Her eyes are closed and her lips are half open. He watches with an amused smile – she looks very bewitching! He doesn't want this moment to end..but…..

 **Shaanu:** Maaasi…..Masssiiiiiiiiiiii…she yells loudly at being left alone..

Purvi doesn't know and her eyes are still closed. The camel waala tugs Rajat's legs and this disturbance causes Purvi to open her eyes and look around.

 **Camel owner:** Saab…Saab…utroo naa..doosra customer bhi hai..

Rajat nods his head and gets down first. He again gives his hand to Purvi. They both get down now but donot leave their hands. Shaanu comes in between and urges them to open their hands so that she can hold them each.

 **Rajat (thinking):** Shaanu ne haath khol diye…magar mujhe aisa kyun laga jaise Purvi bhi mera haath chodd na nahi chahti thi…he looks at her, her eyes are downcast.

 **Purvi (thinking):** kya ho raha hai mujhe…kyun haath chudaane ka mann nahi kar raha tha…she looks at him, he is looking at her. She looks the other way..

They both travel back to her house, Shaanu is sleeping on Purvi. For some reason they both are quiet.

 **Purvi house**

 **PurviF:** arre…aa gaye aap log…Shaanu betaaa….so gayi?

He picks up Shaanu and makes way for both Rajat and Purvi. There are some guests – Surbhi's husband's relatives.

 **Surbhi:** arre..so gayi yeh…isse milne dekho Kaaki aur Kaaka aaye hai..main andar le jaati hoon. She takes Shaanu inside.

Purvi greets them and goes to the kitchen to make tea. Rajat's father introduces him to his relatives.

 **Kaaka:** arre waah…CID me Sr inspector….bahut ache..beta tumhari shaadi ho gayi?

 **Rajat:** nahi..

 **Kaaka:** tumhare Papa kya karte hai?

 **Rajat:** Papa ka business hai..bhaiyya bhi usime hai…main CID me hoon..Uncle..main chalta hoon…woh papa ka phone thaa..

 **PurviF:** arre baitho..chai toh peete jaoo…

 **Rajat:** Nahi uncle..phir kabhi..waise bhi dopahar ko toh Purvi ke haath ki chai pee li thi..he smiles and waits for one last glimpse of her. She is busy in kitchen. Purvi's father smiles at his restlessness.

 **Rajat:** Uncle…mere haath…haath gande hai..ek baar wash kar loon..his father shows the washbasin, he passes the kitchen. He steps inside. Purvi is busy preparing tea. Rajat watches her working with complete concentration but wait….she is smiling every now and then…She places the cups on tray and turns and is startled. The tray is about to fall when Rajat holds it..alongwith the tray he has held her hands. She looks up to him, he smiles.

 **Rajat:** phir se maine sambhaal liya naa..she nods her head as yes. She has to tell him to leave her hands, she has to go to serve the guests. She feels helpless..she doesn't have her paper and pen nor her hands are free to make actions. Rajat doesn't realise but is content is watching her face. She darts her eyes, tries to shake the tray…

 **Rajat:** Kya hua? Purvi is in a fix…she is getting frustrated. He is not leaving her and she cannot tell him by anyways…she purses her lips inside..

 **Shaanu:** Maassiiiiiiiiiiiii….

Purvi is thankful for Shaanu, Rajat stands straight and gives her way to walk past. Purvi's father follows Shaanu..

 **PurviF:** aree..Rajat..tum kitchen me?

 **Rajat (stammer):** ahhh..paa..Paani..paani peene..he looks at the water filter. Purvi's father gives him a glass of water. He finishes the water in quick gulps and smiles awkwardly at Purvi's father. He has no more reason to stay back.

 **Rajat:** Thanks…Thank you Uncle..main….main chalta hoon..Bye..

 **purviF:** haan theekh hai..Shaanu beta uncle ko bye bolo..

 **Shaanu:** Bye Tajatt Maasaa….she blurts out..

Purvi's father looks at Rajat. Rajat is embarrassed and doesn't know where to look..

 **Rajat:** Maa…Maasaa…haahhhahhaa…he laughs nervously..Bye..

He rushes out now without glancing at Purvi. He has to hide the grin he has on his face. The elevator door closes and Rajat smiles..

 **Rajat:** Tajattt Maasaa….he smiles at his new title !

 **Tajatt Maasa !...Cute of Shaanu to accept him! Purvi is falling for him too...will they become one soon**


	12. Chapter 12

**Purvi house**

 **Kaaka:** Kishore bhaisahab..yeh hamari beti ki shaadi ka card hai…agle mahine ke 20 tareekh ko hai..aapko aana hi hai…

Purvi father looks at the card. He feels sad , he wishes to see Purvi's name with Rajat in a similar way.

 **Kaaka:** waise bhaisahab..yeh jo ladka abhi abhi gaya…Inspector…yeh bhi Gujrati hai naa..Mehta?

 **PurviF:** haan

 **Kaaka:** ladka toh bahut acha hai…...aapke paas inke parivaar ki koi jaankari hai kya?

 **PurviF:** Nahi..main uske parivaar ke baare me nahi jaanta..Rajat Purvi ka dost hai..

 **Kaaka:** Dost? Who bhi Purvi kaa?

 **PurviF:** Kyun? Aap aise kyun keh rahe hai…

 **Kaaka:** nahi nahi..aisi koi baat nahi hai….dono kaafi ghul mil gaye hai..hmm..ek baat kahoon..thoda sambhaalke rahiye..

 **PurviF:** main samjha nahi..

 **Kaaka:** kaise kahoon…uss ladke ke liye toh ladkiyon ki kami nahi hai..magar aapki beti…iski shaadi toh hone se rahi..goongi behri hai toh kya..hai toh aapki beti..aapki ghar ki izzat..aage aap soch lijiye..hum chalte hai…

 **Rajat House**

 **Baapuji:** Kya baat hai Rajat..bahut khush ho? Bahu se baat huyi kya?

 **Rajat (smiling):** Haan Baapuji…main aur Purvi aaj beach par gaye the..

 **Baapuji:** aaj mujhe nahi bolega…'Baapuji binaa wajah usse bahu bol rahe hai'..he taps his cheek, Rajat smiles..

 **Rajat:** Baapuji..woh bachi uski bhatiji hai….Shaanu..bahut pyaari hai..bilkul Purvi ke jaise hi dikhti hai..

 **Baapuji:** chalo..yeh duvidha toh door ho gayi…ab bata..kab ghar laa raha hai usse…

 **Rajat (scared):** Ghar? Usse ghar kaise le aaoon?

 **Baapuji:** arre mera matlab hamesha ke liye..usse byaah kar…Rajat tumhe jald hi baat karni hogi..meri tabiyat toh tujhse chupi nahi hai naa..bas pal pal Srinathji ki daya se jeevit hoon..marne se pehle yeh ichaa poori kar de…he has tears in his eyes..

 **Rajat (scared):** Baapuji..shaadi…main..magar kaise baat karoon? Agar Purvi ne manaa kar diya toh..

 **Baapuji:** tu baat toh cheddh ke dekh..

 **Rajat:** aaj maine Purvi ke Papa se baat ki uski shaadi ke baare me..woh toh chahte hai uska ghar bass jaaye..magar Purvi..Purvi manaa kar rahi hai..aur aise me agar maine baat ki toh kahin dosti bhi naa todd de..

 **Baapuji:** toh tumhe uske pitaaji se baat karni chahiye..aur saath me tumhare Maa-Papa se bhi..

 **Rajat:** papa se? nahi Baapuji..Papa se kaise boloon..

 **Baapuji:** papa se nahi toh Maa se baat kar beta..bahu tujhe zaroor samjhegi..woh Maa hai naa teri…

 **Raajat:** haan..koi mauka mil jaaye..jaldi baat karoonga..

 **Night, Purvi house**

Purvi's father and Shaanu are playing with her toys. Shaanu sneezes. Purvi's father touches her forehead. Its slightly warm

 **PurviF:** Arre…kya ho gaya Shaanu ko…aaah karoo…

She opens her mouth and he checks inside her throat.

 **Shaanu:** naanu….dukh raha hai…she points to her throat.

 **PurviF:** Sach sach bataooo….kya khaya aaj beach me? Ice cream?

 **Shaanu:** shhhhh…cheecret hai (secret)

 **PurviF:** Secret? Kisne dilaayi? Maasi ne?

 **Shaanu (nodding head as no):** Maasi ne nahi…Tajatt Maasa ne…

 **PurviF:** tumhe kisne kaha who Maasa hai..uncle bolo..

 **Shaanu:** Maasa ne hi bola..ki main Tajatt Maasa bulaoon..

Purvi's father gets up and goes to Purvi's room to talk to her. She is in the bathroom, having bath. He phone buzzes, he picks it up and reads a message from Rajat.

 ** _Rajat (message):_** _aaj ka din bahut enjoy kiya maine tumhare saath…what about you?_

Purvi steps out of the bathroom and watches her father reading her message.

 **Purvi (action):** Kiska message hai?

 **PurviF:** Rajat ka..achi dosti ho gayi tum dono ki..haan..aaj bahut enjoy kiya?

 **Purvi (smiling):** haan…Shaanu ne bahut enjoy kiya…

 **PurviF:** Shaanu ne? aur tum?

Purvi doesn't know but she becomes very shy. She looks down and nods her head.

 **PurviF:** raat ho gayi hai..so jaaoo..

Purvi shuts her room's door and picks her phone. She reads the message and smiles thinking what she should answer. Rajat was waiting impatiently for her reply; right now he has closed his eyes and just about dozes off…

Beep! Beep!.. his phone buzzes….he wakes up with a jerk and checks – Purvi has replied…

 ** _Purvi:_** _Haan…mujhe bhi bahut acha laga aapke saath.._

 ** _Rajat:_** _Shaanu kaisi hai? So gayi? Usse bukhaar toh nahi hua naa?_

 ** _Purvi:_** _bukhaar? Nahi toh? Aise kyun poocha?_

 ** _Rajat:_** _wohhh….sorrry…maine usse tumse chupke Ice cream dilaayi thi.._

 ** _Purvi:_** _Ice cream? Yeh kyun kiya?_

 ** _Rajat:_** _bas thodi dosti badhaane ke chakkar me kar diyaa.._

 ** _Purvi:_** _dosti? Shaanu se?_

 ** _Rajat:_** _Shaanu se nahi…_

 ** _Purvi:_** _toh phir?_

 ** _Rajat (sly smile):_** _Shaanu ki Maasi se….he adds a smiley.._

 **2-3 days later….its Navratri time..**

Rajat is getting ready to go to bureau in the morning.

 **RajatM:** Rajat..kal shaam jaldi aa sakta hai? Navratri ka teesra din hai..Durgawaadi me bahut bada Navratri utsav hai…socha ki kal ho aaoon..tum chaloge mere saath? Wahan Garba Dandiyaa bhi hota hai..

 **Rajat:** Garba-Dandiya? Maa yeh sab boring hota hai.. meri kya zaroorat hai..aap bhabhi ko lekar jaoo naa..

 **RajatM:** Bahu aur Rajesh kal Bhuvi ko lekar uske kisi friend ke ghar pooja me jaa rahi hai..tere Papa toh aane se rahe..isliye toh tujhe bulaa rahi hoon..chalo naa..

 **Rajat:** Maaa…main nahi aa sakta…tyohar chal rahe hai…chutti nahi milegi…cases badh gaye hai bureau me..

 **Afternoon, lunch time, bureau**

 **Tarika:** Shreya..tumne kya socha hai…kya pahenne waali ho?

 **Shreya:** abhi navratri ke liye do naye ghagra choli li hai maine..unme se ek pahen loongi..

 **Abhijit:** yeh sab toh theekh hai..sabke dandiyaa partners bann gaye kya? Arre Rajat…

Rajat and Pankaj have just come inside the bureau from the court.

 **Rajat:** Ji sir..

 **Abhijit:** tum kal shaam free ho? Hum sab dandiyaa khelne jaa rahe hai..chaloge?

 **Rajat (laughs):** Dandiyaa..aur main…mujhe toh dandiyaa pakadna bhi nahi aata..

 **Daya:** Tum Gujrati ho naa…tumhe dandiyaa khelna nahi aata?

 **Rajat:** Nahi sir…nahi aata…aap log ho aayiye…main bureau me late kaam karnewaala hoon..He leaves.

Rajat is working when his phone indicates a video call from Purvi. He goes to the cafeteria and picks the call. He is surprised to see Shaanu's face instead..

 **Shaanu:** Hi Tajatt Maasa..

 **Rajat (smiles):** hi Shaanu beta…aapne phone kiya…Maasi kahan hai?

 **Shaanu:** Maasi kitchen me hai….

 **Rajat:** acha….aapko kuch kaam tha…

 **Shaanu (whispers):** ice cheem (ice cream)….cheecret…

 **Rajat (laughs):** kya? Aapko ice cream chahiye…hmmm…lekin kaise?

 **Shaanu:** aap ghall (ghar) aaooo…ice cheem leke..

Rajat is talking when he sees Purvi in the background. She sees that Shaanu has her mobile phone and she takes it. She sees its Rajat on the other side and is surprised. He waves a hi to her on the video call..

 **Rajat:** Shaanu ne galti se mujhe phone kiya shayad..

 **Purvi (showing action):** main karti hoon message..

They both message each other…

 ** _Purvi:_** _Sorry…Shaanu ne galti se shayad phone kiya..aapko disturb kiya kaam ke waqt.._

 ** _Rajat:_** _nahi..koi baat nahi..woh chahti hai ki main uske liye ice cream le aaoon…kal shaam ko tum ghar par ho? Main ice cream le aaoon?_

 ** _Purvi:_** _kal shaam ko nahi…Navratri chal rahi hai naa..toh hum sab kal mandir jaa rahe hai.._

 ** _Rajat:_** _Kaunse mandir?_

 ** _Purvi:_** _Durgawaadi…._

Rajat is happy that he will get possibly a chance to see her again. He wants to surprise her. So he chats casually for some more time and then keeps the phone down.

 **Rajat house night..**

 **Rajat:** Maa..tum kya keh rahi thi subah…tumhe kal mandir jaana hai?

 **RajatM:** nahi maine program change kar diya hai..main kal satsang jaa rahi hoon..

 **Rajat (shock, disappoint):** Kyun Maa? Chalo naa..main bhi aata hoon Mandir me..

 **RajatM:** tu? Mandir? Tujhe kab se iss sab me vishwaas aa gaya…aur waise bhi tu wahan aake bore ho jaayega..Dandiyaa Garba hi toh hai..

 **Rajat (eager):** arre…usme kya bore hona hai…Navratri hai..saal me ek aati hai..Maata ke darshan toh karna hai naa Maa…

 **RajatM:** tu bas aise hi bol raha hai..phir kahegaa bureau me kaam hai..rehne de..main parso chali jaaongi Bahu ke saath..

Rajat wants to take his mother to introduce Purvi. He thinks this informal setting will be a great chance to break the ice and in a way the families can come to know about each other.

 **Rajat:** Maa…main kal free hoon…chaliye naa..Baapuji ne bhi ichaa jataayi hai..pleaaasee..

 **RajatM:** baapuji bhi aanaa chahte hai..toh unhe manaa kaise karoon..theekh hai chalte hai..kal shaam ko jaldi aana hume le jaane..

 **Next day evening**

Rajat reaches home and changes into traditional clothes. His mother is surprised as he hates wearing such clothes.

 **rajatM:** kya baat hai…tumne aaj kurta pehna hai?

 **Rajat (shy):** Kuch nahi…aise..aise hi..chalo Maa…der ho rahi hai..kahin Purvi nikal naa jaaye..

 **RajatM (holding his hand):** Kaun nikal naa jaaye?

 **Rajat (stammer):** Purvi…mera matlab Aarti..Aarti ka samay Maa..Aarti ka samay na nikal jaaye..

 **Buerau:**

 **Daya:** Sab log ready hai..chalo yaar..

 **Pankaj:** sab ready hai sir..kaash Rajat sir bhi saath chalte…who akele missing hai

 **Abhijit:** haan..magar usse toh Garba dandiyaa pasand hi nahi…chalo koi baat nahi..hum sab enjoy karte hai naa..arre Daya ..address toh sahi liya hai naa..

 **Daya:** of course ! Durgawaadi ki mandir bahut famous hai..chalo ..lets go…

 **Purvi house**

 **PurviF:** Purvi…Surbhi..jaldi karo….

 **Surbhi:** aap log jaoo Papa…mujhe thodi thakaan mehsoos ho rahi hai..(she is pregnant)..

 **PurviF:** Magar Tum aise akeli? Main rukh jaata hoon..

 **Purvi (action):** main hoon naa..main rukh jaati hoon..aap jaoo..Shaanu toh ekdum tayaar hai..

 **Shaanu:** Nahiiiiii…Maasi chahiye…oooooooo..she cries..

 **PurviF:** Navratri ka utsav hai…kanya pooja bhi hai wahan…bachi ka dil nahi todte hai..tu le jaa isse..magar time pe aa jaana..

 **Purvi (action):** Theekh hai..Maata ki pooja hote hi aa jaati hoon..

 **Next chapter - Garba Dandiyaa...Rajat, Purvi and CID team...Will Purvi impress Rajat's mom? watch out...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi all...posting after a looong time..I was unwell..slowly getting back to normal...keep reading and reviewing ! Thank you**

Rajat reaches the temple with his family – his mother, grandfather and his niece – Bhavna. It is very crowded. He tries to search for Purvi and her family, he cannot see anyone. He tries messaging her but there is no reply.

 **RajatM:** Arre…yeh kya..jabse aaye hai tabse phone pe hi hai…

 **Rajat:** kuch nahi Maa…

They all go to take darshan of the goddess. He looks here and there trying to spot Purvi in the crowd.

 **Baapuji (teasing):** tu mandir kiss devi ke darshan ke liye aaya hai? Samne dekh..

 **Rajat:** iss devi ke darshan toh ho gaye..lekin..meri devi ka kahin pata nahi hai..

 **Baapuji:** uske liye toh meri aankhen bhi taras rahe hai….zaraa phone karke pata toh kar..kahan hai? Aaj aa rahi hai naa?

 **Rajat:** pata nahi…message ka reply hi nahi kar rahi hai..

A soft hand taps his shoulder. Excitedly he turns around – his eyes go wide open in surprise.

 **Rajat (croaking voice):** Tum? Yahan?

 **Shreya:** Haan…hum sab yahan hai…one by one everyone wave to him.

 **Daya:** tum yahan? Tumhe toh dandiyaa garbaa pasand nahi hai naa…

 **Rajat:** woh..main Maa aur Baapuji ko yahan le aaya hoon…he introduces his family to his team.

 **RajatM:** acha laga aap sabse milke…..aayiyega kabhi ghar pe hamare…Rajat toh kabhi kuch bataata hi nahi apne kaam ke baare me, ya dosto ke baare me..

 **Rajat:** maaa….please..arre Sir..aap log ko der ho rahi hogi..aap log jaayiye naa..Garbaa 10 min me aarti ke baad shuru hoga…hai naa Maa..

 **Pankaj:** aap bhi chaliye naa Sir..mazaaa ayegaa..

 **Rajat:** maine kaha naa mujhe Dandiyaa nahi aata…

 **Nikhil:** chaliye naa sir…mere liye koi partner nahi hai…aap hi ban jaayiye…

 **Abhijit:** aunty..aap hi samjhaayiye naa…yeh kuch bhi enjoy nahi karta..

 **RajatM (smiles):** Yeh meri baat kahan suntaa hai…aaj bhi devi maa se yahi prarthna ki iski shaadi jaldi ho jaaye..isse samjhaane waali aa jaaye..mujhe mukti mil jaayegi…Rajat tum yahi rukoo..inke saath baate karo..Main Baapuji ko leke pradikshana (round of temple) kar aati hoon..

Everyone is chatting about general things. A small baby girl's voice gets everyone's attention..

 **Shaanu (excited):** Tajatt Maasaaaaaaaaaa..everyone turns and sees a small girl running to Rajat.

 **Rajat:** hi Shaanu….kaise ho? He smiles and picks her up. His eyes search for Shaanu's 'Maasi'…

 **Abhijit (surprised):** Rajat maasa? Iss Maasa ki maasi kaun hai bhai?

 **Nikhil:** who rahi sir..Maasi…he points to Purvi running towards them all. She has been running to catch Shaanu who left her hand.

Purvi is panting and is surprised to see Rajat and his full CID team in front.

 **Shreya:** Arre Purvi…kaisi ho? She hugs her. She shows action that she is fine and greets everyone. Finally her eyes meet those of Rajat's, she smiles at him.

 **Rajat:** tumhare Papa nahi aaye?

 **Purvi (action):** Surbhi ki tabiyat theekh nahi hai..Papa ghar pe hai uske saath…

There is an announcement that the garba will start in 5 min. Everyone walks ahead, Rajat falls behind to walk with Purvi. As he is holding Shaanu, Purvi catches the hand of Bhaavna. They both walk with the kids smiling at each other often.

 **Nikhil(looking at them):** inki toh family abhi se hi complete dikh rahi hai…

 **Shreya:** waise tumhe kya lagta hai..Rajat sir ne apni dil ki baat bataa di kya?

They all reach the place where people have already formed groups and are ready in circles. The garba song starts and everyone except Rajat join to dance.

 **Purvi (note):** aap nahi jaa rahe hai?

 **Rajat (laughs):** Garba? Aur main? Nahi…

 **Purvi (note):** toh aap akele yahan khade rahenge?

 **Rajat:** akele kahan…tum bhi toh yahan…

 **Purvi (note):** agar aap yahi hai..toh Shaanu pe dhyaan denge..main Garba karne jaa rahi hoon..she looks excited !

 **Rajat (surprise/shock):** Tum? Garba?

 **Purvi:** Main toh dandiya bhi khelti hoon…

He watches open mouthed as Purvi joins the crowd. She waves to Tarika and Shreya. They are all pleasantly shocked too. They all watch with awe as Purvi copies what Shreya and Tarika and enjoys herself – she cannot hear the song, the crowd, the Dhols..but she is dancing to the beat ( _years ago I saw a dance performance by deaf kids – they basically copied the person in front but it was beautiful).._

Rajat's mother walks in with his grandfather. She sees Bhavna and Shaanu holding hands and playing.

 **RajatM:** yeh kaun hai?

 **Rajat:** Maa..yeh Shaanu hai…meri friend ki bhatiji..

 **rajatM:** kaun friend? He points out Purvi to his mother. His mother watches as Purvi is smiling and dancing with his CID team members.

 **RajatM:** arre waah…yeh toh bahut sundar hai..kitna acha naachti hai..Rajat nods his head and continues watching her. They are all moving in the circle and he follows her path with his eyes. Pankaj and Nikhil note this..

 **Pankaj:** dekh Nikhil…Rajat sir ki aankhen kaise apne aap poora chakkar maar rahi hai..

 **Nikhil:** arre…sir toh khade khade garba khel rahe hai..

After some time of Garba, the dandiya dance is announced. Everyone picks up dandiya sticks, Nikhil actions to Rajat to join them all. He refuses once again. Nikhil shrugs his shoulders and nudges Purvi to be his partner. She smiles and agrees. Once again she follows Nikhil's movements and sways the sticks rhythmically. She still manages to hit Nikhil a couple of times and he steps out in pain. Everyone else is dancing away with partners, she looks around and is dejected. As she walks back to mingle with the crowd she spots a small boy crying…

 **Boy:** Maa…mujhe bhi didi ki tarah khelna hai…

 **BoyMother:** kaise magar beta…dekho tumhari haalat…kaun khelega tumhare saath? She points to the boy's legs..he has polio and hence heavy braces. The boy angrily throws his dandiya sticks and they hit Purvi's feet.

 **Boy mother:** Sorry..sorry…iska dhyaan nahi thaa…

Purvi smiles and nods her head. She goes to the boy and hands the sticks to him. The boy looks at her angrily.

 **Boy:** Nahi chahiye…mujh jaise langde ko dandiya ki kya zaroorat…

Purvi reads his lips and understands he is hurt and angry at his disability. She smiles and indicates with her sticks to play dandiya. The boy looks at her in surprise , she tugs his hands and holding him goes to the circle. The CID team welcomes the two and give them space in the centre. She plays dandiya slowly with the kid, who now smiles and is happy.

Rajat is grinning like an idiot – falling in love all over! Her simplicity, her helping nature, the way she completely overcomes her disability…how can he not fall in love with her ! Rajat's mother observes that her son's eyes have not left Purvi's face even for a second. She tries to guess if this is the girl Rajat has done friendship with. She watches with a smile as Purvi continues to dance with the handicapped boy. She is beautiful and of considerate nature. Her son has good choice, she concludes!

 **RajatM (nudging him):** Kya dekh raha hai…kitni der se aankhen bhi nahi jhapki tune..

 **Rajat (stammer, shy):** Nahi..nahi toh…main toh bas yuhi dekh raha tha..

Suddenly the dandiya music stops as there is a problem with speaker. One by one the dancers leave the place to take a breather. Purvi is unaware and continues playing with the boy. Many people start staring and laughing at this odd couple. The boy gets embarrassed and walks away leaving Purvi all alone…

She suddenly realizes she is all alone and no one is dancing. She sees some people pointing at her and laughing and gossiping. She still does not realize why no one is dancing and her sticks are still held high in her hands…

CLICK! CLAKKKKK…she feels vibrations on her stick and looks up to see a smiling Rajat in her front !

 **Rajat:** mere saath bhi thoda dandiya khel loo…

She smiles and starts flicking her dandiya stick to his rhythm. They have no music but they are dancing to their own beat.

 **Abhijit:** aakhir hai toh gujrati hi…..maat ke pet se dandiyaa khelna seekha hogaa…

 **Tarika:** dekho toh..dono ko toh music ki zaroorat bhi nahi hai..

 **Baapuji:** Bahuuu..yeh apna Rajat hi hai naa…isse pehli baar dandiyaa khelte dekh raha hoon…wh bhi binaa gaane ke….

 **RajatM (smiling/surprise):** Ji Baapuji..yeh hai toh apna Rajat hi…bas roop naya hai..

Rajat likes the way her duppatta flutters whenever she turns. Her face lights up with her broad smile, her forehead shines of sweat and her 'maang teeka' dances with her and so do her bangles, her anklets and her necklace producing the sweetest sound to his ears !

He is lost in his world, when the music comes back on and people surround them to dance again. Rajat notices the cacophony around and slows his pace down. He indicates he is tired and slowly leaves the crowd. The CID team members dance with Purvi, she receives a message from her father. She excuses herself from the crowd and goes to Rajat to collect Shaanu who is still playing and dancing with Bhavna..

 **Rajat:** Tum jaa rahi ho? Itni jaldi?

 **Purvi (note):** papa chintaa kar rahe hai..

 **Rajat:** 2 min ruk sakti ho…main tumhe meri Maa se milaana chahta hoon. She nods her head and straightens her ghagra choli and wipes the sweat off her face.

Rajat waits and when she is ready, he takes her to meet his mother. His mother is still watching the dancing crowd in front of her. Rajat gently taps her shoulders.

 **Rajat:** Maa…woh..yeh…Purvi hai…meri friend..

Purvi smiles and bends to touch Rajat's mother's feet.

 **RajatM:** arre…jeeti raho…bahut sundar ho tum..Purvi nods and looks down. Kya tum bhi Rajat ke saath kaam karti ho?

 **Rajat:** Nahi Maa..Purvi specialist hai…kabhi kabhi hamare department ki madat karti hai..

 **RajatM (smiling):** acha…kahan rehti ho?

 **Rajat:** Purvi Borvali me rehti hai…

 **RajatM:** hmmm…tum garba dandiya bahut acha khelti ho…kya tum bhi Gujrati ho?

 **Rajat:** Haan…Purvi ka surname Shah hai..he chips in and looks at her. She smiles in return.

 **RajatM:** tu isse bolne dega..tabse saare jawaab de raha hai…bolo beti.. she looks at Purvi. Purvi looks at Rajat who doesn't know what to say. She gives a small smile and takes out her note pad and pen.

 **Purvi (note):** Maaf kijiye..magar main sunn bol nahi sakti. She hands the piece of paper to his mother.

Rajat's mother reads the note and looks at Purvi with a shock. She did not expect this in her dreams !

 **Rajat M (shocked voice):** kya…kya sach me? Tum….Purvi nods her head and smiles at her.

Rajat's mother keeps a hand on her cheek and pats it softly.

 **RajatM (tears):** Rajat…yeh…aise….main isse kaise baat karoon..

 **Rajat:** Purvi hoth padh sakti hai maa..aap uske taraf dekhke baat kijiye..

 **RajatM (soft voice):** kya boloon main tumhe…main bass tumhe aashirwaad de sakti hoon beti..hamesha khush rehnaa….tum bhale hi umar me choti ho magar dil ki bahut badi ho…bahut badi…suddenly she cups Purvi's face and kisses her forehead.

Purvi feels her kiss and touches her forehead. She once again touches his mother's feet, his mother hugs her.

 **Baapuji:** Rajat…lagta hai bahuu ko bhaa gayi teri pasand. Mujhse kab milaa raha hai..

Rajat pats Purvi's shoulder and points to his grandfather. Purvi smiles and writes a note to Rajat..

 **Purvi (note):** Yeh aapke baapuji hai naa..

 **Rajat (surprise):** tumhe kaise pata?

 **Purvi (note):** Whatsapp pe aap dono ki photo dekhi maine..

She touches his grandfather's feet who in return blesses her.

 **Baapuji:** Rajattt…isse jald hi ghar laana… Rajat's mother looks at him, he looks flustered.

 **Rajat (whisper):** Baapuji…aap…meri band bajaa denge ek din..

 **Baapuji (whispering):** tere shaadi me zaroor bajaaonga…he laughs and Rajat blushes…

 **Purvi (note):** Main chalti hoon…Shaanu ke sone ka waqt ho gaya..

 **Rajat:** main..main chodd doon tumhe…

 **Purvi (note):** nahi…main bus me chali jaoongi…

 **Rajat:** theekh hai…ghar pahunchte hi mujhe message karna.. Purvi smiles and takes leave.

 **Shaanu:** Byeeee..Tajatt Maasa…

Rajat gets scared and looks if his mother heard. She is checking her phone. He sighs a relief and waves a bye to them.

His CID team also come to wish Rajat and his family a good bye.

 **RajatM:** arre..aap sab log hamare ghar aana kabhi…

 **Pankaj:** zaroor aunty…mujhe gujraati khaana bahut pasand hai..bahut dino se gujrati shaadi me nahi gaya..

 **Abhijit (tapping Rajat's shoulder):** Arre Pankaj….yeh ichaa bhi jaldi poori ho jaayegi..Kyun Rajat?

 **Rajat (coughing):** Jiii…kya Sir?

 **Abhijit:** arre…tum shaadi toh karoge naa…wohi bol rahe hai..kyun aunty…maine sahi kaha naa..

 **Rajat:** Shaadi…shaadi..meri?

 **Baapuji:** aur kya..meri? he laughs..

 **RajatM (looks at him with a smile):** Devi maa ne chaaha..toh bahut jald hi hogi…dekh lenaa.. She continues to stare at Rajat, who bows his head down in shyness..

 **So...Rajat's mother likes Purvi! Next chapter a proposal !...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rajat house**

His mother comes to his room to talk to him.

 **RajatM:** Rajat…aaj mujhe acha laga tumhare saare doston se milke…sab bahut ache hai..

 **Rajat (smiles):** Ji Maa..

 **rajatM:** magar inn sabme ek hai jo mere dil pe apna ghar kar gayi..

 **Rajat (heartbeats fast):** kaun? Kaun Maa..

 **RajatM (placing hand on his cheek, smiling):** kya tu nahi jaanta main kiski baat kar rahi hoon? He smiles, looking down.

 **RajatM:** chal theekh hai..main hi bataati hoon…Purviiii…Rajat looks upto her.

 **Rajat:** Maa…

 **RajatM:** Purvi wohi hai naa..jisse tune dosti ki? He nods his head

 **RajatM:** bahut pyaari hai…she has tears in her eyes…magar Bhagwaan ne uske saath aisa anyaay kyun kiya..kya woh…kya woh theekh nahi ho sakti?

 **Rajat:** Maa…woh bilkul theekh hai…usme koi kami nahi hai…

 **RajatM:** hmm..sahi kaha tumne…usse dekhke yeh lagta hi nahi…uske jeevan me kuch kami hai…sach..kitni bahadur hogi woh….uska woh swabhaav…sab kuch bhaa gaya mujhe.…main kuch puchoon tumse?

 **Rajat:** Haan..puchoo Maa

 **RajatM:** Tujhe woh bahut pasand hai naa?

Rajat's palms go cold and his lips go dry. He looks at his mother's gaze at him.

 **RajatM:** dekh…Maa hoon main teri…mujhse kuch mat chupaa..tu…tu usse shaadi karna chahta hai?

 **Rajat (holding his mother's hands):** Maa…maine kabhi tujhse jhooth nahi bola hai aur bol bhi nahi sakta…mujhe Purvi pasand hai..main uske saath apna jeevan bitaana chahta hoon…..magar..

 **RajatM:** Magar ? magar kya?

 **Rajat:** Maa..mujhe lagta hai shayad Purvi shaadi ke liye tayyar nahi hai…he explains the conversation he had with Purvi's father.

 **RajatM:** hmm..kya tumne Purvi ko apni dil ki baat bataayi?

 **Rajat:** Nahi Maa..

 **RajatM:** toh pehle usse baat karo…uski dil ki baat jaano…yeh tumhe karna hi hoga Rajat..

 **Rajat:** Kaise Maa…meri himmat nahi ho rahi hai..

 **RajatM:** idhar dekh..he looks at her face….Srinathji tujhe himmat denge…baaki main aur Baapuji toh hai hi tere saath..

Rajat cannot sleep at night thinking of ways and means to propose to Purvi.

 **Next day, Purvi house**

Purvi's father opens the door to let a very nervous looking Rajat in.

 **PurviF:** arre…Rajat..aao andar aao..

Rajat steps in gingerly, his heart beats loudly, his eyes scan the room. Its very quiet.

 **Rajat:** Namaste uncle…aap ..aap akele hain?

 **PurviF:** haan..Purvi office ke kaam se gayi hai..aati hogi..

 **Rajat:** ohh…he again looks inside…Shaanu..Shaanu dikhaayi nahi de rahi?

 **PurviF:** Shaanu aur Surbhi aaj subah hi Ahemdabad chale gaye..

 **Rajat:** ohh…yeh main ice cream laaya tha uske liye…usse pasand hai naa..

Purvi's father gets up to keep the icecream inside…

 **Rajat:** uncle…ek…ek glass paani milega..

Her father gets a glass of water for him. Rajat gulps the water down quickly and smiles at her father.

 **PurviF:** tumhe kuch kaam tha Purvi se?

 **Rajat (wiping sweat off his brow):** Haan..nahi…mera matlab…ek..ek aur glass paani milega..

Purvi's father gets another glass of water. Soon there are several empty glasses on the table and Rajat hasn't uttered a single word.

 **PurviF:** Rajat…kya baat hai? Itne pareshaan lag rahe ho?

Before Rajat can reply, the doorbell rings. Purvi's father opens the door. Its Purvi..

 **Purvi (to Rajat, note):** aap kab aaye? Kuch kaam tha?

 **PurviF:** yehi toh main pichle aadhe ghante se pooch raha hoon…bahut pareshaan dikh raha hai…tumhi puch lo..

 **Purvi (worried, note):** Kya hua Rajat? koi problem hai?

Rajat looks at her and stands up. He takes a deep breath and goes near her father.

 **Rajat:** Uncle…main..he looks at Purvi once..he prepares his heart and mind…. **Uncle main Purvi se shaadi karna chahta hoon..agar aapki ijaazat ho toh…**

 **PurviF (shock):** kya? Yeh tum…..he whispers…tears cloud his eyes..

 **Rajat:** yeh sach hai uncle..main Purvi ko pasand karta hoon…usse apni patni banana chahta hoon..aur iss liye aapki permission chahiye..

Purvi's father cannot speak and is moved by this sudden proposal. He just hugs Rajat and starts sobbing.

 **PurviF (crying, folding hands):** meri samajh me nahi aa raha hai…main kitna khush hoon aaj..yeh bahut bada ehsaan kiya hai tumne mujhpe..meri Purvi bahut bhagyawaan hai….uske naseeb me tum jo ho..

 **Rajat(holding his hands):** Uncle please..aisa…aisa mat kahiye..main koi ehsaan nahi kar raha hoon…main Purvi se pyaar karta hoon…mere liye woh duniya ki sabse perfect ladki hai…in fact mujhe toh darr lagta hai kahin woh mujhe reject naa kar de….main shayad uske laayak nahi hoon..he smiles..

 **PurviF:** mujhe nahi lagta who tumhe reject karegi… Koi paagal hi hogi…kyun Purvi..maine sahi kaha naa..

He gets up to walk to Purvi. She is standing like a statue. Her father holds her by her shoulders and kisses her forehead.

 **PurviF:** Purvi beta…..main bahut khush hoon..aakhir tumhara ghar bassne jaa raha hai…ab tu bhi mujhe chodke chali jaayegi…

 **Purvi (angry, tears, doing rapid actions):** Main…main kahin nahi jaa rahi hoon..main koi shaadi nahi karnewaali hoon..she rushes out of the house in anger..

 **Rajat:** Uncle…Purvi…

 **PurviF:** tum jaoo Rajat..woh gusse me hai..main usse baadme samjhaata hoon..

 **Rajat:** woh kahan gayi hogi uncle…maine shayad galti kar di…mujhe usse pehle baat karni chahiye thi..

Purvi reaches an empty spot at the beach. She sits on a rock and cries. Images of Rajat talking about their marriage flashes in front of her.

 **Purvi (mind):** Kyun? Kyun Rajat…hamare beech sab kuch theekh chal raha tha..maine tumhe apna dost maana..tumne sab kuch bigaad diya..she sobs quietly putting her head between her knees and hands. Its sunny out and she gets disturbed by the sunlight. Suddenly she is in shade. She looks up – Rajat is sitting next to her blocking the harsh sun.

 **Rajat:** Hi…yahan akeli kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi looks at him in anger and turns her face away. She looks back and realizes he is gone. She is upset that he left without talking so she turns her face back- its Rajat…on the other side.

 **Rajat (holding his ears):** I am sorry….shaadi ki baat mujhe pehle tumse kehni chahiye thi….so…ab karta hoon..Purvii…kya tum mujhse shaadi karogi?

Purvi looks at him with tears and gets up angrily and walks away. Rajat gets up too and jogs behind her.

 **Rajat:** Purviiiii…Purviiiiii…she doesn't turn. He realizes she cannot hear and walks up in front of her stopping her.

Purvi stops and tries walking from the other side, he blocks her way, she tries the other, he blocks it again.

 **Purvi (writing note):** Mujhe jaane do…

 **Rajat:** pehle jawaab do..

 **Purvi (note):** Mujhe shaadi nahi karni..

 **Rajat:** magar kyun?

 **Purvi (note):** Nahi karni toh nahi karni..

 **Rajat (blocking her way, hurt in eyes) :** Purvi..ek min..main…main tumhe force nahi karna chahta hoon kisi bhi tarah..main sirf reason jaanna chahta hoon…tum aakhir kyun manaa kar rahi ho?

Purvi looks into his dark brown eyes and looks away, not wanting to answer that question. She tries to walk away once more, he again tries to stop her.

 **Rajat:** okay…tumhe time chahiye…tum aaraam se sochke bataoo..main tumhara intezaar karoonga..chahe toh poori umar le lo…

 **Purvi (writing note):** mera intezaar mat karna….kissi achi ladki se shaadi kar lena..

 **Rajat (smiles):** tumse achi kaun hai? Bataoo toh..

 **Purvi (angry, writing a note):** Pleassse…stop it! Tum jaante ho hum dono ka koi mel nahi…tum jaante ho main tumhare laayak nahi hoon…tum jaante ho iss rishte ka koi anjaam nahi hogaa..sirf dukh, aasoo aur takleefen hi hongi….apni zindagi barbaad mat karo..she sobs and folds her hands in front of him..

 **Rajat (hurt):** Theekh hai…main..main tumhari baat maan leta hoon..magar pehle mere ek sawaal ka jawaab dena hoga tumhe..

Purvi looks up to him, he steps closer to her.

 **Rajat (looking into her eyes):** Kya tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti?

Purvi is taken aback by this question. His gaze is unmoving, she tries to look away from his eyes, but cannot.

 **Rajat:** maine kuch poocha tumse Purvi….kya tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti?

She takes a step back, he moves in closer again.

 **Rajat:** nahi karti toh Naa bol do..main chala jaoonga..she picks up her notepad, he snatches it…

 **Rajat:** meri aankhon me dekhke jawaab do Purvi…do you love me or not? She has tears, but there is no other reaction from her…

 **Rajat (heartbroken):** tum haan bhi nahi keh rahi ho aur naa bhi nahi…allright Purvi…main aur pareshaan nahi karna chahta tumhe…I am leaving…humne iss rishte ki shuruaat dosti se ki…magar main apne pyaar me itna badh chuka hoon ki ab tumse dosti bhi nahi rakh sakta…yeh hum dono ko sirf takleef degi…tum..tum mera pehla aur ek lauta pyaar ho...yeh sach hai Purvi...mere dil me hamesha tumhare liye pyaar aur izzat rahegi….agar aage chalke tum kisi aur ko apna jeevan saathi banaaogi..toh please mujhe apni shaadi me zaroor bulaana…main badhaai dena chahoonga..tumhe nahi..uss 'Lucky man' ko…haan..duniya ka sabse 'Lucky' insaan hi hoga…tum jo uske saath hogi..

Goodbye Purvi..Goodbye…

Purvi watches him walk away slowly from her. It's a painful parting for both. Tears stream down Purvi's face, she is allowing her friend, well wisher and love to walk away. Yes! She loves him immensely for he is the only one to overlook her disability and admire the real person in her. He is the only one who protected her, never laughed at her discomfort or made her feel small.

Yet! She let him go…she loves him but she is afraid to accept it…afraid of how society will react..afraid that soon they may fall out of love…soon she will be all alone..

 **Purvi (mind):** Purvi…yeh kya kar rahi hai tu…Rajat tujhse pyaar karta hai…yeh tera dil bhi jaanta hai..aur tu bhi usse pyaar karti hai…aur aaj tune ussika dil todd diyaa…usse hi itna bada dukh diyaa…Rok le usse Purviiii…bol de tu bhi pyaar karti hai..be intehaa pyaar! Rok le Purvi….

Her heart overpowers her mind, she wants to stop him..he is far away..her heart urges her to call him back..she opens her mouth in reflex..but no words come out..tears stream down her cheeks faster…

Rajat is walking away slowly unwilling to take the next step. Its his first heartbreak ever and it pains him…he feels bad to leave her and he has broken their friendship too..how could he remain 'just friends' with her…he knows there is only name to this relation – Love and he wanted to proclaim it loud to the whole world..he wipes his tears and takes the next unwilling step…..

 **Voice:** **YAYYYATTTTTT…**

Did..Did she just call him? By his name? he turns around..She is running towards him, one hand outstretched !

 **Rajat(whisper):** Purviii…he stands rooted at that spot!

Purvi runs to him, she is close enough, she is panting, crying and trying to regain her breath.

 **Purvi (panting, trying to call his name): Yaa..YAYYATT.(Rajat).** her throat gets a sharp pain..she fights it..Rajat looks on stunned..he has heard her so-called voice for the first time..

 **Rajat (shocked):** Tum…Tum bol sakti ho? Haan Purvi?

She nods her head as No…her throat pains again..she touches her throat!

 **Rajat:** Purvii..please..tumhe takleef ho rahi hai…mat bolo…please..she looks at the fear and concern in his eyes..he is scared !

Tears flow through her eyes and she unexpectedly cups his face with her two hands.

 **Purvi (whisper): Yayyat…she swallows the pain…..I oooooo uuuuu (I love you)…she looks up in his eyes!**

Tears spill out of his eyes, his love is complete….Purvi has declared her love to him..in her own way, overcoming her difficulty, her disability..

 **Purvi: Yayyattt..** she finds a finger on her lips.

 **Rajat (tears):** Shhhh..Purvi..main samajh gaya Purvi…samajh gaya…main jaanta hoon yeh tum apne dil se keh rahi ho…aur yeh bhi samajhta hoon kitni takleef huyi hogi tumhe…magar phir bhi tumne kaha…

He presses his forehead to her. She holds his hands.

 **Rajat:** Purvi.. main..main tumse kuch kehna chahta hoon…

Purvi watches as he steps back from her. He smiles and uses his hands in sign language….

 **Rajat (using his hands):** I really Love you….Will you marry me?

Its now Purvi's turn to be shocked. He has learnt sign language for her !

Purvi walks up to him and takes his right palm. She uses her finger to trace a YES on his palm. She looks down in shyness. He smiles and slowly covers her hand with his. Fingers intertwined they both walk to the waves….

 **True love is to love the person without conditions, alterations! Purvi's true love made her call him out inspite of her being mute...Rajat's true love is to love her unconditionally ! they have accepted their love...will it be all roses?**

 **Let me know what you guys think of this proposal !**


	15. Chapter 15

The newly in love couple are seated and talking. It must be fascinating to watch – Purvi talking with her hands and notes and Rajat smiling and replying.

 **Rajat:** tum mujhe bhi yeh sign language sikhaoogi?

 **Purvi (note):** toh yeh propose karna kisse seekha?

 **Rajat:** woh maine online seekha. He smiles shyly.

 **Purvi (note):** toh baaki sign language bhi online seekh lijiye..

 **Rajat (putting an arm around her shoulder):** arre….tumse seekhoonga toh uss bahane tumhare saath waqt bitaa paaonga naa…shaadi se pehle hi sab kuch seekhna chahta hoon main..he gently hits her forehead with his.

Purvi smiles and looks at the sun ahead.

 **Rajat:** Kya soch rahi ho?

 **Purvi (note):** hamaari shaadi? Kya yeh ho paayegi? Aapke gharwaale? Kya woh maanenge?

 **Rajat:** Maa aur Baapuji ko tum bahut pasand ho…rahi baat Papa ki..thoda muskhil hai lekin manage kar sakte hai….tum mujh par bharosa karti ho naa..

 **Purvi (note):** aap par bahut bharosa hai…jaanti hoon mushkilen hongi…

 **Rajat:** mushkile? Kaisi mushkile?

 **Purvi (fear, note):** kya woh sab mujhe apnaayenge? Yeh jaante huye ki main sun bol nahi sakti..

 **Rajat:** Purvi..issme kya badi baat hai…tumne apne aap ko itni achi tarah se sambhaala hai…I don't think tumhe koi bhi mushkil hogi adjust karne me..

 **Purvi (sad, note):** aap nahi jaante yeh sab kitna mushkil hai mere liye….jab main choti thi…sab mujhse alag bartaav karte….main sun bol nahi sakti toh sab logon ne ye maan liiya tha ki main kuch nahi kar sakti…Maa-Papa bhi mujhse alag aur Surbhi se alag bartaav karte…main Surbhi ko dekhti aur yeh sochti ki ussme aur mujhme kya farak hai…uske dost alag, uska school alag, uske hobbies alag, uske khilone alag…mujhe aisa lagta tha jaise main iss duniya ka hissa hi nahi hoon…main apne aap ko iss duniya ka hissa banana chahti thi…bahut mushkile sahi hai maine…apne aap ko iss bheed me shaamil karne..aur bahut hi kam logon ne saath diya hai mera..aur ab yeh sab phir se hoga….kayi log aaj bhi mujhpe haste hai, mera mazaak udaate hai…mujhe inn sab ki aadat ho gayi hai magar…

 **Rajat:** Magar kya Purvi?

 **Purvi (tears, note):** Magar aap meri zindagi se juddd jaayenge…kahin iss baaar log aapka mazaak naa udaaye meri wajah se…main yeh seh nahi paoongi..She sobs.

He understands her pain. He gently hugs her, she buries her face in his chest. Once she has calmed down, he speaks in gentle tones to her..

 **Rajat:** Log haste hai toh unhe hasne do…woh iss liye haste hai kyunki kisike kamiyon ka mazaak banana aasan hai, magar unn kamiyon ko jeet ke zindagi jeena bahut mushkil hai…logon ke hasne se toh hum jeena nahi chodd sakte naa..main jaanta hoon Purvi..hum dono ke yeh mel bahut logon ko nahi bhaayega..lekin ek baat samajh lo…hum dono ka pyaar sacha hai…hamare dil mil gaye hai….hum ek doosre ko samajhte hai…hamare pyaar ko koi bhi bhasha ki zaroorat nahi hai…bas yeh **DIL SE DIL TAK** ki baat hai..hai naa..

Purvi smiles at him and nods her head in agreement. They talk for some more time and leave the place hand in hand to her house.

 **Purvi house**

Purvi and Rajat touch her father's feet for blessings. Her father hugs them both together.

 **PurviF:** Main bahut khush hoon…bahut zyaada khush…bas iska ghar bass jaaye..main aaram se apni aankhen bandh kar sakta hoon..

 **Purvi (angry):** itni kya jaldi hai..mujhe chodke jaane ki baat kyun kar rahe hai..aap bahut bure hai..she hugs her father..

 **PurviF:** arre…main toh aise hi keh raha tha…mere kehne ka yeh matlab tha ki tumhari zimmedaari Rajat ko saunp doonga toh chinta mukt ho jaoonga…hai naa Rajat..

 **Rajat (smiles):** Uncle…Purvi itni kaabil hai…ki woh toh meri zimmedaari le sakti hai..kyun? logi naa? He teases her..

She goes inside to her room.

 **PurviF:** Rajat…tum apne ghar pe kab baat karne waale ho?

 **Rajat:** bahut jald uncle..papa business ke silsile me shaher se baahar gaye hai..unke aate hi main baat karoonga..

 **PurviF:** chalo theekh hai…mujhe toh abhi bhi yakeen nahi ho raha hai..meri Purvi ka ghar bassne jaa raha hai….tumne sapne toh dikhaa diye hai..bas ek prarthna hai..uska dil mat todna…he has tears in his eyes..

 **Rajat:** Nahi Uncle..please….aap mujh par poora bharosa kar sakte hai…main Purvi ko who saari khushiyaan doonga jiski who haqdaar hai..main kabhi koi aisa kaam nahi karoonga jisse uska dil toote ya uske izzat pe koi aach aaye..yeh mera waada hai aapse..

 **Later, at the door…**

 **Rajat:** jaane ka mann toh nahi hai…huhhh he sighs..magar jaana padegaa..

 **Purvi (shy smile, note):** Ghar pahunchte hi mujhe message kar denge..

 **Rajat:** hmmm..okay…lekin usse pehle ek goodbye gift?

 **Purvi (surprise, note):** Goodbye gift?

Rajat looks around and bends to kiss her cheek. She steps back, denying him in shyness..

 **Rajat:** kya hua?

 **Purvi (shy, note):** aap jaayiye..Papa dekh lenge..

 **Rajat (looking inside, tapping her shoulder):** ohhh…who tumhare papa bulaa rahe hai..

She turns to see and he quickly kisses her cheek slyly. Purvi gets a shock and turns to see him. He has a playful smile on his face and she is blushing red.

 **Rajat:** Goodbye Purvi…Good night..and sweet dreams..

She slowly shuts the door and goes to her room smiling in shyness. She shuts the door, her breathing is rapid and she feels her cheek. Her phone glows with an incoming message.

 **Rajat (message):** I miss you… sad smiley

 **Purvi (message):** itni jaldi….

 **Rajat (message):** hmm…mera toh haal abhi se aisa hai..pata nahi shaadi tak kaise rok paaonga apne aap ko..

 **Purvi(message):** Uss din ka toh mujhe bhi intezaar rahegaa….

 **Rajat (message):** chalo..kal hi shaadi kar lete hai phir..

 **Purvi (shock, message):** Kya?

 **Rajat(message):** hahahaha…main tumse aise chori chupke shaadi nahi karna chahta…main dhoom dhaam se poore duniya ke saamne tumhe apna banana chahta hoon…sabke saamne tumhare maang me sindoor bharna chahta hoon..

They chat on like this…New love !

 **Next day morning, bureau..**

Everyone is discussing about some cricket match.

 **Abhijit:** arre yaar..kal Rohit Sharma out nahi hota toh aaram se jeet jaate..

 **Pankaj:** kya sir..aap hamesha batsmen ki hi galti nikaalte hai..hamare spinners ne kya faltoo bowling ki..20-25 run toh gift me de diye Sri Lanka ko..

They continue to argue and counter argue.

 **Nikhil:** arre..bass karo…ek kaam karte hai..Rajat sir se puchte hai..wohi toh hamare cricket expert hai..Rajat sirrr…

Rajat is busy texting Purvi, he has a smile on his face. Pankaj comes and shakes his shoulders.

 **Rajat:** haan..kya hai Pankaj..

 **Pankaj:** arre sir..aapki zaroorat hai..wahan ghamaasan discussion chal raha hai..aayiye naa..

Rajat joins the discussion coming back to his duty-mode.

 **Rajat:** yes sir…kiss case ki discussion ho rahi hai?

 **Abhijit (surprise):** case? Arre hum koi case nahi..kal ke match ki discussion kar rahe hai..tum thehre hamare cricket expert..so tumhare hisaab se kal ka match kiski wajah se hum haare?

 **Rajat (shock):** Kal..Kal ka match haar gaye?

 **Daya(shock):** tum aise kyun chauk rahe ho? Hum sab toh saath me nikle the naa..ghar jaakar match dekhne…tumne dekha nahi?

 **Rajat (embarrassed):** Nahi..woh…woh….he looks for excuses, doesn't get any.

 **Abhijit:** ohhhh…tum bureau se seedha ghar hi gaye naa? Yaa raasta bhool gaye?

 **Rajat (nervous):** bureau se main ….ahhh…haan…raaste me…woh….

Everyone crowds him now. They all realise he is trying to hide something, but owing to his straight naure he cannot..

 **Rajat:** aap log…aise..aise kyun dekh rahe hai..Pankaj…dikhaa toh..highlights..main abhi aaya sir..

 **Daya (winking):** haan haan jaoo…jaane se pehle itna toh bataoo..woh Versova me station ke paas jo beach hai uska naam kya hai?

 **Rajat (without thinking):** Silver sand beach….

 **Abhijit (taking hint):** Ohh..dekha Daya…Versovaaaaa….tumhare ghar ke ekdum ulte direction pe hai naa…

 **Rajat:** haan…toh…

 **Daya (putting hand on his shoulder):** toh Mr Rajat Mehta…kal shaam ko aap apne ghar ke ekdum ulte direction pe Versova beach me kya kar rahe the?

 **Rajat (swallowing):** aap…aapko kaise maloom?

 **Daya:** chori pakdi gayi naa….maine toh bass tukka maara tha…sahi teer pe laga …toh bataooo..kal shaam ko beach pe kiske saath the **Tajatttt Maasaa ji….** he imitates Shaanu..

 **Rajat (shy):** Sir..kal..kal shaam ko main…uske saath tha

 **Abhijit:** uske? Kiske? Maasaa ki Maasi ke saath? He winks..

Rajat nods his head as yes, shyly looking down. He runs his hands through his hairs.

 **Nikhil:** Mubarak ho sir….rishtaa pakka?

 **Rajat:** Thank you Nikhil…haan…kal maine Purvi ko shaadi ke liye propose kiya..aur woh maan gayi..

Everyone congratulates Rajat!

 **Abhijit:** arre waah….abhi do din pehle hi tumhari Maa ne shaadi ki baat ki thi..aur tum toh bhai superfast nikle..

 **Pankaj:** sirrrr…aapki shaadi kab hai?…main toh abhi se dieting shuru kar leta hoon..badhiyaa khaana jo hoga..

 **Rajat:** pehle ghar par toh baat kar loon..mere papa 2 din baad aayenge…soch raha hoon tabhi unse baat kar loon..

Everyone wishes him good luck for that…

 **2 days later**

Rajat comes home at dinner time. His mother opens the door with a worried look on her face.

 **Rajat:** Maa…kya baat hai..aise pareshaan kyun ho?

 **RajatM:** andar toh aa…bataati hoon…

Rajat comes inside and hears sounds of laughter. His father is home and the various voices indicate presence of guests.

He steps inside and reaches the drawing room. His father sees him and gets up.

 **RajatF:** Arre…aa gaya…aajaa…aajaa….dekh tujhse kaun milne aaye hai..

He looks at the guests and gets a shock – its Saavi and her parents..

 **Saavi (excited):** Hiiii Rajat !

 **Rajat:** aap…aap sab log? Yahan?

 **SaaviF:** haan beta…tumhare papa se baat karne aaye the…khush khabri hai..

 **Rajat (scared):** Kya?

 **rajatF:** Humne rishta pakka kiya hai…teri aur Saavi ki…his father hugs him, while Rajat looks on horrified at his mother. His mother exchanges worried looks with him…..

 **Will Rajat be able to tell about Purvi to his father? Will his father accept Purvi?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rajat (shock):** papa..shaadi…mujhse..mujhse bina pooche..aise..

 **RajatF:** toh kya..abhi pooch leta hoon..manaa thode karne waala hai tu…hahahaha…

Rajat looks at his father's eyes, without saying anything. His father stops laughing and realizes he wants to say something.

 **RajatF (paying attention to Saavi parents):** arre….aap log..time toh dekhiye..Rajesh (Rajat elder brother)..tum jaoo inhe zaraa hotel chodd aaoo..hum log kal subah baaaki baaten karte hai..

Everyone is busy saying their goodbyes, Saavi notes Rajat is missing.

 **Saavi (to her elder sister):** Didi..Rajat kahan hai..mujhe bye bolna hai usse..

 **Rukmini (Saavi elder sister):** ohooo..abhi se hi…hmmm..abhi ke liye jaa…baadme baat kar lena..

Rajat waits in his room, for everyone to leave. He opens his phone and glances at Purvi's pic to get some inner strength.

His room door opens and Rajat's parents step inside. He shuts his mobile and makes some space for them to sit on the bed.

 **RajatF:** aaj main bahut khush hoon…he strokes Rajat's head…teri shaadi ho jaayegi…Saavi achi ladki hai..sach pooch toh main bahut hairaan tha jab samdhi ji saamne se yeh rishta le aaye..haan…kitna bharosa hai humpe unhe…apni dono betiyon ko hamare ghar byaahnaa chahte hai..

 **Rajat:** Papa…he looks up…

 **RajatF:** kya baat hai..dekh raha hoon…tu khush nahi dikh raha hai..shaadi ki baat se..

 **Rajat (shuts his eyes, Purvi's face appears):** papa..main..main Saavi se shaadi nahi kar sakta

 **rajatF (shock):** Kya? Kya bol raha hai..magar kyun? Kya kami hai Saavi me?

 **Rajat:** Papa…Saavi me koi kami nahi hai…who achi hai..magar who meri pasand nahi hai..

 **RajatF:** Sunitaaa (RajatM)…kya ho gaya hai isse…yeh kya bol raha hai…

 **RajatM:** aap…aap ek baar uski baat toh sun lijiye…

 **RajatF (angry):** Kya sunooo main ? Kya sunoo main haan? Arre..iski umar ho chali hai..itna acha rishta khud hamare saamne chal kar aaya hai…Bahu ki choti bahen hai…aur kya chahiye…

 **Rajat:** But Papa..ek baar mujhse pooch toh lete aap…

 **RajatF:** ab iss ghar me meri kuch nahi chalegi kya? Haan tu toh bada police officer ban gaya hai..lekin abhi bhi ghar me sabse chota hi hai naa..tere bhai ko dekh…apni padhaai poori karke family business me mera haath bataa raha hai…maine jiss ladki se kaha uske gale me mangalsootra daal diyaa…kya who khush nahi hai…bachpan se tu apni manmaani karta aa raha hai….Engineering karne kaha toh nahi kiya…business join karne kaha toh CID join kar li..aur ab shaadi karne keh raha hoon toh who bhi manaa kar raha hai…

 **Rajat:** main shaadi se manaa nahi kar raha hoon…main Saavi se shaadi naa karne ki baat kar raha hoon..

 **RajatF (angry):** kya matlab? Saavi ko manaa kar raha hai…shaadi ko nahi? Main samjha nahi..

Rajat looks at his mother, who nods in encouragement.

 **Rajat (gets up):** Papa…main kisi aur ko pasand karta hoon..aur ussi se shaadi karna chahta hoon..

 **RajatF (angry):** Love Marriage !…..Sunitaaa…yeh main kya sun raha hoon…yeh ladka paagal ho gaya hai..hamari izzat mitti me milaane jaa raha hai….arre apni poori family me kisine love marriage nahi ki hai…nahi Rajat…bhool jaoo…meri baat maan lo…tum Saavi se shaadi kar lo…yeh pyaar vyaar sab bhool jaaoge..

 **Rajat:** papa..please…main Saavi se shaadi nahi kar sakta hoon…who achi ladki hai…magar mere dil me koi aur hai…yeh shaadi karke main teen zindagiyaan barbaad nahi kar sakta…nahi kar sakta..

 **RajatF (slapping his forehead):** Rajatttt…main samdhiji se baat kar chuka hoon..ab kaisa lagega agar main manaa karoon toh…kya izzat reh jaayegi meri bol..Bahu ke saamne kaise jaoonga main..socha hai tune..

 **Rajat:** agar aap baat nahi kar sakte toh naa sahi…main baat karne ke liye tayyar hoon…he gets out of his house to go to the hotel.

 **Purvi House**

Purvi has sent many messages to Rajat, who is now driving to meet Saavi and her family. He doesn't check his phone and reaches the hotel and marches up to Saavi's room.

 **PurviF:** kya baat hai? Itna pareshaan kyun lag rahi hai?

 **Purvi (action):** nahi…kuch nahi..sab theekh hai..

 **PurviF:** mujhse chupaayegi ab?

 **Purvi (hugging her father,action):** Rajat ka aaj phone hi nahi aaya…maine message kiya koi jawaab nahi aaya…

 **PurviF:** itni si baat…arre..woh CID officer hai..kaam me busy hoga…tu aise hi pareshaan ho rahi hai..

Purvi worries what could be the reason. He hasn't replied to any of her messages since morning. What if he is ignoring her?

 **Saavi hotel room**

Saavi opens the door and gets excited to see Rajat in front of her. She steps in to hug him, he steps back.

 **Rajat:** Main uncle se milne aaya hoon..

 **SaaviF:** arre…Rajat..aaoo andar aaoo…

Rajat steps inside.

 **Rajat:** Uncle mujhe aap se kuch zaroori baat karni hai..

 **SaaviF:** bolo beta

 **RajatF:** Uncle kya hum akele me baat kar sakte hai please?

Rajat and Saavi's father go out of the room to the restaurant below.

 **SaaviF:** kya baat hai Rajat…pareshaan lag rahe ho? Nervousness hai shaadi ke baare me?

 **Rajat:** Uncle…I…I am sorry..but..main…main yeh shaadi nahi kar sakta..

 **SaaviF (shocked):** Kya?...magar kyun? Kya Saavi me kuch…main baat karoon usse..

 **Rajat:** Uncle please…Saavi me koi kami nahi hai..she is a nice girl…but main usse shaadi nahi karna chahta..

 **SaaviF:** But Saavi aur tum ek doosre ko kitne saalon se jaante ho…who tumhe bahut pasand karti hai..in fact yeh shaadi ka idea bhi ussika tha..arre woh toh yeh keh rahi thi ki tum bhi usse pasand karte ho..

 **Rajat (shock):** Nahi Uncle…maine kabhi Saavi se aisa kuch kaha nahi hai…

 **SaaviF:** Kaha nahi hoga magar tumhare behavior se usse aisa laga…aur issme buraai kya hai Rajat…dono parivaar ek doosre ko ache se jaante hai..tum chahte ho toh hum sagaai abhi kar lete hai aur saadi badme..kitna waqt chahiye tumhe? Bolo?

 **Rajat:** Uncle aap meri baat samajh nahi rahe hai…mujhe problem waqt se nahi hai…main…main kissi aur ladki se pyaar karta hoon..aur ussi se shaadi karna chahta hoon..

 **Saavi (shock, from behind):** Kya? Rajattttt….she comes to the table where Rajat and her father are seated…

 **SaaviF:** Saavi…tum..yahan..

 **Saavi (tears):** Yeh kya keh rahe ho Rajat…main..main tumse bahut pyaar karti hoon…arre uss din se jab se tumhe pehli baar dekha tha..Didi ke sagaai pe..hum dono kitne ache dost hai..hai naa…hum kitni baar akele gaye hai..kabhi movie dekhne,, kabhi dinner pe..aur tum aaj keh rahe ho tumhe mujhse pyaar nahi hai?

 **Rajat:** Saavi…I..I am sorry…maine tumhe kabhi uss nazar se nahi dekha..tum bas meri bhabhi ki bahen ho..ek friend..thats it…main tumhe koi jhoothi ummeed nahi dena chahta..main yeh shaadi nahi karna chahta..

 **Saavi (hugging him):** Please Rajat…..bhool jaoo sab baaton ko..ek baar shaadi kar lo mujhse..I promise main tumhe itna pyaar doongi..tum sab kuch bhool jaooge..Please Rajat..

 **Rajat (trying to remove her from his body):** Saavi..please…sambhaalo apne aap ko…

 **SaaviF:** Saavi…yeh kya kar rahi ho..choddoo usse..

 **Saavi:** No Papa…isse boliye naa…mujhse shaadi karne ke liye…kitne saare sapne dekhe hai maine…

 **Rajat:** Saavi..please…main kisi aur se pyaar karta hoon…aur main apna waada nahi todd sakta…

 **Saavi (angry):** Kaun hai who haan? Mujhse zyaada khoobsurat hai kya? Bolo…Boloooo….she screams..

 **SaaviF (sharply):** Saavi!...basss…

Saavi breaks down, she cannot accept that Rajat doesn't love her.

 **Rajat (helpless):** I…I am really sorry Saavi…we can still be friends…..Uncle..i hope aap meri baat samajh gaye..he folds his hands…mujhe maaf kar dijiye..mere wajah se hamare 2 parivaron ke beech daraar na padd jaaye…

 **SaaviF (understanding):** Arre nahi nahi beta…aise mat kaho….rishte toh upar se hi tayy hoke aate hai…hume pehle tumhari marzi bhi jaan leni chahiye thi…I am sorry too…

 **Rajat:** its okay uncle….i hope aap mujhe maaf kar de aur apne dil pe kuch mat rakhiye…

 **SaaviF:** mujhe khushi hai tumne himmat dikhaayi…warna yeh shaadi karke koi khush nahi rehta…Saavi ka dil toota hai..magar sambhal jaayega…zindagi bhar rone se toh 2 din ka rona behtar hai..

Rajat nods in agreement and looks at Saavi. She has controlled her crying now.

 **Rajat:** I am sorry once again uncle…ab main chalta hoon..

 **SaaviF:** Rajat….congratulations..jald hi tumhari shaadi ki khush khabri sun paayenge shayad..

 **Rajat (smiles):** haan uncle..sab kuch theekh raha toh bahut jaldi yeh khush khabri aapko milegi..

Rajat takes Saavi's father's blessings and leaves the place.

 **Saavi (angry):** Papa….main apni yeh insult nahi bardaasht kar sakti…mujhse zyaada khoobsurat aisi kaunsi ladki hai..jisse Rajat pasand karta hai..

 **SaaviF:** Saavi…shaant ho jaoo…..kamre me chalo….kal baat karte hai..

 **Rajat Home**

Rajat steps inside the house. His whole family is awaiting him. His bhabhi is crying, wiping her tears.

 **Rajat:** papa…maine uncle se..

 **RajatF (angry):** Haan pata hai…unka phone aaya tha…kar aaya naa apni manmaani….meri izzat mitti me milaa di…arre apne hi ghar me apni hi badi bahu se nazre nahi milaa paa raha hoon..

 **Rukmini (crying):** Rajat..agar tumhe Saavi pasand nahi thi..toh uske dil me armaan kyun paida kiye tumne? Bolo?

 **Rajat:** maine aisa kuch nahi kiya hai….aapki bahen hi khamkhaa mere gale padd rahi thi…

 **Rukmini (angry):** Ab tum meri bahen ko galat thehraoge…

 **Rajesh:** Rukmini…..shaant ho jaooo…maine pehle hi kaha tha..Rajat ka Saavi ke saath koi mel nahi hai…tumhare bheje me yeh baat kabhi utri hi nahi…

 **Rukmini:** Haan…haan..main galat hoon..meri bahen galat hai..baaki sab log sahi hai..ek baat samajh lo Rajat…meri bahen ka ghar ujaad ke tum bhi kabhi khush nahi rahoge..nahi rahoge…she walks to her bedroom..

 **Rajat (shock):** Maa…bhabhi aisa kyun bol gayi…

 **Rajesh:** Rajat..tu uski baaton pe dhyaan mat de…raat bahut ho gayi hai…kal baat karte hai..sojaa ab..

 **Baapuji's room**

Rajat steps in his grandfather's room. He is asleep and unaware of what all has happened. Rajat hugs his grandfather.

 **Baapuji:** Rajat…aaj itni der se aaya…bahut kaam tha kya? Arre…chup kyun hai..bolta kyun nahi?

Rajat explains what all happened.

 **Baapuji (smiles):** kuch acha hone keliye…kabhi kabhi kuch buraa ho jaata hai…

 **Rajat:** Baapuji…Papa bahut gusse me hai..aise me Purvi ke baare me kaise bataoo?

 **Baapuji:** tere Papa ka gussa do din me shaant ho jaayega…sabar kar..sab theekh ho jaayega..

 **Will Rajat's father cool down? How will he react when he comes to know Purvi's reality?**


	17. Chapter 17

Rajat tries to talk normally to his father, but he doesn't respond positively for some days. Moreover, his sister-in-law is upset too and overall the atmosphere in his house is negative.

Rajat is emotionally upset as his family is joint and full of love. He feels responsible for this disharmony. On the other hand, he is unable to give attention to Purvi. Its been now some days that they have not been able to talk properly. Purvi senses that he is maybe apprehensive of something.

 **CID bureau, afternoon**

Rajat takes out his frustrations on Pankaj and Nikhil. He has yelled at them for the smallest of mistake. He has not had his lunch and looks visibly upset.

 **Pankaj (wiping sweat):** Baapre…aaj kya ho gaya hai sir ko…2-3 din se toh ekdum badla roop hai..

 **Nikhil:** haan..bahut pareshaan dikh rahe hai…

 **Pankaj:** kahin unka jhagda toh nahi hua nahi hai naa Purvi ke saath..

 **Nikhil:** Nahi yaar..unn dono ko dekhke aisa lagta nahi…doosre couples ki tarah bekaar fight karte honge..

 **Rajat:** Pankajjjj…kya baaten ho rahi hai..case pe dhyaan do..he yells again

 **Pankaj (getting up):** yes sir..ji..abhi deta hoon..

Pankaj takes the file and walks to him. Rajat opens the file and looks up with anger in his eyes..

 **Rajat (angry):** Pankajjjj…yeh file….he suddenly falls quiet. Pankaj who had braced to hear another round of yelling, opens his eyes and sees Rajat standing in front with an expression of surprise and uncertainty on his face.

Pankaj looks back and raises his eyebrows – Purvi is standing at the door with Mr Godbole.

 **Pankaj (mind):** Thank god….Purvijiiii..aaj aapne bachaa liya..

 **Pankaj (to Rajat):** Sir…toh main jaoonn? Yeh file le loon

 **Rajat (losing anger):** haan…haan..woh corrections kar dena..

Rajat looks at Purvi, she smiles and waves a small hi to him. He walks up to her.

 **Rajat (nervous):** Tum..tum yahan?

 **Mr Godbole:** ab kya kare Inspector Rajat…uss din toh keh rahe the apni zimmedari nibhaaonga..aaj peeche hatt gaye..milne hi nahi aate tum…toh socha hum hi aa jaate hai..kyun Purvi?

 **Rajat (shock):** Kya?..zimmedaari? maine kab manaa kiya hai?

 **Mr Godbole:** Arre…3 din pehle hi toh tumhe bataya tha..woh kidnap case ki summary me aapki signature chahiye thi..tumhara jawaab hi nahi aaya..case toh tumhare under hai naa..tumhari zimmedaari hai naa..

 **Rajat (relief):** oh..case….sorry..thoda busy tha…

 **Mr Godbole:** I understand..waise main ACP se milne aaya hoon…Purvi chalo…he signals Purvi to walk inside the ACP's cabin.

Purvi nods her head and walks with her boss. Rajat watches them walking inside. Purvi stops and turns around. She plays with her duppata, looking anxiously at him. She is trying to read his reactions, and then walks ahead.

Nikhil, Shreya and Pankaj make eyes at each other.

 **Shreya:** hmm…Rajat Sir…coffee break ke liye chale?

Rajat takes his eyes off ACP's cabin and nods his head. He takes his coffee and sits quietly.

 **Shreya:** Sir..kya baat hai? Koi tension hai kya? Purvi ke saath?..

Rajat looks at her, she steps back.

 **Shreya:** Sorry sir…I know mera haq nahi hai..

 **Rajat:** Nahi Shreya…woh…acha hua tumne mujhse poocha….main andar hi andar ghut raha tha..

He explains to her about Saavi proposal, the tension in his family, how he is ignoring Purvi in all this.

 **Shreya:** sir…itna kuch ho gaya..aapko Purvi se ek baar baat karni chahiye..

 **Rajat:** kaise Shreya…main kaise usse yeh sab kahoon…uska dil dukhegaa…main usse koi takleef nahi dena chahta…

 **Shreya:** sir…har relation me communication bahut zaroori hai…yahan aap yeh sochke baithe hai ki kahin who pareshan naa ho jaaye..wahan shayad who waqay pareshaan hai ki aap kuch bol kyun nahi rahe hai..aap ek baar usse baat toh kijiye…shayad koi hal nikal aaye..

Rajat thinks over what Shreya has just said. They both come out of the cafeteria. ACP and Mr Godbole are talking something and Purvi is waiting for Rajat. Their eyes meet, he sees a sort of relief on her face. She asks with action if he is fine. He nods his head as yes.

 **Mr Godbole:** acha Pradyuman…main nikalta hoon…chale Purvi…he calls her, she hesitates.

 **Mr Godbole:** Purvi..main aage chaloon..tum akele aa jaaogi kya?

 **Purvi (action):** Nahi..main aapke saath aati hoon…she bids bye to all including Rajat. He watches as she leaves in front of him, without saying anything.

Mr Godbole and Purvi reach down near his car.

 **Rajat (from behind):** Mr Godbole…wait..ek min..

 **Mr Godbole:** arre…Rajat? kya baat hai..kuch bhool gaye kya hum upar? He looks at Purvi…

 **Rajat:** Sir…aap buraa naa mane toh…aapke permission se kya main Purvi ko thodi der ke liye bahar le jaa sakta hoon…

 **Mr Godbole (smile):** Sure…by all means..

 **Purvi (note):** Rajat…aap apna kaam chodd ke please mat aayiye…kya hum baadme mil sakte hai?…if you don't mind?

 **Evening, beach**

Purvi walks quickly to reach the rock where they last met. Rajat is already waiting for her, staring ahead at the setting sun. She jingles her bangles to get his attention.

 **Rajat:** Hi Purvi..he looks ahead..

 **Purvi (note):** Naraaz hai mujhse? Dopahar ko aapke saath nahi gayi isliye?

 **Rajat (amazed):** Tumhe kaise pata chala? Main ACP sir se permission lekar hi tumhare paas aaya thaa..aur tumne yuhi mujhe taal diyaa..

 **Purvi (smiles, note):** Rajat..hum dono uss waqt apni apni duty kar rahe the…personal life nahi mix kar sakte naa..maine isliye kaha…aur koi wajah nahi thi…phir bhi I am sorry, she holds her ears..

 **Rajat (hugging her, murmuring in ears):** Nahi Purvi…I am sorry..itne din tumse theekh se baat nahi kiii…phir bhi tum mujhse naraaz nahi ho…

Purvi cannot hear what he is saying in her ears, but she realizes he is upset and anxious about something. She caresses his back, they remain in that hug.

 **Purvi (note):** aap pareshaan hai? Sab theekh hai naa? Main sunn toh nahi sakti..lekin mehsoos kar sakti hoon..mujhe bataiye naa…main sunoongi…apne dil se..

Rajat sits down and explains everything that has happened, the current tension in their family. Purvi tries to understand the gravity of the situation.

 **Purvi (note, smiles):** main aapse kuch maangna chahti hoon…doge?

 **Rajat:** Kya?

 **Purvi:** ek waada…agar kabhi aapko mere yaa aapke parivaar ki khushi ke beech me kisi ek ko chunna ho..toh aap be jhijak apne parivaar ko chunenge..mujhe sach me buraa nahi lagega…

 **Rajat (tensed):** Purvi…yeh kaisa waada maang rahi ho…nahi..main nahi maan sakta

 **Purvi (kissing his hand, note):** Rajat…hamara rishta toh abhi abhi banaa hai…bas kuch dino pehle..lekin aapka parivaar…unka toh haq zyaada hai…unhone kayi sapne dekhe honge aapke liye..aapke jeevan ke baare me…agar hamare ek hone se who sapne toot jaayenge..toh mujhe yeh manzoor nahi…isliye jo bhi ho…mujhse chupaaiye mat..itna haq jataa sakti hoon naa aap pe main? agar kabhi yeh saath chodna pada..toh aap mujhe bataayiyega…akele yeh faislaa mat lijiye..mere saath yeh dukh aap baat sakte hai..her eyes have tears.

Rajat wipes them, she smiles at him. He smiles back and hugs her, kissing her forehead.

 **Rajat (mind):** Kitna pyaar karti ho tum mujhse Purvi…main iss pyaar ko adhoora nahi chodoonga…I promise…hum dono ek honge…

 **Rajat house, night**

Its post dinner time. Rajat's father is watching news as he does it usually. Rajat enters the drawing room and sits on a chair next to his father. His father ignores his presence and continues watching the television.

 **Rajat (clearing throat, soft voice):** Papa..aapse ek baat kehni thi mujhe..

 **RajatF (watching TV):** bol..sun raha hoon..

 **Rajat (switching the TV off):** Papa…main aapse Purvi ke baare me baat karna chahta hoon

His mother comes out of the kitchen and stands behind Rajat.

 **RajatF:** Kaun Purvi?

 **Rajat:** aap jaante hai Papa..maine bataya tha mujhe ek ladki pasand hai…hum…hum dono ek doosre ko pasand karte hai ...aap ek baar uske Papa se baat kijiye naa..

 **RajatF:** shaadi ho gayi hai yaa…his father asks sarcastically..

 **Rajat:** hum dono shaadi karna chahte hai..magar dono parivaar ke marzi ke saath..

 **RajatF (sarcastic smile):** aisa hai..toh phir bhool jaoo..mujhe iss shaadi se aitraaz hai..

 **Rajat:** papa…aap aisa kyun keh rahe hai? Aap ek baar Purvi se mil toh lijiye…who bahut achi hai..bahut padhi likhi hai…NGO me sign language specialist hai…

 **RajatF:** yehi saari qualifications Saavi me thi..tumne toh ek minute me manaa kar diyaa..toh maine bhi wahi kiya hai..

 **RajatM:** aap ek baar ladki se mil toh lijiye…sach…aapka mann jeet legi pehli mulaqat me..

 **RajatF (getting up):** iskaa matlab…tum mil chuki ho? Haan? He yells..

She gets scared and bows her head down.

 **Rajat (getting up):** Papa..aap Maa ko mat daatiye…woh maine hi uss din mandir me milvaa diya tha…Maa kuch nahi jaanti thi uss waqt..

 **RajatM (tears):** Purvi achi ladki hai ji…hamare Rajat ke liye aur iss parivaar ke liye ekdum sahi hai…dil ki bahut nek, guni aur shaant swabhaav ki hai..woh…

 **RajatF (cuts in between):** waaah…to hiss ghar me ab meri koi zaroorat nahi hai…Maa bête ne milke sab kuch tayy kar liya…Ghar ke bado ka kuch toh lihaaz kiya hota…

 **Baapuji (walking with stick):** ghar ke bado ki baat ho rahi hai toh..main yaad dilaadoon…main abhi bhi zindaa hoon..aur ghar ka sabse bada bhi..Rajat supports his grandfather to sit on the sofa…

 **RajatF (eyes down):** Baapuji…aap iss waqt?…soye nahi?

 **Baapuji:** arre…mere sabse pyaare pote ki shaadi ki baat chal rahi hai..toh neend kaise aayegi bhala..haan tu kya bol raha tha bahu se?

 **RajatF:** dekhiye naa baapuji…Rajat manmaani kar raha hai..naa jaane koi ladki se pyaar kar baitha hai..usse shaadi karne ki zidd kar raha hai..Love marriage…hamare poore parivaar me kisine nahi kiya hai…kya izzat reh jaayegi samaaj me?

 **Baapuji:** hamaare poore parivaar me koi CID me nahi hai…Rajat ne parivaar ki naak unchi hi ki hai naa..aur who zidd nahi kar raha ..tujhse nivedan (request) kar raha hai…usne ek ladki pasand ki hai…tujhe bass usse ek baar milna hai…apni pasand- naa pasand bataani hai..

 **RajatF:** mujhse pehle apni Maa se milvaa diya hai..iska kya matlab hai…meri Haan – Naa ka koi mol hi nahi hai…

 **Baapuji:** Bahu kya koi paraayi hai…arre who uski Maa hai…tum dono ka haq baraabar ka hai Rajat pe…aur jaisa usne kaha Bahu ko kuch pata nahi tha…

 **RajatF:** aap nahi jaante Baapuji…

 **Baapuji (smile):** Main sab kuch jaanta hoon…Bahu ke saath saath main bhi mil chuka hoon choti bahu se..he winks at Rajat..

 **RajatF (shock):** Baapuji..aap…aap ne bhi?

 **Baapuji:** kuch der pehle Bahu se kya kaha tune? Ghar ke bado ka lihaaz kiya hota…toh ghar ka sabse bada main hoon..he asserts with his walking stick..aur sabse bada hone ke naate maine yeh faislaa liya hai..iss itvaar (Sunday) ko hum sab bahu ke ghar jaayenge…uske parivaar se milne..kya kehte ho Deepak (Rajat father)

 **RajatF:** jaisa aap theekh samjhe baapuji..he bows his head down..

 **Later, Baapuji's room**

 **Rajat:** Maan gaye Baapuji…aap dhanya ho..aapne Papa ki bolti bandh karvaa di..

 **Baapuji:** badmaash….apne Papa ke baare me aisa bolega…chal..tu khush hai naa..

 **Rajat:** haan…bahut khush…par..he becomes tensed

 **Baapuji:** ab kya?

 **Rajat:** Papa ko Purvi ka sach nahi pata..agar unhe pata chala toh..

 **Baapuji:** sabar kar…tera baap bahu ke ghar aane raazi hua yehi badi baat hai…jab who bhi bahu se milega…dekhna who bhi 'Fan' ho jaayega..jaise tu ho gaya hai…bawraa kahinka..he pulls his cheek..

Rajat makes his father call up Purvi's father to fix a meeting on Sunday evening.

 **Later, Rajat and Purvi messaging**

 **Rajat:** aa raha hoon main..Sunday ko..apni dulhan ko dekhne…tayyar rehna..

 **Purvi (feeling shy):** dhatt…abhi main dulhan thodi hoon..

 **Rajat:** mere liye toh ho..abhi se practice kar lo…apne aap ko Mrs Rajat Mehta banne ki..

 **Purvi (smile, scared):** Rajat…bahut darr lag raha hai….

 **Rajat:** darr? Kiss baat ka?

 **Purvi:** Pehli baar tumhara parivaar mujhe dekhne aa raha hai…kahin koi gadbad na ho jaaye..

 **Rajat:** gadbad ho..yaa bhuchaal aa jaaye..magar Dilwaale Dulhaniyaa le jaayenge…yeh mera waada hai tumse Purvi…

 **So...Rajat's family will meet Purvi..will this meeting be smooth?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sunday morning**

Purvi has taken her bath and is praying in front of god.

 **PurviF:** dekhna…aaj shaam tak sab theekh ho jayega…bahut jald tere bhi haath peele honge..

 **Purvi (nervous, action):** darr lag raha hai…

 **PurviF:** tujhe kis baat se darr hai? Tu toh meri bahadur bachi hai.. jaise tune Rajat ka mann jeet liya..uske parivaar ka bhi dil jeet legi…aur sab kuch khushal mangal ho jaayega…

 **Purvi (mind, hugging father):** kaise bataoon aapko Papa….maine Rajat se waada toh le liya ki zaroorat padne pe who apne parivar ko chun le..magar naa jaane kyun yeh sochkar bahut darr lag raha hai..yeh kahin sach naa ho jaaye…

 **Rajat house**

He is dressed up and ready sitting in his grandfather's room.

 **Baapuji:** Rajat..zara yeh button toh laga de…Rajat….Rajatt..his grandfather calls him twice, but he is deep in his thoughts..

 **Baapuji (patting his shoulder):** arre…kya soch raha hai…bas kuch der me bahu ke ghar pahunch jaayenge..

 **Rajat:** Baapuji…Papa ko bataa doon purvi ke baare me? Ki who sun bol nahi sakti..

 **Baapuji:** aur tujhe kya lagta hai who kya kahega tujhse?

 **Rajat:** pata nahi…woh naraaz honge shayad…aur phir Purvi se nahi milenge..

 **Baapuji:** Bilkul theekh..hum kayi baar bina dekhe, bina jaane ek faisla le lete hai jo aksar galat hota hai..Tu purvi bahu ko ek mauka toh de..baari baari usne hum sabka mann jeeta hai toh tera baap kis khet ki mooli hai..chal chal…meri madat kar..tujhse zyaada besabar toh main hoon..bahu se milne..

 **Rajat's parents room**

His mother is helping his father to get ready.

 **RajatF:** Sunita…kya kaha tha Rajat ne…uss ladki ke papa kya karte hai?

 **RajatM:** uske Papa retd hai…..kisi company me General manager reh chuke hai..

 **RajatF:** hmm..aur yeh ladki ki padhaai?

 **RajatM (smiles):** Degree ke baad bhi kuch kiya hai..

 **RajatF (admiring):** acha…kaafi padhi likhi maloom padti hai..

 **RajatM (anxious):** Kya aap khush hai?

 **RajatF:** Sunitaa…main Rajat ka baap hooon…uska acha bhala hi chahoonga…baaki pehle ladki ke parivaar se mil lete hain…aage bhagwaan ki marzi..chale..

They all meet in the drawing room. Rajat's elder brother and sister in law have gone to see a movie with their kids. Savitri refuses to be a part of the alliance for emotional reasons.

Rajat is waiting with his grandfather in the drawing room. His parents come too. He gets up and goes to his father.

 **Rajat (nervous):** Papa…he wants to say something but keeps quiet.

 **RajatF:** tune kaha tha ki meri Haan-Naa ka kuch mol hoga…yeh baat yaad hai naa..

Rajat looks in his eyes and nods his head.

 **Baapuji:** Deepak…tujh bhi yaad dilaadoon…tune kal mujhse kya kaha..Rajat looks at his grandfather..he doesn't know what they have spoken.

 **RajatF:** Ji Baapuji…yaad hai…Rajat…tere baapuji ne mujhse yeh waada liya hai ki main khule mann se iss rishte ko Haan-Naa doon..jasbaat me aakar nahi..

They all leave. Rajat messages Purvi before leaving.

 **Rajat (message):** hum sab aa rahe hai….

 **Purvi (message):** main intezaar kar rahi hoon…

 **Rajat (smile):** ek photo toh bhejoo…meri dulhan kaa…

He waits as she clicks a selfie and sends. He smiles at her image – she is dressed up traditionally in a saree.

 **Rajat (message):** Kuch missing hai…

 **Purvi (nervous, message):** Kya? Kuch kami hai? Saree change karoon?

 **Rajat (smile, naughty):** kami toh hai…ruko main batata hoon kya kami hai..

He doesn't reply for 5 min. Purvi gets restless…

 **Purvi (messaging):** Rajat…bataoo naa…time nikla jaa raha hai…

Tinggg…her phone beeps..

She opens the message – it's an image ! Her image in that saree..but with a difference..Rajat has added his own photo standing next to her…

 **Rajat (message):** now its complete J

 **Purvi (message):** Its perfect…..

She looks at the picture again of them together and prays to god for it to be true in real life!

 **DINGGG DONGGG…..**

Purvi's father takes a deep breath and opens the door of his house. He smiles broadly at the party in front of him and welcomes them inside.

Rajat's parents step inside the bright and spacious home. Everyone greet each other and make way to the drawing room.

 **PurviF:** aayiye naa..baithiye…aaram se baithiye…

He touches Baapuji's feet and takes blessings. He folds his hand in Namaste to Rajat's parents.

 **RajatM:** Purvi kahan hai bhaisaab?

 **PurviF:** apne kamre me hai…

Rajat's mother goes inside to check on her.

 **Purvi room**

Rajat's mother steps inside calling her name softly. Purvi is seated on the bed, she doesn't reply. Her mother realizes that she cannot hear and goes to her and sits next to her. Purvi looks up with a start and gets up immediately. She covers her head with pallu and touches Rajat's mother's feet.

 **RajatM (removing pallu):** Hamaare ghar me shaadi ke baad sirf pooja me sar dhakte hai…abhi ke liye rehne de …she removes the pallu gently. Purvi appears very nervous and looks down, breathing fast.

 **RajatM:** idhar dekh, she moves her chin up…bahut sundar lag rahi hai…kahin meri nazar naa lag jaaye tujhe..she removes her kaajal and puts it behind her ears. Purvi is scared and on the verge of crying.

 **RajatM:** kya hua? itni ghabraiyi kyun hai? Himmat rakh…Srinathji sab theekh kar denge..

 **Drawing room**

Purvi's father and Rajat's father talk general things and get to know each other better. Rajat is still tensed and wipes his sweat looking at Purvi's room again and again.

 **Baapuji (patting Rajat hand):** tu kya paseena poch raha hai….arre hum ladke waale hai…thaat se baith..he teases.

 **Rajat:** Baapuji…aap toh ekdum tension free hai…mere toh 12 baje hai..he wipes the sweat again.

 **Baapuji:** chinta mat kar…dekh main kya karta hoon ab…

Baapuji looks around the drawing room. There are pictures of Purvi and her family, some decorative pieces, some certificates and medals on the wall.

 **Baapuji:** Kishore beta (Purvi father)….yeh itne saare medals, certificates…yeh sab tumhare hai? He points to them..

 **PurviF (smiles):** Nahi…yeh sab Purvi ke hai…bachpan se hi padhaai me tezz hai…yeh jab who 10th standard me thi tab….blah blahhh…he starts talking about her certificates and stuff..

Rajat's father gets interested and he too joins them going through the certificates, medals. He then looks at some pictures on the wall – Purvi in some picnic with her family, Purvi dancing garba dandiyaa..he notes that Purvi has a beautiful smile and pleasing personality.

 **Baapuji (whispering to Rajat):** Dekhaa…tere papa ko bhi interest aa gaya…yehi sahi mauka hai…

 **Baapuji:** zara Purvi ko bulaoo..hum bhi toh usko dekhe..itni sundar aur guni hai…kyun Deepak..

 **RajatF (interest, smile):** haan..

Rajat is nervous and holds Baapuji's arms tight as he waits Purvi to come out. He releases his breath when she finally comes out flanked by Purvi's father and Rajat's mother. She comes in the drawing room, places the tray of tea cups and snacks in front of everyone. She smiles and first bends to touch Baapuji' feet who blesses her. She gets up and gives a quick glance to Rajat who says a muted hello to her.

Rajat's father coughs gently and he breaks his gaze and sits on a different chair away from her. Rajat's mother makes her sit next to her.

 **Purvi F (patting her arm):** Chaai do sabko beta…aap sab log bataa dijiye..cheeni kitni lenge..

She makes the tea as per specifications and hands one cup to all. Rajat's father likes tea so he takes the first sip, his mother looks at her husband. He takes the second sip almost immediately. She breathes easy.

 **Baapuji (sipping tea):** Chaai bahut achi hai…hai naa Deepak…

 **RajatF:** hmm…haan…achi chai hai..

 **PurviF:** aap yeh dhokla lijiye naa..Purvi khaana acha banaati hai..

They all take snacks. Rajat's father's mood improves.

 **RajatF:** Kishore ji…aap toh jaante hai hum sab aaj yahan kyun mile hai…main apne parivaar ke baare me sab bataa deta hoon..yeh mere Baapuji hai…inhone 50 saal pehle Mumbai me business shuru kiya..aaj ussi business ko main aur mera bada beta Rajesh sambhaalte hai…Rajat ko toh aap jaante hi hain..aap apne baare me kuch bataaiye..

 **PurviF:** hum sab Surat ke rehne waale hai…retire hone se pehle main Mafatlal industries me General manager tha..meri patni ka 5 saal pehle swargwaas ho gaya aur meri doosri beti Surbhi Ahemdabad me rehti hai…uski shaadi ho chuki hai aur ek bachi bhi hai..Purvi ke baare me kya baton…bahut special hai hum sab ke liye woh…bas iski shaadi ho jaaye toh main Ganga nahaa aaoon..

Rajat glances at Purvi who is playing with the edge of her saree pallu. She appears nervous and extremely beautiful !

 **RajatF:** hmm…Purvi beta..he calls….she doesn't look up, Rajat gets alert and looks at Baapuji..

Purvi's father nudges her to look at Rajat's father's direction. She looks at him and smiles.

 **RajatF (smile):** sab ne tumhari bahut taarif kar li…tumhare padhaai ke baare me…hum sab ne tumhare haath ke bane swaddisht khaana bhi khaa liya…ab bas ek ichaa hai meri…ek gaana gaake sunaa do…

Purvi opens her eyes wide and looks at Rajat. His heartbeats increase and he looks at Baapuji. Everyone is shocked and silent. Purvi looks at Rajat continuously, he averts her gaze. She realizes maybe his father doesn't know her truth. She controls the tears in her eyes and opens her mouth.

 **RajatF:** kya baat hai…gaana toh hum Gujratiyon ke khoon me hai…jaise Garba dandiyaa..inn tasveeron se pata chalta hai..tum acha naachti hogi..toh ab gaake bhi sunaoo…hamaare khaandaan ki parampara hai…meri Maa ne gaana gaaya tha, Rajat ki Maa ne aur uski Bhabhi ne bhi….toh ab tumhari baari hai..ek chota saa gaana…bhajan ya kirtan bhi chalega.. Purvi again opens her mouth and then looks down, still playing with her pallu in nervousness.

Purvi's father looks at Rajat in confusion. Rajat is left with no choice. He turns to his father.

 **Rajat (scared):** Papa…woh…

 **RajatF:** kya? Kya baat hai?

 **Rajat:** Papa…Purvi…Purvi…the words get stuck in his throat. Purvi watches his discomfort and decides to relieve him of it. She gets up and takes her note pad and pen.

Rajat's father watches her writing something; she comes and hands it over to him. She wipes her tears and sits back on the sofa next to her father.

 **RajatF (reading the paper):** I am sorry…mujhe gaana nahi aata…Main sun bol nahi sakti…

Rajat's father reads the chit and looks at her, she nods her head confirming what she has written and remains standing..looking down..

 **RajatF (shock):** Rajattt…yeh..sach hai

 **PurviF:** Rajat..kya tumne apne parivaar ko nahi bataya…Purvi sunn bol nahi sakti..

 **Rajat (looking down):** Papa…woh Purvi paidayshi sunn bol nahi sakti….woh hoth padh sakti hai aur sign language me baate kar sakti hai…

 **PurviF:** Deepak bhai…meri beti sunn bol nahi sakti..lekin bahut kaabil hai..aur aapke bête se bahut pyaar karti hai…bachon ki khushi ki khatir hum yeh rishta pakka kar lete hai…

 **RajatF (angry, getting up):** Rishtaa? Aapne yeh soch bhi kaise liya..main iss rishte ke liye haan kahoonga…aapne hamare parivaar ko dhoke me rakha hai…naa jaane apni sundarta dikhaake mere bête ko phaasa hai…itna ki usse uski itni badi kami nahi dikh rahi…

 **Rajat (slight voice raise):** Papaaaa…yeh sach nahi hai…main Purvi se pyaar karta hoon..sacha pyaar..

 **RajatF (angry):** mujhe iss baare me koi baat nahi karni hai…main jaa raha hoon..he leaves the house in a huff, Rajat and his mother follow trying to talk with his father.

Purvi's eyes fill with tears seeing the situation. She controls it seeing her father sit on the sofa dejectedly. She places a hand on his shoulder and he sobs without looking at her. She sheds her tears too…

 **Rajat (running):** Papa…Papaaaa…ek baar please meri baat toh suniye…

 **RajatM:** suniyeee….

 **Baapuji:** Deepak…yeh kya tarika hai…

His father doesn't listen to anyone and goes ahead taking a taxi.

 **Rajat(tensed):** Baapuji…kya hoga ab..main Purvi ko kya jawaab doongaa..

 **Baapuji (upset):** Maine nahi socha thaa baat itni bigad jaayegi…..

 **Rajat (tears):** Maa…main Purvi ke bina nahi reh sakta…Maaa kuch karo naa..uska dil toot jaayega…

 **RajatM (caressing his hairs):** pehle ghar chalte hai..tere papa se baat karte hai..Srinathji ne chaaha toh sab theekh ho jaayega…chal..

 **Rajat's father is angry? How will he get convinced? next chapter...hopefully he will be convinced...please read and review RajVi Lovers !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rajat House**

Rajat's father is walking to and fro in the drawing room with great tension and anger. The door opens and he stares at the 3 people walking inside – Rajat, his mother and Baapuji. Rajesh and Rukmini are also present. He has just narrated what happened at Purvi's house.

 **Baapuji:** yeh kya tarika hai Deepak…bahu ke ghar se aise hi uthke aa gaye..hamaari kya izzat reh jayegi unke saamne?

His father remains silent.

 **Rajat (walking to him):** papa..aap..aap ek baar meri baat toh suniye..Purvi..

 **RajatF (cutting him):** Ghar se nikalne ke pehle tune kaha tha ki meri haan-naa ka maan rakhega? Kahaa tha naa?

Rajat bows his head down and nods his head as yes.

 **RajatF:** toh theekh hai..mujhe who ladki pasand nahi hai..teri uske saath shaadi nahi ho sakti..

 **Rajat (tears):** Papa please..he pleads for his love.

 **RajatM (tears, small voice):** suniye..aap Rajat ki khushi toh….

 **RajatF:** aur meri khushi? Meri marzi? Uska kya? Haan…arre ek baar ko main uss ladki ke liye haan bol bhi deta.. …arre aisi ladki kisika ghar kaise sambhaalegi…kal ko hum sab ka khayal kaise rakehgi…arre kabhi yeh socha hai tuu uske saath kaise khush rahega..tum dono grahasti kaise chalaaoge? Kahin ko tumhare bache bhi uske jaise goonge behre huye toh? itni badi kami ko kaise nazar andaaz kare haan

 **Rajat (tears, honest voice):** Papa..Purvi me koi kami nahi hai…koi kami nahi hai…who padhi likhi hai, independent hai, nek dil hai..sach boloon toh hum sab se zyaada kaabil hai who….hum sunn toh sakte hai..lekin kitni baar apno ke dard aur takleef nahi sunte….magar Purvi ka dil itnaa nek hai..hamesha doosro ki bhaavnaoon ki, ichaaon ki kadar karti hi..hum sab bol sakte hai..magar apne bol se kitno ka dil dukhaate hai…magar Purvi…Papa log uska mazaak udaate hai, uski kabiliyat pe shaq karte hai..magar uska jawaab usne hamesha apne kaam se, apne ache swabhaav se diya hai..isse zyaada aur kya gunn chahiye aapko apni bahu me…

 **RajatF:** Rajat….yeh saari baaten sunne me achi lagti hai...magar isse pyaar nahi kehte betaaa..yeh tumhari hamdardi hai…

 **Baapuji:** Deepak..yeh kya bol raha hai tu? Tujhe yeh sab Rajat ki hamdardi dikh rahi hai..arre uski baaton ka nahi toh kam se kam meri baaton ka maan rakh…Rajat pyaar karta hai usse…maan jaa iski khushi ke khaatir..

 **RajatF:** Baapuji..aap bade hai..main aapki baat nahi taal sakta..lekin yeh mere bête ki zindagi ka sawaal hai…hamaare khandaan ki izzat ka sawaal hai…main iss rishte ke liye haan nahi keh sakta..

 **Baapuji:** Theekh hai…toh main apne pote ki khushi ke khaatir..iss ghar ka mukhiya hone ki khaatir yeh faisla leta hoon…Rajat ki shaadi Purvi Bahu se hi hogi..

Everyone is silent. They all respect Baapuji very much. No one would dare go against his decision ever.

 **Rajat (tears):** Baapuji..aap…

 **Baapuji:** yeh meri aakhiri ichaa hai…marne se pehle teri shaadi dekhoon…aur jabse Purvi bahu ko dekha hai…uske alaava kisi aur ki kalpana hi nahi kar sakta main…toh bass..maine faisla sunaa diya hai…Deepak..shaadi ki tayyari shuru karo…aaj ke aaj Bahu ke pita se baat karo..

 **RajatF (hurt):** Kar li naa apni manmaani tune Rajat…arre jab mere baaton ka koi mol nahi toh mujhe aaj apne saath le kyun gaya thaa…tu jaanta hai main Baapuji ki baat nahi taal sakta…theekh hai..Baapuji aapne ek faisla liya hai..Rajat ki shaadi hogi…ek faisla main bhi le raha hoon…main iss shaadi ka hissa nahi hoon..

 **Baapuji (shock):** Deepak..yeh..

 **RajatF:** Baapuji..main haath jodtaa hoon..aap aage kuch mat kahiye..main taal nahi sakoonga..lekin itna saaf saaf kehta hoon…meri marzi nahi hogi ussme..he wipes his tears…meri bhi bahut ichaa thi..apne laadle bête ki shaadi dhoom dhaam se ho…mandap ki sajaawat se leke iske pheron tak dil se kaam karna chahta tha…haath uthaakar aashirwaad dena chahta tha…magar aise mere mann me kadwaahat leke nahi…Rajat…tum jeet gaye..main haar gaya…jaa beta….

 **Baapuji (angry):** Tu kya samajhta hai Deepak..tere naa rehne se yeh shaadi nahi hogi..arre main karaoonga mere pote ki shaadi..poore dhoom dhaam ke saath…

 **RajatF (hurt):** Jaisi aap logon ki marzi Baapuji..aap logon ko meri koi zaroorat hi nahi..toh mera bhi iss ghar me kya kaam..

 **Baapuji (shock):** Deepak…yeh kya bol raha hai tu? Apne bête ki khushi ko dekh…

 **RajatF:** Rajat….tu khush hai naa…teri khushi hi yahan zyaada maayne rakhti hai…

 **Rukmini (sarcastic):** Baapre…iss ladki ke per (feet) abhi pade bhi nahi..aur abhi se ghar me itna kalesh ! goongi behri hai..magar bina kuch sunne yaa bole hi itna bada kaam kar gayi...

 **Rajesh (angry):** Rukmini !...kya bole jaa rahi ho..aag me ghee daalna bandh karo…

 **Rukmini (angry):** maine kya galat kaha? Main bhi iss ghar ki bahu hoon..mera bhi haq banta hai..ghar me aane se pehle hi Baap-bete me phoot daal di hai usne..naa jaane kal ko ghar aane ke baad kahin hum sab ko hi alag naa karde..

 **RajatF:** tum logon toh utnaa intezaar nahi karna hoga…main Rajat ke shaadi ke pehle hi yeh ghar se door chala jaoonga…he exclaims with lot of hurt..

 **RajatM (shock):** Yeh aap kya bol rahe hai ji?

 **Rajat (calm voice):** Kisiko kahin jaane ki zaroorat nahi hai…

 **Baapuji:** Kya matlab…

 **Rukmini (slight laugh):** Matalab devar ji ghar jamaai banne waale hai…kyun..sahi kaha naa? who ladki ne kya jadoo kar diya hai….

 **Rajat (coming to his father):** papa..aap mere sab kuch hai…mere liye aapse aur Maa se badhkar iss duniyaa me koi nahi hai…aapka mujhpe poora haq hai…maine apni zindagi me kayi baar aapki marzi ke khilaaf kaam kiya hai…aapko dukh diya hai…I am very sorry papa…he wipes his tears..aap is ghar ke bade hai..hum sabko aap ki zaroorat hai..aapka haath humpar hamesha hona chahiye…main nahi chahta mere wajah se yeh haath kabhi kaape aashirwaad dene me, yaa aapke dil me koi kadwaahat aaye…iss liye maine ek faisla liya hai..

 **Baapuji:** Rajatt..

 **Rajat (looking in his father's eyes):** Agar aapki marzi nahi hai..toh main yeh shaadi nahi karoonga…

 **RajatM:** Rajatt….

 **Rajat (wiping tears):** Please maa..main apne parivaar ko aise jhagadte aur tootte nahi dekh sakta..bachpan se sabko ek jut dekha hai..khush dekha hai..main nahi chahta meri khushi ke wajah se aap sab log dukhi ho jaaye…Papa main Purvi se shaadi nahi karne waala hoon..yeh mera faisla hai..

He leaves the house to tell of his decision to Purvi.

 **Purvi House**

Purvi's father opens the door to welcome a very tensed Rajat inside his house. Rajat looks at Purvi's fathers eyes – they appear red due to crying, maybe.

 **Rajat (head down):** Uncle…woh…

 **PurviF (bitter):** jaanta hoon tum kya kehne waale ho…magar tumse yeh ummeed nahi thi..

A jingle of bangles sounds arrival of Purvi. She manages a smile even though her eyes have slight tears. She has got a glass of water for Rajat.

 **Rajat:** Main..Purvi se akele me baat karna chahta hoon..agar aapki marzi ho toh..

 **Beach, late evening time**

 **Rajat (heavy heart):** I am sorry Purvi….main yeh shaadi nahi kar sakta…

 **Purvi (tears, note):** Main samajh sakti hoon..mujhe bilkul buraa nahi laga…aapne sahi faisla liya..

Rajat cannot bear the pain in his heart and he breaks down hugging her. She hugs him back too, but instead of crying she comforts him, soothes him, waits for him to control his tears.

 **Purvi (holding his hand, note):** Jo bhi hua..ussme aap apne aap ko dosh mat dijiye..yeh kismat ka khel hai..hum mile, dosti huyi aur pyaar…he grips her hand tight…bas shayad itna hi saath tha hamara..

 **Rajat:** main gunehgaar hoon tumhara Purvi…naa jaane kaise kaise sapne dikha diye tumko..aur ab tumhara pyaar bhara dil todd raha hoon…mujhe sharam aa rahi hai apne aap pe..

 **Purvi (note):** Dil aapka bhi toota hai naa…sapne aapne bhi dekhe the…toh main bhi aapki gunehgaar huyi naa..

 **Rajat:** Nahi Purvi…tumhari koi galti nahi hai..

 **Purvi (note):** Rajat…baat gunehgaar hone ki ya galti ki nahi hai…main khush hoon aapne apne parivaar ke baare me socha…iss faisle se aapne meri izzat badhaayi hai..main yeh kabhi nahi chahti ki hamaari khushi se kisiko dukh ho…hum bacho pe hamesha bado ka aashirwaad hona chahiye..isliye aapne jo bhi kiya who sahi kiya…

 **Rajat:** Purvi..tumhare Papa..

 **Purvi (sad, note):** woh bahut dukhi hai Rajat…who bas meri khushi dekhna chahte the…magar tum chinta mat karo…thode din me sab theekh ho jaayega..woh yeh sab baaten bhool jaayenge..

 **Rajat (sad, tears):** Aur…tum?

 **Purvi (sad, note):** main kaise bhool sakti hoon apne pehle pyaar ko? Aap hamesha yaad aaoge…lekin waada karti hoon..aapko yaad karke kabhi roooongi nahi…hamesha khush rahoongi…kisine mujhe pyaar kiya….

Rajat has fresh tears and he hugs her tight. They take leave of each other.

 **Purvi house**

Rajat drops Purvi to her house and talks with her father also. Purvi walks into her bedroom.

 **Rajat (tears):** I am sorry uncle…

 **PurviF (wiping tears):** Main kya kahoon Rajat tumhe..its okay toh nahi keh sakta…magar yehi marzi hai bhagwaan ki toh uske saamne kuch aur bol bhi nahi sakta…bas itna keh sakta hoon..khush raho..

 **Rajat (wiping tears):** Uncle…Purvi…

 **PurviF:** uski chinta mat karo…bahadur hai who..dekha naa kaise ek aasoo nahi bahayaa usne..tum apne aap ko sambhaalo beta…

Rajat takes leave and Purvi's father goes to her room. She is sitting quietly on the bed. He wipes his tears and sits near her. She looks up to him.

 **PurviF:** Woh chala gaya beta…ab tum khulke roo sakti ho..ro sakti ho...

Purvi cannot control the carefully hidden tears anymore. She lets them spill out of her eyes and hugs her father to cry loudly in her heart but noiselessly to the outside world..Her whole body trembles as she cries rackingly, holding her father tight…it's a sight that would melt the heart of the toughest….

…..It breaks Rajat's heart into millions of pieces as he sees the sight of Purvi crying noiselessly. He had come back to say one last goodbye to Purvi but as he stepped into her open house, he never imagined to see his love in such pain and agony !

He rushes out noiselessly as he had come. He drives his car rashly in the pouring rain. He goes straight, dripping wet to his grandfather's room and falls on his feet crying shamelessly..

 **Baapuji (worried):** Rajattt…beta…uthh…yeh kya haal hai…tu poora bheeg gaya hai..

 **Rajat:** Main bahut buraa hoon Baapuji…maine Purvi ka dil todd diyaa..uske saare sapne ujaad diye..usse jeeteji maar diyaa maine…maar diya maine…who kitna pyaar karti hai mujhse Baapuji…

 **Baapuji:** galti teri bhi hai Rajat…tumne bina usse baat kiye itna bada faisla kaise liyaa…

 **Rajat (sobbing):** Ussine mujhse waada liya tha..ki main apne parivaar ko chunoo…kitni paagal hai who…usse apni khushi se zyaada mere parivaar ki padi hai…

Baapuji tries to calm him down, his father watches him from the open door….

 **Next few days…..**

Rajat and Purvi go back to their professional lives. They have stopped all communication with each other.

 **One day evening**

Rajat's housemaid comes in with a sweet box. She gives one sweet to Rajat's father.

 **RajatF:** kya baat hai Kaanta ben…mithaai kis khushi me?

 **Maid (happy):** saab…mere Devesh ko naukri mili hai..

 **RajatF (shocked, surprised):** Devesh ko? Woh toh behraa hai naa?

 **Maid (tears):** haan saab…5 saal pehle uss accident ke wajah se uske sunne ki Shakti chali gayi…hum sab ne soch hi liya tha…yeh zindagi me kuch nahi kar paayega…she wipes her tears..magar uss ladki se milne ke baad, Devesh ki jaise zindagi badal gayi…who ladki nahi jaadugar hai…naa jaane usne kya patti padhayi mere bête ko…uska aatmavishwaas jaga diya…aur aaj dekho…unki sanstha me naukri mil gayi usko..

 **RajatF:** arre waah…yeh toh bahut achi baat hai..

Rajat enters the house after a long day in the bureau. The maid approaches him happily.

 **Maid:** chote saab..aap bhi mithaai lijiye..Devesh ko naukri mil gayi…

Rajat congratulates her and takes the sweet.

 **Maid (wiping tears):** Yeh sab aapki wajah se toh hua hai Chote saab..

 **Rajat:** maine kya kiya Kaanta ben?

 **Maid:** aap hi ne toh uss ladki se milwaaya mere Devesh ko…aapki who dost…

 **RajatF:** kaun dost?

 **Maid:** saab kya bataoo…uska naam yaad nahi aa raha…khud goongi behri hai bechaari…magar dil ki bahuut nek hai…aur itni hoshiyaar..aap miloge naa toh aap ko lagega hi nahi ki who goongi behri hai…arre..kya naam tha uska Chote saab?

 **Rajat (sad smile):** Purvi..

 **Maid;** arre haa…yehi naam hai..Purvi…aap usko yeh mithaai ka dabba de doge?

 **Rajat (looking at his father):** Maaf karna Kanta ben…ab who meri dost nahi rahi..he goes inside.

 **Maid:** Kya ho gaya hai chote saab ko? kuch din Pehle tak kitna khush rehte the..kitna badal gaye the...mujhse toh kabhi seedhe mooh baat nahi karte the..magar yeh pichle kuch mahino se hum jaise chiote logon ka haal puchte the..unhone khud unki uss dost se milaaya...shayad ussuike sangat ka asar tha...ab dekho...bilkul Pehle jaise ho gaye…

Rajat's father ponders over the words said by their maid.

 **2-3 days later**

Rajat's father is escorting Baapuji to the doctor's clinic. His car breaks down and he is talking to the mechanic on the phone, while crossing. It's a hot day and Baapuji is already unwell. He feels dizzy and falls down getting hit by a bike. Rajat's father panics and asks for help from the passerbys.

 **RajatF:** Koi toh bhaisaab gaadi roko…Baapuji…mere baapuji ki madat karo..

Everyone flees the scene as its an accident scene. He begs, pleads and cajoles. A crowd is collected, in the melee his phone also gets stolen.

He is confused, in panic when an auto stops. A young girl steps out and enquires with the crowd. Wihout wasting a moment she gets into the centre and sees an old man sprawled on the ground and another man trying to revive him.

The girl places a hand on the man's shoulder. He turns tearfully and looks at the new face in shock – Its Purvi..

 **RajatF:** tum? Yahan?

Purvi cannot talk instead she indicates to follow her. She helps him pick Baapuji from the spot and takes them in her rickshaw. She hurriedly writes name of the nearest hospital and gives to the driver. She ties a handkerchief to Baapuji's wound on his head.

 **Purvi (note, urgent):** aapne kisiko phone kiya?

 **RajatF (confused):** Mera phone…phonee….he checks his pockets..

They reach the hospital. Rajat;s father is so panicked at the sudden situation that he just sits there with Baapuji. Purvi runs around trying to get the doctor's attention. He watches as she manages to convince the situation with her disability. She falters many times, but never gives up. The ward boys and nurses dismiss her or don't pay attention but she manages to write, rewrite and get their attention. some people make fun of her, the way she uses her hands, but she never pays attention. Instead she rushes here and there to get the work done.

The doctor takes charge and start Baapuji's treatment soon. Luckily its not a deep wound.

 **Doctor (to Rajat F):** inki wound ke stitches ho gaye hai…30 min tak rest karne dijiye..

 **Rajat F (snapping out):** haan..haan…mere Baapuji theekh toh hai naa?

 **Doctor:** haan..bass 3 stitches lage hai..he is fine…inki age ke liye yeh khatarnaak ho sakta tha..aap sahi waqt pe le aa gaye…

 **RajatF:** Thank you doctor…main entry formalilties karta hoon..

 **Doctor:** who toh sab ho gaye..aapke saath who aapki beti aayi hai naa…sab kuch ekdum speed se kar diya..

Rajat's father goes out of the ward. Purvi is seated on a bench outside. She gets up and writes a note to him

 **Purvi (note):** Baapuji kaise hai?

 **RajatF:** theekh..theekh hai..

 **Purvi (relief, note):** Bhagwaan ka shukar hai…

 **rajatF:** hmm…

 **Purvi (note):** aapko koi aur help chahiye?

 **RajatF:** ek phone karna thaa..mera phone pata nahi kahan reh gaya..

Purvi hands her phone to him. He looks at her.

 **RajatF:** Mujhe Rajat se baat karni hai..uska number hai iss phone me

Purvi looks down and nods as No. They have deleted each other's every trace from their lives.

Rajat's father takes her phone and dials Rajat's mobile number. Trngggg…Trnggggg…Rajat's phone buzzes..He looks at the number with astonishment!Though there is no name or picture indicating her existence now …these 10 digits are entrenched in his heart..

 **Nikhil:** Sirr…aapka phone bajj raha hai..uthaaiye naa..shayad important ho

 **Rajat (sad):** Important nahi Nikhil…bahut important hai…he whispers..He cuts the phone with a heavy heart..

Buzzzzzz….Purvi's phone buzzes with a message..

 **Rajat (message):** Hi…tumne phone kiya?

 **Purvi (reply):** haan..Please phone uthaaiye..aapse baat karni hai..

Rajat is surprised at the message. She wants to speak? How? Why?

He is still thinking when the phone rings again. He remembers her message to pick the call. He presses the speak button and moves the phone to his ear – half expecting to hear her voice…it would be a miracle though !

 **Rajat (hesitant):** Heloo..

 **RajatF :** Rajatt..main bol raha hoon..

 **Rajat (shocked):** Papaaa…

 **So now Rajat's Papa has witnessed purvi's abilities and confidence despite her disability. Will this melt his heart? Next chapter - happy happy one ! keep reading and reviewing...all you lovely people..**


	20. Chapter 20

Rajat is shocked to receive a phone call from his father – that too from Purvi's phone.

 **RajatF:** Rajattt..tu chup kyun hai? Helooo..

 **Rajat:** papa..main…kya bolooon…aap..aise Purvi ke phone se? sab theekh toh hai naa?

 **RajatF:** Baapuji ka accident ho gaya hai..main hospital se bol raha hoon..

Rajat rushes to the hospital. He walks to the ward where Baapuji is admitted. He is lying on the bed, head bandaged and a glucose drip on his arm

 **Rajat (worried):** Baapuji…aap theekh toh hai naa? Zyaada chot toh nahi lagi naa..hey bhagwaan…

 **Baapuji (weak voice):** arre..aa gaya tu…ghabra mat…Srinath ji ki kripa hai..zyaada badi chot nahi hai..

 **Rajat (relief):** Thank God…aapne uss biker ko dekha? Police complaint ki kya?

 **Baapuji (smile):** Arre baith..baith aaram se…koi zaroorat nahi hai..jo bhi hua ache ke liye hua…

 **Rajat (tears):** aapki aisi haalat hai..aur aap keh rahe hai acha hua?

 **Baapuji (slight laugh):** Meri baat yaad rakhna…yeh sab acha hi hua..Purvi bahu se ek mulakaat bhi ho gayi

Rajat's expression changes on the mention of Purvi's name. She was nowhere to be seen.

 **Rajat(searching):** papa kahan hai?

 **Baapuji:** pakka tu apne Papa ko dhoondh raha hai?

 **Rajat:** baapuji please..aap jaante hai kya kuch ho gaya hai…main nahi chahta kisiko aur koi takleef ho..he hides his tears.

 **Baapuji:** yeh aasoo poch le..tere hassne khlene ke din hai Rajat…waise tere baapuji bus stop tak gaye hai..

 **Rajat:** Bus stop?

 **Baapuji:** Haan…Bahu ko bus tak chodne gaya hai tera Papa….

 **Bus stop**

Rajat's father accompanies Purvi to the bus stop. She had told him that she would manage alone, but he insists on accompanying her. They both stand quietly in the empty bus stop awaiting Purvi's bus.

 **RajatF:** bahut bahut dhanyawaad beta…tumne sahi samay me hamari madat ki..

 **Purvi (note):** yeh mera farz tha..mujhe Thank you mat boliye..

 **RajatF :** uss din ki baat ke liye maafi maangta hoon main aaj…sab kuch itna achanak ho gaya..

 **Purvi (note):** aap maafi mat maangiye…aapne apni pasand naa-pasand hi toh jataayi…aap apne bête ka bhala zyaada jaante hai..

Purvi's bus comes and she indicates that to Rajat's father. Just before the bus halts at the stop, Rajat's father gives a small smile, indicating a good bye to her. She smiles in return and touches his feet for blessings.

Rajat's father is surprised and shocked at this graceful behavior from Purvi. He just stares at her. Purvi doesn't get his blessing but still smiles and takes leave. His father watches as she helps another old lady to get inside the bus, makes her sit on a seat and enquires with the bus conductor – all in a casual way!

 **Ward, hospital**

 **Baapuji:** Chodd aaya Bahu ko?

 **RajatF (small voice):** haan…woh akeli hi bus me chali gayi..bahut independent hai..

Rajat smiles and feels proud of her.

 **Baapuji:** main Rajat se abhi keh raha tha..Srinathji ne sahi samay pe usse bhej diya….hai naa

 **RajatF:** haan…mere toh haath per kaap rahe the..kuch samajh nahi aaya kya karoon…naa kuch sunaai diya naa kisise kuch bol paaya..aisa laga jaise main goonga-behra ho gaya….bahut daraawna hai aisa hona Rajat…

 **Rajat:** magar aap goonge behre nahi hai Papa...he looks away, not wanting to talk anymore about Purvi and her disabilities..

 **Rajat:** Chale Papa..doctor ne kaha hum Baapuji ko ghar le jaa sakte hai..

 **Rajat house**

 **RajatM:** Srinathji ki kripa hai…Baapuji aap theekh hai…main aapke liye haldi waala doodh laati hoon..Rukmini zara Baapuji ki per dabaa de..

 **Rukmini (bored look):** Maaji..main..Bhavna ko bhookh lagi hai..zaraa usse khaana deke aati hoon..she goes away from the room.

 **Baapuji:** Kya badi bahu…tum bhi kisse kaam de rahi ho…kisiki dekbaal karne ke liye dil me ichaa honi chahiye…ichaa ho har koi apni kamiyon ko jeetke jeena seekh hi jaata hai..kyun? sahi kaha naa Deepak?

 **RajatF:** ji Baapuji..sahi kaha.. he also goes out of the room, thinking something.

 **RajatM:** Inhe kya ho gaya Baapuji?

 **Baapuji:** kuch nahi badi bahu…aaj iske kuch samajh me aaya hai…aaj mujhe yakeen ho gaya hai…mere dil ki aakhri ichaa bahut jald poori ho jaayegi…he prays to God.

 **2 days later, Purvi house**

Purvi is getting ready to go to office. She has taken her bag and after saying bye to her father, she opens the door and is surprised to see – Rajat's father at the door..

 **RajatF:** main andar aa sakta hoon?

Purvi nods and opens the door to let him in. She bends to touch his feet, Rajat's father places his hand on her head.

 **RajatF:** hamesha khush rehnaa…

 **PurviF:** arre Purvi to abhi tak nikli nahi..he sees Rajat's father at the door.

 **RajatF:** Namaste Kishor ji…sorry, bina pooche aapke ghar iss waqt aa gaya..

 **PurviF (surprise):** aisi koi baat nahi..aayiye naa…Purvi tu jaa…tujhe der ho rahi hai..he explains in action.

 **RajatF:** Mujhe Purvi se hi baat karni hai…

Purvi looks at her father, he nods his head. She comes inside the house. They all are seated on the sofa. Purvi and her father wait for Rajat's father to speak. He is still thinking of ways to start conversation.

 **PurviF (prompting):** Deepak ji..aapko kuch kaam tha Purvi se yaa mujhse?

 **RajatF:** pata nahi Kishor ji…baat kaise shuru karoon samajh nahi aa raha…thoda nervous hoon..

 **PurviF:** nervous? Aap khul ke boliye Deepak ji…aapko koi pareshaani hai?

 **RajatF (tears, joining hands):** Purvi beta…mujhe maaf kar de…maine bahut galat socha tumhare baare me..

 **PurviF(shock):** Yeh kya keh rahe hai aap?

 **RajatF (tears):** Kishor ji…bachpan se hi businessman banne ka sapna tha mera..isliye har cheez me fayda nuksaan dekhta hoon…chahe who koi bhi zindagi ka bhi faisla ho..usse jaanch parakh ke hi karta hoon…maine mere bade bête ko bhi apne hi jaisa banayaa..magar Rajat..he smiles…who alag hai..bachpan se hi uski soch, uski pasand bilkul alag hai…mujhe har baar lagta tha ki who manmaani sirf mujhe chidhaane ke liye kar raha hai…iss baar bhi…Purvi ko pasand karke..he looks at Purvi, who looks down immediately.

 **RajatF:** Bahut gussa aayaa tha mujhe..iss baar saari hadhe paar ki thi usne..aap logon ke ghar pe aane se pehle maine Rajat se ek waada liya tha..ki woh meri pasand-naa pasand ka mol rakhega..aur usne rakha..woh chahta toh bahut aasaani se Baapuji ke sahaare mere manaa karne ke bawajood yeh shaadi kar leta..

Purvi smiles inwardly, feeling proud at Rajat's sensibility and understanding and the respect he gave to his parents.

 **RajatF (looking at Purvi):** main khamakhaa apne bête pe yuhi garv kar raha tha…who toh mujhe baadme paa chala ki yeh sab Purvi ne kiya hai.

Purvi's father looks at her in surprise.

 **PurviF:** yeh kya keh rahe hai aap? Purvi ne kya kiya?

 **RajatF:** Kishor ji..aapki ladki ne jo kiya…who aaj ke zamaane me bahut kam bache karte hai…Maa Baap ki izzat rakhna, unki pasand naa pasand ka maan rakhna..iss ne Rajat se pehle hi waada le liya tha…agar kabhi usse Purvi aur hamaare beech chunna pade toh who hame chun le…kyun? Maine sahi kaha naa? He asks Purvi..

Purvi looks at him and nods a Yes, quietly wiping her tears.

 **RajatF (smiles):** Kitni aasaani se keh diya tumne..ek baar bhi apni khushi ke baare me nahi socha? Pata hai main iss rishte se kyun naa khush hua tha?

 **PurviF (lump in throat):** Purvi ki kami ke wajah se?

 **rajatF (smile):** Kami? Nahi Kishor ji….maine bilkul waise hi react kiya..ek business man ki tarah…Purvi achi hai, padhi likhi hai magar normal nahi hai…sunn bol nahi sakti…aisi ladki kahin hamare ghar ko nuksaan na pahunchaye, kahin hamara mazaak na ban jaaye…sab kuch nuksaan hi sochaa..Rajat aur baapuji ne bahut koshish ki mujhe samjhaane ki…Purvi kaabil hai, koi kami nahi hai…main sochta tha yeh bas hamdardi hai..pyaar nahi…

He comes and sits next to Purvi….

 **RajatF (stroking her hairs):** Main kitna galat thaa…Rajat ki hare k baat sach hai..tumme koi kami nahi hai…tum sabse zyaada kaabil ho….. aaj sahi maayne me samajh aaya ki yeh kitna gehra pyaar hai..aur kyun naa koi tumse pyaar kare..tum sab ko apne swabhaav se, apne kabiliyat se apne taraf kheechte ho…

 **RajatF (folding hands in front of Purvi father):** Kishor ji..aaj main poore sache mann se apne chote bête Rajat ke liye aapki badi beti Purvi ka haath maangna chahta hoon..manaa mat kijiye..

 **PurviF (tears):** Deepak ji…

Purvi looks at both the fathers holding hands together. She finds her heart racing and cannot understand how to react.

 **PurviF:** Purvi…he hugs her. She hugs him back tightly, breathing fast in fear and unspoken emotions.

 **PurviF (checking her):** Kya hua beta? Teri tabiyat toh theekh hai naa..

She nods her head, but still is scared and swallows. She is very uncertain if all this is true.

 **RajatF:** Purvi..beta…main jaanta hoon tu hoth pad sakti hai…magar usse zyaada tu toh dil ki baaten jaan sakti hai…jazbaat samajhti ho naa..toh kya mere bol sache nahi lagte nahi tujhe? Kya mere ghar ki Lakshmi banke hum sab ke bhagya ko ujaagar karogi beta?

Purvi breaks down and cries noiselessly. She nods her head as yes in between.

 **PurviF (wiping tears):** chalo…aaj ka din toh bahut shubh hai…samdhiji…baithiye..aapka mooh meetha karwaata hoon…

 **RajatF:** rukiye samdhiji….mujhe mere hone waali Bahu ki haath ki chaai hi pilaa dijiye…uska swaad abhi bhi nahi bhoola hoon main..he smiles at her…

 **Evening, Rajat house**

Rajat enters the house to see Baapuji, his father and mother in a tense and quiet mood.

 **Rajat:** kya hua Maa..aise jaldi me kyu bulaya mujhe..Baapuji..aapki tabiyat toh theekh hai naa?

 **RajatF (stern):** Rajat…ghar me sab theekh nahi hai..

 **Rajat (serious look):** Kya hua Papa?

 **RajatF:** Kab tak shok manaayega..tujhe aage badhna chahiye….hum sab ne tere liye ek bahut achi ladki chuni hai..bass tu haan bol de….bahut jald hi teri shaadi kar denge..

 **Rajat (eyes wide, shock):** Papa..itni..itni jaldi kya hai…mujhe..mujhe thoda waqt chahiye..

 **RajatF:** acha…kyat u kaagaz pe likh ke de sakta hai..ki tu uss ladki ko bhoolke aage badhegaa…bata sakta hai?

 **Rajat (going to Baapuji):** Baapuji..aap please samjhaaiye naa Papa ko..

 **Baapuji:** Kya samjhaaoo main Rajat…tere Papa bhi sahi hai…meri bhi umar ho chali hai..meri aakhiri ichaa pori nahi karega tu? He asks with tears in his old and shrunken eyes..

 **rajatM:** rajat…Maan jaa naa..

 **Rajat (frustrated):** Maa…yeh kya aap log yeh sab baat leke baith gaye..

 **RajatM:** issme buraai kya hai Rajat..saari umar shaadi nahi karega kya?

Rajat stands there quiet.

 **rajatF:** yeh aise nahi maanega Sunitaa…Baapuji maine faisla le liya hai….Rajat..hum sabne ek ladki pasand ki hai tere liye…aur who abhi tere kamre me hai…tu jaa aur usse baat kar le..

 **Rajat (protesting):** Yeh sab kya hai..main koi ladki se baat nahi karne walaa hoon..Maa aap toh samajhti hai naa mujhe..main aisa nahi kar sakta..nahi kar sakta..

 **RajatM:** dheere bol..woh ladki tere kamre me hi baithi hai…main samajhti hoon beta..magar main teri Maa hoon..ek baar meri khatir usse mil le..baat kar le…

 **Rajat (angry):** theekh hai Maa..main mil leta hoon usse..magar aap sab mera faisla pehle se jaante hai..

He moves towards his room with great anger. He turns the knob of the door and steps in to find a girl standing near his desk, holding his photo in her hand. It's a smiling pic of him.

 **Rajat (clearing throat):** Suniye…mujhe Maa Papa ne bataaya…aap yahan…mera matlab…shaadi…he takes a deep breath..main yeh shaadi nahi kar sakta..I love someone else..meri salaah maaniye..aap bhi iss shaadi se manaa kar dijiye…aapki zindagi ke liye acha hoga..

The girl continues to look at his picture. Her back is still turned to him. Rajat had expected her to react in some way and maybe leave the room and his house in a huff…But here she was not even moving a muscle..

 **Rajat (trying again):** Dekhiye..aap shayad meri baat nahi samajh rahi hai…main kisi aur ladki se pyaar karta hoon….aur hamesha karta rahoonga…mere dil me kisi aur ladki ke liye koi jagah nahi hogi..kabhi nahi..isliye please…main aapko bolta hoon..aap iss rishte se manaa kar dijiye..aap meri baat smajh rahi hai..

The girl keeps the photo down and goes to his window, opening curtains and looking out.

 **Rajat (angry, moving towards the girl):** main kabse bole jaa raha hoon..aapko sunaayi nahi deta kya? Yaa aap naa sunne ka naatak kar rahi hai? Hellooo..excuse me..he taps the girl's shoulder

….The girl gets startled and turns…..and now its Rajat's turn to get startled !

 **Rajat:** TUMMM…Purvii…his eyes get filled with tears and there is a huge confusion on his head..

At that moment his family ( Rajat's father, Baapuji and Rajat's mother) arrive..

 **RajatF:** Toh kya faisla hai tumhara Rajat?

 **RajatM:** isse kya pooch rahe hai aap? Aap toh iska faisla jaante hai naa…

 **Baapuji:** Rajat…toh tu meri aakri ichaa nahi poora karega…theeekh hai…toh phir marne ke baad bhot banke aaoonga..aur iss ghar me udham machaaonga…dekh lenaa..

 **Rajat (shock):** Baapuji…main…woh..Purvi…shaadi…meri..meri kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai..

Everybody looks at each other and laugh. Rajat looks at them with confusion.

 **RajatF:** Rajat….abhi bhi teri samajh me nahi aaya ho toh…main bataa doon…hum sabne milke jo ladki chuni hai teri shaadi ke liye who Purvi hai…tumhari Purvi

Rajat looks at his father with tears in eyes. He gets up.

 **RajatF:** main samajh gaya hoon Rajat…tum dono ek doosre se kitna pyaar karte ho? Aur iss ladki ne mera mann jeet liya..apne nek swabhaav se, apne confidence se, apni samjhdaari se..heera hai heera..

Rajat hugs his father and cries happy tears.

 **Baapuji:** uss din tune mujhse uss Bike waale ki complaint karne kaha thaa naa…ab bataa aaj complaint karoon? He laughs…Rajat hugs his grandfather..

Rajat's father calls Purvi to join him and they all bless them together..

 **RajatF:** hamesha khush rehna bachoo..aise hi tum dono ke beech ka pyaar badhta rahe..

He hugs both Rajat and Purvi together. They both look at each other and smile.

 **RajatM:** chalo..bahut der ho gayi hai..Rajat jaa bahu ko ghar chodd aa..hume kal shagun ki tayyari bhi karni hai…Bahu ke ghar jaana hai..tum dono ki sagaai aur shaadi ki baat karne..she cups Purvi's face in her hands. Purvi looks down in shyness..

They all come to the drawing room and Rukmini and Rajesh arrive after dinner from outside.

 **RajatM (happy):** arre..acha hua aap log aa gaye..ek bahut achi khush khabri hai…Rajat ki shaadi tayy ho gayi hai…Purvi ke saath…

Rajat's mother introduces Purvi to Rukmini and Rajesh. Rajesh smiles at her, while Rukmini makes a face. Later she goes to her bedroom stating tiredness. Rajesh hugs Rajat and congratulates him.

 **Rajesh:** arre Bhuvi….bhavnaa…milo inse..tumhari hone waali chachi hai..

 **Bhuvan (keeping hand ahead):** Hi Chachi…I am Bhuvan…friends?

Purvi smiles and shakes his hand.

 **Bhuvan:** aapko kheer banana aata hai?..mera favorite hai..aapka favorite khaana kya hai?

Purvi smiles and looks at Rajat. she writes a note for Bhuvan and gives it to him.

 **Bhuvan (reading it):** aapka favorite khaana kheer hai meri tarah…tab toh hum dono ki khoob jamegi..aapka naam kya hai? Aur yeh aise kyun aap notes likhti hai?

 **Rajat:** Bhuvi…yeh jo tumhari hone waali chachi hai naa..yeh sunn bol nahi sakti…toh isliye notes likhke baate karti hai…but yeh sign language jaanti hai..aur hoth pad sakti hai..

 **Bhuvan (surprise):** Wow!...aap mujhe bhi sign language sikhaa dengi…he gives a hi- Five to her..

Rajat and Purvi finally take leave of everyone and proceed to her house.

They both are quiet during the drive to her home, both feel shy and both are happy at the situation – both have probably started dreaming about their future together.

Rajat glances sideways at Purvi – she is looking out of the window with a smile and her hands are playing with the duppatta. In between she smiles broadly- like she is hiding a wonderful secret.

He takes a quick decision and turns the car to other direction. Purvi sees this change in direction and looks at him.

 **Rajat:** kya dekh rahi ho? hum beach hi jaa rahe hai..he places an assuring hand on hers. They both grip their hands tight for a moment..

 **Next chapter - some RajVi romance, shaadi…..I have extended story line also..what will happen after their marriage...can their love survive? will they be able to live with each other with such a major communication problem?**

 **however to extend the story by few more chapters (4-5) I need your opinion...I was very regular with my updates in the past but nowadays it has become sort of an issue for me to update regularly. I love writing but my main issue is time...hence please let me know if you feel this story should end here or you guys would still love to read further...**

 **Thank you for all the love to the couple and this story. Its a really special and close to my heart story :)...Keep reading !**


	21. Chapter 21

Rajat and Purvi are seated on the soft sands of the beach. Its already past sunset yet the sky is pale yellow-blue in color. The breeze is cooler.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…yeh sapna toh nahi hai naa..mujhe abhi bhi vishwaas nahi ho raha hai..Papa ne khud hamari shaadi karne ka socha…

 **Purvi (note):** Haan…mujhe bhi aaj vishwaas nahi ho raha hai…Rajat..yeh sab sach hoga naa..pata nahi abhi bhi bahut darr lag raha hai..

 **Rajat (holding her from her shoulders):** Nahi Purvi..iss baar nahi…iss baar hamare parivaar ka bhi saath hai..hai naa?...yeh sab tumhari wajah se hi hua.. …tumhara shaant swabhaav, nek dil, tumhari kabiliyat..tumne sabka dil jeet liya..kaise kar leti ho yeh sab? Mere zindagi ka sabse tough decision tha tumse alag hona.. he kisses her hand..

 **Purvi (note):** ek baat puchoon…agar hamari shaadi nahi hoti toh kya aap poori zindagi aise hi rehte?

 **Rajat (gripping her tight):** Purvi..tumhe yaad hai maine uss din issi beach pe kya kaha tha? Tum mera pehla aur ek lauta pyaar ho…. Iske aage main kuch nahi kehna chahta..topic change please..

Purvi agrees and they both sit holding hands and looking at the sky ahead.. Slowly the stars appear twinkling softly.

 **Rajat :** tum chup kyun ho?..kuch bolo naa…acha theekh hai..main hi naya topic shuru karta hoon..mmmmmm….he smiles naughtily and looks at her..

 **Rajat:** Purvii…he pulls her closer..honeymoon pe kahan jaana hai?

He smiles even more when he sees her getting all shy and uncomfortable. She takes his hand off her shoulder and starts to walk away.

Rajat laughs and walks faster to her and holds her hand from behind, pulling her close to himself. She feels the closeness, she draws a sharp breath and fights with him, she is shy... Rajat leaves her sensing her shyness. He comes ahead of her and gazes at her downcast face. Her eyelashes move rapidly but her eyes are watching the sand below. A cool breeze flows, she feels the sudden chill and crosses her arms on the same place where he had held her. She slowly turns her face up to him.

His lips curve into a smile as he watches the pink color on her cheeks. He steps closer just inches away from her, she stands rooted at the spot. Its as if his eyes have arrested her!

Rajat smiles and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. He steps back and watches her slowly breathing normal again.

 **Rajat (smile):** Purvi..relax…main tumhari marzi ke bina kabhi kuch nahi karoonga..aise sabke saamne toh bilkul bhi nahi..

Purvi looks at him and nods her head, still smiling.

 **Rajat:** hmmm…tumne bataaya nahi..honeymoon pe kahan jaana hai? He laughs as Purvi again becomes shy and looks here and there..

 **Purvi (note):** kahin bhi…aap jahan bole..

 **Rajat:** pakka? Jahan boloon wahan chalogi?

 **Purvi (action):** haan..

 **Rajat (naughty):** kitne din? Yaa phir mahino tak chalega hamara honeymoon?

She looks at him with a shocked face and he laughs louder looking at her flustered face. She curls her hand to a fist and hits his shoulder lightly, but Rajat pretends to be hurt and falls down. She rushes to him shaking him and rubbing the place where she hit him. Rajat watches as she gets all worked up for the slightest injury…he smiles..

 **Purvi (action):** aap theekh hai? Sorry..she holds her ears..

 **Rajat :** Main mazaak kar raha tha Purvi..tum itna darr gayi? Kal ko koi mission pe chala jaoon aur mujhe agar kuch ho jaaye..toh kya karogi?

Purvi looks at him in shock! He has stated the truth but its too much for her to bear. She turns her face away and some disturbing thoughts make house in her mind. She is angry at herself to think like that – Rajat is away from her life or he is no longer alive or he is injured severely. She sits down crying – her body is trembling..

 **Rajat (holding her):** arre…yeh kya…ro kyun rahi ho? Purvii…please…

He holds her and tries to turn her face to him, she angrily moves her face away and hits him with great force..Oh God ! she is angry..

 **Rajat (trying to calm her):** Arre…sorry Purvi…tum bhi kya..itni si baat me gussa ho gayi..She refuses to look at him, how she will know now that he is apologizing!...jab tak mujhe dekhogi nahi tumhe kaise samajh me aayega..main maafi maang raha hoon..she stubbornly resists his various tries, her anger reaches its peak..

Rajat has no choice left, he forcibly turns her face to him, she looks with fire in her eyes, her lips are trembling and her cheeks are all wet with her tears.

 **Rajat (fake scare):** Baapre…itna gussa…abhi toh mujhe bhi darr lag raha hai..kahin tum mujhe kacha khaa naa jaooo..

 **Purvi (making action):** main aapse shaadi nahi karna chahti..she gets up and goes, wiping her tears that refuse to stop..

 **Rajat (shocked):** kya? Kya bol rahi ho tum…Purviii..wait..I am sorry yaar…Purviiiiii….

He runs behind and again grabs her by her waist and makes her turn, she hits his hands trying to break free, he now grabs her two hands tight and hugs her, their faces are so close- she has to look upto him as he is taller…that's a disadvantage..she struggles against him!

 **Rajat (softly):** I am sorry Purvi…mera who matlab nahi tha..main jaanta hoon iss baat se tumhe bahut takleef huyi hai..she sniffles a bit…magar main bas itna kehna chahta hoon..main tumhare saath jeena chahta hoon, bahut saari khushiyan baatna chahta hoon, thode gham bhi..zindagi me yeh dono honge naa..jo bhi ho..main sab kuch tumhare saath mehsoos karna chahta hoon..main nahi jaanta hum dono ki zindagi kitni lambi hogi..magar hamare sapne bahut saare honge, kuch hum poora karenge…baaki…she looks into his eyes…he smiles..Baakiyon ko zaroor poora karenge…he smiles and touches her forehead..she smiles too..

 **Rajat:** I love you Purvi…so much..I am sorry..mujhe maaf kiya?….he looks at her for her forgiveness..she looks back at his eyes, her tears have stopped to flow, but her cheeks shine with the ones she has just shed.. she struggles against him...she is still lookin for her acceptance of his apology

 **Rajat:** Bolo naa Purvi..mujhe maaf kiya? Tum..tum mujhse shaadi karogi naa? He asks this question with a great fear and holds his breath…She struggles more to free herself but he is not aware that he has held her tight..

 **Rajat:** Purvii…kuch toh bolo…please..he pleads…

She has no choice now…she reaches on her tiptoes and butts her forhead to his. Rajat leaves her and his hand goes to his forehead, caressing the spot she hit him!

Purvi breathes easy and takes her notepad and pen from her bag to write out. Rajat looks at her actions and realizes…she wanted to talk but as he had held her hands tight, she couldn't !

Purvi finishes writing and comes and stands in front of him. She wipes her tears and hands the note to him.

 **Purvi (note):** phir kabhi aisi baaten mat karna Rajat…ek aap hi hai jisne mere dil me pyaar jagaaya hai..itni mushkilon ke baad hamaara pyaar milne waala hai…main yeh pal haste haste jeena chahti hoon, dukh me bhi aapka saath doongi, aapka sahara banoongi….main aapse bahut pyaar karti hoon..itna ki main chahti hoon hamari maut bhi saath ho…koi bhi pal iske baad waste nahi karna chahti..isliye mujhse pehle jaane ki baat sochiye bhi mat..main itni ziddi hoon ki maut bhi mujhse haar jaayegi…magar aapko mujhse alag nahi kar paayegi…

Rajat looks at her with great respect and love. He holds his ears and sits down on his knees asking for forgiveness. Purvi drops on her knees and nods her head vigorously stating – don't do this..She gives him a hand and they both get up now, dusting sand from their clothes..

 **Rajat:** I am very sorry Purvi….aage se aisa nahi kahoonga…kya tumne mujhe maaf kiya?

 **Purvi (action):** haan…

 **Rajat (scared):** toh…kya tum ab bhi mujhse shaadi karogi? He looks at her, joining his hands…

Purvi looks at him amusingly and shows her thumb and gets her tongue out and runs to the waves. Rajat joins her and they both stand watching the stars and dreaming about their future..Together!

 **Next day, bureau**

 **Pankaj:** Nikhil..jaldi kar yaar…woh case discussion hai aaj…tune aare points likh liye…warna pata hai naa..Rajat sir aaj phir chilla chillakar hamare kaan laal kar denge

 **Nikhil (checking the sheet again):** Haan yaar…aaj kal toh mera pet unki daat sunke hi bhar jaata hai..jabse Purvi ji ke saath unka rishta toota hai..sir kitne dukhi aur ukhde se ho gaye hai..arre who dekh..aa gaye Sir..

They both stand in attention as they see Rajat walk in the bureau entrance. He has his car keys in his hand, he is twirling them and whistling. He stops whistling as soon he sees Pankaj and Nikhil.

 **Rajat (smile):** Good morning Pankaj…Good morning Nikhil..

 **Pankaj and Nikhil (small voice):** good…good morning sir..

 **Nikhil:** Sir..woh hum dono ne points ready kar diye hai..discu..discussion ke liye..

 **Rajat:** That's great…pehle yeh bataoo..tum dono ne naashta kiya?

 **Pankaj:** Nahi sir..Nikhil elbows him…I mean..yes sir..khaa liya? He then murmurs to himself..kal subah khaaya thaa…Chale sir..he starts to walk towards the meeting room…

 **Rajat:** arre…wahan kahan jaa rahe ho? Chalo mere saath..

He walks ahead. Pankaj and Nikhil look at each other and shrugging their shoulders follow Rajat …he goes to the cafeteria..where the rest of team is already present eating breakfast/drinking coffee..

Rajat goes and takes his breakfast, he is smiling.

 **Pankaj(slow voice):** Baapre…aaj toh sir apni class sabke saamne lene waale hain..

 **Rajat:** Pankaj…Nikhil..wahan kya khade ho..aaoo…naashta le loo…chalo..

They both smile unsurely and take their breakfast. The rest of the team looks at Rajat as he joins them cheerfully.

 **Daya (whisper to Abhijit):** yeh kya boss..aaj yeh ekdum badla badla lag raha hai..

 **Abhijit (whisper):** hmmm…pichle kuch dino se toh sabpe bhaukk raha thaa..aaj itna badlaav? Lagta hai bahut dukhi hai…kahin shock me toh nahi chala gaya? Tu zara puch ke dekh..

 **Daya (clearing throat):** Kyun Rajat…sab..sab theekh hai?

 **Rajat (looking up):** Haan sir..sab bahut badhiya hai…it's a beautiful day…hai naa Shreya..

 **Shreya (looking out):** baahar baarish ho rahi hai…sab jagah paani bhar gaya hai..

 **Rajat:** haan toh…hamare hindi filmo me toh aise mausam ko ekdum romantic dikhaate hai…kyun Nikhil..

 **Abhijit (coughing, whisper):** Daya…lagta hai isko sach me kuch ho gaya hai..yeh romance ki baaten kar raha hai..

 **Rajat:** acha sir..aap sab log agle mahine ki 14 taarikh ko free ho naa?

 **Nikhil:** Free? Kyun sir…kahin jaana hai?

 **Rajat (still eating):** Hmm…acha gujrati khaana khaane..Pankaj..aaj se dieting shuru kar dena..

 **Tarika:** Gujrati khaana? Kyun bhai..tumhari shaadi hai kya? She asks in jest, everyone glares at her..she becomes silent..Rajat continues to eat..

 **Abhijit (quickly):** Kya bol rahi ho Tarika..Rajat…dekho..buraa mat maano..woh aise hi mazaak kar rahi thi..hai naa Tarika?

 **Tarika (quickly):** Haan haan..I am really sorry Rajat..

 **Rajat (stops eating):** Sorry kyun Tarika ji? Aapne bilkul sahi kaha…he tells the next few words with some shyness…agle mahine ki 14 tareekh ko meri….meri shaadi hai….

Rajat looks up finally, everyone is quiet, they are in shock!

 **Rajat (nudging Abhijit):** Sir…sir…kya hua? aap sab log aise chupp kyun ho? Arre sach me..meri shaadi hai..aap logon ko vishwaas nahi ho raha hai kya?

 **Abhijit (snapping back):** nahi nahi..achi..achi baat hai…ahh..woh…he clears his throat..kis? kiske saath..mera matlab..They all are not aware of the recent developments in Rajat's life..

 **Rajat (getting up):** Agle mahine ki 14 tareekh ko meri shaadi hai…he smiles …Purvi ke saath..mere Papa maan gaye..

 **All:** WHATTTT? They all get up to congratulate him, all speaking at the same time…he makes them all quiet and explains how it all happened.

 **Daya (smile):** waaah Rajat..subah subah ekdum dil khush kar diya tumne….congratulations…

 **Rajat (happy):** Thank you Sir..acha aap sab logon ko meri har function me aana hai..koi bahaana nahi chalega..

The days fly by and soon their various wedding ceremonies start. ( _I am only focusing on major ones – Mehendi and Sangeet)_

 **Mehendi**

Rajat and Purvi's mehendi ceremony is ongoing in a wedding hall. Purvi is seated in a corner and mehendi is being applied on her hands and legs. Surbhi is seated too next to her. Everybody is enjoying the ceremony. Surbhi is tired as she is now 6 months pregnant.

 **Surbhi (holding waist):** Didi…ab aur nahi hota mujhse…main thoda aaram kar loon?

Purvi nods her head as yes.

 **Surbhi:** magar aap aise akele kaise manage karengi? Main kisiko bhej deti hoon…magar kisse? Sab toh khaana khaa rahe hai…

Purvi just smiles and indicates with her head for her to go and take rest. Surbhi leaves, some time later Purvi feels something is biting her on her back. She hitches, her mehendiwaali looks up.

 **Mehendiwaali:** Kya hua?

Purvi sits quietly, but again after 5 min, she feels a sting. She hitches again, her mehendi gets awry.

 **Mehendiwaali:** arre..seedhe baitho naa…mehendi kharab ho jaayegi.

She now lifts her other hand and tries to scratch her back. The mehendiwaali sees her curling her fingers.

 **Mehendiwaali:** arre…yeh kya kar rahi ho..mehendi kharaab ho gayi..tskkk tskkkk…she now starts to apply on the other hand. She is in a fix. The mehendiwaali goes to use the bathroom. Purvi is all alone.

She looks on for some help she can see only Rajat standing with his colleagues. He is smiling and greeting the guests, when from the corner of his eye, he can see Purvi bobbing her head up and down and every now and then moving awkwardly. He walks up to her.

 **Rajat:** kya hua? sab theekh hai naa?

She cannot answer back as her hands are full of mehendi and it pains as she has held them in the same position for so long…She twitches again, her eyes have tears..

Rajat notes that she is twitching her waist again and again. He looks here and there and after making sure no one is watching, places his hand on her waist. Her eyes open in shock, he traces his fingers around the knot of her ghagra and pulls out an insect.

 **Rajat (showing it):** Yeh keeda ghuss gaya tha…thodi der me dard chala jaayega.. she nods her head, but it still pains.

 **Rajat:** bahut dard ho raha hai? Main dekhoon?

Purvi bows her head down in shyness. Rajat smiles and slowly pulls the ghagra down just a little bit- the spot is red and swollen.

 **Rajat:** ohh ohhh…lagta hai bahut zor se kaata uss keede ne..ruko main ice laata hoon. Purvi nods her head as No. She is thanking her stars that no one saw him touching her..now she doesn't want them to be embarrassed.

She fidgets, trying to nod her head vigorously, hoping he understands what she wants.

 **Rajat:** kya baat hai…kya bolna hai tumhe? She cannot talk and tries to use her hands, but she still cannot use her fingers. She is getting frustrated.

 **Rajat (trying to scare her):** Bahut dukh raha hai? Main dekhoon phir se..he comes closer again. She steps back nodding her head no..

 **Rajat:** arre..mujhse kya sharmaa rahi ho…2 din ke baad toh…he smiles naughtily, she becomes red and is close to tears. Her tears are about to drop when he wipes them away.

 **Rajat:** ghabrao mat….main Maa ko bhejta hoon…theekh hai…she looks at him and nods her head as yes..

He gets up to look for his mother. He stops and comes closer to her again. She steps back, looking into his eyes..

 **Rajat:** waiseeeee…ek baat toh samajh aa gayi mujhe….tumhari haath bandhe ho toh tumhari bolti bandh ho jaati hai…hmmmm….iss baat ka zindagi bhar advantage loonga..he laughs as she suppresses a smile…

 **Sangeet**

Everyone is ready for sangeet. The relatives from both sides are dancing to the music. Many new guests have come and the hot topic of discussion amongst them is the disability of Purvi.

 ** _Guest1:_** _arre..sunaa tumne…dulhan goongi behri hai…_

 ** _Guest2(shock):_** _kya? Gooongi aur behri donoo?...dikhne me toh sundar hai magar…_

 ** _Guest 1:_** _Rukmini….yahan aa toh..Rukmini comes to the guests.._

 ** _Guest1:_** _ek baat toh bataa…tumhare parivaar ko pehle se pata tha…yeh ladki goongi behri hai?_

 ** _Rukmini (sarcasm):_** _Haan…kya kare 'Lovvvve' marriage hai…_

 ** _Guest 2(shock):_** _Lovve marriage…tsskkk tskkk…mujhe toh laga tum logon ki kuch majboori hogi..ya ladkiwaalon ke bahut dahej diya hogaa..isliye yeh shaadi.._

 ** _Rukmini:_** _Dahejjjj? Ek phooti kaudi nahi li mere sasoor ne.. yeh defective piece free me aa gayi parivaar me..pyaar andhaa hota hai yeh toh sunaa tha..magar mere devarji ke case me..pyaar goonga aur behraa bhi hai..she giggles.._

Baapuji and Rajat are standing just behind the laughing guests. Rukmini sees them and gets away from the place. The guests see Baapuji and hide their giggles. Rajat looks at them with disgust and walks away in anger.

 **Baapuji (to the guests):** Mehmaan ka kaam hota hai shaadi me aana..var-vadhu ko aashirwaad dena..buraai nikaalni hai..toh khaane ki nikaalo..mandap ki sajaawat ki nikaalo…lekin kisike pyaar aur vishwaas ka nahi…hmmpffff..

Rajat is very upset on hearing the bitter words and the sarcasm. Nikhil comes to him, reminding him of his performance.

 **Nikhil:** sir…chaliye…5 min me aapka performance hai..bhabhiji ke liye…who toh bahut excited hai..

 **Rajat (upset):** Tum jaooo…mera mood nahi hai…

 **Nikhil:** Sirr..yeh kya keh rahe hai aap? Aaj aapki sangeet hai..aapne kitne dino se iss gaane pe mehnat ki hai..Purvi ji bahut excited hai…unke liye please..

 **Rajat:** kya faayda Nikhil..sab log toh hassenge..

 **Nikhil:** sir..aap yeh….

Rajat walks away from that place. Baapuji comes to Nikhil. They both talk.

Purvi is seated with her family and is on the lookout for Rajat. He is nowhere to be seen. She sees Nikhil walk ahead to Pankaj. She catches his eye and calls with her hand.

 **Purvi (note):** Rajat kahan hai? Unka performance hai naa?

 **Nikhil (unsure):** Pata nahi…Sir manaa kar rahe hai?

 **Purvi (note):** Kyun? Unki tabiyat toh theekh hai naa?

 **Nikhil:** haan…theekh hai..aisi koi baat nahi..woh bas..

 **Baapuji:** Purvi Bahu…Purvi gets up immediately…baitho beta…baitho….Rajat ki tabiyat theek hai..bas who thoda udaas hai..Baapuji explains everything to Purvi, she feels bad too.

 **Purvi (mind):** wahi ho raha hai..jiska mujhe darr tha…in sab baaton ki mujhe aadat ho gayi hai..magar Rajat…mujhe unhe dukhi hone se rokna hoga..aaj toh kamse kam nahi..unka poora parivaar hai yahan, saare mehmaan…mujhe kuch karna hoga..

She writes a note and gives to Nikhil. He looks at her unsure, she gives him a thumbs up sign..

 **What will Purvi do to improve Rajat's mood - surely its something romantic and emotional...happy happy next chapter...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Looooong chapter - it has Sangeet, wedding and ..some romance..hope you guys like it..tried my best!**

 **Nikhil:** attention ladies and gentleman…ab aapke saamne ek surprise performance hoga hamaare aaj ke shaam ke sabse khaas insaan ke liye..he points a finger, everyone turns and the spotlight falls on 'Rajat'. Everyone claps and he looks on as Pankaj and Abhijit pick him up on their shoulders and bring him to the stage.

 **Rajat:** sirrr…kya kar rahe hai…utaariye mujhe…Nikhil…Nikhil..yeh sab kya hai?

 **Nikhil:** Sir..aaj aapki sangeet hai…aap sab mehmaano ko main bataa doon...kuch mahine pehle..hamare sharmile, strict Rajat sir ne hum sab ko chaukaa diya tha…jab unhone ek sundar saa gaana gaaya tha..everyone claps….

 **Nikhil:** haala ki aapne public me gaana gaaya tha..lekin hum sab ko pata thaa..ki aapka special performance kissi extra special person ke liye tha..kyun sahi kaha naa?

They all watch as Rajat feels shy and a bit embarrassed.

 **Abhijit:** aaj tumhari baari hai Rajat…aaj tum kisike liye 'extra special' hoo…he points his finger and Purvi walks towards Rajat. she smiles at him, he just gives a small smile. She calls up Shreya with her hand.

Shreya comes and takes the mike. She has a note in her hand. She starts reading from that note and purvi uses her hands to convery her feelings..

 **Shreya voice/Purvi action:** Aap sabka dhanyawaad..aap log hamari khushiyon me shaamil huye..hame aashirwaad diya..aap sab hairaan honge ki main yahan aise sab ke saamne kya bol rahi hoon…she smiles..sorry…mere mooh se shabd toh nahi aa rahe, magar aasha hai aap log mere jasbaat toh samajh sakte hai… Purvi's father wipes his tears as she speaks..

The guests stop eating and look intently at this deaf-mute girl who is pouring her heart out…

 **Purvi action/Shreya voice:** Main jaanti hoon aap sab log yeh soch rahe honge..yeh jo rishta hai mere aur Rajat ke beech yeh kaise sambhlega..kya hum doosre 'normal' pati patni ki tarah hassi khushi rahenge? Jab who kuch bolenge tab main samajh paoongi kya? Yaa jab mujhe kuch kehna ho toh hum baat kaise karenge?

She smiles…hum dono picchle kuch mahino se aise hi toh sunn-bol rahe hai..hum bilkul aap jaise hi hain…main bhi yahan ki baaki ladkiyon ki tarah hi hoon….mujhe bhi gussa aata hai kabhi kabhi…aur uss gusse me main inse baat nahi karti..hai naa..she asks Rajat, he smiles..his mood is improving..

Aur Rajat mujhe manaate bhi hai….hum ghanto ek doosre se phone pe baaten karte hai…bilkul aap logon ki tarah..farak sirf itna hai..message type karte karte hamari ungliyaan dard karti hai..magar dil nahi bhartaa…

Some people laugh softly at the humour..but they also have tears in their eyes for the unique love they have..

She holds his hand in hers…

 **Purvi action/ Shreya voice:** Rajat…kal se hum ek naye rishte me bandhne jaa rahe hai…aapne mujhe kabhi yeh ehsaas nahi dilaaya ki main alag hoon…aapne mujhe aise hi apnaliya..mere liye aap ne apne aap ko badla…yeh bahut mushkil hai Rajat…aage aur bhi mushkile aayengi….har baar shayad hum ek doosre ko samajh nahi paayenge…aapke apni kuch ichaayen, shauq bhi honge..magar shayad meri iss kami ke wajah se chaahkar bhi main aapka saath na de paaongi…she has tears in her eyes…unn palon me hamara rishta shayad dagmagayega…bas itna kehna chahti hoon…agar aisa hua toh aap mujhe zaroor pukaariye…main wahin ruk jaoongi…aur kabhi main aapko pukaar loongi..aap mudke dekhna zaroor…main yahi khadi rahoongi..aapke liye..aapke saamne…aapke paas, aapke saath…

The entire sangeet hall is silent…just like Purvi…they are all experiencing what she has experienced her whole life..

Shreya folds the note that Purvi had written and look away to wipe her own tears. Daya comes to her to wipe her tears and hug her. Every eye is wet and unknowingly every one is wiping their own tears.

Rajat is overwhelmed with emotions and just without caring for anybody, hugs her tight there itself. Everyone sees this love and clap thunderously, whistling and hooting… Purvi smiles and nods at Nikhil.

 **Purvi (action):** Aaj hamari sangeet hai naa..toh jaisa sab ladkiyan karti hai..main bhi karoongi….

Rajat looks at her with a question mark..Nikhil starts a song on his mobile and indicates to Purvi. Shreya and Tarika show her the steps to the song that describes her happiness..

The song starts and Purvi imitates singing to that song. It's a very happy and bubbly song and she has few mismatch steps at the start that only adds to the charm of her performance.

 **Song:** ** _Aaj main upar..aasmaan neeche.._**

 **** ** _Aaj main aage…zamaana hai peeche_**

Rajat watches with amusement as Purvi expresses her feelings about being happy like a small child.

 ** _Tell me O khuda…ab main kya karoon_**

 **** ** _Chaloon seedhi ki ulti chaloon…_**

The music continues and she urges every member of the team to come and dance in pairs. They dance happily all around Rajat. They make a big circle and skip around him. All the while his eyes are on Purvi..her eyes are shining, a broad smile on her face…since they have grown so fond of each Rajat also now mirrors her happiness and joins the circle. His bad mood is long forgotten, there is lots of laughter,singing , his mind is completely refreshed, he looks at Purvi..she smiles back and crinkles her nose.

The team makes eyes at each other and push Purvi and Rajat in the centre. They both come face to face and immediately feel shy and look down.

 **Daya:** arre…sharmaa kya rahe ho…Rajatttt….haath toh pakad…come on…

 **Tarika:** haan Rajatt….go for it…They shout..

Rajat looks at his family they all nod in encouragement, he takes a step closer to Purvi but she runs away to Surbhi in shyness. She hugs her and places her face on her shoulders covering her face. The crowd cheers again, Surbhi pats Purvi's cheek. Purvi nods asking 'What', Surbhi smiles and points her finger at the stage. Purvi turns and is surprised to see…..

…Rajat is seated on a chair with his guitar – Its his performance time!

 **Rajat:** Purvi…tumne apni dil ki baat bataa di..apne style me..aur sahi kaha tha tumne…tum bilkul baaki ladkiyon ki tarah ho….dekha naa aap logon ne..yeh kitna bolti hai…everyone laughs at this joke, Purvi glares at him and feels shy again..

 **Rajat (soft):** Magar tumme kuch aur baat hai..jo bilkul alag hai..woh kya hai yeh main bataa nahi sakta..shayad who shabd hi nahi hai…jo yeh bataa sake..haan magar hamara rishta bhi toh doosron ki tarah nahi hai…hum baat karte hai…ek doosre ko samajhte hai…yeh shayad aap sab logon ki samajh me naa aayega..kyunki yeh **DIL se DIL tak** ki bhaashaa hai..

 **Cid team:** DIL SE DIL TAKKK…Kya baat hai Rajat…kyun Purvi….aaaaaaaaaaaa…they tease the couple.

 **Rajat:** waise ek gaana hai…jo shayad hum dono ke liye hi likhaa gaya hai..aur main usse tumhe sunana chahta hoon….he strums the guitar..

 **Rajat :** **_Kuch Naa Kaho….Kuch bhi naa Kaho…_**

 **** ** _Kya kehnaa hai…..kya sunna haii…._**

 **** ** _Mujhko pata hai….tumko pata haii…._**

 **** ** _Samay ka yeh pal…. tham sa gaya hai_**

Purvi watches as he leaves his guitar and walks to her asking for a dance. She smiles and gives her hand. He gently leads her to the stage and everyone cheers for them…

Nikhil takes the guitar and Daya sings instead of Rajat..

 **Daya:** ** _Aur iss pal me…..Koi nahi hai….._**

Purvi cannot hear anything that's happening around her..she is lost in Rajat's eyes…Rajat also cannot hear anything…he is in his world with Purvi..as Abhijit sings for them…..

 ** _Daya: Bas ek main hoon…..bas ek tum hoooooo…_**

 ** _Crowd, CID team, family members: Kuch Naaaa Kahoooo…Kuch bhi naa Kahooo.._**

 _Every person that day at that function leaves with the most romanic visual in their mind. Rajat and Purvi dancing in tandem in their own beat, lost in each other's eyes…in their own world !_

 **Wedding day**

Purvi is seated in her room all alone, awaiting that moment when she will be called by panditji.. Her father comes to the room and sits next to her..

 **PurviF:** Betaa…tu tayyar hai?

Purvi nods her head. She looks at her father and gently places her head on his shoulder.

 **PurviF (patting her head):** jab tum aur Surbhi chote the..tab main tum dono ki shararaton se tang aakar kehta tha…kab tum dono badi hogi aur kab tum dono ki shaadi hogi aur kab main chain se baithoonga…his eyes have tears..aaj tumhari shaadi hai…mera sapna sach ho gaya..magar mera dil kehta hai…kyun itni jaldi badi ho gayi…ab tum mujhe chodke jaa rahi ho..

 **Purvi (voice):** Baaaa…she cannot say Papa completely..

 **PurviF (keeping finger on lips):** Naa beti….naa..main jaanta hoon…bahut takleef hoti hai tumhe..itni takleef mat lo mere liye..he kisses her forehead….khush rehna beta…Rajat ka aur apna khayal rakhna…ek achi beti toh tum ho hi…ab ek achi patni aur bahu bhi banna..chal…phero ka waqt ho gaya hai..aasoo poch le…

Rajat, the groom watches with love as his bride, Purvi steps down from heaven flanked by her father and sister with little Shaanu leading the way..

They make Purvi sit next to Rajat to complete the rituals to be a husband and wife. Rajat smiles at her, she smiles back. The Panditji asks her to place her hand on Rajat's hand. Her father helps her to do it.

 **Panditji:** ab aage ke do mantra dulhan bolegi…beti mere baad bolo..

She looks at Rajat with fear, everyone looks at each other..

 **Rajat(smiles):** panditji…Purvi bol nahi sakti…main hi yeh mantra bol deta hoon…

Purvi looks at him and nods her head. He is reciting the mantra that describes the duties of the wife…She looks at Rajat's lips and each word he utters, she repeats them in her heart…

At the end of it, she squeezes Rajat's hand. He looks at her –her eyes convey a thanks and a promise that she will be his partner for life!

 **After wedding**

Purvi is taken to Rajat's house. They are welcomes in the traditional way and then they touch the feet of all elders to get blessings.

 **Baapuji (hugs them both together):** Rajatt….pata hai maine kya kaha tha tujhe…ki tumhari shaadi meri aakhiri ichaa hai….lekin ab jab sach me tum dono ki shaadi ho gayi hai toh ek aur icha jaagi hai mere mann me…tere bacho ko apne god me khilaana chahta hoon. Rajat and Purvi smile and look down in shyness…Baapuji turns to Purvi….

 **Baapuji:** mere vansh ko aage badhaayegi naa? Mujhe koi jaldi nahi hai..main jaanta hoon aajkal ke bache shaadi karke kuch waqt akele 'enjoy' karna chahte hai..Rajat is embarrassed…

 **Rajat:** Baapuji..aap bhi naa….he bows his head down.

 **Baapuji:** arre..main bhi who kya kehte hai? Haan 'Modern' hoon…mujhe kya bolta hai..daada hoon tera..sab samajhta hoon…he pinches his cheek.

 **Baapuji:** Bhagwaan tujhe saari khushiyan de..sadaa suhaagan raho..iss ghar ki khushiyan hamesha banaaye rakhna..

Purvi nods with her head bowed in shyness.

 **RajatF:** Khush raho….ek doosre ka saath ache se nibhaana…beta..he looks at Purvi…aisa mat samajhna ki apne Papa ka ghar chod ke aayi ho…main bhi tumhara Papa hi hoon…she nods her head.

 **RajatM (stroking her cheeks softly):** aur main…tumhari Maa…theekh hai…Purvi gets emotional at the mention of the word Maa..her own mother is no more alive in this world. She hugs Rajat's mother and sobs noiselessly..

She wipes her tears and they now go ahead to take blessings of Rajesh and Rukmini.

 **Rajesh:** Purvi..main hoon toh tumhara jethh magar tum mere liye ek choti bahen ki tarah ho…Rajat…wish you all the best yaar..he hugs and pats Rajat's back.

They now look at Rukmini..she looks right through Purvi..

 **Rajat:** Bhabhi..aap kuch bolengi nahi?

 **Rukmini (dry):** Bolne ke liye bacha kya hai? Huhh..she sighs..khush raho..she rushes inside to her room.

Purvi looks at Rajat with a worried look. Rajat shrugs his shoulders. She understands and smiles back.

 **Bhuvan:** Chachi…he tugs her hand…chalo naa..aapko mere video games dikhaata hoon, meri drawing book..main bahut acha drawing karta hoon…he pulls Purvi.

 **Rajat:** Bhuvi..kya kar raha hai…teri chachi kahin bhaagi nahi jaa rahi hai..raat bahut ho gayi hai..chalo sabko sonaa chahiye..

 **Bhuvan:** Chachi..aapko story aati hai?…mere saath read karo naa…

Rajat looks on frustrated and his brother laughs and comes to his rescue.

 **Rajesh:** Bhuvi…aaj ki raat tere chachi ko chodd de…usse aur bhi 'important' kaam hai..tu chal..sone ka waqt ho gaya hai..

 **Bhuvi:** haan theekh hai..main bhi chachi ke saath hi sooonga…

Rajat's mother giggles and his father moves to his room quickly. Baapuji comes and pats Rajat's shoulder.

 **Baapuji (whisper):** jo kaam tere doston ko karna chahiye …who tera bhatijaa kar raha hai..kya din aa gaye hai..

 **Rajat (not understanding):** Kya matlab Baapuji..

 **Baapuji (winking):** suhaag raat ke pehle dulhe ki taang khichaayi…he laughs as Rajat looks on embarrassed.

Rajesh manages to drag a reluctant Bhuvi to his room. Rajat's mother takes Purvi to their bedroom. She makes her sit on the bed and smiles at her. She gets up to leave, Purvi holds her hand. Her hand is cold and she looks very nervous.

 **RajatM:** kya hua beta? Darr lag raha hai? Purvi nods her head.

 **rajatM :** har ladki ko darr lagta hai…ek baat kahoon…aaj ki raat dulhan se zyaada dulhe ko darr lagta hai..she laughs slightly. She spends some time with Purvi talking about general things,Purvi feels relaxed.

 **Purvi (note):** aapse baat karke acha laga…maa..aap bahut achi hai..

 **RajatM (hugging her):** tum bhi bahut achi ho…zyada ghabrana mat..main Rajat ko bhejti hoon..

Purvi awaits Rajat's arrival with increased heart beats and an increasingly dry throat. He final walks in and shuts the door. He looks at his room, it looks completely new – what with the decorations and his 'wife' seated on the bed.

He smiles nervously and sits next to her. Purvi smiles back and shifts nervously. Rajat shifts closer and turns to her. They both face each other – still silent, looking at each other, anticipating who will start..what will happen? How will it go?

 **Rajat (nervous):** Purviii…finally….hamaari shaadi ho gayi..

Purvi nods her head. He thinks a second and then holds her hand. She looks up immediately and then looks down.

 **Rajat :** tum nervous ho? Darr…darr lag raha hai?

Purvi looks at him and nods her head as yes. He notes that her breathing is uneven. He leaves her hand and shifts to create some space between them. Purvi is still sitting in the same position. He spends some minutes admiring her wedding dress – traditional Gujrati Panetar saaree (white and red combination), her jewellery. He realizes all of this is weighing her down.

 **Rajat (tapping Purvi):** tumhe garmi nahi ho rahi hai..iss sab me? Tum jaao change karlo..relaxed feel karogi…

Purvi gets up and goes to her bag, picks out a simple salwaar kameez. She goes to the bathroom and then on an impulse she turns and shows her dress to Rajat asking his approval to wear.

 **Rajat (getting up):** tumhe mujhe poochne ki zaroorat nahi hai..tumhara jo mann kare who pahenlo..

Purvi changes into that simple dress and comes out feeling fresh – her make up is all washed away and she just has simple kaajal in her eyes and a small bindi on her forhead.

Rajat looks up and makes space for her to sit on the bed again. She looks beautiful even without all that jewelery and heavy clothes.

 **Rajat (coming closer):** Tum bahut sundar dikh rahi thi aaj…aur ab…

Purvi looks at him, does he mean she doesn't look good without all that accessories?

 **Rajat (smiling, kissing her hand):** abbb..in saade kapdo me aur bhi sundar lag rahi ho…she smiles and blushes..

There are some more moments of silence. Rajat shifts closer, she looks up to him, her eyes open wide.

 **Rajat (nervous):** Kya?...kya main tumhe….kiss kar sakta hoon? He asks with a mixture of fear and excitement..

They are sitting very close to each other, Purvi feels shy, nervous and scared to take the next level of their relationship. But she doesn't have the heart to deny him..She remembers that all during their dating period, they had not done anything beyond holding hands or hugging. He had promised her that he would never do anything without her permission and today..he was asking permission on their wedding night..for their first kiss !

She shuts her eyes and gives a gentle nod of her head..Yes!..Permission granted!

He smiles and coughs to clear his throat, she can feel his gaze on her face, which is now turning redder! Purvi forgets to breathe and holds her breath as he places his hands on the two sides of her face.

She feels him angling her face towards him, she shuts her eyes tight, Rajat can feel her heartbeats running..literally! He first places a kiss on her forehead, Purvi exhales the air held in her lungs with a hiss..He now feels both her hands gripping his own arms…

He places kisses on her closed eyelids, she moves in closer, her bangles tinkle…he brings her face closer and presses his fingers more tightly on the sides of her face as he takes each tomato red cheek to his warm lips.

Purvi feels her forehead and cheeks are hot because of the warm blood rushing there..She opens her eyes slightly …Rajat is looking at her with hazy and half opened eyes of his own….She shuts her eyes savoring these special moments….he watches as her eyes are closed, her nose twitches as she breathes quickly now, her lips are open slightly apart taking in more air…he can hear small gasps…the only sound she has ever made in so many days..

Purvi feels her throat go dry, she takes in more air and fights a coughing fit. She is unwilling to open her eyes, she wishes Rajat would leave her, she is increasingly getting nervous..its their first romantic moment..afterall!

Her hands grip his wrist more tight as she now feels warm air on her face – the breaths he is exhaling and that's becoming rapid too..she waits..and waits and suddenly she feels two soft flesh petals on hers…He presses his lips on her soft ones…they feel so good together!

They both stay like that for some moments..they donot know what to do next! Now that's it really happening. Rajat feels that Purvi's lips are trying to move away, his own grip on her face loosens. They both are not sure..if that's the right way..their lips have just met..

Their lips move apart and slowly they open their eyes..each looking at the other with hazy eyes and willingly come together again. They have just parted for a second and this time their lips crash again and talk and sing with each other!

Rajat's hands leave her face and find her back to hug her more closely to his body. Her hands find his hairs and neck! Still kissing they both lie on the bed side by side facing each other. Their hands now move on finding new areas…

They breathe heavily as they look into each other after this frenzied kiss! Rajat traces her face with his index finger and watches as she squirms slightly. He notes she looks tired but maybe is not showing him. He removes his hands away and watches as she slowly comes back to her normal breathing..

 **Rajat (smile):** You liked it? He asks …

Purvi nods her head still feeling shy though. She is exhausted, her eyes drop off to sleep but she forces them to be wide awake…its their wedding night! And they have just started..

She watches as he moves to close the gap between them..they are face to face, their noses touch. He strokes her forehead, brushing away the mess that her hairs are now because of him..

 **Rajat:** tum bahut thakk gayi ho…so jaoo…Good night. He places a kiss on her forehead. Purvi smiles and places a kiss on his cheek. He touches the wet spot on his cheek in surprise.

Purvi turns her body to sleep, her back faces Rajat. That's the way she likes to sleep. Her eyes close immediately, she is drifting off to sleep, when she feels a new sensation on her stomach and neck. She turns slightly behind – Rajat is asleep already, his warm breath falling on her neck in rhythmic manner. She smiles against it. She again prepares to sleep and looks down – Rajat's right hand is around her waist – again a new feeling – a feeling of protection. She places her own hand on his and intertwines their fingers…She sleeps atlast with a smile..excited for the new day tomorrow of their life as a husband and wife !

 **So finally they are married...but will life be smooth?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Some months later…early morning, Rajat and Purvi bedroom..**

Rajat's ears register a loud buzzing noise, his eyes get disturbed with flashy light – he gets irritated, turns and mumbles in his sleep.

 **Rajat (mumbling, irritated):** Purviiii…alarm bandh karo.. pleaaase….

Purvi is still sleeping blissfully unaware of the racket her alarm is creating. He groans as the buzz won't stop and turns to yell in anger, when his eyes fall on the most beautiful sight next to him – Purvi is sleeping away, her eyes are moving behind her closed eyelids…she may wake up any moment.

He bends down to place a loving kiss on her forhead and cuddles her. Purvi relishes this closeness and gives a small smile. Her eyes now open and she turns to shut her alarm – with its flashing lights and the large vibrating buzz!

She wakes up, collects her hairs into a bun and stretches her body by raising her arms over her head. Rajat's hand is still around her waist and he is sleeping away. She smiles and bends to give a small kiss to him on his forhead.

At feeling this soft touch of her lips, he now pulls her more tightly, eyes closed still, pointing to his lips. Purvi blushes and continues to look at him. He opens his eyes and mumbles a good morning.

 **Rajat:** Good morning….he bends forward to take her lips, when she pushes him back.

 **Purvi (action):** good morning…she struggles…chodo mujhe…kitchen me kaam hai…

 **Rajat:** pleaaseee…one small good morning kiss…phir chali jaoo..is baar pakka jaldi chodd doonga..

 **Purvi (action):** har roz yehi bolte ho…aur phir…jaane do naa…Baapuji ji ko dawaai deni hai..

Rajat leaves her waist on hearing Baapuji's name..

 **Rajat:** theekh hai jaoo…baadme do-do kiss deni hogi…he takes the blanket and sleeps again.

Purvi places a small kiss on his lips on his blanket covered face. She leaves the bed before he can grab her again.

After a quick bath, Purvi steps out into their family kitchen. She lights the lamp and prays for the whole family's well being. She is now the first one to get up in the family and starts the daily morning activities. Purvi takes Baapuji's tea and goes to his room.

 **Baapuji:** jeeti reh beta…sadaa suhaagan rehna…sach..tujhe aise dekhke mann bahut khush ho jaata hai..tere chehre ki hassi yuhi bani rahe..she hands him his medicines.

Slowly the whole family gets up and everyone is busy with their morning activities. Purvi is busy helping everyone. She has become the family favorite in a short time – Bhuvi calls her out to show his art work. She feeds him his breakfast. She prepares special 'tea' for Rajat's father. Rajesh compliments her for the breakfast she has made.

In between all this morning commotion, Rajat steps out of his room. He hears all the conversations- every two minutes someone is calling Purvi;s name..she has become indispensable for his family now.

He stands there watching Purvi hurrying up towards Rukimini's room, which is next to theirs. She probably is coming to collect clothes for washing, he steps back into his room.

Purvi is walking fast, sorting the pile of clothes in her hand, when she gets pulled into her room. The clothes fall out on the floor.

Before she can realise, Rajat has held her hands tight to her body. She cannot move now. She struggles and pleads through her eyes..

 **Rajat:** koshish bhi mat karna..main tumhe nahi chodd ne waala hoon..parivaar me sab ke liye time hai..ek mere liye hi koi time nahi hai tumhare paas..

Purvi looks at him with panic..hundreds of small jobs still remain to be completed and here he is being Romantic! She tries to move her hands again, Rajat pushes her to the wall..

 **Rajat:** main jaanta hoon…tumhare haath baandh doonga toh tum kuch nahi bol paaogi yaa kar paaoogi…ab koi aur raasta nahi hai tumhare paas…he smiles naughtily and comes closer.

His lips touch Purvi's when the door to his bedroom opens. Bhuvi steps in to say call his chachi.

 **Bhuvi:** Chachiiiiii…chalooo..bus aa jaayegi…he stops and narrows his eyebrows at Rajat.

 **Bhuvi:** Chachuuu..aapne chaachi ko aise kyun pakda hai..kya kar rahe ho..

 **Rajat (leaving her, flustered):** tujhe kitni…kitni baar bola hai…knock kiya kar…

 **Bhuvi:** sorry…magar aapne bataya nahi aap kya kar rahe the?

 **Rajat (stammer):** Kuch nahi..woh..woh..Purvi ke aankh me kachra chala gaya tha..phookh maar raa tha

 **Bhuvi:** toh aapne chachi ko aise kass ke kyun pakdaa..

 **Rajat (lying, stammering):**..kuch nahi..woh haan…teri chachi ko chakkar aaya toh maine pakad liya..gir jaati toh..

 **Bhuvi (loudly):** Papaaaaaaa….Daaadiiiiiiiiii…..jaldi aaaoo..chachi ko kuch ho gaya hai…

 **Rajat (shushing him):** Kya kar raha hai..shhhhhhhhh..

 **RajatM (rushing in):** Purviii…she looks at an embarrassed Purvi standing against the wall…she cannot meet her eyes with anybody..kya hua tujhe? Rajatt..kya hua isse? She asks with great concern..

 **Rajat:** Kuch…kuch bhi ..toh nahi..he wipes the sweat off his forehead..

 **Bhuvi:** Daadi…chachi ki aankh me dekho..kuch ho gaya hai..chachu ne bataya…aur chachi girne waali thi..isliye chachu ne unhe kass ke pakda tha…hai naa chachu.. Rajat blushes a beetroot red.

 **rajatM (smile):** Chakkar aa gaya hoga? Kyun Rajat..she giggles more..

 **Bhuvi (worried,sign language):** Chachi..aap theekh ho naa?..main school se chutti loon..aapka khayal rakhoonga..

 **Purvi (sign language):** main bilkul theekh hoon…tum apne school jaaoo..shaam ko milte hai okay…Bhuvi smiles and kisses her cheek. She kisses him back too..

 **Rajesh:** Bhuvi…teri chachi ekdum theekh hai..but tere chacchu ko thode dawaai ki zaroorat hai..kyun Rajat? he winks at him..chal school ke liye deri ho rahi hai..

 **Bhuvi:** Nahi…Chachi hi mujhe chodegi…

Rajat looks at her and indicates with her eyes to say No to him. Purvi looks pleadingly at Rajat. She ruffles Bhuvi's hairs and leaves with him.

Purvi and Rajat later leave the house together to go for their respective jobs. Rajat is driving the car.

 **Purvi (action):** aap itne chup kyun hai?

 **Rajat:** I am amazed Purvi…itne kam time me kaise sabka dil jeet liya? Maa, Papa, Baapuji, yahan tak Bhuvi bhi poori tarah tumhare fan ho chuke hai..bus ek hi shikaayat hai..

 **Purvi (action):** complaint? Who kya?

 **Rajat (pout):** Tum mujhe bhool gayi ho..mere saath time hi nahi spend karti..chalo aaj shaam ko dinner pe jaate hai..

 **Purvi (sorry look, action):** sorry…aaj shaam maaji ke saath mandir jaana hai..hum dono ne upwaas rakha hai..

 **Rajat (irritated):** ek hafte se plan banaa raha hoon main…tum jaanti ho meri naukri kaisi hai…mushkil se time nikal paata hoon..usme bhi tumhara kuch na kuch bahaana hota hai..Maa ke saath mandir, Bhuvi ka art class..theekh hai..main akela hi dinner pe chala jaata hoon..

 **Purvi (action):** sorry naa…maine Maaji ko waada kiya hai..aap bhi mandir chalo naa hamare saath..

Rajat brakes his car.

 **Rajat:** tumhara office aa gaya..bye..

He doesn't look at her, when she gets off and says bye to him. She looks at him sadly.

 **Rajat house**

 **Rukmini:** aur bol saavi…tera naya job kaise chal raha hai?

 **Saavi:** haan sab theekh hai..aapke yahan kya naya hai?

 **Rukmini:** kuch khaas nahi..nayi bahu ke aane ke baad mujhe toh sab bhool hi gaye hai…

 **Saavi:** Ohh..aisa kya hai usme didi…jo rajat ne mujhe nahi magar usse chun liya..

 **Rukmini:** kuch khaas nahi..tumhare saamne toh koi mukabla hi nahi hai..bas apne goonge behre banne ka faayda uthaa rahi hai..sabke mann me hamdardi jagaa rahi hai….khair yeh sab toh bass shuruaat hai..mujhe nahi lagta yeh dono ka rishta zyaada din tikegaa..

 **Saavi:** aisa kyun bol rahi ho didi..

 **Rukmini:** Saavi…tu hi bataa..kitne din tak devarji chup baithenge..kabhi naa kabhi toh uski chuppi unko khatkegi….yeh sab shuru shuru me acha lagta hai…yeh haathon se baat karna aur yeh notes likhna..sabar ki ek seemaa hoti hai…aur yeh jaldi tootega..

 **Saavi (thinking):** yeh bahut jald tootegaa…main todoongi isse…aur waapas paa loongi apne Rajat ko..

 **Late night**

Rajat comes to his home, late at night after a very tiring day. His head aches and he moves to his bedroom. Purvi is sleeping.

 **Rajat (pain):** Purvi…zaraa sar dabaa do naa..bahut dard ho raha hai. He loosens his shirt buttons and lies tiredly on the bed.

 **Rajat (eyes closed):** Purviii…Purvii please…mera sar dabaa do.. he asks again, but she doesn't reply.

He opens his eyes and bit frustrated, shakes her awake. She gets up and realizes Rajat is already home. She cannot see his face in the darkness, so she switches the lamp on to read his lips.

Rajat snaps at the light on his eyes. He shields his eyes and almost yells in pain.

 **Rajat (irritated):** maine kaha mera sar dard kar raha hai…light bandh karo..

 **Purvi (action):** sorry…magar mujhe samajh nahi aaya aap kya bol rahe the..kya hua?

 **Rajat (holding his head):** Pehle light bandh karo..mera sarr phat raha hai..he angrily switches the lights off.

Purvi faces darkness and she has no idea now if Rajat is still talking or not. She tries to hold his hand and ask him more, Rajat just turns away his face. She stays there for some more time and places a hand on his eyes. She realizes his eyes are closed and he has slept maybe.

She takes the pain balm and rubs it on his temple. Tears flow from her eyes, Rajat has been acting differently since some days. She understands its difficult to live with someone who is not like you.

 **Purvi (stroking his hairs softly, thinking):** Rajatt..kya ho gaya hai hume…main maanti hoon yeh choti choti baaten hai magar kahin yeh badh naa jaaye..

 **2 days later**

Rajat's family receives a bad news through phone call. Some close relative has died and the family has to go to pay their respects and take part in the rituals.

 **RajatF:** kaaka ki maut ka bahut dukh hai…hum sab ko Surat jaana hoga..

 **RajatM:** lekin Baapuji kaise chalenge?

 **RajatF:** baapuji nahi chal sakte..unke liye travel safe nahi hai…ek kaam karte hai Main, tum, Rajesh aur Rukmini chalte hai..Rajat aur Purvi ki shaadi ko ek saal bhi nahi hua hai..unka aise chalna acha nahi hoga..

 **Rukmini:** Bhuvi aur Bhavna ka kya?

 **Purvi (action):** Main sambhaal loongi…mujhe chutti mil jaayegi office se..she smiles.

 **Baapuji:** tum sab log jaake aana….main hoon naa…sab theekh hoga..

 **Rajesh and Rukmini room**

 **Rajesh:** Rukmini…kyun chinta kar rahi ho..sab theekh rahega..Bhuvi aur Bhavna bahut comfortable hai Purvi ke saath

 **Rukmini:** jaanti hoon..lekin main apne bacho ko uss goongi behri ke bharose nahi chodd sakti…pata chala mere bache bhookh se ro rahe ho..aur yeh apne kamre me apne pati ke saath romance kar rahi ho…kuch bol bhi nahi sakte..readymade bahaana bhi hai…

 **Rajesh:** toh tum kya karne waali ho?

 **Some days later,**

The family has left to Surat. Rajat returns home after dropping them to the station. He rings the bell. The door opens and Rajat smiles expecting Purvi, but his expression changes….

 **Rajat:** Tum? Yahan?

 **Saavi:** Hi Rajat…andar aao naa…

 **Saavi is back...Will she succeed in breaking RajVi?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Recap:** Rajat falls in love with Purvi , a deaf and mute girl. At first his father dissapprves of the match, but later impressed with Purvi's abilities and personality, gets them married. After marriage, slight differences arise between Rajat and Purvi. Meanwhile Saavi who loved Rajat and still wants him back in his life enters their life at this moment….

 **Rajat (coming in):** Saavi..tum yahan? Bhabhi toh Surat gayi hai..mere Kaka ki achanak maut ho gayi isliye…

 **Saavi:** jaanti hoon..didi ne mujhe kaha yahan rehne ke liye…tum logon ki madat karne…bacho ki dekhbaal ho jaayegi naa..acha main chalti hoon..Bhavna ko neeche garden le jaa rahi hoon..bye..

Rajat is surprised to see Saavi in his house. He has still not forgotten their past. Somehow he feels her arrival is not good news.

 **Rajat room**

Purvi is folding clothes as Rajat enters.

 **Purvi (action):** aap kab aaye? Main chai laati hoon…Maa-Papa sab theekh se train me baith gaye?

 **Rajat:** haan..woh log theekh hai..Purvi..yeh Saavi kyun aayi hai yahan?

 **Purvi (action):** Bhabhi ne bulaaya hai…

 **Rajat:** mujhe…mujhe acha nahi lag raha hai..kahin kuch..mera matlab hai tum jaanti ho naa Saavi ko..

 **Purvi (hand on his shoulder):** mujhe aap pe poora bharosa hai…Saavi bas hamari madat karne aayi hai..chai le aaoon?

 **Rajat (smile):** nahi..rehne do..baitho naa mere paas..he puts an arom around her shoulder and starts to softly kiss her neck…Purvi gets up..

 **Rajat (holding her hand):** kahan jaa rahi ho?

 **Purvi (shy smile, action):** darwaaza…darwaaza bandh karne jaa rahi thi…Rajat smiles and removes his t-shirt..

Purvi goes to shut the door, but the door is opened suddenly from outside. Its Saavi..she was actually eavesdropping from outside.

 **Saavi:** Oh sorry…lagi toh nahi naa…Purvi rubs her forehead and nods No…Saavi looks inside and sees Rajat on the bed without his t-shirt..

 **Saavi:** lagta hai maine tum dono ko disturb kiya..Rajat hastily puts on his t-shirt

 **Rajat (irritated):** kya chahiye tumhe Saavi..

 **Saavi:** Main bhavna ko garden leke jaa rahi thi..magar who zidd kar rahi hai..usse chachi hi chahiye..she looks at Purvi..

 **Purvi (action):** koi baat nahi…main leke jaati hoon usse…Rajat nods his head and Purvi goes out. Later he comes to the drawing room to watch TV.

 **Saavi:** kya dekh rahe ho Rajat? she sits on the chair in front of him. She is wearing a short dress.

 **Rajat:** kuch khaas nahi…he is changing channels..

 **Saavi:** tumhe buraa toh nahi lag raha hai naa..main yahan aayi hoon isliye?

 **Rajat (not paying attention):** Mujhe kyun buraa lagega? Bhabhi ne tumhe bulaaya hai naa.

 **Saavi:** haan..sahi kaha..Didi ne mujhe bulaya..tumne toh mujhse baat karna hi chodd diyaa..kya hamari dosti itni kachi thi?

 **Rajat (looking at her):** Saavi…tum jaanti ho..maine kyun tumse baat karna chodd diya..

 **Saavi (tears):** tum mujhe itna kamzor maante ho? Maine tumse pyaar kiya tha..tumne mujhe thukraa diya…its okay Rajat…shayad tumhari pasand koi aur hai..mujhe usse koi jalan nahi hai…bass iss baat ka dukh hai ki hamari itne saal ki dosti aise hi toot gayi…toh kya main tumhre dosti ke bhi laayak nahi hoon? Itni buri hoon? She sobs…

 **Rajat (feels bad):** Saavi..please..dont cry…mera yeh matlab nahi thaa..woh bas hum dono ke beech ek awkwardness aa gayi..isliye..I am sorry..

 **Saavi (getting up):** Ohhh…toh mere yahan rehne se kahin yeh awkwardness badh naa jaaye..ab aur nahi sunn sakti main…main abhi ke abhi jaa rahi hoon..

 **Rajat (getting up):** Nahi Saavi..rukooo…please…I said I am sorry…you are right…humari dosti kaafi puraani hai…I am ready to be friends..he forwards his hand…

Saavi hears Bhavna's voice at the door. She takes this opportunity, she hears the door click open.. Purvi enters the house with kids, she stands looking at the two in shock.

 **Saavi (touching his cheek, coming close):** Yeh tumhare gaalon pe kya hai…she rubs it gently. Rajat steps back, but she just smiles and says …Kuch nahi…arre Bhavna aa gayi garden se…she comes to the girl and picks her up to go to the kids room. She goes past Purvi and adjusts the straps of her dress deliberately.

Rajat continues to watch television.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…bhookh lagi hai..khaana lagaa do naa..kya hua? aise kyun dekh rahi ho? He asks. Purvi comes close to him and uses her finger to rub off something from Rajat's cheek.

 **Rajat(rubbing his cheek):** kya? Kya hai?

Purvi looks at the slight red color on her fingers..it looks like lipstick..she wipes her hands and just goes inside the kitchen.

 **Rajat Purvi bedroom, just before sleeping**

 **Rajat:** Bhuvi aur Bhavna so gaye?

 **Purvi (action):** Saavi sulaa rahi hai…

 **Rajat:** baapuji ne davaai le li?

 **Purvi (getting inside the blanket, action):** Haan le li..woh so gaye..ab aap bhi so jaaoo…she shuts her eyes praying to God.

She shuts off the lights and feels Rajat moving closer to her. Soon his lips are on her lips, and his hands are loosening the zipper of her nightie.

 **KNOCKK KNOCKK….There is a hurried knock on their door followed by crying voice of Bhavnaa..**

Rajat gets up and asks Purvi to straighten her dress. He straightens his own clothes and opens the door. A scared and crying Bhavna runs into his room, straight into the arms of Purvi. The girl just doesn't stop crying.

 **Saavi :** Bhavnaaaa…arrre….idhar aao Maasi ke paas….The girl refuses and hugs Purvi tighter..

 **Rajat (worried):** Kya baat hai? Bhavna aise kyun ro rahi hai?

 **Saavi:** pata nahi Rajat…main toh usse story sunaake sulaa rahi thi..achanak rone lagi…chachi ke paas jaana hai..bolke room se bahar aa gayi..

Saavi comes inside and tries to take Bhavna away forcibly. The girl screams and refuses to even look at Saavi.

 **Rajat (softly):** Bhavnaaa…beta kya baat hai? Aaoo…Maasi ke paas jaoo..

 **Bhavna (crying):** Maasi nahi chahiye…Mummy ke paas jaana hai….

 **Saavi:** Bhavnaa…aisa nahi kehte…dekho Mummy toh kaam se gayi hai naa….jaldi aa jaayegi…tum chalo mere saath chalo..main tumhe who story phir se sunaoo? Tum chalo apne room me..tumhare 'Redddd' bed pe soyenge…..

 **Bhavna (crying):** Nahi…mujhe 'Reddd' bed pe nahi sona hai…mujhe chachi ke paas sonaa hai…she is already exhausted from the crying, it's past her sleeping time.

 **Saavi:** ahh…sorry Rajat…I know..ek husband wife ko itni raat disturb karna theekh baat nahi hai..tum dekh sakte ho naa main kitni koshish kar rahi hoon..magar yeh maan hi nahi rahi hai..

 **Rajat:** Its okay…hum log manage kar lenge..tum jaoo…

 **Saavi:** good night darr lage toh Chachuu se bolnaa…unko story aati hai…she makes scary face towards the kid…Bhavna starts crying again hugging Purvi..

 **Saavi (to Rajat):** I am sorry…pata nahi kya ho gaya isse..Rajat..tum ek baar bulaake dekho apne paas..

 **Rajat:** its okay..Bhavnaa…aa jaao chachu ke paas…main tumhe toffee doonga..

 **Bhavna(scared):** Nahiiiii…Chachu…monsterrrrrr….chachu jaooooo….jaoooooo..

 **Purvi (action):** rajatt..aap thodi der ke liye baahar jaayiye…main isse sulaati hoon..

Rajat looks at Bhavna, she buries her face in Purvi's chest still crying. He shrugs his shoulders and goes to the drawing room.

 **Saavi:** Sorry Rajat..tumhe apne hi kamre se baahar hona pada..

 **Rajat:** koi baat nahi..main Baapuji ke kamre me so jaata hoon..

 **Saavi (thinking quickly):** tum unhe kyun disturb kar rahe ho? Kyun naa hum dono koi movie dekhe saath me? Mujhe bhi neend nahi aa rahi…Bhavna ko aise dekhke darr gayi hoon..

 **Rajat:** hmm..yeah okay…waise bhi bahut din ho gaye koi movie dekhke..

They both sit and watch a comedy movie. They laugh and talk about the movie.

 **Saavi:** wow Rajat..tumhare aur mere tastes kitne milte hai…

 **Rajat (watching movie, relaxed):** haaan..sahi kaha…he laughs at a joke in the movie..Saavi laughs with him..they slap their palms together..

 **Saavi:** Purvi ko bhi comedy pasand hai? Tum log saath me movies jaate ho?

 **Rajat:** nahi…Purvi saare movies nahi dekh paati…usse sub-titles ki zaroorat padti hai…aur aise bahut kam movies aur theatres hai…..

 **Saavi:** oh..how sad…aise toh tum apne shauq kaise poora karoge?…tumhe toh yeh sab acha lagta hai naa..movies, gaana, guitar..

 **Rajat (smile):** Purvi toh mujhe kehti rehti hai…ki main yeh sab enjoy karoon..woh mere saath chalne bhi tayyar hai..lekin mujhe acha nahi lagta….woh bechari mere liye aayegi..aur khud enjoy hi naa kar paaye..isliye maine bhi yeh sab chodd diya hai..he yawns….he is sleepy..

Saavi continues to watch the television. 5 min later she sees that Rajat has slept on the sofa itself. His phone glows with a message…its from Purvi..

 **Purvi (message):** Rajat…aap room me aa jaoo..Bhavna so gayi hai..magar mujhe bahut kass ke pakda hai usne…main baahar nahi aa sakti..

Saavi reads the message and keeps the phone back. She doesn't wake up Rajat. She realizes Purvi will come looking for him after a while… She keeps an eye on Rajat's bedroom door.

Purvi waits for 10-15 min, Rajat doesn't come. She senses he might have slept on the sofa. She disengages Bhavna and places her head on the pillow. She smiles softly and strokes the kid's hairs.

 **Purvi (mind):** kitna darr gayi hai bachi..pata nahi kya story sunaayi Saavi ne isse..naa jaane kyun yeh bol rahi thi ki Rajat chachuuu monster hai….usse khaa lenge…yeh Raja tab tak kyun nahi aaye…kahin so toh nahi gaye…she smiles..bechaare..din bhar itni mehnat karte hai…main bulaakar aati hoon..

She gets up slowly and softly without disturbing Bhavna. She opens the door of her room and steps in the drawing room. She can make out the television is on..

Saavi hears the knob of Rajat's room. She realizes Purvi is coming to look for Rajat. She quickly sits next to a sleeping Rajat and places her head on his shoulder, eyes closed.

Purvi walks to switch the TV off, when she stops. She can see Rajat's legs on the coffee table and along with it two slender feet. She goes closer and realizes with a shock that Rajat is sleeping in the sitting position and Saavi is sleeping very close to him. Her head is placed on his shoulder. Her night robe is open slightly revealing her short night dress beneath it.

She bites her lips and wonders what to do. She finally goes and shakes Saavi. She pretends to sleep and in her sleep, hugs Rajat knowingly. Rajat senses an arm around him in sleep, he wakes up with a start. He is shocked to see Saavi sleeping so close to him, her robe is open. He is embarrassed and tries to wake her up when he realizes someone else is present…he looks up and sees Purvi..looking all nervous..

 **Rajat (stammer):** Pu..Purvi…main…pata nahi main kab so gaya…Saavi..Saavi yahan nahi thi..woh toh uss chair pe..

Saavi wakes up from sleep and looks at Rajat confusingly.

 **Saavi i(acting):** Rajat..tum…yahan? mere itne paas? Purvi kya sochegi? She then looks that Purvis is also present…Purvi….O godddd…dekho..jaisa tum soch rahi ho aisa..aisa kuch nahi hai..main aur Rajat …hum sirf dost hai..aur kuch nahi..

Purvi walks back to her bedroom, shutting the door.

 **Saavi (fake tears):** Rajat….maine jaan boojh ke nahi kiya yeh sab..hum toh movie dekh rahe the naa…mujhe pata hi nahi chala main kab so gayi..i hope Purvi galat na samjhe..main abhi maafi maangti hoon..

 **Rajat (moving far from her):** Its fine Saavi…its fine…mere khayal me..tum jaoo..apne kamre me so jaaoo..

 **Saavi (adjusting her dress):** sorry once again Rajat..main nahi chahti mere wajah se tumhare aur Purvi ke beech…kuch galat naa ho…

Rajat gets up, mutters a goodnight and leaves the drawing room. He enters the bedroom and sees that Purvi has placed Bhavna in the center of the bed. She has closed her eyes and is sleeping or pretending to sleep.

He wants to talk to her but senses he cannot do with Bhavna in between. He sighs and goes to sleep turning his back to her. Purvi opens her eyes and sees that Rajat has slept without talking or clarifying anything with her…

They both spend the reminder of the night with their eyes open…..

 **Hey people...I am back with this story..hopefully this will get over in 3-4 chapters...Thank you for your support..hope you guys like it...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Apologies for the delay..I am caught up with few things..**

 **Dear ASD: I am sorry to keep you waiting for my stories..i sincerely wish to write everyday, hopefully will do so..i hope aap meri majboori samjho...**

 **Next day morning**

Purvi wakes up first. She shuts her alarm off before it disturbs Bhavna or Rajat. She ties her hairs into a bun and prepares to get off from the bed, she feels an arm on her shoulder.

 **Rajat (sorry face):** purvi…maine kuch nahi kiya…I am sorry..kal raat ko main sirf movie dekh raha tha..aur main so gaya…mujhe pata hi nahi…

Purvi places a palm on his mouth to make him quiet. After some seconds when there is silence again, she removes her hand and smiles.

 **Rajat:** tum muskura rahi ho?

 **Purvi (smile, action):** maine kaha naa..mujhe aap pe bharosa hai…hamesha rahega..

 **Rajat:** I love you Purvi…love you..he hugs her..

Bhavna wakes up, rubbing her eyes. She looks at Rajat and gets scared.

 **Bhavna (hugging Purvi):** Chachu..monster…mujhe khaa jaayenge…chachuu go…

 **Purvi (calming her down, action):** chachuu monster nahi hai….monster ko muche nahi hoti..she smiles..tum..tum touch karke dekho…she picks Bhavna's small hand andmakes her slightly pull Rajat's moustache.

 **Rajat (pain):** aaaaah…

Bhavna laughs slightly. Rajat smiles at her.

 **Purvi (action):** dekha…monster nahi hai…abhi jaaoo chachu ko kissii karo…

Bhavna kisses her chachu. He hugs her and tickles her tummy. She laughs and plays with him. Purvi watches this scene and smiles fondly.

Rajat takes Bhavna out of the room in his arms. She is comfortable with him now.

 **Saavi:** Bhavnaaaaa…aaoo Maasi ke paas…raat bhar toh chacha-chachi ko disturb kiya tumne…Good morning Rajat…

Rajat nods his head in response and sits with Bhavna on his lap. Saavi tries to get Bhavna to her, but she runs away. Purvi walks in front of them to the kitchen. She doesn't pay any attention to Saavi.

 **Saavi:** Rajat…yeh Purvi ko kya hua? tumhe dekha tak nahi…kahin kal raat ke wajah se naraaz toh nahi hai naa (she is happy in her heart)..I mean..kya usse tumpe itna bhi bharosa nahi? I am sorry to say..tum itna pyaar karte ho aur who tumpe shaq karti hai?

 **Rajat:** Saavi…mere aur Purvi ke beech kya hai aur kya nahi..yeh tumhe fikar karne ki zaroorat nahi..we are fine..in fact we are more than fine.

Saavi gets angry and goes to her room. Rajat walks inside to the kitchen. Purvi is cooking and she is on her toes to get something from the shelf above. She feels herself lifted above, she looks back and down. Its Rajat! he has lifted her up to reach the bottle of masala she is trying to get.

 **Rajat (smile):** tumhe jo chahiye who mil gaya?

 **Purvi (shy, nodding head, action):** haan…ab neeche utaariye..koi aa jayega..

He gently slides her down and hugs her right in the kitchen. She tries to wriggle out of his grip.

 **Rajat (naughty):** tumhe pata hai naa..haath chudhaana bekaar hai..phir kyun koshish kar rahi ho..

Purvi wants to tell him that someone might come, but he is no mood to listen to her and she struggles more, which only makes him want to kiss her more.

 **Rajat:** tum jitna uchlogi, utna hi main tumhe aur kaske pakdoonga…he squeezes her tighter….

Saavi comes to place her coffee mug in the kitchen and stops in her tracks. She gets angry at the scene in front – Rajat is hugging Purvi and she is trying to push him away as he tries to kiss her now..

Saavi throws the mug down in anger, Rajat looks behind. They separate.

 **Saavi (masking anger):** sorry…cup haath se gir gayi…she stands there itself. Purvi comes forward and bends to pick the pieces.

 **Rajat (action):** tum jaoo..main saaf karta hoon..kahin lag naa jaaye tumhe..Purvi smiles, nods her head and goes from the kitchen. Saavi watches as he cleans the pieces.

 **Saavi:** rehne do Rajat…mere wajah se chot lag jayegi kahin

 **Rajat (getting up):** sahi kaha tumne..tumhare wajah se kahin chot naa lage..lekin main aur Purvi sambhaalke jee rahe hai..kitni bhi koshish karlo…chot nahi lagegi.. He picks up the pieces and throws it in the dustbin.

Saavi is angry. She realizes that its not easy to break off Rajat and Purvi's relation by her cheap tricks.

 **Evening**

 **Bhuvi:** chalo naa Chachu..hum log swimming jaate hai aaj? Chachi ko bhi le chalte hai..

 **Rajat:** swimming? Magar teri chachi kya karegi…usse toh swimming nahi karna aata..

 **Bhavna (excited):** swimming pool…micky mouse swim dress….

 **Bhuvi:** chalo naa chachu….Bhavna ko bhi swimming karna hai…

He goes inside and tells Purvi excitedly that they are going to the pool.

 **Saavi:** Pool..main bhi aati hoon..

 **Rajat:** Saavi…agar tum bhi aa gayi toh…Baapuji ka kaun khayal rakhegaa? Tum ghar par hi raho..main aur Purvi bachon ko pool le jaate hai..

She has no option but to stay at home while the 4 of them go to the pool of their housing complex.

 **Swimming pool**

Bhuvi and Rajat swim in the deeper waters, while Bhavna is playing alone in the small pool. Purvi is watching over her.

Unknown to all of them, Saavi has come to the pool. She is watching as Purvi is keeping a close eye on Bhavna, playing with her at the same time. Bhuvi comes out of the pool to take the cold drink from the bag next to Purvi. She takes the towel to dry his hairs.

Saavi uses this opportunity and jumps in the pool to take Bhavna out. Understandably Bhavna cries loudly.

 **Saavi (comforting Bhavna):** ooooooo…shhhhh..theekh hai bachaaa….she looks at Purvi…tumhe dikhaayi nahi deta kya? Bhavnaa doob rahi thi…agar main naa hoti toh aaj yeh bachi…hey bhagwaan…

 **Bhuvi:** Lekin Bhavna toh royi bhi nahi..

 **Saavi (angry):** Tu chupp reh…doobte waqt awaaz aati hai kya? Dekho kitna ro rahi hai….she takes her home without waiting for anyone to come.

 **At home**

Rajat, Purvi and Bhuvi hurry home. Saavi has already called up Rukmini to complain about Purvi's carelessness.

 **Saavi (talking on phone):** Ghabrao mat Didi..Bhavna theekh hai..main sahi waqt pe pahunch gayi..

 **Rukmini (scared, angry):** Agar tu nahi hoti toh kya hota…..kahan hai Rajat..usse phone de..

 **Saavi (looking at Rajat):** didi…aap khamkhaa chinta kar rahi hai…isme kisiki galti nahi hai..Bhavna theekh hai..khel rahi hai…

 **Rukmini (yelling):** tum phone do pehle Rajat ko..

Saavi gives the phone to Rajat.

 **Rajat:** hello..Bhabhi…

 **Rukmini (crying):** Mil gayi tassali tujhe…dekha teri biwi ne kya kiya…uske bharose pe agar mere bachon ko akela chodd deti toh kya ho jaata …meri bachi…

 **Rajat (trying to clarify):** Bhabhi…kuch nahi hua hai Bhavna ko…Purvi poore time uske saath thi…woh bass do min ke liye bhuvi ke baal poch rahi thi…

 **Rukmini:** 2 min..sirf 2 min ki baat kar rahe ho…Meri Bhavna chillati rahi..aur yeh…chodooo….main kya keh sakti hoon…main kuch bhi kahoon..tum sab log toh yehi kahoge naa..woh goongi hai…behri hai..bechaari hai..

 **Rajat:** Bhabhi aap galat samajh rahi hai..

 **Rajesh (taking phone from Rukmini):** Rajat…Bhavna theekh hai naa…dekh hum log train me hai..kal subah tak pahunch jaayenge..Bye..

Purvi is standing quietly in the corner. She is shaken up with all this.

 **Saavi:** kya hua Rajat? Didi ne bahut daata kya? Tum toh jaante ho naa unhe…kuch zyaada hi hyper hai..kyun na ho? Maa hai naa..aur Bhavna kitni choti hai..

She walks upto Purvi and places a hand on her shoulder. Purvi looks up, she has tears in her eyes.

 **Saavi:** arre…tum kyun ro rahi ho? Jo bhi hua..usme tumhari koi galti thodi hai…tum behri ho, tumhe sunaayi nahi deta..yeh tumhari galti thodi hai….main jaanti hoon tum bhagwaan pe bahut vishwaas rakhti ho..unhone hi Bhavna ki jaan bachaayi aaj..Didi ki baat ka buraa mat maano..woh Maa hai naa..isliye fikar hai apne bache ki..Kal ko tum jab Maa banogi tab samajh me aayega….tum behri ho toh kya hua…..agar jab kabhi tumhara bacha bhoookh se roye yaa dard me chillaye…tum apne dil se sab sun logi naa..

 **Rajat (sharply):** Saavi..bass..kya bol rahi ho tum?

 **Saavi:** main kuch galat thode bol rahi hoon..Purvi itni himmat waali hai, itni kaabil hai…sab kuch theekh hi hoga…main zara Bhavna ko dekhke aati hoon..

Purvi is thinking deeply about what Saavi has said. She is suddenly jolted.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..he touches her…Saavi ki baaton ka buraa mat mano..woh toh bass kuch bhi bol rahi thi..

 **Purvi (action):** main..khichdi banaati hoon..Bhavna ko bhookh lagi hogi..

She walks into the kitchen, still thinking about Saavi's words.

 **Purvi (thinking):** Saavi…theekh hi toh keh rahi hai…kal ko mera aur Rajat ka koi bacha hua toh..main kaise yeh sab sambhaaloongi? She imagines a small baby crying continosuly, she cannot hear the sound but imagines it..she gets scared..

 **Purvi (scared):** Hey Srinathji…bachpan se mere kaano me sirf khamoshi hai…maine ise apnaa liya hai…lekin ab..ab ek ajeeb sa darr hai…yeh khamoshi nahi sahi jaati mujhse…kuch kijiye Srinathji..kuch kijiye..

She notes the cooker in her front is emitting steam. How many whistles did it give? 2, 3 or 4? She opens the lid and a great gust of steam escapes, hitting her hand with great force.

At that moment Rajat rushes in to warn Purvi, he had realized that the cooker had given 4 instead of 3 whistles. Bhuvi comes in running behind.

Purvi bends down, wincing in pain. Her hand is red now with the steam burns. Tears flow down fast from her eyes.

 **Rajat (worried):** Main tumhe yehi bataane aa raha tha…4 seetiyan baj gayi hai…Bhuvi jaldi se ice laana..

 **Bhuvi:** chachi….main abhi ice lagaata hoon…he helps Rajat to apply ointment and bandage the palm.

 **Rajat:** Bahut dard ho raha hai? Purvi nods her head…tum baitho…main khichdi banaata hoon..tum mujhe sirf bataate jaana…

Purvi sobs noiselessly. Rajat holds her shoulder.

 **Rajat:** kya hua? dard theekh ho jaayega…yeh pain killer khaa lo…

 **Purvi (action with injured hand):** Main kaise baat karoongi ab..mera haath…she sobs..with her hand injured, she cannot write notes and it will be painful to use the hand for sign language.

 **Bhuvi:** chachi…main hoon naa…aapne mujhe left hand signals bhi toh sikhaaye hai…main aapki help karoonga..he uses his hands to convey the message.

 **Night, Rajat bedroom**

Purvi is still in some pain. She yet smiles at the memory how Rajat cooked food and Bhuvi helped translate her actions with left hand to Rajat.

 **Rajat (caressing her cheek):** bahut dard ho raha hai?

Purvi nods her head as no, but she is still thinking about something.

 **Rajat:** pata nahi kya soch rahi ho tum? Tumhara yeh haath jaldi theekh ho jaayega…aur phir se bolna shuru karogi tum…

 **Purvi (mind):** aaj main apne aap ko bahut kamzor maan rahi hoon….Saavi ne jo bhi kaha sach hi kaha…aaj bahut saalon ke baad apne goonge behrepan pe afsos ho raha hai mujhe…

She notes that Rajat has slept, she gets up and goes to the kitchen to drink water. She keeps the glass and turns back, she gets startled to see Saavi.

 **Saavi:** ohh..sorry..main tumhe daraana nahi chahti thi…maine tumhe kitni awaaz di…ohhh..she slaps her head…min kitni buddhu hoon naa..main toh bhool hi gayi..tumhe sunaayi nahi detaa..

Purvi tries to tell her something, but realizes her right hand is bandaged.

 **Saavi:** kya hua? apne seedhe haath ke bina baat nahi kar sakti? Tch tch tch tch…tum sunn nahi sakti, bol nahi sakti ab haathon se likh bhi nahi sakti…toh tum kar kya sakti ho?

Purvi looks into her eyes with a question mark..

 **Saavi:** main bataati hoon tum kya kar sakti ho…tum sirf kisiki achi khaasi zindagi barbaad kar sakti ho ! Purvi's eyes open in shock!

 **Saavi:** main apni zindagi ki baat nahi kar rahi hoon…main Rajat ki zindagi ki baat kar rahi hoon..tumhe lagta hai who tumhare saath khush hai? Tumhare wajah se zindagi me kya kuch enjoy nahi kar sakta…arre ek movie bhi nahi dekh sakta..kyunki tum enjoy nahi kar sakti…ek gaana nahi suntaa...kyunki tumhe sunaayi nahi deta….tumhare saath apne problems nahi share kar sakta..tumhare liye who bhi khamoshi me jee raha hai..

Purvi watches her lips and reacts with a stunned look..

 **Saavi:** aaj jo bhi hua Bhavna ke saath…woh kal tumhare bache ke saath bhi ho sakta hai…zaraa socho…tum yahan kitchen me kaam kar rahi ho..tumhara bacha akele room me hai….kahin palang par se gir gaya yaa bhookh se ro raha hoga…tumhe pata bhi nahi chalega…apni duniya me mast ho rahi hogi tum…

Purvi again imagines a crying baby in the house…she still cannot hear the cries of the baby..

 **Saavi:** tum apne aap ko bahut kaabil maanti ho naa….kya tumne socha hai…tumhe iss ghar me kabhi akela chodd sakte hai..kisiki bhi dekhbaal karne..bacho ki yaa Baapuji ki? Tum maano yaa naa maano…tumhara yeh goongapan aur behrapan ek bahut badi kami hai..aur tum sab pe bojh hi ho..

Purvi cannot hear any more and starts to leave the kitchen.

 **Saavi (holds her hand):** tumhe meri baaten kadvi lagengi..magr yehi sach hai..aur yeh tum bhi jaanti ho…abhi kuch bigda nahi hai…soch samajh ke kuch faisla lo..

Purvi jerks her hands angrily and walks to her room. Saavi watches her go with a flustered look.

 **Saavi (evil smile):** Purviiiiii….main tumhare mann me Rajat ke khilaaf toh shaq nahi paida kar paayi…magar…tumhe apne kabiliyat pe shaq paida karne se koi nahi rok sakta..bass yeh kaafi hai…

 **Next day, the family returns..**

Rajat's parents and Rajesh and Rukmini return from Surat. Things are not smooth as Rukmini hugs Bhavna and creates a scene.

 **Rajesh:** Rukmini…shaant ho jaoo..Bhavna bilkul theekh hai naa..

 **Rukmini (angry):** Kya theekh hai..kuch bhi theekh nahi hai…acha hua maine Saavi ko yahan rehne ke liye kaha..Bhagwaan hi jaane kya ho jaata agar sahi waqt pe meri bahen naa hoti toh…sahi kaha hai logon ne…apne hi kaam aate hai..

 **Rajat:** Bhabhi…aap aisa mat kahiye..Purvi toh Bhuvi aur Bhavna ko apne bacho ki tarah samajhti hai..

 **Rukmini (angry):** dekh liya maine…kitna maanti hai tumhari biwi…she looks at Rajesh..Surat jaane ke pehle maine kya kaha tha…iss ladki ke bharose me apne bachon ko chodke nahi jaa sakti…mere bache roe rahenge aur yeh apne goonge-behre duniya me ghum rahegi..kaha thaa yaa nahi…

 **Rajesh:** haan kaha thaa..magar…

Their phone rings, its from Bhuvan's school.

 **Rajesh:** ji Principal sir…Main Rajesh Mehta bol raha hoon, Bhuvan ka father…kuch ho gaya kya? Bhuvan theekh hai na?

Rajesh listens to what the principal says. He stands there stunned.

 **Rukmini (anxious):** Kya? Kya hua? Bhuvi theekh toh hai naa?

 **Rajesh (hand on head):** Bhuvi ko suspend kiya hai…

 **Rukmini (shocked):** Kya? Magar Kyun?

 **Rajesh:** Bhuvi ke class me do bache test me copy kar rahe the…teacher ne unhe pakad liya..

 **Rajat:** toh? Isme Bhuvi ka kya kasoor hai?

 **Rajesh (angry):** Nahi..Bhuvi ka kasoor nahi hai…tumhari biwi ka hai…

Everyone looks at each other in shock and confusion.

 **RajatM:** Purvi ka kya dosh hai? Purvi ne kya kiya hai?

 **Rajesh (angry):** Bhuvan ne apne poore class ko sign language sikhaa diya hai..aur uss wajah se bacho ne exam me cheating ki hai..ab Bhuvan ko uss baat ki sazaa di jaayegi…hame school bulaaya hai..aaj hi..

 **Rukmini(crying):** hey bhagwaan….pata nahi kya buraa saaya le aayi hai yeh ladki mere ghar pe..mere dono bachon pe ek ke baad ek musibat aa rahi hai…Rajat….ab padi tere kaleje me thandakk..

 **Purvi (sign language):** main…main baat karti hoon Principal se…bhuvi ko maine sikhaaya sign language..lekin who uska galat istemaal nahi karega..

 **Rukmini (yelling):** yeh tum haathon se dance karna bandh karo…mujhe kuch samajh nahi aata..naahi main samajhnaa chahti hoon….Rajesh..main iss ghar me ek min aur nahi rukna chahti..mujhe abhi ke abhi apne papa ke ghar pe le jaoo…

 **rajatF:** yeh kya keh rahi ho bahu…hum sab abhi abhi ghar me aaye hai..tum aur Rajesh kyun ghar chodke jaaoge? Sab theekh ho jaayega…pehle school me baat toh karo..

 **Rukmini (crying):** kya theekh ho jaayega Maa…sab kuch toh bigaad diya hai aapki laadli bahu ne…dekhiye..kaise bholi si surat banaaye ruki huyi hai..jaisa iska koi sambandh hai hi nahi..

 **Rajesh (tensed):** Rukmini….yahan baaten karne se koi faayda nahi hai..jo bhi ho..bhugatna toh hame hai naa..chalo…school chalo pehle..

They both leave in a huff. Rajat walks to his bedroom in anger. Purvi follows him. Rajat is seated on his bed – quiet, but angry.

 **Purvi (left hand action):** Rajat…aap gussa hai? Bhabhi kya bol gayi? Mujhe theekh se dikhaayi nahi diyaa..boliye naa..she taps his shoulder again and again..he is not talking to her..Boliye naa…rajat…

 **Rajat (angry, jerking hand away):** kya jaanna hai tumhe? Kyun pareshaan kar rahi ho…tum sunn nahi sakti naa..toh chup raho naa…tumhe har baat bataaana zaroori hai kya?

Purvi is stunned at this reply. She feels helpless without her hands now.

 **Rajat (angry, not looking at her):** kya zaroorat thi tumhe Bhuvi ko sign language sikhaane ki..woh goonga behra thodi hai..magar tumhe shauq chadha hai naa..sabko apne jaisa banaane ki..

Purvi makes him turn his face towards her. She cannot understand what he is saying. She senses his reluctance to turn, she forces him slightly..

 **Rajat (yelling):** Kya chahiye tumhe…tang aa gaya hoon main…kya tum normal logon ki tarah nahi reh sakti? Andhere me baat nahi kar sakta….tumhe dekhe bina bol nahi sakta…arre 2 min ki baat bhi tumhe bataane ke liye mujhe 10 min lag jaate hai….kabhi likhke…yaa sign language me baaten karke….yeh sab nai karna hai mujhe isliye kitni saari baaten nahi bataata main tumhe…

Tears start to flow from Purvi eyes as she places hertwo hands on her ears – to say sorry..

 **Rajat (tired, angry):** Tum kyun sorry bol rahi ho…I am sorry Purvi…in fact..I am tired…thakk gaya hoon main..yeh khamoshi ab kaatne ko daudti hai mujhe….

 **Rajat (controlling anger):** Main..main abhi gusse me hoon..main nahi chahta ki main kuch aisa kahoon jisse kuch….kuch bhi buraa ho jaaye….main chalta hoon..mujhe bureau jaana hai..

He leaves the room, leaving a heartbroken, confused and guilty Purvi…

 **Purvi now doubts her own abilities...she feels Rajat is losing out in life because of her...how will they patch up?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Home**

Rajesh and Rukmini return with a crying Bhuvi.

 **RajatM:** Bhuviiii..beta…rote nahi..rote nahi…Rajesh..kya ho gaya? Kya kaha principal ne?

 **Rajesh (sitting on sofa):** Principal sir bahut naraaz hai…Bhuvi ke wajah se class me 2-4 bacho ne sign language use karke exam me copy kiya..unn bacho ke parents Bhuvi ko doshi mante hai..

Purvi comes out of her room. She stands there guilty and feels bad for Bhuvi. He is a bright boy serious about his studies. Bhuvi sees Purvi and runs to hug her sobbing.

 **Bhuvi (crying):** chachi…maine toh sirf aise hi sabko sign language sikhayi..maine kuch galat nahi kiya naa..dekho naa daadi..kitni help huyi chachi ki mere wajah se…unke haath pe patti hai toh sign language se hi toh baat karti hai naa..toh phir mujhe kyun punish kiya school me..

Rukmini gets up from her seat and pulls Bhuvi forcibly away from Purvi.

 **Rukmini (angry):** Kya chachi chachi laga rakha hai..aaj jo bhi hua iski wajah se hi hua..kitne haath per jode tere papa ne principal ke saamne..tab jaake tujhe sirf ek hafte ka suspension diya hai..warna who toh tujhe school se hi nikaalne waale the..

 **Purvi (action):** Main maafi maangti hoon aap sab se…magar maine kuch galat nahi sikhaya Bhuvi ko..

 **Bhuvi (translating):** Maa..chachi bol rahi hai..unhone mujhe kuch galat nahi sikhaaya..

 **Rukmini (yelling):** kya matlab hai galat nahi sikhaya….isme sahi kya hai…mere beta sunn bol sakta hai ache se…toh usse yeh tere ishaaro waali bhaasha kyun sikhaa rahi ho..jahan bhi jaoo, jiss kisike shaadi me yaa party me…sab log yehi puchte hai…tere devar ne uss goongi-behri me kya dekha? Mere friend ke bday party me Bhuvi aur Bhavna aise hi ishaaro se baat kar rahe the…unke ghar aaye mehmaan ne mujhse poocha…kya yeh bache goonge hai? Itni badi insult huyi meri…arre mere karam ache hai isliye mujhe itne ache bache mile…naa jaane tumne yaa tumhare Maa-Baap ne kya paap kiye the..jo tum aisi ho…she points a finger at Purvi.

 **RajatF (angry):** Badi bahu!….bassss…bahut zyaada bol rahi ho tum..

 **Rajesh (angry):** woh kuch galat nahi bol rahi hai….humpe jo beeti hai..hum hi jaante hai..iski laparwaahi se Bhavna mar sakti thi…aur Bhuvi ki padhaai ruk jaati thi..jaante hai kitna bada black mark aa jaata..itne bade school se nikaal dene par kaunse school me usse admission milta? Lekin aap sab yeh kyun sochenge…aap logon ke liye toh aapka chota beta aur choti bahu bhagwaan hai naa..woh toh kuch galat kar hi nahi sakte..he scoffs angrily..

Purvi is getting increasingly scared and helpless because of this fight that she is witnessing.

 **RajatM (crying, touching her son):** Rajesh..yeh kya bol raha hai tu…itne saalon se hum sab ek saath rehte aa rahe hai..kabhi koi bhed bhaav nahi kiya..phir aaj yeh chote-bade ki baat kahan se aa gayi..

 **Rajesh (sad):** baat aa gayi hai maa…aa gayi hai…..

 **Rukmini:** Rajesh..main ab aur nahi ruk sakti iss ghar me…main kuch dino ke liye apne papa ke ghar jaa rahi hoon..

 **RajatM:** Kya? Tum samdhiji ke ghar jaa rahi ho?

 **Rukmini (picking up Bhavna):** haan Maaji..mere mann ko shaanti chahiye..yeh goongi behri hai, magar main nahi hoon…kahin mere mooh se koi kadve shabd bolke iss ghar ki shaanti bhang naa ho….ab main iss ghar me tabhi aaongi..jab yeh naa ho….faisla aap logon ke haath me hai…she looks at purvi with anger and disgust!

Later Rukmini and her kids go to her father's place.

 **RajatM (crying):** Hey Srinathji..kya ho gaya mere ghar ko..naa jaane kiski buri nazar lag gayi..

 **Purvi (trying to console, with action):** Maaji…sab theekh ho jaayega…main Rajat se baat karti hoon..woh bhai aur bhabhi ko manaa lenge..

She is moving her left hand making rapid actions, Rajat's mother cannot understand what she is saying. Purvi shows it again and again, but his mother gets little irritated.

 **rajatM (irritated):** kya bolna hai tumhe…nahi samajh aa raha…thodi der ke liye chup nahi baith sakti kya?...she goes out of the room, still crying.

 **Afternoon**

Rajat rushes to his house after getting a call from his mother.

 **Rajat:** Maaa…please ronaa bandh karo…Bhaiyaa bhabhi se main baat karti hoon..sab..sab theekh ho jayega..

 **RajatF:** kya theekh ho jaayega Rajat? aaj tak hamara parivaar ek jut raha hai…kabhi bhi tera-mera, chota-bada yeh sab baaten nahi aayi…magar ab..Srinathji hi bachaaye hume..

 **Rajat bedroom**

Rajat opens his bedroom door and steps inside. Purvi is seated on the bed caressing a soft toy of Bhavna. She looks sad, alone and depressed. She doesn't even realise Rajat is in the same room. He has just taken a few steps ahead, when he gets a phone call.

 **Rajat (low voice):** Hello…he is talking even without checking the caller id..

 **PurviF:** Rajattt…kaise ho beta? Purvi kaisi hai? Aur tumhare ghar pe baaki sab log kaise hai?

 **Rajat:** ji theekh hai..

 **PurviF:** maine tumhe yeh bataane ke liye phone kiya hai..Surbhi aane waali hai…kal ki train se….Damaadji 1 hafte ke liye Singapore jaa rahe hai..isliye Surbhi aur bacho ko yahi chodd jaa rahe hai..

 **Rajat:** ohh..ok

 **PurviF:** Rajat…tumse ek request thi..kya tum Purvi ko kuch din ke liye yahan bhej sakte ho? Meri madat bhi ho jaayegi..aur dono behne thode din saath rehkar waqt guzzar sakte hai..

 **Rajat:** ji main Purvi se baat karta hoon..

Purvi is still sitting quiet holding the toy. Rajat goes and sits next to her. She realizes his presence and looks at him, tears welling in her eyes.

 **Purvi (action, tears):** Rajat..I am sorry..mere wajah se sab kharab ho gaya..bhabhi ghar chodd ke chali gayi..she starts crying softly..

 **Rajat (holding her hand):** Purvi…jo kuch bhi hua who theekh nahi huaa….aur issme kahin naa kahin tumhari galti hai…

Purvi nods her head as yes. She feels terribly guilty.

 **Rajat (touching their foreheads together):** yeh sab bahut mushkil hai Purvi..bahut mushkil…mujhe lagta tha hamara ek honaa mushkil hai…magar woh toh koi mushkil baat thi hi nahi..iske baad ki zindagi mushkil hai…..shaadi ke pehle ek doosre ko samajhna aasaan tha…magar ab..

 **Purvi (scared, action):** Rajat…aap kya kehna chahte ho?

 **Rajat (small smile):** kuch nahi…tumhare Papa ka phone aaya tha..Surbhi aane waali hai kal…tum chaho toh kuch din apne Papa ke ghar jaoo..tumhe acha lagega..tumhara mann badal jayega..he smiles..wahan Surbhi hai, Shaanu hai aur Shruthi (new baby) bhi…

 **Purvi (scared, action, tears):** Rajat…kahin aap mujhe hamesha ke liye toh nahi bhej rahe naa? Rajat watches as her eyes brim with tears, she is shivering..

Rajat clears off stray hairstrands from her face, he smiles as he wipes her tears from her eyes. He then holds her face in his hands and kisses her forehead gently. Purvi starts crying, Rajat hugs her. She cries more and more..

 **Rajat:** chalo..apna saaman pack karlo..main tumhe chodd deta hoon..

He gets up, Purvi holds his hand tight. She brings it up to her lips and kisses them again and again. Her sobbing has increased now.

 **Purvi (action):** Please mujhe aise mat choddiye…main nahi jaana chahti..main yahin rehna chahti hoon..aapke saath..main maafi maangoongi Bhabhi se..Bhaiyaa se..Please Rajat….she pleads and holds her ears saying sorry again and again…

 **Rajat:** Purviii…meri taraf dekho…he holds her face again. She stops sobbing and looks into his eyes…

 **Rajat:** main bhi yahi chahta hoon..hum sab ek saath rahe…yeh kuch din thodi mushkil hogi…bass kuch din..baaki rishton ke saath..hamaare rishte me bhi thodi kadvaahat aa gayi hai..agar hum abhi saath rahe toh yeh shayad aur badh jaaye…phir shayad yeh rishta naa rahe..Purvi's eyes open wide at this..

 **Rajat (gently):** Kuch din…agar hum sab saath naa rahe..toh shayad yeh rishta aur majboot ho jaaye…sabka gussa bhi shaant ho jaayega…bas kuch din Purvi….

Rajat looks into her eyes with expectations hoping she will understand what he means. She continues look into his eyes.. Rajat steps back…

 **Rajat (making hand action):** Trust me Purvi…sab theekh ho jaayega…I love you…

Purvi hugs him in reply, sobbing..

 **Sometime later..**

Rajat and Purvi step out of their room. Rajat is carrying her luggage.

 **RajatM:** Yeh kya? Tum dono kahan jaa rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** hum dono nahi Maa..Purvi kuch dino ke liye apne maayke jaa rahi hai..

 **RajatM (question mark):** maayke jaa rahi hai? She looks at Rajat with anger..ho kya raha hai iss ghar me? Ek hi din me dono bahuyen..apne maayke jaa rahi hai..

Purvi cannot meet eyes of her in-laws.

 **Rajat:** Maa..jaisa tum soch rahi ho aisa kuch nahi hai..woh Purvi ke papa ka phone aaya tha..kal Surbhi aur uske bache aa rahe hain..agar Purvi wahan hogi toh unki thodi madat ho jaayegi..

Rajat's parents agree for this. She bends to touch her mother-in-laws feet.

 **RajatM(hugging her):** Betaaa..maine tumhe daata..tum buraa toh nahi manogi naa..kya karoon..sab kuch aise ho gaya..kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai..

 **Purvi (action):** maine buraa nahi maana Maa..Maa ki daat ka koi buraa manta hai kya?

 **RajatM (fondling her head):** Tum kya bolti ho theekh se samajh nahi paati main..magar itna jaanti hoon..tumhara dil bahut bada hai..bahut pyaar hai…jeete reh beta..

Purvi bids a teary bye to all and looks back at her house fondly.

 **Purvi (mind):** Hey Srinathji…iss ghar me sukh shaanti le aayiye…yeh parivaar ek jut rahe, khush rahe…itni hi prarthna hai..

 **Purvi's house**

Purvi's father opens the door with a broad smile. He welcomes both Purvi and Rajat inside their house.

 **PurviF:** Arre…tum toh aaj hi aa gayi…aao Rajat..andar aao..

 **Rajat:** ji papa…magar mujhe abhi nikalna hai..ek case aaya hai…

 **PurviF:** theekh hai…..tum kaam pe dhyaan do…lekin Surbhi ke aane ke baad ek din khaane pe zaroor aana..Shaanu toh bahut khush hai..apne 'Tajatt Maasa' se milne ke liye…

Her father goes inside the house to keep her luggage and give the couple some privacy to say Bye.

Rajat and Purvi stand there not talking to each other.

 **Rajat:** Bye Purvi..apna khayal rakhna..

 **Purvi (tears):** aap mujhe le jaane aayenge naa?

 **Rajat:** haan Purvi…main tumhe yahan se le jaaoongaa..bas kuch din ki baat hai….

Purvi bids him a bye with a prayer in her heart.

 **PurviF:** arre…Rajat nikal gaya? Tujhe..tujhe kya hua hai..Purvi tries to hide her tears, but cannot.

 **PurviF (worried):** Kya baat hai beta? Tu..tu ro kyun rahi hai?

Purvi breaks down and tells her father what happened with actions.

 **2-3 days later**

Rukmini and Rajesh return home after 2-3 days. There is still tension in their house and except for Rukmini, everybody misses Purvi's presence.

 **Saavi (on phone):** sach didi…Purvi chali gayi ghar chodke?

 **Rukmini:** jaayegi kaise nahi? Maine shart rakh di thi naa…iss ghar me yaa toh woh yaa main rahengi..uske wajah se mere bacho ko kitni takleef sehni padi..bhagwaan kare hamesha hamesha ke liye who apne maayke me hi rahe….kabhi waapas naa aaye..

 **Some days later, Rajat bedroom**

 **Bhuvi:** chachuu…chachi kab aayegi? Kitne din ho gaye..chachi phone pe bhi baat nahi karti…main bahut miss karta hoon unhe..

 **Rajat:** bass kuch din ki baat hai Bhuvi…sab theekh ho jaayega..he remembers the time spent with her fondly.

 **Rukmini room**

 **Rajesh (feeling guilty):** Rukmini…bahut ho gaya ab…Rajat se baat karke Purvi ko ghar waapas laate hai naa..

 **Rukmini (angry):** basss..itna saa hi pyaar hai aapke apne bacho ke liye….unke saaath jo bhi hua itni jaldi bhool gaye aap..

 **Rajesh:** Rukmini..jo hua who ho gaya..ab toh Bhuvi phir se school bhi jaane laga hai..gussa chodd doo..unki shaadi ko bas kuch hi mahine huye hai..aisa mat karo..maan jaaoo Rukmini…

She doesn't reply but goes out of the room.

 **Purvi home**

Surbhi and her kids have left back to Ahmedabad.with her husband. Purvi waves a bye to them from her balcony.

 **PurviF:** Surbhi kitni khush lag rahi hai naa….damaadji ke saath…apne ghar jo jaa rahi hai…Purvi nods her head..

 **PurviF:** ab bass bhagwaan se yahi prarthna hai..tu bhi jald apne ghar chali jaa..Purvi looks at him.

 **Purvif:** Buraa mat maano beta..lekin shaadi ke baad pati ka ghar hi ladki ka ghar hota hai…hai naa..Purvi hugs her father and cries.

She realizes that Rajat had earlier told her to stay at her father's place till her sister is present. Her sister just left with her husband, while she is awaiting her husband to come and take her away.

 **Rajat room**

His phone rings..its a video call by Purvi. He is very eager to see her face, talk to her!

 **Rajat (smile):** hi Purvi..kaisi ho?

 **Purvi (action):** aap kaise hai? Baapuji apni dawaai le rahe hai naa? Bhuvi aur Bhavna kaise hai? Maa ka pair dard kaisa hai? Bhabhi theekh hai naa?

 **Rajat (smile):** Maine poocha tum kaisi ho? Tum jawaab me itne saare sawaal kar rahi ho..

 **Purvi (action):** main..bhi..she looks down..main theekh hoon..Rajat nods his head and smiles..

 **Purvi (action):** Jignesh bhai aaye the…who sab log chale gaye…ab sirf main aur papa hi hain ghar par.. she has tears in her eyes..aap kab aayenge?..mujhe le jaane?

 **Rajat:** aaoonga purvi…pata nahi kab..

 **Rajat house, drawing room**

 **RajatM:** Rajat…bahut ho gaya..Purvi ko ghar laoo..ab toh sab kuch theekh ho gaya hai naa..

 **Rukmini (angry):** Maaajiii…maine pehle hi kaha hai..agar who iss ghar me aayegi..toh main yeh ghar chodke jaaoongi..ab faisla aapke haath me hai..

 **RajatM:** yeh bahut galat zidd pakdi hai tune badi bahu…arre ek parivaar me aisi choti moti baate hoti rehti hai..tum umar me badi ho..aise zidd karna achi baat nahi hai..

 **Rukmini:** Theekh hai…phir ghar ka batwaara kijiye..

 **Rajesh (angry):** Rukmini! Yeh kya bakwas kar rahi ho..

 **Rajat (shock):** Bhabhi…yeh aap kya bol rahi ho? Batwaara?

 **Rukmini:** haan batwaara…maine faisla kar liya hai..main uske saath ek chath ke neeche nahi reh sakti..

 **Rajesh (angry):** Tum mere ghar ko todna chahti ho…theekh hai phir…main yeh nahi hone doonga..nikal jaoo abhi ke abhi..

Everyone is shocked…

 **Rukmini (crying):** kya galat kiya hai maine Rajesh..itne saalon ka rishta aise ek minute me todd rahe ho tum..aaj main samajh gayi hoon..itne saal jo iss ghar me sabki seva ki…who bass bekaar hai…merit toh koi kadar hi nahi hai iss ghar me…she wipes her tears…theekh hai Rajesh…tum chahte ho ki main nikal jaoon naa…main chali jaati hoon…hamesha hamesha ke liye…mujhe divorce de do..

Rajesh slaps Rukmini in front of everybody. Rajat holds his hand.

 **Rajat:** Bhaiyaaa..yeh kya kar rahe hai aap? Please shaant ho jaayiye…aap sab log shaant ho jaayiye..

Rajat's parents and Baapuji look at the things in shock.

 **Rajat:** Bhabhi..aapko kahin jaane ki zaroorat nahi hai…aap iss ghar ka atoot hissa hai..iss parivaar ki badi bahu hai..aapka yeh haq koi nahi cheen sakta aapse..aap sirf itna chahti hai naa..ki Purvi iss ghar me naa rahe…toh wohi hoga…

 **rajatF:** Rajat! yeh kya bol raha hai tu?

 **What is Rajat's decision? How will this impact his relation with Purvi?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Rajat (calm):** papa…maine soch samajhke yeh faisla liya hai…hamare ghar ki shaanti zyaada zaroori hai

 **RajatM (scared):** Rajatt..main yeh toh nahi jaanti ki tumne kya faisla liya hai…magar itna kahoongi ki tum ek baar..nahi 10 baar aur sochnaa..yeh tumhare aur Purvi ki zindagi ka sawaal hai..tum dono ki shaadi abhi abhi huyi hai..

Everyone looks at him with bated breath. He is ready to tell what his decision is…Rajat prays to god and shuts his eyes…he atlast opens his eyes.

 **Rajat (calm voice):** Maa..Papa…maine faisla liya hai ki….

He cannot complete his sentence, his phone rings. From the ringtone, he recognizes it as ACP's phone.

 **Rajat:** Heloo

 **ACP (urgent voice):** Rajat..abhi ke abhi bureau pahuncho…turant…ek urgent case aaya hai..hame jald se jald solve karna hai..bahut masoom bacho ki jaan khatre me hai..

Rajat listens to the details in silence. His family looks at him. At one point they can see his eyebrows have arched up.

 **Rajat (shaky voice):** Ji..yes…yes sir..main abhi pahunchta hoon..

He cuts the phone call and stands there still.

 **RajatF:** Rajattt..kya hua? tera chehra..itna paseena?

 **Rajat(anxious):** Papa….mujhe jaana hoga…urgent hai…woh kuch logon ne ek minister ke bête ko kidnap kiya hai..aur uske saath bahut saare bache bhi hai…class picnic jaa rahe the kisi bus me..

 **RajatF:** minister?

 **Rajat:** haan Papa..Finance minister Jadhavji ka beta – Akhil Jadhav…

 **Rukmini (shock):** Rajeshhhh..yeh ladka…yeh toh Bhuvi ki class me hai..

 **Rajat (shock):** Kya? Bhuvi picnic me gaya hai? Bhaiyaaa..bolo naa..

 **Rajesh (hands on head, tensed):** haan…Rukmini sahi keh rahi hai..woh Bhuvi ke class me hai…aur aaj..he swallows in fear…aaj toh Bhuvi ki class trip thi…science museum jaa rahe ..kya Bhuvi bhi hai uss bus me? Bolo naa..kya bataya ACP sir ne?

Rukmini sits on the sofa and starts crying loudly. Rajat's mother consoles her. She is worried too.

 **Rajat:** mujhe zyaada theekh se pata nahi hai…mujhe abhi ke abhi nikalna hoga…he gets his gun and badge and leaves the house.

He gets into his car, his phone rings. Its Purvi…Rajat ignores her calls repeatedly. He gets on his duty mode.

 **Rajat (mind):** Sorry Purvi…maine yeh faisla tumse bina pooche le liya….main tumse baat karna chahta hoon…magar iss waqt meri priority kuch aur hai..he drives speedily to reach the bureau.

 **Purvi home**

Purvi is getting very anxious as Rajat doesn't answer his calls. She gets up from her bed, her heart beats fast, she gets a feeling something wrong is going to happen. She fears for Rajat's safety. She looks at her phone and tries his number again. She watches it as it just rings and rings..

 **PurviF (touching her shoulder):** Purviii..kya baat hai…tera chehra itna utraa hua hai…teri tabiyat toh theekh hai naa? 2 din se theekh se khaa-pee bhi nahi rahi hai…kitni thaki huyi lag rahi hai..he looks at the dining table – her breakfast is still on the plate.

 **PurviF (taking a spoonful):** Pehle yahan baith…yeh khaa…Purvi refuses, she gets up and tries Rajat;s number again..

 **PurviF (taking her phone):** Rajat se baat kar rahi hai..laa main hi teri complaint karta hoon..bahut ho gaya..tum pati patni se main tag aa gaya hoon.

 **PurviF:** yeh kya? Ring pe ring jaa rahi hai…Rajat phone kyun nahi uthaa raha hai..

Purvi hugs his father and cries with worry.

 **Purvi (crying, action):** Mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai…kahin unhe kuch ho naa jaaye….

 **PurviF (consoling):** arre…kuch nahi hoga…who busy hai aur kuch nahi..

Purvi shuts her eyes tight in the hug with her father. Her sixth sense warns her something bad is going to happen. For some unknown reason she fears for Rajat's life..

 **Purvi (tears, praying):** Hey Srinathji…pata nahi mera mann bahut ghabra raha hai…aisa lagta hai jaise kuch buraa hone wala hai…aap mere Rajat ki raksha karnaa..unhe bahut lambi umar dena…

Purvi sits and thinks over again about her and Rajat's relation. She is pained that their love, their being together is affecting so many lives. She has lots of doubts about herself, her abilities now.

Purvi's father comes running into the room. Purvi looks up and gets up from her bed immediately.

 **PurviF (eyes big, scared):** Purvi..woh…TV pe…he points to the TV in the drawing room..

Purvi follows him immediately. It's a visual of a yellow bus. Purvi can't understand whats the fuss and then reads the points scrambling on the bottom of the screen..

 **Din Dahaade St Martin school ke bus me kuch log jabardasti ghuss gaye! Bus ke driver ko maarke Bus par kabzaa kar liya…Bus me school ke 4** **th** **class ke bache aur saath me 2 teacher hai..yeh bache picnic pe jaa rahe the..science museum…kaha jaa raha hai bus ke bacho me Finance minister ke bête Akhil Yadav bhi hai..**

 **Abhi tak hume koi aur khabar nahi mili hai…yeh kaun log hai? Inki kyaa maange hai..Police ke saath CID ke bhi officers lage huye hai…**

 **Purvi (shocked, action):** yeh toh..yeh toh Bhuvi ki class hai..kahin Rajat..Rajat inhe bachaane gaya hoga..Papa…mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai..mujhe le chalo wahan pe..please..pleaseeee..

 **PurviF:** shaant hojaa..tu baith..yahan pe baith…dekh ghabra matt…sab theekh ho jaayega..

 **Purvi (wiping tears, action):** Main ghar jaa rahi hoon..

 **PurviF(getting up):** kya? Magar Rajat toh aaya hi nahi tujhe le jaane..pata nahi tere jaane se kahin baat na bigad jaaye..

 **Purvi (angry, anxious, actions):** isse zyaada kuch bigad sakta hai kya? Who mera parivaar hai Papa..mera ghar..unhe meri zaroorat hai..she picks her handbag and leaves the house in hurry.

 **Bureau**

 **Rajat:** Nikhil…bachon ki list mil gayi..unn sabke parents ko inform karo..unhe kaho panic karne ki zaroorat nahi..hum sab unhe bachaa lenge..

 **Nikhil (nervous):** Sir…uss list me aapke bhatije..Bhuvan Mehta ka bhi naam hai..

 **Rajat (knowing):** Jaanta hoon…subah Bhabhi ne bataya tha..Bhuvi bhi ussi bus me hai..Nikhil..there is no time to waste..quick..quick! he urges everyone to move faster..

 **ACP:** all officers Alert! Everyone gets up and pays attention…abhi abhi mile news ke hisaab se unn logon ne bus ko Aarey colony ke jungle me rok diya hai…yeh keh paana mushkil hai bus me kitne log hai..aur unke paas kya kya hathyyaar hai..police ki ek team abhi nikal chuki hai…Abhijit unke saath hai..

ACP gets Abhijit's phone call.

 **ACP :** haan Abhijit..kya pata chalaa?

 **Rajat house**

Rukmini is crying, Rajesh is tensed and they are all watching TV news for latest information. The bell rings and Rajat's mother rushes to open it.

 **RajatM (shock):** Purvi? Tum?

Purvi gives a small smile and as soon as Rajat's mother opens the door, she gets inside. She goes to Rukmini and places a hand on her shoulder.

 **Rukmini (crying):** kyun aayi ho yahan? Yeh dekhne ki hum kitni takleef me hai? Mazzaa aa raha hoga naa tumhe….she sobs..

 **Purvi (action):** main aap sab ka saath dene aayi hoon…iss ghadi me hum sab ko saath rehna chahiye..

 **Rukmini (getting up):** Bandh karo apna naatak…

 **Rajesh (angry):** Rukmini…iss waqt apni zidd mat karo…who bechaari hamara saath dene aayi hai..tumhe sharam aani chahiye Rukmini…humne itna buraa salook kiya magar yeh phir bhi hamare liye aayi hai..he goes to Purvi and joins his hands..

 **Rajesh (tears):** Mujhe maaf kardo Purvi..naa jaane uss din gusse me kya kya keh diyaa..

 **Purvi (action):** nahi bhaiyaa…aap bade hai…aapki baaton ke buraa nahi maana maine..aapne jo bhi kiya, jo bhi kaha..woh Bhuvi aur Bhavna ke pyaar me kahaa…

Purvi walks to Rukmini and takes her hands in her hand.

 **Purvi (action, tears):** main jaanti hoon aapko main pasand nahi hoon…mujhe naa pasand karne ke bahut kaarann honge..lekin iss waqt hum sab ko Bhuvi ke liye prarthna karni hai..Uski aur Rajat dono ki jaan ki salaamati ki….baaki baaten baadme ho sakti hai…please bhabhi..

Latest news is being flashed..

 **News:** ** _Abhi abhi hame Bus hijack case me nayi khabren mili hai…bus ke andar ke aatankvaadiyon ne baahar ki police team ke saath sampark kiya hai..unhone bachon ke release ke badle me 4 khoonkhaar kaidiyon ki rihaaee maangi hai.. aur saath hi saath dhamki bhi di hai..agar unki maange poori nahi huyi toh har ek ghante me ek bache ko maut ke ghaat utaar denge….police ke sutron ke anusaaar iss waqt bus ke andar ki koi jaankaari nahi hai…_**

 ** _Kya Police koi tareeka apnaayegi jisse ki unhe bus ki andar ka haal chaal pata chale..kitne log hai..kitni bandooken..wagereh wagereh.._**

Everyone in the house gets shocked and scared. Rukmini hugs Rajesh and cries for her son's safety. Purvi thinks something and holds Rajesh's arm.

 **Purvi (action):** Mujhe abhi Rajat ke paas jaana haii….aap le chalenge please…

 **Bureau**

 **ACP (frustrated):** nahi..nahi..kuch toh tareeka hoga jisse ki hume pata chale..bus ke andar kya ho raha hai…socho…socho…

Everybody is thinking, time is flying…the minutes are ticking…

 **Security guard:** arre…aap kahan jaa rahi hai madam…saab log ki meeting chal rahi hai..

Everyone turns to see what the commotion is…

 **Rajat (eyes open wide):** Purviiiii…

Purvi is running inside, her eyes searching for Rajat..she spots him and runs towards him hand outstretched for attention. She comes near him panting, rajat holds her arms by elbows. She is panting with exhaustion…

They have seen each other in person after so long. In normal circumstances they would have been overjoyed, hugged each other. But right now..Its CID officer Rajat who is meeting Purvi..

 **Rajat (anxious):** Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi (panting, making action):** Maine..aapko phone kiya thaa…magar aapne uthaaya nahi..

 **ACP (irritated):** yeh sab kya chal raha hai Rajat…case pe focus karo..

 **Rajat:** yes sir…he holds Purvi by her hands and gently leads her out to the realizes he is asking her to leave, she tries to make him understand.

 **Purvi (action, fast):** ek min Rajat..meri baat suniye..main…

 **Rajat (getting irritated):** Purvi..tum jaanti ho naa..hum iss waqt ek case me hai…main tumse baadme baat karta hoon..abhi tum jaoo..

 **Purvi(desperate, action ):** Rajattt….main ussi ke baare me..

 **Rajat (angry):** Bass! Kya chahti ho tum..haan…yahi naa ki main tumhe tumhare ghar se lene kab aaonga? Theekh hai..toh sun loooo…..hum dono ke wajah se mere ghar me itni saari tension hai…maine bahut socha Purvi….hamara alag hona hi behtar hogaaa…suna tumne….hamara alag hona hi behtar hogaa…

He shakes Purvi by her arms. Everyone in the bureau is shocked. They have not realized that Rajat's marriage is in trouble. They all hear Rajat's outburst! They look at Purvi…she is looking at Rajat's lips. His lips are trembling but no other words have come out. He just said the hardest words that he could have said in his whole life!

He has taken a decision ..For them to separate! Purvi's eyes now sweep up from his lips to his eyes – the mirror to his soul..They are red, wet and full of pain and regret!

Rajat averts his eyes away from her. He turns and rubs his tears away with both his palms. He cannot be weak now! There is a crisis in front….his family life can wait…

 **Rajat (controlling tears):** I…I am sorry sir..he looks at a stunned CID team…main Abhijit sir ko contact karta hoon..he makes his way to the contact Room…he wipes his tears again and composes himself to contact Abhijit..

 **Shreya (walking towards a quiet Purvi):** Purvi..I am sorry…woh Rajat thoda busy hai…Purviii..she shakes her left arm..

 **Purvi (letting the tears fall, action):** Rajat ne meri baat suni hi nahi…main kuch aur bataane aayi thi….she walks to ACP..

 **Purvi (note):** sir….ek idea hai shayad….aapko bus ke andar ka sab kuch pata chal jayega…

 **ACP:** kaise?

 **Purvi (note):** Sign language…Sir…bus me Rajat aur mera….she stops…whats the point! They are not together now…..she corrects herself…Bus me Rajat ka bhatijaa Bhuvi bhi hai…woh sign language jaanta hai…usne uski poori class ko yeh sikhaa rakha hai…yeh hamare liye ek advantage hai..

 **ACP (realizing):** MY GoDDD…you are right…Sign language….hume isse use karna chahiye..all officers quick..lets go..

Purvi stands there alone as the officers scramble to leave the bureau. Someone calls Rajat to leave, he comes out of the cabin. He is rushing to go when he stops….Purvi is standing there all alone, her eyes are downcast, her face is pale. He watches as she sits on a chair, pressing her hand on her head..

Rajat's throat has a painful lump, his heart aches…he wishes that he would have not told her that..she deserved much more in life!

 **Nikhil (rushing):** Sir..jaldi kijiyee…he calls out Rajat..Rajat looks at Nikhil and nods his head…

 **Pankaj (rushing):** Purvi ji….he claps his hands in front..she looks up..aapko ACP sir bulaa rahe hai…

 **ACP:** Purvi..maine Godbole se baat kar li hai…usne mujhe permission de di hai…tum ab hume iss mission me support kar rahi ho..as a sign language specialist..chalo..we are getting late..

Rajat and Purvi look at each other…They have to be together now…to save the Kids !...

 **They have decided to separate...But this mission needs them to be together...will this last a lifetime?**

 **2-3 chapters more..keep reading people...and yes..donot forget to review!….Thank you..Love you all :)**


	28. Chapter 28

The officers bundle up in cars and rush to the place where the bus is hostage. Their vehicle is abuzz with many conversations at once –

 **nIkhil:** sir…filhaal saare jammers activate kar diye hai….ab hum saare calls track kar sakte hai..

 **Pankaj (on phone):** okay..okay…haan hum log bas 5 min me pahunch jaayenge..

 **Daya (yelling on phone):** woh saare reporters ko bhagaao..field clear karo..aur bomb squad ko ready rakho..

 **Shreya:** Siir….squad ready hai..aur team of doctors bhi pahunch gaye hai..

Rajat is driving the vehicle with increased speed, he happens to glance over at Purvi from the mirror in front.

Admist all the action, she is sitting clamly – her eyes appear lost and sad…some force is controlling her tears, her mind is still in shock…. _Hamara alag hona behtar hoga…_ the image of Rajat's lips forming these words replays in her mind again and again..

 **Purvi (mind):** hey Srinathji..yeh kya kar diya aapne? Kya yehi aapki marzi hai?kya mere aur Rajat ke alag hone se hi parivaar me shaanti aayegi?

She looks ahead and catches Rajat looking at her. She sits up straight and looks outside the window.

 **Rajat (mind):** tum nahi jaanti Purvi..kitna pachtaava ho raha hai mujhe…kitna ro raha hoon main mann hi mann..kitna gussa hoon main apne aap se, bhagwaan se, poori duniya se…kyun hamara saath sabke dukhon ka kaaran bann raha hai?

 **Pankaj (loudly):** Siir…who dekhiye Buss…

Rajat snaps back to his duty mode. He stops the car and all the officers get down tucking their gun.

 **Inside bus**

All the kids are sitting quietly, some crying softly, mostly shivering. Bhuvi is seated with two of his friends just behind the minister's son – Akhil Jadhav. A gun is placed on his head, the boy has been crying continuously.

 **Gunman:** chuppp..salaaaa..tab se tain tain ro raha hai…ab ek aur awaaz aayi toh seedha goli daal doonga…chuppp..he yells…the kids in the bus control their crying and pray for safety.

 **Gunman2:** abbe..apne gusse pe kaboo rakh..agar yeh Akhil Jadhav ko kuch ho gaya..toh hamara nuksaan hi nuksan hai..maarna hi hai..toh inn namoono se koi bhi uthaa le...

 **Gunman 3:** …abhi abhi 2 nayi gaadiyaan aayi hai…lagta hai CID waale hai..

 **Gunman1:** aane do saalon ko…1 ghante me 30 min kam hai….agar tak tak kuch khabar nahi aayi…toh pehle bakre se shuruaat karte hai…they hold a small boy..

Bhuvi's ears perk up hearing CID..

 **Bhuvi (mind):** CID..kahin Rajat chachu bhi aaye honge? He is fortunately sitting on a window seat. He glances sideways..he sits as still as possible. He cannot make out who are all outside, he cannot see faces.

 **ACP:** abhijit…kya situation hai bus ke andar..kya tum log pata kar paaye kitne log hai?

 **Abhijit:** Sir..humney door se survey kiya hai..movements pe nazar rakhke…hume pata chala hai 4 log hai bus ke andar..magar positions change hote rehte hai..aur bandooken wagereh zyaada samajh me nahi aa raha..

 **ACP:** hum log yahan tak toh aa gaye..ab aage kya kar sakte hai?

 **Rajat:** Sir…ek idea hai mere paas..

As per the idea, Rajat takes the microphone and yells message to the gunman inside – to indicate Bhuvi about his presence and to alert him to use sign language.

 **Rajat (microphone):** Main Inspector Rajat bol raha hoon CID se…hum aap logon se saudaa karne ke liye tayyar hai..aap hame 'left hand se signal' dijiye jab bhi aap tayyar ho..

 **Bhuvi (mind):** Chachu…left hand signal….kahin chachu mujhse signal karne toh nahi keh rahe naa..

Bhuvi again manages to raise his head slightly out. He can see Purvi waving her yellow handkerchief continuously. Its their way of signaling each other.

 **Bhuvi (happy, mind):** Chachi…chachi bhi aayi hai…kitne din ke baad..

 **Purvi (hand signal):** keep quiet…use left hand signal….

Purvi and Bhuvi discreetly use left hand signals to get as much information as possible. In between Rajat keeps on talking with the gunmen to keep them engaged.

 **Abhijit:** very good…yeh toh pata chala…ki andar chaaron ke paas bandooken hai…koi bacha ghayal nahi hai…Akhil Jadhav bhi theekh hai..ab bass hame andar jaana hai kisi bahaane se..

 **Rajat:** Purviii..he taps her shoulders…tum Bhuvi ko yeh message pahuncha sakti ho..left hand se? he asks franctically, giving her a note…

Purvi reads the note then looks up to him. It contains instruction for ducking down on the seat as and when the officers charge inside the bus.

 **Purvi (action):** yeh thoda difficult hai..bachon ko saamne se bataana hoga..

 **Rajat:** oh noo..ab kya kare?

 **Daya (thinking):** ek idea hai…Purviji..kya aap yeh apne signal se Bhuvi ko bataa sakti hai?

 **Inside bus**

 **Bhuvi (thinking):** ohh goddd..bahut darr lag raha hai…he looks again carefully outside..Purvi is signaling something..

Bhuvi understands it and swallows. He holds his throat and starts yelling loudly. The gunman come near him.

 **Gunman:** ehhhhh..ehhhhhh….kya hua ladke…kya ho gaya…

 **Bhuvi:** mujhe asthama hai….he acts as if he cannot breathe…teacher…teacher..main mar jaoongaaa..

 **Gunman:** acha hai marr jaa..waise bhi ek bakra chahiye thaa..mil gaya…

 **Teacher:** mujhe kya pata kaise theekh karoon..Bhuvan…Bhuvannn? she cries…isse doctor ki zaroorat hai..

The teacher and gunman are engaged in angry discussion, Bhuvi uses this time to signal with his hand to Akhil Jadhav (minister son)..

Akhil is scared but still gets ready to act just like BHuvan. He too acts as he cannot breathe. The gunman panic.

 **Gunman:** abhi isko kya hua? Agent 1….paani maar iske mooh pe…they try sprinkling water, they boy acts more…

 **Gunman:** arre agar isse kuch ho gaya…toh hume kuch nahi milega..yehi toh hamara ticket hai..

 **Teacher (scared):** Koi doctor ko bulaoooo pleaseee….she begs as two kids are suffocated..

 **Gunman (calling Abhijit):** suno inspector…yahan ek doctor ko bhej…

 **Abhijit:** kya hua hai? Tum logon ne kissi bache ko toh?

 **Gunman:** hum logon ne abhi tak kuch nahi kiya hai…who Jadhavji ka beta bahut bimaar hai..isliye turant kisiko bhej..koi chaalaaki mat karna..

 **Abhijit (turns and gives thumbs up to his team):** okay..jaldi ek doctor ko bhejte hai..

 **Daya:** Yesss..Rajat, Shreya..ab sab kuch aap dono ke haath me hai..

Purvi is scared as Rajat has to go inside the bus to convey the message using sign language to all the kids. Sweat trickles down her face. Shreya is getting ready to go as 'nakli doctor'.

Shreya wears her bullet proof vest hiding it under her dress and coat. She wears a mask to cover her face. Daya walks over to her and hugs her tight, giving a kiss on her forehead to wish her luck.

Purvi watches this scene and looks at Rajat. He hesitates in his place, not meeting her eyes. She gets a strange fear, a warning…that something is going to happen.

Rajat wears the doctor mask over his face. He looks at Purvi, she can see only his eyes now. He senses her eyes reflect a fear…she wants to tell something maybe..her hands move clutching her dress, she looks at him.

Rajat breathes deeply to calm himself as he has been taught in his training days. He opens his eyes and makes his way out. As he passes Purvi, their eyes meet briefly. She wants to hug him, stop him there itself, but she cannot be selfish. She manages to control the tears that spring up, she gives a small smile and a nod of head. Rajat's eyes accept her best wishes and he moves ahead. Their hands graze….

Rajat walks ahead and kisses the same place on his hand where her hand just grazed! On this important mission- she is with him, at his side, encouraging him to go ahead..save lives….but at what cost!

At the cost of their love, their relation…their togetherness…

Nikhil comes and places a hand on Purvi's shoulder. She looks up.

 **Nikhil:** Sab theekh ho jayegaa Purviji…

Purvi smiles and resumes praying for her love's long life.

The gunmen allow Rajat and Shreya inside after checking their doctor bags. They both get in and expertly scan the bus quickly registering the presence and location of these gunmen. They now await signal from the team outside to carry the next set of tasks.

Rajat takes out some medicines and approaches Akhil Jadhav. He looks around and makes eye conact with Bhuvi. Bhuvi recognizes his chachu and nods his head slightly. Shreya helps him to take care of Akhil. Rajat lifts his hand to prepare injection and uses left hand signals as taught by Purvi. Bhuvi understands it and Rajat asks him to pass the information to his classmates.

Their work done, Rajat and Shreya make their way out and while passing out..Rajat's bullet proof vest is noticed by the gunman.

He holds Rajat suddenly by his throat.

 **Gunman (yeling):** Yeh policewala hai…pakadd isse…

Shreya kicks the gunman in front and rushes out to warn the officers. Rajat indulges in hand to hand combat with the gunmen. The kids scramble down the seats as instructed by Bhuvi. They follow all his signals.

Very soon the CIDofficers, police and gunmen indulge in a gun fight. Meanwhile some of the officers use the distraction and pull kids out of the window one by one.

Rajat and Daya indulge in a fight with the gunmen, one of them jumps on the wheel and drives on. Everyone gets in their vehicles and chase the bus with the officers and the gunmen. Daya manages to push out 2 of them out. The driver now fails the brakes and tries to jump out. Rajat holds him by his throat. The bus is headed off to the cliff. It goes over big rocks and shakes violently on both sides.

Daya tries to come ahead to help Rajat but is thrown out of the bus door.

 **Daya (loudly): Rajatttttttttttt…** he looks on as the bus rushes ahead..its heading to an open cliff.

Everyone watches with a bated breath. Purvi holds her mangalsutra tight! Everyone rushes behind the bus. They see two people fall off the bus just as it falls over the cliff!

The gunman falls down and hits a rock, fainting immediately. Nikhil and Pankaj rush to capture him. Rajat cannot control his rolling body and everyone watches with horror as he too falls off the cliff…

 **Purvi (voice): YAYAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (Rajatttttt)…..YAYAAATTTTTTTT…**

Purvi rushes with Daya and others to the cliff. She looks in horror as Rajat is hanging with just one hand clutching to a rock. He is slipping, Daya holds him tight.

 **Purvi (crying, giving her hand): YAYAATTTT…YAYAAATTTT…** she chants his name continuously. Purvi watches as Daya pulls him up. He comes up with great difficulty and lies on the ground, taking deep breaths.

He manages to sit up when he gets hugged by Purvi. He feels her tight grip on his neck squeezing him. She is still murmuring his name, her tears flooding down his neck..

 **Rajat (tired, weak):** main..theekh hoon Purvi..Purviiii…she has stopped murmuring, her grip has loosened.

He loosens his hold, she falls on his chest limply. He holds her face, she is bleeding from her mouth, her eyes are closed.

 **Rajat (panic, slapping her cheeks):** Purviiiiiiiiii..kya ho gaya tumhe? Aankhen kholooo…aankhen kholoo please…Purviiiiii..

Unmindful of his body pain and various injuries, he now picks up Purvi and runs to the waiting ambulance.

 **Rajat (scared):** Doctorrr…Purvi ko kya hua hai? Yeh uske mooh se khoon?

 **Doctor (checking):** pata nahi officer…hospital pahunch ke sab pata chalega..

All the rescued kids are united with their parents. Rukmini and Rajesh hug Bhuvi and check if he has any injuries.

 **School Principal:** Mr Mehta..I must say aaj yeh sab joh bhi hua usme aapke bête ka bahut bada haath hai..BHuvi ki sign language ki madat se saare bachon ko time pe safety instructions mil gaye…Well done Bhuvan..the principal pats his head.

 **ACP:** aap bahut bahaadur ho bache…hamare department se aapki recommendation jaane waali hai 26th Jan me bravery award ke liye..

 **Rukmini (happy):** Kya? Bravery award..she hugs Bhuvan…I am so proud of you beta..she has tears in her eyes..

 **ACP:** waise..aapke family me ek nahi 2 bravery awards milne waale hai…Rajat ne badi bahaaduri se inn sab bachon ki jaan bachaayi aur inn aatankvadiyon ko zinda pakadwaaya…

 **Rajesh (proud):** Sach? Thank you very much..magar..he searches for Rajat..woh hai kahan? Dikhaayi nahi de raha…aur Purvi? Who bhi toh yahan thi naa..

 **ACP:** woh dono hospital gaye hai..Purvi achanak behosh ho gayi…he explains the incidents.

 **Rajesh (shock):** hey bhagwaan…..aaj toh Rajat..marte marte bach gaya..Rukmini hame chalna chahiye..Rukmini…he shakes Rukmini who appears lost in thought..

 **Hospital**

Rajat is standing against the wall tapping his leg anxiously. He has informed Purvi's father and his parents.

 **PurviF (worried):** Rajattt….Purvi kaisi hai?...

 **Rajat (tensed):** pata nahi Papa..doctors check kar rahe hai…uske mooh se khoon beh raha thaa..

 **PurviF (shock):** Mooh se khoon?...

Rajat's parents arrive too. Rajat's mother looks at his son – his hairs are dishevlled, his shirt is torn at places and there are wounds on his face and hands.

 **RajatM (shock, scared):** Rajatttt….yeh tere chehre pe itni choteee…kya ho gaya tujhe?

 **Rajat (playing it down):** Kya Maa…kuch nahi hua hai mujhe..bass kharoch hai..

 **RajatM:** Purvi kaisi hai? She starts crying..naa jaane kiski buri nazar lag gayi mere bachon ko…ek tu hai jo maut ke mooh se baahar aaya hai…..aur ek who..pata nahi kaisi hogi meri bachi..

 **Doctor:** Mr Rajat Mehta…aapki wife ka treatment ho gaya hai…unke vocal chords kaafi damage huye hai..bahut injuries hai…

 **Rajat:** doctor..Purvi theekh ho jaayegi naa?

 **Doctor:** She is still unconscious. aadhe ghante me hosh aa jayega..aap apni khud ki marham patti karaa lijiye..

 **PurviF (shock):** Vocal chords? Rajattt? Kya Purvi ne abhi haal me baat karne ki koshish ki thi?

 **Rajat (guilty, tears in eyes):** Papa..jab main uss pahaad ke neeche gir raha thaa..tab Purvi ne zor se mera naam pukaara…

 ** _YAYAAATTTTT…._** _He can still hear her loud, trembling voice…the same voice that jerked him back and made him grab the nearest rock! Else he would have free fallen to his death! She pulled him back to life…_

And what did he do to her? He asked her to go away from his life…he said that loud and clear in front of the world. He bows his head down steeped in shame..

 **Nurse:** aap me se YAYAATTT kaun hai? Who patient yehi naam le rahi hai…aap please unhe bolne se manaa kijiye…yeh unke liye theekh nahi hai..

Rajat rushes in the room. A nurse is persuading Purvi not to get up from the bed, but she is trying hardtop get up and go.

 **Purvi (mutter):** YAYAATTTT….Yayaattt…

 **Nurse:** arre…samajh me nahi aa raha hai kya? Bolo matt…dekho phir se khoon beh raha hai..main abhi doctor ko bulaati hoon…

 **Rajat (coming in front of Purvi):** Purvi…

 **Purvi (touching his face, his shoulders):** YAYAATTT….

 **Rajat (holding her hand):** Haan Purvi..main theekh hoon…

Purvi opens her mouth to speak something more, Rajat places a finger on her lips.

 **Rajat (tears):** Nahi Purvi..mat bolo..please kuch mat bolo…tumne mere liye bahut takleef uthaa li..ab aur nahi…

He hugs her tight, sobbing and expressing his guilt, shame. She cries, but doesn't hug him back.

Rajat realizes she is not hugging back, he breaks the hug and looks at her face. Her eyes show great pain and hurt. He remembers how harshly he had asked for their separation. He suddenly cannot face her, he feels small. He gets up and goes out of the room.

 **Rajat feels guilty...he has walked off...Purvi also is not responding to him...next chapter...will let us know what happens to them finally...**

 **Thank you and keep reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

Rajat walks outside, wiping his tears. His family and Purvi's father surround him to ask about her wellbeing.

 **PurviF:** Rajatt..kaisi hai woh? Main mil sakta hoon?

 **Rajat:** hmm..woh theekh hai…aap log dekh sakte hai…

Everyone rushes past him. He waits outside – alone, guilty!

 **Purvi, room**

 **PurviF:** Purvi…kya ho gaya tujhe…he gently touches her bandaged throat..bahut dard ho raha hai?

 **Purvi (action):** mujhe ghar jaana hai..aap le jayenge?

 **RajatM (tears, fondling her hairs):** tu ghar aaja beta..main tera poora khayal rakhoongi..

Purvi looks at her mother-in-law and nods her head as No. She holds her father's hand.

 **RajatM:** samdhiji…yeh Purvi kya bol rahi hai?

 **PurviF (actions):** Purvi…kya baat hai? Samdhanji tujhe le jaane aayi hai..tum mana kyun kar rahi ho?

Purvi sobs noiselessly holding her father's hand.

 **Purvi (action,crying):** keeping her hands on her ears says…mujhe maaf kijiye Maa…maine Rajat ki shayad zindagi barbaad kar di hai…mere wajah se hamara…she corrects..sorry..aapka parivaar toot gaya….main Rajat se alag hona chahti hoon..aap uski kisi aur ladki se shaadi karvaa dijiye…kisi achi, normal ladki se.. she breaks down, her throat burns and aches..but she cannot control her crying..

 **PurviF(hugging her):** Betaaa…yeh kya bol rahi hai tu?

 **RajatF (worried):** yeh kya bol rahi hai?

Purvi's father explains everything sobbingly to Rajat's parents. They are shocked.

 **RajatM:** chuppp! Ekdum chuppp…Rajat se alag hona chahti ho? Yeh baat tumne sochi bhi kaise? Woh kitna pyaar karta hai tumse…arre! Tere liye hum sab se lad gaya woh..aur hamara parivaar toota nahi hai..tu iss parivaar ka hissa hai..aur rahegi..

 **RajatF (tears):** betaaa..main haath jodta hoon..he folds his hands in front of Purvi….yeh khayal apne dil se nikaal do…aaj sirf tumhare wajah se hamara beta maut ke mooh se waapas aaya hai…

Purvi looks at them apologetically. How can she tell them that its not what she wants to do..but their son has already taken this decision…withut even asking her…he announced it to the world! She bows her head down, still crying.

Rajat's father angrily walks out. He sees Rajat standing there near the window all alone. He looks hurt, depressed and still in pain – his bodily bruises are fresh!

 **RajatF (angry):** Rajatt…he calls out.

Rajat turns at his father's voice. He looks at his father. His father looks angry but tears are streaming through his eyes. His father takes two steps towards him and pulling him roughly by his hands takes him inside Purvi's room. Purvi looks at him, she holds her father's hand more tight.

 **RajatF (angry):** yeh main kya sun raha hoon? Purvi bahu tujhse alag hona chahti hai..kyun? bataa sakta hai kyun? Kya tune kuch kaha usse? Rajat bows his head down, he cannot answer this question.

 **RajatF (loudly):** Maine kuch poocha Rajatt..

 **Rajat (not looking at his parents):** papa..woh…ghar ki shanti ke liye..maine faisla liya hai..kiii….

 **RajatF:** faisla? Kya faislaa? Rajattt?

 **Rajat (tears flowing):** yehi…ki main aur Purvi alag ho jaate hai..

Slaaap! He feels a stinging pain on his cheek. Its his mother!

 **RajatM (crying, angry):** Tu hota kaun hai yeh faisla lene waala? Abhi hum ghar ke bade zindaa hai…tum aise hi apni zindagi barbaad nahi kar sakte…abhi ke abhi maafi maango Purvi se…apna yeh faisla waapas lo…maafi maango!

Rajat wants to apologize…he would probably do that 1000 times..he takes a step ahead but stops remembering Rukmini's words….

 **RajatM:** Rajattttt…maine kaha maafi maangooo…

Purvi watches all this with great pain. She cannot see her love – her Rajat in so much pain, two minds and mental discomfort.

 **Purvi (action):** Rukiye Rajat..aapko maafi mangni ki zaroorat nahi hai..main jaanti hoon aapne yeh faisla kyun liya hai..she smiles..Maa..maine bahut pehle Rajat se waada liya tha..agar kabhi hamare rishte yaa parivaar ke beech chunna pade..toh woh apne parivaar ko chunee…unhone wahi kiya hai…bass aapse ek shikaayat hai Rajat..maine aapse kaha thaa…aisa koi faisla lene se pehle mujhse ek baar baat karlijiye…aapke dard baatiye mere saath..aap mujhse ek baar toh bolte..main khud haste haste aap ke zindagi se chali jaati..

 **Rajat (tears):** Purvi..main..

 **Purvi (action):** Nahi Rajat…aap kuch aur mat boliye..main jaanti hoon aap mujhse pyaar karte hai..bahut saara pyaar karte hai..magar kahin na kahin..yeh mera goongapan..yeh behrapan aap sab pe ek bojh hai…main aap jaisi nahi hoon…aap logon ne mujhe bahut pyaar diya…bahut sammaan diya..toh mera bhi farz banta hai..aapke ghar ki shaanti waapas lautaa doon..aapka beta aapko saunp doon..

Rajat's mother hugs Purvi tight to her bosom.

 **Purvi (tears, action):** Maa..Rajat ne mere liye apne kayi saare shauq,ichaayen dabaa ke rakhe hai…main jaanti hoon who ghut ke jee rahe hai…main unhe iss ghutan se azaadi dena chahti hoon..I am sorry Maa..she holds her ears..

The doctor enters the room.

 **Doctor:** arre..yeh kya? Aap logon ko manaa kiya tha naa..inhe baat nahi karni chahiye…Nurse..inhe please sedative dijiye..she has to rest.. please..aap log abhi baahar jaayiye..

Purvi feels drowsy under the effect of sedatives and she falls asleep soon.

 **Rajat (to Purvi father):** Papa..I…am….

 **PurviF (not facing him):** kuch mat bolo Rajat….kuch bhi nahi…yeh waqt bahut bhaari hai…jo ho raha hai..bass hone doo…yehi Srinathji ki marzi hai shayad..he sheds more tears…

Rajat wants to escape the whole world…he wants to disappear…he runs away from the hospital….

 **Beach, Rajat**

Rajat is seated all alone at the beach. It's the same place where he had come on his first date with Purvi and Shanu…he had never imagined they would have ever married !

It's the same place where he had proposed to Purvi in sign language..he smiles at that memory…the way she had called out her name - _YAYYAT..I…oooooo….._ She had confessed her love in the most beautiful way…she was mute but tried to talk!

This very same place he had first told her that they can not be one…as his family disapproved….and yet it was this very same place ..they had made their honeymoon plans!

Their life resembled a rollercoaster ride – highs of happiness followed by lows of sadness! And right now the ride appeared to have gotten over for both of them…

He looks at the setting sun!

 **Flashback**

Rajat and Purvi have come to the beach. The sun is setting and Purvi looks on calmly at it.

 **Rajat:** Yeh kya..tum har baar doobte sooraj ko dekhke ruk jaati hoo..

 **Purvi (action):** Kitna khoobsurat hai naa…mujhe doobta sooraj bahut pasand hai..

 **Rajat:** kyun? Doobta sooraj kitna depressing hai…iske baad kaali raat aayegi…

 **Purvi (action):** main nahi maanti..Doobta sooraj mann me aasha deta hai…kaali raat ke baad phir se yeh sooraj poore shaan se waapas aayega..ek nayi subah lekar..

 **Flashback over**

 **Rajat (mind):** Tum hamesha se kitni positive ho Purvi…uss din ke baad doobta sooraj mujhe bhi pasand hai..he looks at the sun..its almost disappeared in the water….

 **Rajat (hope):** Kya main yeh aasha rakh loon apne mann me…hamari zindagi me bhi yeh kaali raat beet jaaye aur naya savera leke aaye…

Rajat gets a phone call. Its his father.

 **RajatF:** Rajattt..kahan hai tu? Seedhe ghar chale aaoo..abhi ke abhi….

 **Rajat house**

He gets inside his house to tense faces around – His father, his mother, Baapuji, Rajesh and Rukmini.

 **Baapuji (sad):** Rajatt…idhar aa….yeh sab main kya sunn raha hoon?...tu aaj marte marte bacha hai…yeh sach hai kya?

Rajat goes to Baapuji and takes his blessings. Baapuji hugs him and cries.

 **Rajat:** main theekh hoon Baapuji..aapka aashirwaad jo mere saath hai naa…isliye maut ko dhokaa deke aa gaya..

 **Baapuji:** Mera aashirwaad toh hai hi betaaa..magar teri jaan aaj sirf bahu ke wajah se bachi hai..uski prarthna ka phal hai…aur tu ussi ko apni zindagi se nikaal raha hai? Kya isliye tune usse pyaar kiya tha? Uske mann me itni ichaayen jagaayi…itna kacha hai tera pyaar…

Baapuji looks at everybody.

 **Baapuji:** hum sab ek parivaar hai…paancho ungliyaan kabhi baraabar nahi hoti..har insaan me kuch kamiyaan hoti hai, kuch khoobiyaan…iss sab ko ek saath lekar jeene ka naam zindagi hai….koi bhi ghar kisi deewar ke sahare nahi khadi hoti hai…ek ghar ko khade hone ke liye charo deewar, ek chath aur zameen ki zaroorat hoti hai….arre agar ek deewar kamzor ho, yaa usme chedd (hole) aa jaaye, toh kya hum uss deewar ko todd denge, alag kar denge?

Baapuji walks upto Rukmini.

 **Baapuji (to Rukmini):** Tum aur Purvi bahu dono iss ghar ka atoot hissa ho..yeh ghar ko salaamat rakhna hai toh hame tum dono ki zaroorat hai…kisi ek ko chunna bewakoofi hogi…

He looks at Rajat.

 **Baapuji:** Rajatt..maine faisla kar liya hai..Purvi bahu kahin nahi jaayegi..issi ghar me rahegi…isse tum meri manmaani kaho, ya faisla…main iss ghar ka bada hoon aur mere jeeteji yeh parivaar nahi bikhrega..

 **Rukmini:** Baapuji…

 **Rajesh:** Chupp raho Rukmini…yeh sab kuch tumhare wajah se hi hua hai…hamare ache khush parivaar ko tumne todd diya…Rajat ki shaadi shuda zindagi me aag laga di..ab bhi kuch bacha hai bolne ke liye…

 **Rukmini:** Haan Rajesh..ab bhi kuch bolne ke liye baaki hai..she walks upto Rajat.

 **Rukmini (tears, holding his hands):** Rajat..main..main tumse aur Purvi se maafi maangna chahti hoon…Everyone looks on shocked. Rukmini starts sobbing….

 **Rajat:** Bhabhi..aap..shaant ho jaayiye..

 **Rukmini (crying):** Nahi Rajat…mujhe bolne do..main bahut sharminda hoon…main hamesha se chahti thi ki tumhari shaadi Saavi ke saath ho…jab tumne Purvi ko chunaa mujhe bahut gussa aaya…she looks upto him.. mere bahen ki jagah ek goongi behri ladki ko iss ghar ki bahu banaa diyaa..mujhe bilkul acha nahi laga..kahan meri bahen aur kahan Purvi….yehi soch lekar maine har ek din bitaaya…kabhi uski achaai ko nahi dekha..kabhi yeh nahi socha ki woh kaise iss sab ke bavjood ek achi bahu, ek achi chachi, ek achi patni, ek achi devraani yeh saare farz nibhaa rahi hai…Saavi ki baaton me aakar main usse aur nafrat karne lagi…magar usne mere saath aaj tak koi bura bartaav nahi kiya..jab bhi mujhe dekhti…uske chehre pe hamesha ek muskurahat hi hoti..apne haathon se puchti..she makes action.."aap theekh ho?"…..mere bacho ko itna pyaar diya..aaj ussike wajah se Bhuvi ko itna bada inaam milaa hai..hamare parivaar ko samman mila hai…sach kaha Baapuji aapne…who hamare ghar ka atoot hissa hai…

 **Rukmini (walks to Baapuji):** Yeh ghar mera bhi hai naa Baapuji..aur main yeh kabhi nahi chahoongi ki mera ghar toote…mujhe Purvi ki zaroorat hai..hum sab ko uski zaroorat hai…Baapuji smiles and places a hand on her head in agreement.

 **Rukmini:** Rajat…maine tumhe hamesha mera chota bhai hi maana hai…aur tumne hamesha mujhe izzat di hai…aaj bhi yeh faisla tumne mere liye liya hai…main haath jodti hoon tumhare..apni zindagi mere liye barbaad mat karo…badal do apna faislaa..she breaks down crying..Rajesh comes and consoles her..

 **Rajesh:** Rajat..mere bhai…Rukmini ko sach me pachtaava hai…uski yeh galti maaf kar de..please Purvi ko waapas laa…usse hum sab ke saath hona chahiye….tere saath hona chahiye..

 **Purvi, hospital room**

Purvi opens her eyes, her throat pains. She looks around – everyone is present – Baapuji, Rajat's parents, Rajesh, Rukmini, Bhuvi and her father.

She tries to get up, Rajat's mother makes her lie down again.

 **RajatM (fondling her hairs):** aaram kar beta..tere liye khaana laayi hoon…daal ka paani hai..

 **Rukmini (tears):** Kaisi ho tum Purvi?

Purvi gives a small smile and shows an action – I am fine.

 **Bhuvi:** Maa..chachi bol rahi hai..woh theekh hai…Chachi pata hai aapko…mujhe iss 26 jan ko children bravery award milne waala hai…

Purvi kisses his forehead and has a proud look on her face.

 **Purvi (action):** khoob mann lagaake padhna..zindagi me bahut tarraki karna..main tumhare liye hamesha prarthna karooongi..she has tears in her eyes as she imagine separating from the child.

 **Bhuvi:** chachi..aapko pata hai..mere saath saath Chachu ko bhi award milne waala hai..aap aayengi naa hamare saath? Delhi? Wahin award denge…

Purvi's face falls…Delhi? 26th Jan? they would have legally separated by then maybe…How soon will Rajat initiate divorce? She has to give up her loving family !

She sobs noiselessly holding her father's hand. She doesn't look at Bhuvi's face, but indicates with her left hand..

 **Purvi (crying, action):** Main tumhare saath nahi aa sakti Bhuvi…tum apne chachu ke saath chale jaana..

 **Rukmini:** Purvii..she taps her shoulders..Purvi looks at her, still sobbing…kyun nahi jaa sakti tum? Bhuvi ke saath sirf uska chachu hi nahi..chachi bhi jaayegi…Purvi looks at her still sobbing…she looks at her father..he nods his head as yes..

 **Rukmini:** Purvi…main bahut sharminda hoon…tumne hamesha mujhe ek badi bahen ki tarah maana..waisa bartaav kiya…magar maine hamesha tumhari tulnaa apni bahen Saavi ke saath ki..aur tumhari galti naa hote huye bhi tumhe naa jaane kiss baat ka gunehgaar thehraaya…mujhe maaf kardo Purvi…hamare ghar aa jaoo…

 **Bhuvi (hugging her):** chachi..aap jaldi theekh ho jaoo..pata hai mere poore class ko aapse aur bhi signals seekhna hai..aap sikhaayengi naa? Bolo naa?

Purvi nods her head and smiles at him.

 **Rukmini:** Purvi..tumne bataya nahi…mujhe maaf kiya tumne?

Purvi nods her head. Everyone smiles in relief. Purvi looks around..her eyes scan the room..she wants to see Rajat…she has to talk to him..they have to talk !

 **RajatM:** Rajat baahar hai…bahut sharminda hai who..beta..tu usse jaanti hai naa…who tujhse bahut pyaar karta hai…usne bahut majboori me yeh faisla liya hai..uske dil ko bhi bahut takleef pahunchi hai..tu hi usse sambhaal sakti hai..sambhaalegi naa? She looks at her. Purvi nods her head..

Everyone moves out of the room. Purvi awaits Rajat's entry…entry into this room, into her life. The door opens slightly. Purvi holds her breath.

Rajat peeps inside the room. There she is…his life half lying on the bed, bandaged around her throat. Her eyes have fresh tear marks…he walks up slowly to her, seeks permission to sit beside her.

Purvi makes some space for him to sit. Rajat sits next to her, they both smile at each other. She notices a bandage on his forhead..it has some blood..she touches it out of concern. Rajat hisses in pain.

 **Purvi (scared, whisper):** ****YAYYATTT..

Rajat places his palm on her lips..

 **Rajat (crying):** I am sorry Purvi..maine tumhe bahut dukh pahunchaaya…bahut dard diyaa….I am really sorry..

Purvi hugs him and places gentle kisses on the side of his head. She pats his head to console him. They both cry out the pain of their separation.

 **Purvi (action):** aap please royiye mat Rajat…she wipes his tears..

 **Rajat (tears):** Kya tumne mujhe maaf kiya? Bolo naa?

 **Purvi (action):** main aapse kuch poochoon? Rajat nods his head…kya aap mere saath khush hai?

Rajat looks at her with confusion..

 **Rajat:** yeh kaisa sawaal hai Purvi?

 **Purvi (tears, holding his face, action):** Rajat…hum ek doosre se pyaar karte hain…ek rishte me bandhe hai…kisise pyaar karna aur ussi insaan ke saath zindagi bhar ka saath nibhaane me bahut farak hota hai…hum dono ki shaadi ke baad itni jaldi hi saath choot gaya…hame itne dino me ek doosre ki kamiyaan, kamzoriyaan pata chal gayi hai…main jaanti hoon kahin na kahin meri kamiyaan hamae rishte pe bhaari pad rahi hai…isliye aapse poochna chahti hoon…. Kya aap sach me mere saath apni aindagi bitaana chahte hai..mujhse be jhijhak boliye..aapke mann me jo bhi baat hai mujhe bataayiye…main sach me buraa nahi manoongi..

Rajat looks at her. She wants to know!

 **Rajat (whisper):** Purvi…main manta hoon hamare rishte me kamiyaan hai..she looks apologetic…lekin yeh kamiyaan sirf tumhari nahi hai…kuch meri bhi hai…haan Purvi…rishta dolog nibhaate hai..do logon ke beech hota hai..isliye kamiyaan, kamzoriyaan ek rishte me dono ke hote hai..hum dono perfect naa sahi..magar itna keh sakta hoon…Made for each other hai..main darr gaya tha Purvi…maine hamesha ek atoot ghar ka sapna dekha hai..jisme main, tum, Baapuji, Maa, Papa, Bhaiyaa-Bhabhi, Bhuvi, Bhavna hum sab saath rahe..sukh dukh baate…magar isse bikharta dekh..main dagmagaya..maine socha itne saare logon ka dil dukhaane se behtar hai..sirf do logon ka dil toote..ek mera aur ek..ek tumhara…

He holds her hand and kisses it.

 **Rajat (tears):** Kitna galat tha main…iss sab me maine tumhara dil dukhaaya…maine tumhare Papa se kaha thaa..main kabhi aisa koi kaam nahi karoonga jisse ki tumhara dil kabhi dukhe..aur maine wahi kiya..I am sorry Purvi…kya tum mujhe kabhi maaf karogi?

 **Purvi (action):** ek shart pe…

 **Rajat:** kya Purvi…mujhe tumhari har shart manzoor hai…

 **Purvi (smile, action):** Kya aap mujhe apne ghar le jaayenge?

Rajat smiles and nods his head as Yes.. He holds her face to kiss her forehead…

 **Baapuji:** ek min….

Rajat gets up immediately. Purvi looks in surprise..everyone comes back and look at the couple.

 **Baapuji:** Bahu…kya kaha Rajat ne? who tujhe yahan se ghar le jaayega?

 **Rajat:** Haan Baapuji…Purvi mere saath aane waali hai..

 **Rukmini:** lekin tum dono ghar par nahi aa sakte ho..

Purvi looks shocked, her tears brim in her eyes…Rajat tries to reason with his bhabhi..

 **Rajat (shock):** Bhabhi..abhi abhi toh sab kuch theekh thaa..abhi aisa kyun bol rahi hai aap? Maa..papa..

He looks at his parents. They have a serious look on their faces.

 **RajatM:** theekh keh rahi hai badi bahu…

 **Rajat (desperate):** maaa…please..aap toh aisa mat kahiye..Baapuji..he now walks to his grandfather..

 **Baapuji:** Maine faisla le liya hai…tum dono hamare saath ghar nahi chal rahe ho..main yeh hargiz nahi hone doonga..

 **Rajat (worried):** lekin kyun?

Bhuvi comes running in excitedly! Rajesh comes running in trying to catch BHuvi..

 **Bhuvi (running to Purvi):** Chachiiiiiiiiiiiii…baby aane waala hai..hamare ghar ek naya baby aane waala hai..

 **Rukmini:** Rajesh! Thodi der iska mooh bandh nahi rakh sakte the kya? Abhi se suspense phodd diya isne.

 **Rajat (confusion):** Baby aane waala hai?…he looks at Rajesh and Rukmini..Bhaiyaa..Bhabhi kya yeh sach hai…aapka teesra bacha?

 **Rajesh (slapping forehead):** arre buddhu..ghar pe kya sirf hum hi hai jo bacha paida kar sakte hai?

 **Rajat (not understanding):** meri samajh me nahi aaya..

 **RajatM (twisting his ears):** Tu buddhu ka buddhu hi rahegaa..jisse samajhna thaa who toh samajh gayi…she points to Purvi…she is blushing and crying.

It suddenly strikes Rajat! he is going to be a father soon..

 **PurviF (happy tears):** Srinathji ki kripa hai…tu khush hai naa Betaa…he asks Purvi. Purvi nods her head and hugs her father…

 **Rajat (still confused):** lekin aap logon ko kaise pata chala?

 **RajatF:** hame baahar doctor ne bataya..Purvi ke jo tests kiye the usme pata chala woh Maa banne waali hai….samjhe buddhuraaam? Everyone laughs.

 **Baapuji:** Toh ab samjhe…hum log sirf tum dono ko nahi le jaane waale…balki tum teeno ko le jaane waale hai….he kisses both Rajat's and Purvi's forehead..

 **Later, night, Purvi hospital room..**

 **Rajat:** Kya soch rahi ho Purvi?

 **Purvi (worried, action):** Mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai Rajat…yeh sab kaise hoga..she fondles her stomach..hamara bacha agar meri tarah hua toh?

 **Rajat (smiles):** main chahoonga hi usse koi jismaani takleef naa ho..magar yeh bhi chahoonga ki tumhari tarah ho..

 **Purvi (action):** Matlab?

 **Rajat (kissing her hand):** Tumhari tarah bahadur, tumhari tarah sahansheel, confident, nidarr, hamesha positive..yeh saare gunn usme aaye..

 **Purvi (worried, action):** Rajat..kal jab woh royegaa..main toh sunn nahi paoongi…phir uski zarooraton ko kaise poora karoongi..ek achi Maa kaise banoongi?

 **Rajat:** main hoon naa…hum sab hai naa..hum milke uski har zaroorat ko poora karenge..

 **Purvi (tears, action):** Main kabhi bhi uske mooh se 'maa'shabd nahi sunn paoongi..she breaks down..

Rajat takes her hand and places it on his mouth. He then utters the word Maa…Purvi feels the vibrations on her fingers. She looks at her fingers and smiles with tears..

 **Rajat:** issi tarah tum hamare bache ke kahe har shabd ko mehsoos kar sakogi..ab koi aur darr hai?

 **Purvi (smile, action):** Nahi Rajat…ab koi darr nahi..bas intezaar hai…uske aane kaa..hamare zindagi me..

Rajat envelops her in his arms and places a hand on her stomach.

 **Rajat (kissing her stomach):** Bahut jald aa jayega woh…aur hum dono ke saath bandh jaayega woh.. **DIL SE DIL TAK…..**

….The End...….

 **Another Rajvi Story comes to an end...This one was very close to my heart...for it was a love story...a normal love story..a boy meets girl..he falls for her...not for her beauty..but for her confidence, her abilities...**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story...Apologies as I was nt very regular with my updates...**

 **Keep reading, keep loving and do review...this was the last chapter..One final time...review it...leave your notes..good or bad!**

 **Bye! Love you all...**


End file.
